Átalo y no lo dejes ir
by aoibird6
Summary: Balthazar es un hombre atractivo y con un gusto especial por el mundo del BDSM. Una noche acude a una fiesta organizada por uno de sus mejores amigos y conoce a un hombre que lo cautivará al instante pero el collar en su cuello indica que ya tiene dueño y las cosas que se dicen de este, no le gustan para nada. ¿Podrá ayudar al rubio a salir de su prisión? AU.
1. Totalmente cautivado

**Titulo**: Atalo y no lo dejes ir.

**Parejas**: BalthazarxDean, LuciferxDean, GabrielxSam, BennyxCas, CrowleyxMeg, insinuación y mención de OtrosxDean.

**Personajes: **Balthazar, Dean, Lucifer, Gabriel, Sam, Castiel, Meg, Benny, Azazel, Alister, Bobby, Danny, Jack, Ian, Travis, Zacarías, Miguel, Rachel, John, Mary, Darren.

**Rating**: M (+18)

**Capítulos: **42 (incluye 2 epílogos)

**Género:** Drama, Angts, Hurt/confort, Romance, AU.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene violencia, sexo no consentido (No es explicito, solo mención e insinuación)

**Resumen: **Balthazar es un hombre atractivo, con un empleo estable, una buena situación económica y un gusto especial por el mundo del BDSM. Una noche acude a una fiesta organizada por uno de sus mejores amigos y conoce a un hombre que lo cautivará al instante, pero el collar en su cuello indica que ya tiene dueño y las cosas que se dicen de este, no le gustan para nada a Balthazar, ¿Podrá ayudar al rubio a salir de su prisión? ¿Podrá enseñarle que el dolor solo se infringe para buscar placer y no para herir? ¿Podrá enseñarle que el verdadero amor no lastima? AU.

**Capitulo 1**

**Totalmente cautivado. **

Balthazar siempre había conseguido las cosas que se proponía, logró convertirse en un importante hombre de negocios, mantenía inversiones en varias áreas diferentes y era reconocido entre sus pares como un enemigo de temer. El dinero no era problema y tampoco lo era el conseguir personas con las cuales pasar una grata noche de diversión. Balthazar tenía una buena vida pero sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que lo llenara por completo. Fue así como a sus veinte cinco años entró al mundo del BDSM, le habían llamado la atención algunas cosas pero que su amigo de la infancia, Crowley, le contara sobre las fiestas que realizaba en su casa, Balthazar terminó de encantarse con ese nuevo mundo y sentía que allí podría encontrar una relación que lo llenara por completo, ya que el BDSM se sustentaba en tres pilares, Sano, Seguro y Consensuado. Él siempre fue un amo por naturaleza, le gustaba dar órdenes, le gustaba que la otra persona se sometiera y entregara por completo, y por supuesto, él era muy respetuoso con sus ligues habituales, se aseguraba de que todo fuera placentero para ambas partes, porque no se trataba de dar órdenes, someter o aplicar dolor por el simple gusto de hacerlo, si no que se trataba de alcanzar placer, a través de un dolor controlado, hacer que la otra persona agonizara en placer, no que agonizara de dolor. Había oído historias de amos que lastimaban gravemente a sus sumisos/as pero quienes se movían en ese círculo, procuraban advertir sobre estos irresponsables que causaban tanto daño y daban una mala imagen sobre quienes practicaban el BDSM.

Esa noche Crowley haría de anfitrión de una gran fiesta para el círculo de BDSM de la ciudad, Balthazar no estaba de humor para fiestas pero su hermano menor lo convenció. A veces sentía envidia de Gabriel, este había conocido a Sam en una de esas fiestas y ahora llevaban cinco años de una maravillosa relación ¿Por qué Balthazar no podía tener algo así? A pesar de todos los sumisos que había conocido, ninguno lo convencía del todo y sentía que algo faltaba, el sexo no era malo pero no lo satisfacía por completo, solo conseguía saciar su cuerpo pero su corazón anhelaba mucho más. Esa tarde recibió la visita de Castiel, su hermanito menor y un novato en todo ese mundillo.

-¿Realmente no piensas ir, Balthy?- preguntó el menor serio- Vamos, que las fiestas te encantan-

-No lo sé, Cassie… no estoy de humor-

-¿Otra vez con el temita de tu edad? Apenas tienes treinta, Balthy, y si aún no has encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida, no es por tu edad, ya llegará alguien a tu vida, solo tienes que ser paciente-

-Eres tan optimista, Cassie- el mayor lo abrazó sonriendo- ¿Qué haría sin mi pequeñito? El idiota de Gabe se la pasa con su gigantón para todas partes, Cassie hazme un favor y no te comprometas aún, te quiero solo para mi, pequeño-

Balthazar se arregló para ir a la fiesta. Se colocó un traje negro, una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos y se miró al espejo asintiendo, quizás hoy sería su noche y conocía a alguien interesante en la fiesta, o por último tendría una noche movidita.

El lugar estaba lleno como siempre, Balthazar conocía a la mayoría de las personas en esa fiesta, muchos eran buenos amigos suyos y venían en compañía de sus sumisos/as. No tardó en encontrarse con Gabriel y Sam, el segundo lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Hola Balthy, ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno que viniste-

-Bien, Sammy, agradécele a Cas que consiguió sacarme del departamento- admitió el mayor sonriendo.

-Menos toqueteos, Sammy, no me obligues a castigarte- dijo Gabriel fingiendo seriedad y el menor lo abrazó.

-¿De verdad me castigaras, Gabe? ¿Eres así de malito?- el castaño suspiró.

-No uses tu miradita de cachorrito, sabes que no me puedo resistir a ella- Balthazar se rio.

-A veces me preguntó quien domina a quien- Gabriel bufó despacio.

-Yo también, Balthy y te aseguro que muchas veces no soy yo, ¿Me traes una copa de whisky, Sammy?-

-Claro amor- dijo el alto dándole un besito en la mejilla- ¿Quieres una Balthy?-

-Sí, gracias Sammy, eres un encanto, precioso-

Balthazar se quedó mirando a su alrededor, Castiel estaba hablando con Meg muy a gusto, su pequeño hermanito aún estaba en la fase de curiosear y todo le llamaba la atención, así que se aseguraba de mantenerlo siempre vigilado, aunque Castiel no era descuidado y jamás se iba con un desconocido.

La fiesta contaba con un espectáculo en vivo, Balthazar se dio una vuelta por el lugar pero nada llamó su atención. Decidió ir a tomarse una copa antes de marcharse y entonces lo vio, un chico de unos veinticinco años, con un hermoso físico, vestía unos jeans negros ajustados y una camisa gris con la mitad de los botones superiores abiertos, enseñando una vision de su pecho digna de contemplar. Se acercó descubriendo esas hermosas esmeraldas y algo dentro de él se encendió.

-Hola- saludó manteniendo la mirada en esas esmeraldas. El rubio ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos al hablar.

-Buenas noches, señor- respondió cortésmente y Balthazar sonrió un poco al pensar que acababa de dar con un sumiso. Iba a decir algo más cuando reparó en el collar de su cuello y suspiró resignado.

-¿Y tu Amo?- preguntó intentando que no se le notara la decepción en la voz.

-Tenía asuntos que tratar con el señor Welling- Balthazar arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó el apellido de Crowley.

-Ya veo, no te había visto antes por aquí, ¿Quién es tú Amo?-

-El señor Lucifer Pellegrini-

-No me suena, ¿Son nuevos?- el rubio mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-Sí señor, llegamos a la ciudad hace un mes-

Balthazar asintió para luego tomar una copa de whisky. Ese chico era muy hermoso pero estaba ocupado y ni de broma se metería con un sumiso con dueño. Balthazar siempre ha sido muy respetuoso con otros amos, todos ahí lo eran y la mayoría, tenía un solo sumiso/a. Volvió a mirar a ese hombre y entonces se preparó que el collar de su cuello, lucía algo apretado y logró distinguir una marcas que sobresalían en su cuello cerca del collar. Seguro que había tenido una noche muy apasionada con su amo, la sola idea lo deprimió aún más, por fin encontraba una persona de su gusto pero estaba ocupado. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era buscar por otro lado pero había una cosa que deseaba conocer antes de dejarlo ir.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- no le pasó por el alto el gesto de sorpresa que hizo el rubio y por primera vez, esas esmeraldas lo miraron, sin duda ese chico era hermoso.

-Me llamo… Dean…-

-Yo soy Balthazar- respondió sonriendo- Un gusto conocerte, Dean, disfruta de la fiesta, nos vemos-

Balthazar se alejó de ese lugar con resignación pero no pudo apartar la mirada del rubio durante la siguiente hora. Escuchó unos pasos y se giró para encontrarse con su amigo en compañía de un hombre desconocido.

-Balthy, quiero presentarte a alguien, su nombre es Lucifer Pellegrini, acaba de unirse a nosotros hace una semana y hoy es su aparición oficial, seguro que lo verás muy seguido por aquí-

-Un gusto conocerte, Lucifer, yo soy Balthazar Novak-

-El gusto es mío- respondió el hombre- Gracias por la bienvenida, Crowley-

-Espero verte en la fiesta del viernes-

-Claro, ahí estaremos, ya es hora de que me vaya, aún estoy con la mudanza y tengo cosas pendientes-

-Ok, nos vemos Lucifer-

Balthazar se despidió del hombre y vio como este se iba hacia la entrada, seguido del chico de los ojos verdes. El mayor suspiró resignado, sin duda no era su día de suerte, el único hombre que lo que había cautivado y ya tenía amo. Decidió ir por otra copa de whisky, esa decepción no lo privaría de una noche de placer.


	2. Sospechas

**Capitulo 2**

**Sospechas. **

Balthazar bostezó apagando la alarma, se levantó adormilado para tomar una ducha rápida y fue directo a la cocina, necesitaba un café cargado para terminar de despertar. Se recordó mentalmente que no era buena idea ir a esas fiestas un martes por la noche pero no podía negarse cuando su pequeño angelito lo había convencido de ello. Luego de vestirse para ir a su despacho en la compañía, montó la motocicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad. Al final no consiguió tener ninguna noche movidita ayer, ese chico de de orbes esmeraldas lo había dejado atontado y no consiguió olvidarlo el resto de la noche.

Cuando llegó a la compañía, la recepcionista le informó que tenía una visita en su despacho y rápidamente reconoció el nombre del invitado "Lucifer Pellegrini". Su corazón latió con más fuerza de la necesaria ante la posibilidad de que Dean también estuviera en el edificio pero no era muy probable, la mayoría de los amos del círculo y sus sumisos/as, tenían empleos comunes y no se dedicaban al BDSM en un 24/7. Tomó el ascensor hasta el onceavo piso y se dirigió a su despacho. Le sorprendió un poco cuando vio a Lucifer y a su lado estaba Dean, con la mirada en el suelo, vistiendo un traje negro que le venía de maravilla pero el collar seguía en su cuello, recordándole que tenía amo.

-Lucifer-

-Hola Balthazar- ambos estrecharon las manos- Déjame presentártelo, él es mi chico, Dean y también mi secretario personal-

-Lo conocí durante la fiesta- respondió Balthazar sonriendo- Hola Dean-

-Hola señor- saludó este casi en un murmullo.

-Hemos venido aquí por negocios, tengo una compañía en Londres con sedes en diferentes países, incluido aquí, escuché que tú también te dedicabas a los negocios y pensé que podríamos colaborarnos mutuamente-

-Claro, siéntense y escucharé tu propuesta-

El de ojos azules tomó asiento tras el escritorio y vio como Lucifer se sentaba mientras Dean permanecía de pie tras él y con la mirada al suelo. Iba a decirle que se sentara pero el castaño negó despacio.

-No te preocupes por él- Lucifer le entregó una carpeta- ¿Te parece que comencemos?-

Lucifer comenzó a hablarle sobre sus negocios en Londres y a que se dedicaba su compañía, que era algo así como una prestadora de servicios y también capital para algunas empresas. Balthazar estaba viendo el lado práctico del asunto y no sonaba mal contar con Lucifer entre sus socios, además de que el hombre se manejaba en lo que hacía. Su vista se desvió durante unos segundos al rubio, que seguía en la misma posición y ya llevaban casi dos horas hablando, ¿Acaso no sentía el cansancio? Porque de ser él, las piernas lo estarían matando. Cuando por fin terminó la explicación, Balthazar asintió.

-Me parece bien, Lucifer, creo que una asociación entre nuestras compañías sería muy beneficioso para ambos, conozco a varias personas que estarían felices contigo, ¿Qué te parece si vienes mañana y preparo un contrato?-

-Estupendo, entonces nos veremos mañana, gracias por tu tiempo, Balthazar- ambos estrecharon las manos- Vamos Dean-

Balthazar miró al rubio, que hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir a Lucifer hasta la salida. El resto de la tarde estuvo pensando en que había hecho de malo para que lo castigaran teniendo que ver como Lucifer estaba con ese precioso chico y tenía el privilegio de tenerlo a su merced cada noche. La idea lo hizo estremecerse y sacudió la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios tenia Dean que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

El mayor estuvo muy feliz cuando por fin terminó el día y se marchó directo a su departamento, no estaba de ánimo para salir, así que vería una película en la televisión mientras bebía algo de whisky. Estaba en lo mejor cuando su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Diga-

-Hola Balthy, ¿Cómo va todo, amigo?-

-Crowley, como siempre, trabajo y trabajo, ¿Adivina quién será un futuro socio de la compañía?-

-¿Quién?-

-Lucifer Pellegrini, ¿sabías que tiene una compañía que presta un montón de servicios? Creo que nos vendrá muy bien en el negocio-

-Balthy, hay algo que debo decirte y lo que me cuentas es perfecto-

-¿Eh?-

-No te lo diré por teléfono, es un tema muy delicado y me han pedido un máximo de discreción respeto al tema-

-Crowley-

-Mañana te pasaré a buscar para almorzar junto con Meg y Benny-

-Si Benny estará ahí, entonces es algo muy serio-

-Correcto pero mañana te cuento, ahora tengo que irme, Meg me está esperando con una sorpresa-

-Suertudo, no me saques en cara que tienes a alguien a tu lado, ya me basta con el idiota de Gabe y su gigantón-

-Ya es hora de que tú también sientes cabeza, amigo o terminaras solo-

-Idiota, nos vemos-

Balthazar guardó su teléfono y se quedó pensativo, él también quería tener ese tipo de relación con alguien, tal como Gabriel lo tenía con Sam o Crowley con Meg. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos lo traicionaron y recordó al rubio de ojos verdes.

-Ya basta Balthy- se dijo apagando la televisión y levantándose- Es mejor que dejes de pensar en ese rubio bonito, ya tiene dueño-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día se le hizo eterno hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo. Por la tarde tendría la reunión con Lucifer, y secretamente esperaba que el rubio bonito viniera con él. Esperó en el restaurant por cerca de diez minutos antes de que llegara Crowley en compañía de Meg y Benny. Los tres lo saludaron antes de sentarse frente a él.

-Que carita traen chicos, ¿Qué ocurre? Les juro que no he hecho nada malo-

-No es algo contigo, Balthy- dijo Benny- Pero necesitamos tu ayuda para esto-

-Claro pero primero díganme que pasa-

-Verás- comenzó Crowley cruzándose de brazos- Hace un mes, recibí un informe del circulo de Nueva York- Balthazar arqueó una ceja- Uno de los miembros esta incurriendo en muy malas prácticas pero no han conseguido las pruebas necesarias para acreditarlo, así que no consiguieron detenerlo cuando se marchó del país, luego se enteraron de que está aquí y nos pidieron nuestra ayuda para desenmascararlo-

-¿Qué tan grave es?- preguntó Balthazar serio- Para que Nueva York se haya pronunciado, entonces el asunto es muy serio-

-Bastante, tenemos a dos chicos muertos- respondió Benny- Esa es la razón de porque viajé desde Nueva York hasta aquí-

-Ya decía yo que no estabas por estos lugares de vacaciones-

-Ojala Balthy pero no es el caso-

-Entiendo el asunto pero ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? No me malentiendan pero no veo como puedo ayudarles-

-El nombre de ese sujeto es Lucifer Pellegrini ¿te suena familiar?- el de ojos azules lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Ese Lucifer?- Crowley asintió- Dios… no puedo creerlo-

-Crowley dijo que ese hombre contactó contigo para hacer negocios- el mayor asintió- Entonces nuestra idea es que te acerques a Lucifer todo lo que puedas, hazte su amigo, tanto de negocios como de manera personal, es la única forma que tenemos para conseguir las pruebas y meterlo preso-

-¿Están seguros?- preguntó Balthazar algo pálido-¿Seguro que el hombre que buscas es Lucifer?-

-Muy seguro- respondió Benny- ¿Nos ayudaras?-

-¿Estás bien, Balthy?- preguntó Meg mirándolo.

El mayor asintió despacio mientras se pasaba una mano por la boca, no podía creer que Lucifer fuera tamaño sádico pero lo que sí lo hizo reaccionar, fue que su chico de ojos esmeraldas, estaba bajo el dominio de ese sádico. La sola idea de que esas marcas que vio en su cuello no fueran producto de una noche de placer, le provocaron nauseas.

-Balthy- lo llamó Crowley.

-Lo siento… sí, cuenten conmigo, los ayudaré- el mayor se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de hablar- Si Lucifer es… un completo bastardo… ¿Qué hay de Dean?- preguntó mirándolos- Ese pobre chico está en peligro-

-Como te he dicho- habló Benny- No podemos hacer nada si no tenemos pruebas que demuestren sus horrendos actos, y en cuanto a Dean, me temo que es inútil, cuando los dos chicos murieron, interrogaron a Lucifer y también a ese rubio pero no hubo caso, así que solo hay dos opciones, está amenazado para que no hable o colabora con Lucifer-

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Balthazar mirándolos- Por favor, Benny, ¿Cómo mierda puedes insinuar que ese chico está metido en esa basura? Está muy claro que ese bastardo debe estar amenazándolo o peor aún, aprovechándose de su posición para someterlo-

El mayor se cruzó de brazos, ajeno a las miradas que intercambiaban sus tres acompañantes. Claro que Dean no estaba coludido con ese bastardo, era imposible que ese chico pudiera herir a alguien y su mirada triste podía dar fe de ello.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	3. El plan

Hola! Gracias a quienes han leído el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """

**Capitulo 3**

**El plan. **

Balthazar estaba muy enojado luego de las insinuaciones que hicieron ese trío durante el almuerzo. Claramente Dean no estaba involucrado en esa basura, podía afirmar con certeza que era una víctima más de ese sujeto. Benny le había enseñado algunas fotografías sobre los chicos y parecían de la misma edad que Dean. Apretó los puños intentando calmarse, dentro de media hora tenía la reunión con Lucifer y debía cerrar ese trato para acercarse a él. El otro temita que estaba molestándolo, era el hecho de que estaba pensando demasiado en Dean, preocupándose demasiado por un chico que ni conocía.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa con ese rubio?-

Cuando no tenía más opción que darse de cabezazos contra el escritorio, escuchó unos golpes a la puerta y su pequeño angelito entró al despacho.

-Hola Cassie ¿A qué debo esta grata sorpresa?-

-Crowley me llamó y dijo que viniera a verte, ¿Ocurre algo, hermanito?-

-Cassie, ven aquí, pequeño- el moreno se acercó para sentarse en las piernas de su hermano mayor y este lo abrazó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?-

-No lo sé, Cassie… creo que me estoy enamorando-

-Pero eso es bueno- dijo el menor acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

-No… no lo es, este chico está fuera de mi alcance y ni siquiera lo conozco-

-¿Te enamoraste a primera vista?-

-Eso parece…-

-Si realmente te gusta, Balthy, no deberías darte por vencido, siempre has conseguido todo lo que te has propuesto, si lo quieres lo suficiente, entonces ve por él-

-¿Tú lo crees, angelito?-

-Sí, no me gustaría que fueras infeliz, Balthy, ni mucho menos que te quedaras solo porque tienes miedo de intentarlo-

-Pero es una locura, ni siquiera entiendo qué demonios siento por él-

-Entonces ve y descúbrelo- el mayor miró a su hermano- No tienes nada que perder, Balthy-

-Realmente eres mi angelito-

Las palabras de Castiel lo animaron lo suficiente para que decidiera hacer algo al respecto, aún no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía por Dean pero no perdería nada por ir y descubrirlo. En ese momento se quedó mirando a su hermanito, Castiel siempre había tenido una maravillosa intuición respecto a las personas, era como si pudiera ver a través de ellos.

-Oye Cassie, ¿Me haces un favor?-

-Claro-

-Quiero que me des tu opinión sobre alguien-

Balthazar respondió el teléfono y le dijo a su secretaria que hiciera pasar a su cita de las siete. Castiel estaba a su lado mientras mantenía la mirada en la puerta.

-Hola chicos- saludó Balthazar levantándose para saludarlos- Él es mi hermano pequeño, se llama Castiel, Cassie, él es Lucifer, nuestro futuro nuevo socio y él su secretario, Dean-

-Un placer conocerlos-

El moreno estrechó la mano de Lucifer y luego se quedó mirando al rubio, que solo contestó su saludo con un pequeño "buenas tardes". Balthazar se percató de la expresión de su hermanito menor y decidió que ya estaba hecho, así que lo tomó por los hombros.

-Te veo después, Cassie y ten cuidado en el camino de regreso-

-Sí… Nos vemos…-

A Balthazar no le pasó por alto la tristeza en los azules de su hermanito menor, lo acompañó hasta la puerta y la cerró para indicarle a los hombres que se sentaran pero igual que el día anterior, Dean permaneció de pie mirando el suelo. Intentó disuadirse del rubio y se avocó a explicarle los términos del contrato a Lucifer y ambos estrecharon su mano a modo de cerrar la nueva asociación.

-Bienvenido a bordo- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Mañana nos reuniremos y te presentaré a los demás socios, al menos lo que están en la ciudad-

-Claro Balthazar-

-Dime Balthy, ya estamos en confianza- Lucifer asintió y se levantó.

-Hasta mañana, Balthy, vamos Dean-

-Hasta mañana chicos-

El mayor esperó que ambos salieran y su sonrisa se borró al instante. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se fue en motocicleta hasta el departamento de su pequeño angelito. Castiel estaba en compañía de Gabriel y Sam mientras tomaban unas cervezas y miraban una película.

-Siento el retraso, Cassie, gracias por venir chicos-

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Gabriel, sosteniendo la mano de su castaño.

-Les explicaré todo pero primero quiero saber tu opinión, Cassie- este asintió bajando la vista unos segundos antes de mirar a su hermano.

-No entiendo mucho la situación, Balthy pero ese chico lucía muy triste… Ellos también pertenecen al círculo ¿Verdad?- el mayor asintió- Quizás estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero tengo la impresión que ese chico no está a gusto en ese lugar, no está a gusto con Lucifer, jamás había visto a alguien tan triste…-

-Gracias Cassie, necesito su ayuda chicos, especialmente la tuya, Sammy-

-¿Eh?-

-Escúchenme con atención, por favor-

Balthazar les explicó la situación, incluyendo la conversación que había tenido con Benny y Crowley. Confiaba muchos en sus hermanos y Sammy, sabía muy bien que ellos lo ayudarían de inmediato. Gabriel apretó los puños.

-No puedo creer que ese hijo de puta se atreva a seguir en el círculo después de la mierda que ha hecho, es un infeliz, bastardo, se merece pudrirse en la cárcel, grandísimo hijo de puta-

-Tranquilo, amor- Sam lo abrazó besándolo- Si hacemos bien esto, ese hombre irá a prisión y no volverá a lastimar a otras personas-

-Sammy-

El castaño abrazó a su gigantón con fuerza y Balthazar suspiró. Su hermano menor se oponía fervientemente a ese tipo de prácticas, lastimar por lastimar no era algo que Gabriel aprobará y lo enfadaba mucho, porque uno de los amigos de Sam, había resultado herido a manos de un Amo inescrupuloso.

-Cuenta con nosotros Balthy- habló Castiel por todos- ¿Que tenemos que hacer?-

-Bueno, yo estoy haciendo negocios con Lucifer y me acercaré a él como su amigo, si ese bastardo ha herido a Dean, dudo mucho que me diga algo tan fácilmente, por eso quiero pedirte que tú te acerques a él, Sammy y también Cassie, por favor-

-Dalo por hecho- respondió el más alto.

-Gracias chicos-

Los cuatro estuvieron planeando la forma en que se acercarían a ese hombre y también a Dean, ya que el rubio estaba bastante sometido y no sería sencillo conseguir que hablara. Acordaron que la mejor oportunidad que tendrían, sería durante la fiesta del viernes. Gabriel Balthazar se encargarían de distraer a ese demonio mientras Castiel y Sam se acercaban a Dean, intentando que entrara en confianza o que por lo menos, supiera que no estaba solo en eso. Al anochecer la parejita se marchó del departamento pero el menor de los tres hermanos permaneció ahí, tomó una cerveza de la mesita para luego mirar a su hermano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Balthy?-

-Claro- respondió el mayor tomando unas papitas para llevárselas a la boca- Dime-

-¿Qué pasara cuando Lucifer vaya a la cárcel? Quiero decir… ¿Qué pasará con Dean?-

-¿Eh?- el menor lo miró.

-Él es el chico del que te enamoraste a primera vista ¿Verdad?- el mayor asintió despacio, no tenía caso que le ocultara algo a su angelito- Entonces te lo preguntaré directamente ¿Planeas quedarte con Dean?-

-Cassie…- a veces olvidaba lo directo que podía ser su hermanito- No lo sé… no puedo forzarlo y ni siquiera sabemos cómo llegó a estar con ese bastardo, ¿Y si ni siquiera quería esto? ¿Y si solo está metido porque Lucifer lo obligó?-

-Balthy-

-Jamás lo obligaría a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, Dean es quien debe decidir qué hacer después-

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?- el menor sonrió- Dean no podría estar con alguien mejor que tú-

Balthazar sonrió ante las palabras de su hermanito y lo abrazó sonriendo. Sentía una fuerte atracción por ese chico de ojos esmeraldas pero más que sus recientes sentimientos le importaba colocar a salvo a Dean y por sobre todo, cambiar esa tristeza que inundaba sus ojos por un poquito de felicidad. Esa noche se prometió que ayudaría a Dean como fuera, sin importar los medios que debía usar, lo alejaría de ese bastardo de Lucifer y si el rubio se lo permitía, le enseñaría que el amor no implicaba sufrimiento y que el dolor, solo era aceptable cuando era placentero para ambos.


	4. El primer acercamiento

**Capitulo 4**

**El primer acercamiento. **

La reunión con Lucifer no fue tan mala como Balthazar pensaba pero no le pasó inadvertido que Dean no estaba acompañándolo. Rápidamente se preocupó por el rubio ¿Acaso ese infeliz le había hecho algo? Logró controlar su enfado y luego del almuerzo con todos los clientes, los despidió en la puerta y se giró a Lucifer, quedando ambos solos en la sala de juntas del séptimo piso.

-¿Y qué te parecieron los socios?- preguntó Balthazar esbozando una sonrisa.

-Me has sorprendido bastante, Balthy, tienes unos excelentes contactos-

-Se hace lo que se puede- el mayor cambió el tema sutilmente- ¿Y Dean? Como también es tu secretario pensé que vendría contigo hoy-

-Se sentía mal, así que le di el día libre-

-Espero que se mejore pronto- Lucifer asintió sonriendo- ¿Vendrán a las fiesta de mañana? Seguro que ya has escuchado que las fiestas de Crowley son las mejores-

-Claro, ya me lo han comentado y tienen toda la razón, sin falta estaremos ahí- el teléfono del demonio sonó (como decidió llamarlo mentalmente Balthazar, y es que el nombre le iba de maravilla porque era peor que el mismísimo Lucifer) Este dio un par de afirmaciones y cortó la llamada- Ya debo que irme, tengo otra reunión dentro de unos minutos-

-Sí, entonces no te entretengo más, nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos Balthy-

El mayor lo vio salir y borró la sonrisa de su cara, al parecer no sería tan difícil acercarse a ese sujeto y fingir ser su amigo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al fin era vienes por la noche y Balthazar estaba ansioso por ver a Dean y comprobar que todo iba bien. Ese día le apetecía andar informal, así que se colocó unos jeans oscuros y una camisa gris, tomó una chaqueta negra para luego dirigirse a la casa de su amigo. La ansiedad había hecho que llegara cinco minutos antes, encontrándose con Benny y Gabriel cerca de la entrada.

-Hola chicos- saludó acercándose a ellos.

-Llegas temprano, Balthy- respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa- Puedes ayudar con el escenario, Crowley tendrá un espectáculo muy bueno hoy-

-Suena genial, entonces ayudaré, ¿Y tu gigantón?-

-Ayudando a arreglar el salón junto con Cas y Meg, nosotros íbamos hacia allá también-

Balthazar saludó a sus amigos antes de ayudar con los últimos detalles. La fiesta comenzó puntual y poco a poco el lugar fue llenándose de amos que venían en compañía de sus sumisos/as, también de personas solas que venía a una noche de diversión o solo a mirar y pasar un rato agradable sin llegar a la cama. Balthazar estaba hablando con su pequeño angelito cuando este le hizo un discreto gesto hacia la entrada. El mayor se giró para ver que Lucifer venía en compañía de Dean y otro sujeto que no le gustó para nada, lo conocía muy bien, era Alister y ese sujeto era un sádico declarado, que le encantaban los juegos rudos aunque nunca se pasaba de los limites pero no le agradaba la forma en que trataba a sus sumisos y cabe decir que tenía más de tres. Castiel le dio un empujoncito para que se acercaran y supo por su mirada que tenía una idea para el primer acercamiento con Dean.

-Bienvenido chicos- saludó amigablemente Balthazar- Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Alister-

-He estado ocupado con el trabajo y otros asuntos- respondió guiñándole un ojo- Y con qué buena compañía estás, Balthy, ¿Aún no has pensando en mi propuesta, Cas?- este lo miró fijamente.

-No gracias, ya te dije que el sado no me va-

-Tú te lo pierdes- Balthazar carraspeó algo irritado.

-Por favor deja de insinuarte a mi hermano-

-Vale, solo preguntaba, no te enfades- dijo distraídamente Alister.

-¿Quieres algo de beber, Balthy?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-Claro pequeño, un whisky me vendría bien-

-¿Y ustedes chicos?- agregó mirando a Lucifer y Alister, el primer asintió.

-Ve a traernos unas copas, Dean-

-Sí amo, permiso-

Balthazar vio como ambos se dirigían hacia la barra que había en lado del gran salón y volvió su mirada a los dos amos que tenía al frente, ahora debía distraer a ese demonio para que su pequeño angelito consiguiera su primer cometido: acercarse a Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel descubrió por primera vez el BDSM de la mano de su hermano mayor Balthazar, este lo llevó a una de las fiestas de Crowley y lo que vio, le dejó una gran curiosidad por descubrir más respecto al tema. Luego se enteró que Gabriel y Sam estaban en ese tipo de relación, ambos estaban tan felices que Castiel también quería algo similar, así que se motivo a ir más seguido a las fiestas, aunque sus hermanos mayores siempre estaban cuidándolo, porque los pervertidos no faltaban, al igual que los inescrupulosos.

Castiel sabía que su hermano mayor se sentía solo, a sus treinta años, aún no encontraba una pareja estable que compartiera su gusto por la dominación/sumisión, así que se encargó de alentarlo para que no se rindiera, su hermano era atractivo y seguro que podría tener al hombre que deseara, solo era cosa de tiempo para que lo encontrara. Fue entonces cuando apareció Dean. La primera vez que vio a ese chico, no pudo evitar pensar que jamás había visto a alguien lucir tan miserable, era muy obvio para él que Lucifer no le daba los cuidados necesarios a su sumiso y tampoco el cariño y respeto que se merecía. Es por eso que no dudó en ayudar a su hermano cuando les contó sobre Lucifer, él tampoco toleraría que una persona fuera tratada de esa manera, el dolor no se debía infringir para lastimar a otros, sino para que ambos lo disfrutaran o no tendría sentido.

En la fiesta del viernes vio su oportunidad para acercarse al chico de ojos verdes, sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerlo, lucía tan desvalido y triste que se conmovió por completo. Aprovechó que ambos fueron hacia la barra y pidió tres vasos de whisky pero el rubio lo corrigió.

-Al señor Alister le gusta el vodka-

-Ok, entonces eso le llevaremos- Castiel le pidió al hombre dos whisky y un vodka para luego mirar al rubio- ¿Te gusta la ciudad, Dean?-

-No está mal…- respondió bajito.

-¿Y hace cuanto que eres sumiso?- el rubio lo miró con algo de temor- Yo acabo de descubrir todo esto el año pasado, mis hermanos llevan un tiempo aquí-

-¿Hermanos?- murmuró.

-Sí, Balthy es el mayor, y Gabe es el del medio- miró a su alrededor- Debe estar por ahí con Sammy, ambos llevan sus años juntos y son tan melosos- volvió a mirar al rubio- Entonces…- no recibió respuesta- No eres muy hablador ¿Verdad?-

-Mi amo y el señor Lucifer están esperando…- murmuró tomando las dos copas.

-Ok, entonces regresemos pero Dean, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo, soy bueno escuchando-

El rubio asintió despacio y Castiel tomó eso como una buena señal para ser el primer acercamiento. Regresaron hacía donde estaban los tres hombres y Dean les entregó las copas, manteniéndose un paso atrás y al lado de Lucifer con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a una mesa?- ofreció Balthazar- Pronto comenzará el show principal y estoy seguro que les encantara.

Los cuatro fueron hacia una de las mesas cerca del improvisado escenario. Castiel vio como Lucifer jalaba a Dean de la muñeca para sentarlo en sus piernas mientras se terminaba su whisky. El mayor le estaba corriendo mano descaradamente pero el rubio no se movía de su lugar y tampoco hacía algún gesto de estar sintiendo esas caricias. Había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba para nada, especialmente por la manera tan fría en que trataba a Dean, no había ni un ápice de cariño en sus palabras, ni sus acciones, muy al contrario de la relación entre Gabriel y Sam, que esos dos eran todo amor la mayoría del tiempo. En un momento tuvo que levantarse porque ya no soportaba las sensaciones que lograba percibir en esas esmeraldas y se fue con la excusa de ir a buscar a Gabriel. Siempre había logrado captar con facilidad los sentimientos de otras personas pero Dean le producía tanta tristeza que se sentía asfixiado. Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura y un suave beso en su mejilla, solo una persona podía ser así de cariñosa.

-¿A dónde vas, Cas?-

-Sammy- se giró sonriendo- Venia a buscarlos, ¿Y Gabe?-

-Está hablando con Benny y Crowley pero ya viene- el castaño miró hacia mesa donde estaba el chico al cual debían acercarse- ¿Ya hablaste con él?-

-Más o menos, creo que esto será un poquito difícil-

-Pobrecito- dijo Sam con tristeza.

-Y para colmo, ese sádico está con ellos también-

-¿Eh?-

-El idiota de Alister, te juro que si se me vuelve a insinuar, le daré su merecido-

-La violencia es mala, Cas- respondió el más alto- Tú no eres así-

-No lo soporto, Sammy-

-Pero si queremos ayudar a Balthy, tendrás que soportarlo, ahora vamos a la mesa y así me presentas, quiero conocer al chico que cautivó a Balthy-

-Claro-

Castiel llevó a su amigo hasta la mesa para presentarle a Lucifer y también a Dean, que ahora tenía un gesto extraño en la cara y se movía casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera incómodo. Tendría que tener una gran paciencia para lograr acercarse a Dean, el chico no iba a colaborar, aunque estaba claro que Lucifer lo tenía bien entrenado y eso solo le provocaba sentir más tristeza por el rubio pero no se rendiría, realmente deseaba ayudarlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, Saludos! :)


	5. Confirmando sentimientos

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, Phillyel y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Capitulo 5**

**Confirmando sentimientos. **

Balthazar prestaba atención al espectáculo sobre el escenario pero la vista se le iba de vez en cuando a Dean. Lucifer lo mantenía sentado en sus piernas y rodeaba su cintura con una mano mientras miraba el espectáculo. Su mirada se encontró con esas esmeraldas durante unos segundos, el rubio desvió la vista de inmediato y Balthazar no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan adorable gesto.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, Balthazar se levantó para ir al baño, aprovechando que los demás hablaban entre sí. Salió del salón para ir a un cuarto al final de pasillo y cuando estaba por entrar, alguien lo empujó y cerraron la puerta con seguro. El mayor se volteó encontrándose con esas hermosas esmeraldas.

-Dean… ¿Qué estás hacien—?

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando ese chico lo estaba besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Segundos después lo soltó para ganarse de rodillas. Balthazar no entendía que estaba pasando y cuando el rubio le desabrochaba el pantalón, retrocedió manteniendo las distancias.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- preguntó irritado y el chico lo miró manteniéndose de rodillas.

-Mi amo quería que lo atendiera como corresponde, ahora que tendrán negocios juntos-

-Espera un poco, Dean, quédate quieto muchachito, yo no quiero estás "atenciones"- quizás mentía pero si tenía algo muy claro- Tu tienes un amo, es con él con quien debes hacer estas cosas, ahora levántate y sal de aquí-

-Pero señor-

-¡Ahora!-

Dean se levantó haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del baño a paso rápido. Balthazar se frotó los ojos suspirando, ese beso se había sentido bien, demasiado bien y el solo pensar las maravillas que podría hacer esa boquita conseguía excitarlo un poco. Se mojó las muñecas para bajarse el calor que le provocó el menor y regresó a la fiesta. Volvió a sentarse a la mesa con los demás pero se percató que Dean y Alister no estaba ahí. Miró por el salón cuando vio en un rincón al rubio, que estaba contra la pared mientras el mayor le corría mano descaradamente y lo tomaba por la mandíbula para besarlo. Fijó su mirada en Lucifer.

-Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro- respondio el mayor tomando su copa de whisky.

-¿Sueles hacer siempre eso?- dijo indicando con la mirada hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-Es una manera de conservar unas buenas relaciones de negocios, si quieres también puedes tomarlo, no tengo problemas en eso- Sam habló.

-¿Compartes a tu pareja con cualquiera?-

-Son mis socios y también amigos- el castaño lo miró con desaprobación- Veo que tú relación con Gabriel es muy distinta pero hay varias personas que lo hacen, no veo cual es el problema-

Sam iba a decirle algo pero Gabriel tomó su mano, le dio un beso y se disculpó para llevarse a su pareja de ahí. Balthazar sabía muy bien que su hermano no toleraba ese tipo de conductas y mucho menos que trataran con tanta desconsideración a un sumiso. Uno de los deberes del Amo es cuidar de su sumiso, quien se ha entregado por completo a él. Balthazar prefirió dejar de pensar en ello o acabaría enojándose aún más, se bebió su copa de whisky mirando a Lucifer.

-¿Y donde vivían antes de llegar a la ciudad?-

-Hemos estados por varios lugares, mi trabajo me demanda viajar constantemente-

-Suena divertido- dijo Castiel siguiendo la conversación- ¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó casualmente aunque Balthazar supo que ya estaba indagando un poco.

-Dean era el conocido de uno de mis socios en Londres, me lo recomendaron como secretario y las cosas se fueron dando-

-Amor en la oficina- dijo Balthazar arqueando una ceja y sonriendo- Tu chico es bastante lindo-

-Y también muy callado- agregó Castiel mirándolo.

-Es algo reservado pero es un buen chico, y tú Cas, ¿Estás solo?-

-Sí, solo estoy como visitante por aquí, con dos hermanos en esto, el bichito de la curiosidad me picó-

-¿Y ya escogiste que te gusta más? ¿Someter o ser sometido?- el menor se encogió de hombros.

-Puedo ser ambos pero aún no encuentro a la persona indicada que me cautive por completo-

Balthazar aprovechó que su hermanito tenía la atención de ese demonio y dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón del salón, Alister tomó a Dean de la muñeca para llevárselo por el pasillo y por la sonrisita que tenía, iban a uno de los privados y la idea no le gustó para nada. No encontraba la hora de levantarse e ir a rescatar a Dean de ese sádico sujeto. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban por el cuello y luego alguien le dio un besito en la mejilla, no había que ser un adivino para saber de quién se trataba. Escuchó el susurró del pequeño.

-Contrólate- murmuró el más alto.

-¿Te han dejado solito, Sammy?- dijo Balthazar disimulando su enfado.

-Gabe recibió una llamada del trabajo, así que vine a hacerles compañía- miró a Lucifer- ¿Y Dean?-

-Ocupado- respondió el mayor tranquilamente y Castiel se levantó.

-Permiso chicos pero necesito otro trago-

El menor lo miró y Balthazar comprendió que él se encargaría de buscar a Dean, se lo agradeció con la mirada antes de procurar mantener entretenido a Lucifer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se fue por el pasillo sin que lo vieran, había visto como Alister se llevaba a Dean hacia los privados, así que estuvo buscando hasta que logró dar con él donde estaba el rubio. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que le confirmó que ese sádico no tenía problemas en que lo miraran. Estuvo esperando por cerca de media hora hasta que escuchó la voz de Alister y se ocultó en la habitación de al lado que estaba desocupada. Se asomó con cautela para ver como ese sádico se marchaba por el pasillo para regresar al salón. Esperó un par de segundos antes de entrar al cuarto. Dean estaba quitando las amarras que mantenían su muñeca derecha atada a su tobillo del mismo lado. Se acercó para ayudarle y vio todas las marcas que tenía, _Demasiadas heridas para una sesión tan rápida,_ pensó Castiel mientras quitaba la soga.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- este asintió sin mirarlo- Esos moretones se ven dolorosos- agregó mientras acariciaba su muñeca que estaba con unas notorias marcas por lo apretado del nudo y el roce de la cuerda- Crowley debe tener una crema para esto y-

-Estoy bien…- murmuró vistiéndose- Permiso… mi amo me espera-

Castiel quería detenerlo al notar lo lastimado que estaba pero se contuvo, el rubio ni siquiera lo escucharía y Lucifer lo tenía muy bien entrenado, sería difícil hacerle entender que esas cosas estaban mal. Decidió volver por el pasillo e ir a la barra a tomar algo, cada vez sentía una mayor tristeza cuando miraba a Dean y la necesidad por protegerlo solo crecía. Regresó a la mesa observando cómo Lucifer tenía al rubio sentado en sus piernas e intercambio una mirada con Balthazar negando despacio, eso fue todo lo que debió hacer para que su hermano entendiera lo ocurrido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar vio regresar a Alister a la mesa, tenía muchas ganas de levantarse para ir a buscar al rubio bonito pero Castiel estaba en eso, así que continuó hablando con Lucifer. No estaba resultado difícil ganarse la confianza de ese hombre y ya consiguió una invitación para ir a cenar a su casa mañana por la noche. Unos minutos después, Dean se les unió, volviendo a tomar su lugar en las piernas de Lucifer. No le pasó inadvertida la mirada triste que tenía y el pequeño gesto de incomodidad que hizo cuando se sentó. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando su pequeño angelito se sentó a la mesa y lo miró unos segundos. Balthazar sentía una ira asesina, quería romperle la cara a golpes a ese imbécil de Alister y matar lentamente al bastardo de Lucifer.

-¿Balthy estás bien?- preguntó Sam mirándolo fijamente y este se levantó.

-Sí, no es nada, ¿Alguien quiere otra copa?-

-No tienes que molestarte Balthy- dijo Lucifer- Traemos otras copas, Dean-

-Si amo…-

-Entonces te ayudaré, no te las podrás todas- agregó Balthazar yendo hacia la barra, seguido del rubio y pidió las copas- ¿Tú también quieres, Dean?-

-No tengo permitido beber, señor- murmuró el rubio sin mirarlo.

-¿No te gusta?- no recibió respuesta- No tienes que temerme, Dean- lo miró fijamente- Quiero que entiendas algo, el dolor no se infringe por el placer de lastimar al otro, sino para causar placer, lo demás es derechamente maltrato- el rubio mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y en cuanto las copas fueron servidas, tomó dos con la intención de llevarlas pero su muñeca se resintió y estuvo a punto de tirar el contenido de no ser por Balthazar que sujetó su mano- ¿Estás bien, pequeño?-

-Lo siento señor…-

-Déjame llevarlas, Dean- el mayor ordenó todo en una bandeja y luego le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente al rubio, quien se estremeció y lo miró sorprendido- Eres un chico muy hermoso Dean pero estoy seguro que una sonrisa te quedaría de maravilla y resaltaría esos preciosos ojos que tienes-

En un impulso que no pudo controlar, se inclinó para darle un besito en la frente. Sonrió al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio, quien le susurró un pequeño "Gracias" y se fue de regreso a la mesa. Balthazar tomó la bandeja conteniendo su sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás. Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo, lo que sentía por el rubio era muy real, estaba totalmente enamorado de Dean.


	6. La casa del demonio

**Capitulo 6**

**La casa del demonio. **

Luego de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, Balthazar estaba ansioso por ir a casa de Lucifer, no es que ese sujeto le agradara pero solo de esa forma podría ver de nuevo al rubio bonito. Se arregló para ir a la cena, se colocó un traje negro y una camisa gris oscura con los primeros botones abiertos. Observó el reloj y fue hasta el estacionamiento para montar la motocicleta y marcharse a la casa de Lucifer.

Balthazar tocó el timbre de la gran casa, y segundos después, Dean le abrió la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de indicarle que entrara. El mayor lo siguió sonriendo un poco hasta el living. El rubio le sirvió una copa de whisky y permaneció de pie a su lado.

-Mi amo vendrá enseguida-

-Está bien no tengo prisas, ¿Cómo has estado?- el rubio asintió despacio sin mirarlo-Oye Dean… hay algo que quiero preguntarte, sobre lo de ayer… ¿Lucifer te presta muy seguido con sus amigos y socios?- el menor se frotó las manos un poco ansioso- Puedo suponer que sí por tu reacción, ¿Te gusta eso?-Dean se quedó quieto- Ok, no tienes que responder, solo estoy preocupado por ti-

Balthazar se quedó mirando al rubio, admirando esa belleza en silencio cuando escuchó unos pasos y luego entró el demonio.

-Hola Balthy- ambos se estrecharon las manos- Siento el retraso pero tenía que atender una llamada urgente-

-No te preocupes, todo en orden-

-Pasemos al comedor, la cena ya está lista, Dean- este asintió despacio para luego marcharse del cuarto.

Balthazar siguió en silencio a Lucifer hasta el comedor, se sentó a su lado derecho mientras el mayor le contaba sobre un socio que viajaría de Londres para reunirse con ellos. Unos minutos después regresó Dean con una bandeja. Repartió la cena a los dos hombres y luego fue por la botella de vino.

-¿Dean no comerá con nosotros?-

-No, está castigado-

-¿Eh?- Lucifer solo sonrió mientras colocaba la servilleta sobre sus piernas.

El rubio regresó con una botella de vino y le sirvió a Lucifer para luego servirle a Balthazar, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, notó lo pálido que estaba. Dean correspondió su mirada unos segundos y derramó la copa de vino, manchando el puño de la camisa de Balthazar.

-¡Dean!- lo regañó Lucifer y este se apresuró en tomar unas servilletas para intentar limpiar el desastre que causó en la camisa del invitado.

-Lo siento mucho, señor-

-Está bien, solo es un poco de vino- respondió el mayor quitándole importancia- ¿Me puedes decir dónde está el baño, por favor?-

-Claro, Dean, acompáñalo y pásale una camisa limpia-

-Si amo-

El rubio lo llevó al segundo piso hasta la tercera puerta a la derecha. Balthazar entró quitándose la camisa mientras esperaba que Dean regresara con la ropa limpia. Le pasó un agua sobre la mancha de vino pero no le dio tanta importancia. Vio por el reflejo del espejo a Dean y se volteó tomando la camisa que le ofrecía.

-Gracias Dean-

-Lo siento mucho señor… si me da su camisa puedo lavarla y-

-No es necesario, pequeño, solo fue un accidente- dijo colocándose la camisa y luego le acarició el cabello con cariño- No te preocupes por esto-

-Pero señor-

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor Dean?-este lo miró con cierta curiosidad y el mayor sonrió- No me digas señor, me haces sentir viejo, llámame Balthy ¿Vale? Verás- se frotó la nuca algo nervioso- Tengo un tema con mi edad, ya estoy en los treinta y como dice Gabe, si no me espabilo pronto, me quedaré solo y a nadie le gustan los viejos amargados, no tienes idea de las ganas que me dan de darle una buena paliza, todo porque él tiene al osito de peluche gigante a su lado pero como siga molestándome, se enterara de quien soy, es uno de los derechos que tengo como su hermano mayor-

Balthazar iba a agregar algo más pero se quedó quieto mirando fijamente al rubio que se estaba riendo bajito. Al parecer se dio cuenta de su acción, ya que desvió la vista avergonzado.

-Lo siento señor, yo no…- Balthazar acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Lo sabía- el rubio lo miró- Te ves aún más hermoso cuando te ríes- Dean se sonrojo manteniendo la mirada en el suelo y el mayor bajó la mano para acariciar su mejilla- Deberías hacerlo más a menudo, rubio bonito-

Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y luego bajó para volver con Lucifer. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte cada vez que estaba junto al rubio y ahora que consiguió hacerlo reír, por poco se le tira encima para devorar esa boca pero se contuvo, no quería asustar a Dean. Dejó la camisa en el living y luego pasó a la cocina, sentándose en su lugar.

-Siento esto, Balthy, Dean no suele ser torpe-

-Está bien, no fue nada, así que no te preocupes-

-Ok-

-Gracias por la camisa, te la pasaré mañana luego de la reunión-

-Claro-

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, no hubo ningún incidente más ni sobresaltos pero si cambió algo, y era el hecho de que varias veces encontró a Dean mirándolo y el rubio desviaba la vista algo sonrojado cuando eso pasaba.

Cerca de la media noche decidió marcharse, mañana tenía una reunión a primera hora y no quería trasnochar. Se despidió de Lucifer, y Dean lo acompañó hasta la reja de la entrada para despedirlo. Balthazar montó su motocicleta y lo miró sonriendo mientras sostenía el casco en sus manos.

-¿Te veré mañana Dean?- este lo observó- Tenemos una reunión y ya que eres el secretario de Lucifer, entonces deberías venir- el rubio asintió despacio- Genial, estaré ansioso por verte- dijo sin pensar mucho lo que decía y luego le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente- Buenas noches, Dean, nos vemos-

-Buenas noches… Señ- el mayor cubrió su boca con un dedo.

-No jovencito, ya te dije como debías llamarme-

-Balthy…- murmuró avergonzado y el aludido sonrió ampliamente.

-Buen chico, me has hecho muy feliz, nos vemos Dean-

Miró por última vez al rubio antes de colocarse el casco y conducir hasta su departamento. Al final había sido una agradable cena y todo porque pudo escuchar la risa de ese precioso rubio que lo tenía totalmente cautivado. Al final había sido un estupendo día.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar se despertó de estupendo humor, se alistó para ir a la compañía y al bajar al estacionamiento se encontró con Crowley que lo esperaba cerca de su motocicleta. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-¿Es idea mía o estás de buen humor?- el mayor sonrió.

-¿Acaso no puedo estarlo?-

-Claro que puedes, Balthy pero estás "sospechosamente" de buen humor, y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que ayer tenías una cena en la casa de Lucifer, ¿Acaso la razón de tu buen humor es cierto chico rubio?-

-Me descubriste-

-¿Pasó algo bueno?-

-Sí, se rio- Crowley arqueó una ceja- El rubio bonito se rio cuando estábamos solos- le explicó a su amigo lo ocurrido- No me equivocaba al pensar que se vería hermoso-

-Balthy…no quiero quitarte tu felicidad pero debes concentrarte en el objetivo, hay que buscar la evidencia que inculpe a ese sujeto-

-Lo sé, Crowley-

-No quiero que lo que sientes por Dean, nuble tu juicio-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Eso es lo que he venido a decirte, Balthy, en Nueva york no solo están investigando a Lucifer, también a Dean-

-¿Qué? Pero si él no ha hecho nada-

-Eso no lo sabes, Balthy- este frunció el ceño- Antes de que te enfades, toma esto- le pasó una carpeta café con unos papeles- Es la información sobre Dean, léela y luego hablamos-

-Crowley-

-Yo tampoco creo que ese chico sea malo o tenga algo que ver con las atrocidades que comete Lucifer pero hay cosas que deberías saber y están ahí-

Balthazar miró la carpeta y luego a Crowley, no entendía de que iba todo eso pero si tenía algo claro, Dean no estaba relacionado con las cosas que hacia Lucifer, ese chico solo era una víctima más de ese monstruo.


	7. ¿Quién eres?

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review, Green, aquí se sabrá un poco sobre el pasado de Dean. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Quién eres? **

Balthazar estaba ansioso, quería leer de una buena vez lo que había en esos papeles pero no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, iba de reunión a reunión ese día, ni siquiera pudo almorzar. A las cuatro de la tarde, tuvo su reunión con Lucifer, este vino acompañado de Dean, que permaneció de pie durante toda la conversación. Un momento hicieron un alto y Lucifer fue al baño, dejándolas a sola. Balthazar suspiró antes de mirar al rubio.

-¿No estás cansado?- Dean no lo miró.

-No señor…-

-Ya te dije como debías llamarme, pequeño, si sigues diciéndome señor, me harás sentir como un viejo, ¿Puedes lidiar con la culpa de eso?- Dean lo miró unos segundos sonriendo cuando el estomago de Balthazar se hizo presente, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. El mayor sonrió- Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo para comer aún- Dean lo miró unos segundos y se movió de su lugar para dejar una barra de chocolate frente a Balthazar- ¿Y esto?-

-Tuvimos una reunión con el señor Darren, su hija pequeña estaba ahí, así que me quedé con ella y me obsequió eso-

-Dean-

-Por favor come- dijo sin mirarlo pero tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas- Debes alimentarte bien o te puedes enfermar- el mayor sonrió ampliamente abriendo el chocolate y comiendo un poco.

-Está delicioso, gracias pequeño, es lo más bonito que han hecho por mí hoy, ¿Quieres?-

-No, gracias-

Balthazar miró al rubio con una sonrisa mientras se comía el chocolate, sabía que Lucifer tardaría unos minutos más, ya que los baños cercanos estaban en mantención y tendría que bajar hasta el séptimo piso. Fue todo eso lo que lo motivo para levantarse de su lugar una vez terminó de comer y le dio un besito en la frente al menor.

-Gracias Dean-

Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente antes de ir a tirar el envoltorio del dulce al papelero. Se giró para mirar al rubio que estaba de espalda, realmente tenía un físico muy bien trabajado y esos pantalones marcaban descaradamente su trasero. Tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria y regresó a sentarse, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era excitarse mirando a ese hermoso chico y las ganas que tenía de probar ese cuerpo, seguro que se vería muy bien atado y amordazado. La idea era cada vez más atrayente, así que se dio una palmadita en la mejilla pero ya estaba sentado cuando lo hizo.

-¿Ocurre… algo… señ— Balthy?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

-Nada- por unos segundos Balthazar pensó decir, "Me vas a matar a calentones, eso pasa" pero se contuvo.

Balthazar se quedó con la mirada perdida en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, el rubio correspondió su gesto y fue como si ambos estuvieran en su propio mundo. Lamentablemente la magia se rompió con la llegada de Lucifer.

-Siento la demora-

-No te preocupes, ya sabes cómo son estos arreglos, para mañana estará todo listo- aseguró Balthazar sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si luego de la reunión te invito a comer? A decir verdad, tengo bastante hambre-

-Claro, Balthy, me vendría genial-

-Estupendo, entonces acabemos con esto rápido-

Tenía una hora libre para comer antes de su siguiente reunión y prefirió pasarla en compañía de Lucifer por la sencilla razón de que así, tendría más tiempo para estar junto al rubio bonito. Fueron hasta un restaurant cercano, Balthazar pidió algo para los tres y se percató que Dean apenas probaba lo que tenía al frente.

-¿No tienes hambre, Dean?- preguntó extrañado- Puedo pedirte otra cosa si no te gusta eso-

-No señor…- respondió el rubio sin mirarlo.

A pesar de estar hablando con Lucifer, el mayor no le quitó la mirada de encima a Dean, este comía con mucho desgano e incluso podría afirmar que con algo de culpabilidad. Prefirió no insistir en el tema para no incomodar al joven. Al termino de la comida, y cabe decir que Dean no terminó toda su comida, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Balthazar. El resto de la tarde se la pasó entre reuniones y cuando por fin fueron las nueve, se vio libre de todo eso. Tomó sus cosas para marcharse de regreso a su departamento cuando recibió la llamada de su amigo. Dejó la motocicleta en el estacionamiento y respondió el teléfono mientras tomaba el ascensor.

-Hola Crowley-

-Hola, ¿Ya leíste lo que te pasé?-

-Aún no, he tenido un día ocupadísimo y acabo de quedar libre-

-¿Estás en el departamento?-

-Sí, estoy tomando el ascensor hasta mi piso-

-Pensé que podrías venir hasta acá, Benny está conmigo y podríamos charlar sobre lo que dicen esos papeles- Balthazar lo pensó un poco, estaba cansado pero su curiosidad por saber sobre Dean era mayor.

-Dame veinte minutos y estoy ahí-

-Ok, entonces te espero, nos vemos-

-Vale y si no te molesta, tenme algo de comer, me muero de hambre y una pizza me vendría genial-

-Claro, Balthy, dalo por hecho-

Balthazar pasó a dejar sus cosas al departamento antes de conducir hasta el de Crowley. Entró saludando a Benny y lo primero que hizo fue atacar la pizza que llegó luego de cinco minutos. Cuando estuvo totalmente saciado, tomó una cerveza y miró a los dos hombres.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que dicen esos papeles? No he tenido el tiempo de leerlos y como me vine rápido, los dejé en casa- Benny intercambio una mirada con Crowley antes de hablar.

-Entonces yo te lo diré, comenzaré desde el inicio, el círculo en New York, comenzó a investigar a Lucifer un mes antes de que esos dos chicos murieran- Balthazar lo miró atentamente- Recibimos una denuncia sobre las malas prácticas que estaba llevando a cabo Lucifer, por ese tiempo tenía un sumiso, un chico nuevo que se unió al círculo hace poco, fue él quien nos envió la carta, describiendo las malas prácticas de ese sujeto- Benny lo miró unos segundos- No me parece prudente decírtelas-

-¿Por qué no?- alegó el mayor- Ya estoy en esto así que comienza a hablar-

-Digamos el maltrato físico desmedido, era lo más ligero que les hacía- Balthazar arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- el mayor lo pensó un poco- Espera, ¿Ese bastardo le hace mismo a Dean? ¿Cómo mierda no lo han arrestado aún?-

-Quédate en silencio y escúchame, Balthazar- el aludido obedeció de mala gana- Este chico aceptó testificar y todo pero misteriosamente, desapareció dos días luego de que se conociera lo de la carta que envió-

-¿Fue Lucifer?-

-No lo sabemos pero es muy probable que sea- Benny carraspeó un poco- Esto fue hace dos meses, ten eso presente por ahora. Luego de ese incidente, el círculo prestó mucha atención a los movimientos de Crowley, por supuesto que todo se mantuvo en secreto para la mayoría de los miembros y entonces pasó el incidente que ya te dije, esos dos chicos fueron encontrados muertos-

-¿Cómo saben que fue Lucifer?-

-Supimos que esos dos chicos habían estado en la misma fiesta que ese sujeto y que se fueron con él. Lucifer dijo que los llevó en auto a sus casas luego de sesionar, como entenderás, no tenemos pruebas concretas para demostrar lo contrario, solo un montón de sospechas sin fundamentos concretos-

-Bien, entiendo pero sigo sin ver ¿Por qué investigan a Dean?-

Benny intercambio una mirada con Crowley y el mayor supo que algo muy serio había ocurrido. No quería pensar que ese rubio estaba involucrado en toda esa mierda pero eso no era posible, le bastaba con ver sus ojos para saber que no tenía algo que ver con las malas prácticas de Lucifer y mucho menos con esas muertes.

-Benny habla- pidió cruzándose de brazos.

-En la fiesta que te dije, de la cual se llevaron a esos dos chicos, Dean estaba con Lucifer en esa ocasión, sin embargo, él corroboró que los dichos de Lucifer eran ciertos-

-¿Y por qué no le creen?-

-No se trata de creer, Balthy- respondió Benny mirándolo fijamente- El chico que envió la carta al círculo, escribió textualmente: "_Siempre que Lucifer me lastimaba, ese chico rubio y de ojos verdes permanecía en un rincón del cuarto mirando, no importa cuántas veces gritara por ayuda, él jamás hizo algo para detenerlo_"- el mayor frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Y por eso piensas que Dean está involucrado en todo eso? No Benny, te equivocas-

-No digo que lo este, Balthy, de hecho, estoy muy convencido que Dean, aún si estaba presente en esos momentos, Lucifer lo tenía contra su voluntad y amenazado, el problema es que el círculo cree lo contrario-

-¿Qué…?-

-Por esa razón investigaron a Dean y lo que encontraron no les gustó para nada- el mayor lo miró inquieto y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas.

-¿Qué… que encontraron?-

Balthazar podía sentir como una gotita de sudor recorría su espalda. No era posible que Dean estuviera involucrado en esas cosas. Miró a Benny casi suplicante para que continuara el relato.

-Las cosas iban más o menos bien hasta que llegaron a aquello… hace cinco años, el padre de Dean murió en extrañas circunstancias-

-¿Extrañas?- preguntó Balthazar mirándolo.

-La primera causa de muerte fue un paro cardiaco pero se investigó un poco más y el informe toxicológico arrojó positivo, alguien lo envenenó-

-Dios…-

-Ese día solo estaba Dean en casa y la madre afirma que el chico no le tenía aprecio a su padre, que se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa y que lo amenazó de muerte en más de una ocasión-

-Eso no es posible- dijo rápidamente Balthazar.

-Cállate y escúchame- exigió Benny serio- La policía encontró una huella digital en el vaso del cual tomaba ese hombre y corresponden a las de Dean, la cosa es la siguiente, la policía lo detuvo como presunto sospechoso, la madre insistía en la culpabilidad del chico y luego aparecieron testigos que apoyaron su versión… Dean fue arrestado por asesinar a su padre- Balthazar negó despacio.

-Eso no es posible, Benny, ¡Esa mujer mintió!-

-La cosa no termina ahí, en prisión, los guardias dijeron que era un chico problemático, por eso terminaba muy seguido en la celda de castigo, se vio involucrado en peleas con Gendarmes-

-No… Dean no es violento-

-Medio año después, Dean salió en libertad bajo fianza, se le perdió el rastro por cerca de dos años hasta apareció de nuevo, como sumiso de Lucifer en el círculo de Londres, y la todo suma y sigue, un chico lo denunció por acoso y maltratos, la cosa hubiera terminado mal para Dean pero entonces Lucifer intervino a su favor-

-¿Lucifer?-

-Dean lleva cinco años en esto, cinco años con Lucifer-

Balthazar miró el suelo pensativo, no podía creer todas las cosas que se decían sobre Dean pero había denuncias, y la más grave era la agresión contra otro miembro del círculo y con el historial de Dean, la historia no parecía descabellada. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué el círculo piensa que Dean también está involucrado en todo esto?-

-Sí…- fue todo lo que pudo responder el mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, Balthy, yo me sorprendí tanto como tú cuando me enteré de todo esto, Dean no parece el chico agresivo y violento que describen los informes pero las denuncias policiales son ciertas, está la denuncia de ese chico, tenemos la carta que enviaron denunciando a Lucifer, que también involucra a Dean-

-Dios… no puedo creer esto-

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte ahora, Balthy, ¿Seguirás ayudándonos con la investigación?- el aludido lo miró- Sé cómo te sientes por eso chico-

-No queremos que tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio- agregó Crowley colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo- Esto es algo muy serio, Balthazar, y si Dean resulta ser cómplice de ese sujeto, ambos irán a prisión por un buen tiempo, ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar eso?-

-Lo haré…- respondió antes de mirarlos- No por ayudar al círculo, no puedo creer todo lo que has dicho y necesito comprobarlo por mi cuenta-

-¿Y qué harás si es cierto?- preguntó Crowley.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre ese tipo de conducta y si Dean es culpable… entonces irá a prisión al igual que Lucifer, es lo correcto…- Balthazar se levantó.

-Balthy- dijo Benny mirándolo.

-Lo siento… necesito estar solo, nos vemos-

Balthazar se marchó rápidamente de ahí para conducir hasta su departamento. Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue tomar la carpeta que le dio Crowley en la mañana y leerla con mucho detalle, sin creerse nada de lo que decía y con un miedo horrible de comprobar que todo fuera cierto. Releyó los documentos como cinco veces, ahí se incluían los reportes de la policía, la carta del chico que hizo la denuncia contra Dean y la del chico que denunció a Lucifer. Balthazar las dejó a un lado para luego recostarse sobre el sillón cerrando los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no era posible que Dean fuera capaz de esos actos tan horribles, si el chico era tan sumiso y obediente, y esa mirada tan triste que tenía la mayoría del tiempo. Balthazar negó despacio, la sonrisa de Dean era sincera, sus sonrojos cuando le mostraba algo de afecto, la forma en que correspondió su mirada cuando estuvieron en su despacho hace unas horas, ¿Cómo podría Dean ser capaz de semejantes actos?

-Debe haber un error…- murmuró- Tiene que ser un terrible malentendido… Dean…-

Balthazar decidió levantarse, tomó una ducha de agua tibia y se fue directo a la cama, lo mejor era no pensar, lo mejor intentar descansar y descubrir si todas esas cosas eran ciertas pero de comprobarlo ¿Qué haría? ¿Realmente era capaz de denunciar a Dean y entregarlo a la policía? Claro que no, Dean no podía ser capaz de todas esas cosas que lo inculpaban, Dean no era así pero… ni siquiera lo conocía, solo sabía que tenía un cuerpo de muerte y una mirada triste ¿Qué más sabía de Dean? ¿Lo conocía lo suficiente para negar todo lo que se le imputaba? Lo único que tenía eran sus sentimientos por Dean y eran los mismos que le decían que sin importar lo que hubiera hecho en su pasado, no iban a cambiar. Sin importar que apenas lo conociera, Balthazar no lo iba a denunciar, no era capaz de hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que estaba enamorado de ese rubio y nada lo cambiaria. Estaba completamente enamorado de un desconocido y le daba igual todo lo que se dijera sobre él.


	8. Mío por una noche

**Capitulo 8**

**Mío por una noche**

Había pasado una semana desde que Balthazar se enteró sobre los antecedentes que pesaban en Dean para que el círculo de New York lo señalara cómplice de Lucifer. No quiso comentarles nada al respecto a sus hermanos, de hecho, prefirió no pensar en el tema, ya que siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Estaba completamente enamorado de un desconocido y le importaba una mierda lo que dijeran sobre él, eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos.

Su supuesta amistad con Lucifer iba por buen camino, esa misma noche lo había invitado a cenar a su casa. Por la tarde se reunió con su hermano menor, este lo miró fijamente mientras sostenía una cerveza en su mano.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Cassie?-

-Porque te lo he preguntado miles de veces e insistes en mentirme, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-

-Vamos Balthy, te conozco a la perfección y se cuando me estás ocultando algo, sabes que no me gusta que me mientas, está bien si no quieres decírmelo pero no me tomes por tonto y digas que todo está bien-

-Cassie…- el mayor lo abrazó y el moreno correspondió su gesto acariciando su cabello despacio.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, Balthy?-

-No…-

-Sabes que puedes contarme conmigo para lo que sea, yo siempre te apoyaré-

-Cassie…- lo abrazó más fuerte- Oye… tú crees… ¿Crees que Dean sea capaz de hacer algo malo?-

-¿Eh?- Castiel miró a su hermano unos segundos pero no dijo lo que pasaba por su mente, no quería presionarlo, así que solo se limitó a responder- No lo creo, Balthy, cada vez que lo miró, solo siento una gran tristeza-

-Cassie-

-Dudo que ese chico sea capaz de hacer algo malo-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- dijo Balthazar mirando a su hermano y el menor acarició su mejilla.

-Entonces no dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario, guíate por tu intuición, Balthy, nunca te has equivocado-

-Gracias mi pequeño angelito- le dio un beso en la frente- Tengo que ir a casa de Lucifer después-

-¿Y cómo va su amistad?-

-Muy bien, está resultando fácil ganarme su confianza, el lunes llegará uno de sus socios de Londres, así que posiblemente se nos una a la compañía-

-Ten cuidado Balthy, si ese hombre es peligroso, no quiero que te lastimen-

-Estaré bien, pequeño-

A las nueve, Balthazar pasó a dejar a su hermanito al departamento y luego condujo hasta la casa de Lucifer. Solo había visto a Dean en las reuniones que tenían en su despacho y la última fue hace dos días. Cuando llegó tocó el timbre y Dean le abrió la puerta con una pequeña reverencia, no le pasó inadvertido el sonrojo de su mejilla derecha, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado. El rubio lo llevó hasta el comedor donde aguardaba Lucifer y luego se fue a servir la comida.

Luego de la cena, estuvieron viendo el partido mientras comían unos aperitivos y se tomaban unas cervezas. Cuando volvió a tomar noción del tiempo, ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y tenía algo de sueño por estar tomando tanto. Lucifer lo invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y le indicó un cuarto donde podría dormir. El mayor se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa cuando el teléfono sonó y respondió dando un par de asentimientos.

-Lo siento Balthy pero debo salir, si necesitas algo más pídeselo a Dean- se volteó al rubio- Ayuda a Balthy en lo que necesite-

-Si amo-

El castaño entró a uno de los cuartos contiguos y sacó una carpeta antes de decirle a Balthazar que probablemente no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente pero que lo esperara para el desayuno. Balthazar aceptó, de todas formas mañana era domingo, así que no tendría nada que hacer. Vio como se iba por el pasillo hasta que la puerta de entrada sonó al cerrarse. El mayor dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-¿Necesita algo más, señor?- el aludido arqueó una ceja.

-Ya te dije como debías llamarme, Dean, además, no está Lucifer para que seas tan formal conmigo- el rubio asintió despacio sin mirarlo- No te preocupes, estaré bien, es mejor que vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde-

-Sí… permiso, buenas noches señ— Balthy-

-Buenas noches bonito-

Balthazar se inclinó para darle un besito en la frente y entró al cuarto suspirando, un poco más y habría terminado abalanzándose sobre ese rubio para devorar su boca. Se quitó la chaqueta que usaba, los zapatos y los calcetines para luego recostarse, lo mejor era dormir un poco y todo estaría bien para mañana.

El mayor se giró por decima vez en la cama, era incapaz de conciliar el sueño ya que sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y el rubio bonito aparecía en ellos. Finalmente terminó levantándose para ir a la cocina, una cerveza le podría ayudar a conciliar el sueño y quitarse esas ideas raras de la cabeza. Tomó una del refrigerador y se dispuso a marcharse a su cuarto cuando al pasar por el living vio una silueta junto a la ventana. Se acercó con cautela hasta que lo reconoció.

-¿No puedes dormir, Dean?- preguntó provocando un sobresalto en el otro y que se volteara a verlo.

-Balthy…-

-Al parecer ninguno de los dos puede dormir- se percató que el rubio miraba la cerveza- Pensé que esto me ayudaría a dormir más rápido-

-No creo que te ayude…- respondió el rubio en un murmullo.

-¿Entonces qué?-

-Un vaso de leche…-

El mayor lo siguió hasta la cocina y vio como Dean preparaba un vaso de leche tibia. Se quedó perdido en el movimiento de sus manos mientras revolvía la leche y se lamió los labios despacio cuando lo vio probarla. El rubio se giró para entregarle el vaso y Balthazar se lo bebió con rapidez antes de mirarlo.

-Está delicioso- la voz le salió ligeramente enronquecida, el menor lo miró de un modo que no supo interpretar y segundos después lo tenía encima, devorándole la boca, Balthazar lo tomó por la mandíbula y lo apartó lo suficiente para hablar- ¿Qué haces… Dean?-

Y su cordura se desvaneció cuando esa apetecible lengua emergió entre esos carnosos labios para lamer los suyos. Balthazar dejó de pensar y en cosa de segundos, ya tenía a Dean contra la pared mientras le comía la boca a besos y lo manoseaba bajo la camiseta que usaba. Abandonó esa boca para lamerle el cuello antes de comenzar a mordisquearlo despacio, sus manos bajaron por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar a su trasero y lo pegaron contra su cuerpo para comenzar a restregarse contra él. Escuchó un pequeño gemido antes de mirar a Dean que estaba con los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio para evitar gemir.

-No te contengas, Dean-

Continuo restregándose contra el cuerpo ajeno y le levantó la camiseta para lamer ese bien formado torso, subiendo hasta lamer y mordisquear sus pezones. El cuerpo del menor dio un respingo y Balthazar recuperó la cordura por unos segundos para mirarlo fijamente.

-Lo siento, Dean…- dijo quedándose quieto- Yo… perdóname por favor... es mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto-

Se apresuró en marcharse de ahí o terminaría follandose a Dean y no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirse como aquellos a quienes Lucifer les prestaba su sumiso para "estrechar" relaciones. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano se lo impidió y Dean entró al cuarto.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean… no quiero que te enfades conmigo… no quiero ser como esos hombres a los que- el rubio no le permitió terminar y volvió a besarlo, eso solo alimentó las dudas del mayor y lo apartó por los hombros bajando la vista- Que más deseo que hacerte el amor, Dean, enseñarte que el dolor es placer y no sufrimiento, que ambos debemos disfrutar por partes iguales- miró esas esmeraldas fijamente- No quiero ser como esos hombres que solo te ven como un objeto para saciar sus sádicas necesidades, Dean… te quiero…te juro que jamás me había sentido de esta forma por alguien pero… tú ya tienes amo y yo… no quiero meterme al medio, por más ganas que sienta y desee tumbarte en esa cama y hacerte el amor pero no lo haré-

-Balthy…-

-Lo siento Dean pero yo no puedo verte como un objeto con el cual saciar mis deseos, no puedo usarte para satisfacerme y luego saber que jamás serás mío- el rubio lo miró fijamente- No puedo Dean… tengo miedo de que si lo hago, esto que siento por ti… se vuelva aún más profundo y no podría soportar la idea de que jamás serás mío, que ya tienes dueño y yo seré uno de los tantos que tuvieron la dicha de probar tu cuerpo… no puedo Dean, lo siento, tampoco pensaba decírtelo pero ya no tiene caso que lo oculte… estoy enamorado de ti, Dean, no tengo idea de cómo pasó pero es lo que siento y sé que si te hago el amor está noche, mis sentimientos por ti solo crecerán y ya no podré dejarte ir, mi corazón se negara a aceptar el hecho de que tu dueño es otro y no yo, por favor sal de mi cuarto, Dean, no hagas esto más difícil para mí y-

Balthazar se quedó en silencio al ver que el rubio estaba llorando. Limpio sus lágrimas con las manos para luego darle un besito en la frente. Su corazón latió más rápido cuando Dean lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Nadie… me había dicho esas cosas…- murmuró el rubio y Balthazar estrechó el abrazo.

-Dean-

Acarició la espalda del joven con suavidad y no supo muy bien cómo pero ambos terminaron acostados en la cama mientras se abrazaban. Balthazar le dio varios besitos en la frente y sonrió al sentir la respiración acompasada del menor, que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Por unos momentos le pareció que no podría conciliar el sueño pero se sentía tan bien la calidez que emanaba ese cuerpo que se terminó quedando dormido a los pocos segundos.

Balthazar abrió los ojos somnoliento, le tomó unos segundos reconocer que estaba en casa de Lucifer, se le había hecho tarde anoche y se quedó a dormir ahí. Terminó de despertar cuando reconoció a Dean, el joven estaba abrazándolo mientras dormía acurrucado contra su cuerpo. Balthazar movió su mano con cuidado para acariciarle la mejilla y sonrió. El rubio se veía muy tranquilo dormido. Miró por sobre el hombro de Dean hacía donde estaba el reloj despertador, apenas eran las siete pero no quería arriesgarse a que Lucifer lo encontrara en la cama con su pareja, así que movió a Dean despacio hasta despertarlo.

-Arriba pequeño, ya amaneció-

-Mmm- el rubio soltó un pequeño ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos y mirarlo adormilado. Balthazar sonrió ante la adorable escena y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Eres encantador, Dean- el aludido se sonrojo un poco y se incorporó para quedar sentado.

-Lo siento mucho… no debería estar aquí y- el mayor lo silencio con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Todo está bien, Dean, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien-

-Balthy…-

-Es mejor que nos levantemos ¿Verdad? No quiero que Lucifer malinterprete las cosas-

-Sí…-

Balthazar se levantó para vestirse y luego caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo, tendiendo la mano a Dean, este no necesitó de palabras para comprender y la tomó despacio. El mayor sonrió en aprobación y lo llevó hasta la cocina. No sabía qué demonios tenía Dean que lo hacía sentir tan extraño, tan bien, tan contento y vivo.

Lucifer no había regresado aún, así que ambos se quedaron en el living, Balthazar suspiró y se quedó quieto cuando Dean afirmó la cabeza en su hombro despacio. El mayor sonrió ante ese tímido gesto y afirmó su cabeza contra la del menor sonriendo. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo luego de eso, solo permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la cálida compañía del otro. Balthazar movió su mano despacio para tomar la de Dean y este correspondió su gesto con un pequeño apretón. El mayor sonrió cerrando los ojos, quizás no había terminado acostándose con el rubio, ni aprovechó la noche para hacerle el amor pero no se arrepentía. Durante toda la noche Dean fue suyo, no físicamente pero si emocionalmente y eso lo hacía infinitamente feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	9. Es lo que es y no lo que quisieras

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel, bueno, el fic está más centrado en Balthy y Dean, hay pequeñas escenitas pero no Sabriel explicito. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9 **

**Es lo que es y no lo que quisieras. **

Balthazar se sentía como flotando en una nube, se abrazó a la almohada recordando que la noche anterior había tenido entre sus brazos a Dean y fue maravilloso. La vocecita pervertida de su cabeza le decía que debió follarse al rubio cuando pudo pero rápidamente apartaba esos pensamientos, no quería ser como esos hombres que se satisfacían a costa de Dean, que lo tomaban como un simple objeto para cumplir sus perversiones, sin importar lastimarlo en el proceso. Él no quería eso, si realmente tenía la posibilidad de hacer el amor con Dean, iba a ser algo maravilloso para ambos pero eso no ocurriría hasta que Balthazar se asegurara que el menor sentía lo mismo por él, hasta que fuera suyo por completo. Cuando por fin consiguió dormir, podía sentir al rubio entre sus brazos, la calidez de ese cuerpo, la acompasada respiración contra su pecho y ese tranquilo rostro durmiente.

El mayor llegó a la oficina justo a tiempo para su primera reunión del día. Estaba algo cansado del trabajo pero le animaba la idea de que hoy tenía una reunión con Lucifer, lo que significaba que vería a Dean. Además, esa noche había fiesta en la casa de Crowley y ellos estarían ahí. Nada podía ser mejor para Balthazar.

El día se le hizo eterno pero lo relajó bastante cuando vio al rubio bonito. Escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Lucifer pero cuando este revisaba los documentos, Balthazar aprovechaba de mirar a Dean, este correspondía su mirada con un leve sonrojo, gesto que solo hacia lucir más adorable de lo que era. Cuando la reunión acabó, Lucifer confirmó que ambos irían a la fiesta. Se preparó ansioso antes de marcharse, colocándose su mejor traje y aquel que Crowley le había dicho que resaltaba su atractivo y nadie se resistía a él. Condujo hasta casa de su amigo y estacionó junto a unos autos para luego entrar a la casa. Llegó a la entrada del salón cuando alguien lo abrazó con fuerza y sonrió.

-Hola Sammy-

-Balthy, te extrañe estos días- dijo el castaño sonriéndole con cariño.

-Cuidadito, Sammy, que eres mío- replicó Gabriel acercándose a ellos- Y tú, ingrato, ni siquiera una llamada en cuatro días-

-Lo siento chicos estaba algo ocupado-

-Claro- respondió su hermano menor con notable irritación.

-No le hagas caso, Balthy, anda un poco idiota- dijo Sam sonriendo y se ganó un gruñido por parte de su pareja.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana te invito a beber por la noche? Como compensación por mi abandono-

-Hecho- respondió Gabriel conforme con el trato- Pero la próxima vez te saldrá más caro-

-Tampoco te aproveches- replicó Balthazar- ¿Y mi pequeño angelito?-

-Está con Dean- respondió indicando hacia la barra- ¿Sabes quién es el hombre que acompaña a Lucifer?- Balthazar miró hacia la mesa que le indicaba su hermano.

-Ni idea, quizás sea uno de sus socios, dijo que llegaba esta semana, vamos a ver-

-Sí-

Las sospechas de Balthazar se confirmaron cuando Lucifer les presentó al hombre, era Azazel Miller, el socio y amigo de Lucifer que vendría desde Londres. No le pasó por alto la mirada que ese hombre le dirigió a Dean cuando regresó con los vasos de whisky, parecía a punto de follarselo ahí mismo, lo que no le gustó para nada a Balthazar.

El resto de la velada fue más tranquila pero esas miradas lascivas por parte de Azazel a Dean, no cesaron y Balthazar estaba sintiéndose algo irritado, quería golpear a ese imbécil por la forma en que miraba al rubio. Sintió la mano Castiel en su rodilla y ese gesto le ayudó a calmarse un poco.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Balthazar vio su oportunidad de acercarse a Dean, este había ido al living por la chaqueta de Lucifer y Azazel, cerró la puerta tras él y ambos se quedaron solos en el cuarto, sabía muy bien que Castiel, Sam y Gabriel se encargarían de distraer a los dos hombres.

-Balthy…-

-Hola Dean, fue incomodo lo de allá ¿Verdad?- el rubio desvió la mirada y el mayor se acercó para acariciar su mejilla- Ese hombre… ¿Te has acostado con ese hombre?- no recibió respuesta- Por favor, Dean, necesito saberlo-

-Sí…-una punzada de celos invadió su pecho.

-¿Te gustó?- Dean lo miró algo sorprendido- Respóndeme, ¿Te gustó que ese hombre te follara?- el rubio negó despacio y Balthazar tomó sus manos aliviado- Por favor, Dean, no dejes que ese bastardo te toque, no aguanto la forma en que te mira, me da asco el solo pensar las cosas que puede hacerte-

-Balthy…-

-Por favor, Dean, no dejes que te toque, puedo soportar que Lucifer te manosee y te bese frente a mí pero ese sujeto… ya tuve suficiente con lo de Alister-

-Pero yo…-

-No, Dean, esas cosas están mal, ellos no tienen derecho a lastimarte-

-No me lastiman…-

-¡Mentira!- Balthazar apretó los puños enojado- Cassie me lo dijo… todos los moretones y heridas que tienes-

-Mentira…-

-¡Deja de defenderlo, Dean! Ese hombre es un bastardo que disfruta hiriendo a otros, yo no quiero que te lastimen, no quiero verte sufrir- lo tomó por los hombros- ¿Acaso no entiendes que estoy enamorado de ti y me duele que te hieran de esa manera?-

-Balthy…-

-No quiero que te lastimen Dean- dijo apoyando su frente contra la del rubio- No quiero…-

El menor lo miró unos segundos antes de liberarse de su agarre, tomó las chaquetas y se marchó del cuarto. Balthazar desvió la mirada negando despacio, ¿Qué demonios debía hacer para que Dean se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba? Estaba más que claro que Lucifer solo lo usaba como un objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades y era evidente que Dean detestaba todo eso, ¿Entonces porque seguía con ese demonio? Negó despacio antes de regresar al salón, no quería forzar las cosas entre ellos pero la espera lo iba a volver loco. Jamás pensó que podía llegar a enamorarse de una persona de esa manera.

Esa noche Balthazar se quedó en el departamento de Castiel, el menor ya estaba dormido mientras lo abrazaba pero él no consiguió dormir, estaba muy preocupado por Dean y lo que esos dos hombres podrían hacerle esta noche. Sacudió la cabeza despacio, creyendo la posibilidad de que el rubio entendiera lo que le dijo y no permitiera que lo lastimaran de nuevo. Finalmente, esa noche no consiguió conciliar el sueño en ningún momento.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, estuvo todo el día ansioso porque no vería Dean hasta la reunión de mañana por la mañana, cuando Lucifer viniera con Azazel para hablar de negocios. La espera fue un infierno y cuando ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse, unos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron alzar la vista y le indicó a la persona que entrara. Gabriel venía muy serio y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Gabe, ¿Qué pasa? Si te vieras la carita que traes, ya te dije que te invitaría a beber pero se supone que iríamos mañana y-

-No vine a eso Balthazar- el mayor se alertó, su hermano nunca lo llamaba por su nombre a menos que estuviera muy enfadado o iban a tener una conversación seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin dar más rodeos el mayor.

-Ya sé todo, lo de Dean- aclaró mirándolo y continuó- Estabas actuando raro así que junto con Cassie fuimos a hablar con Crowley y Benny, hice un poquito de presión, ya conoces mis métodos y ambos terminaron diciéndome lo que pasaba-

-Gabe…-

-Hasta que el círculo no llegue a una conclusión sobre todo esto, no quiero que te acerques a Dean más de la cuenta, no quiero que te involucres sentimentalmente con él, no voy a permitir que te haga sufrir-

-Eso no pasará, Gabriel, porque todo lo que dice ese informe es mentira, Dean no es así y yo lo probaré-

-Balthazar-

-No actúes como mi padre porque no lo eres, yo decido que hacer, con quien involucrarme, así que no te metas en esto- el menor lo miró frunciendo y fue hacia la puerta.

-Olvida la maldita junta de mañana, no estoy de humor para ir a beber con idiotas-

Se fue dando un portazo y Balthazar suspiró, no solo tenía que preocuparse de ayudar a Dean y espiar a Lucifer, sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con el enfado de su hermano menor. Al menos le alegraba el hecho de que Castiel no hubiera venido, ya sabía que el pequeño lo apoyaría en todo lo que decidiera hacer.

La mañana siguiente comenzó mal, su motocicleta se quedó sin bencina y no tuvo más opción que tomar un taxi hasta la compañía, lo que le valió llegar tarde a la primera reunión del día. Las cosas no siguieron mejorando después, los papeles para su segunda reunión se le quedaron en el departamento y tuvo que reprogramar todo para mañana. Debido a esto le quedó un poco de tiempo libre y lo aprovechó comiendo algo mientras esperaba la llegada de Lucifer. Terminó de almorzar sonriendo satisfecho cuando su teléfono sonó y respondió sin mirar el número.

-Hola-

-Hola, Balthy, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Cassie, más o menos, creo que hoy no es mi día- admitió suspirando.

-Me enteré de lo que hizo Gabe, no debió ir a decirte esas cosas, está más que claro que no dejaras a Dean, sin importar lo que te digan-

-Cassie-

-Además yo tampoco creo que sea cierto lo que dicen sobre él, tengo un presentimiento con ese chico-

-Sabía que me entenderías, Cassie-

-Hablaré con Gabe-

-No es necesario-

-Claro que sí, yo los quiero mucho y no me gusta que peleen, además Sammy piensa lo mismo y no va a aguantar el mal humor de Gabe por mucho tiempo y ya sabes cómo es cuando se enfada- el mayor se rio.

-Un verdadero demonio-

-Correcto, así que mejor nos evitamos eso- afirmó Castiel divertido antes de colocarse serio- Balthazar, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, yo te apoyaré en todo, hermano-

-Gracias, Cassie, eres mi angelito-

-Nos vemos después y come algo decente como almuerzo-

-Claro Cassie, no te preocupes, nos vemos-

La llamada de Castiel lo dejó más tranquilo. Cerca de veinte minutos después, llegó Lucifer en compañía de Dean, el rubio estuvo tal cual las reuniones anteriores, de pie a un lado y un paso atrás de Lucifer y con la vista en el suelo pero había algo extraño en él hoy, Balthazar podía presentirlo. Aprovechó que Lucifer recibió una llamada de Azazel y se disculpó para ir a buscarlo a la entrada de la compañía y comenzar la reunión con el nuevo socio. Balthazar esperó unos segundos antes de levantarse para ir con el rubio y tomarlo por la barbilla.

-Al fin me miras-

-Señor…-

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Estás bien? Sobre lo de ayer… no quiero que te enfades conmigo pero realmente no me gusta la forma en que ellos te tratan, ¿No te das cuenta que eso está mal y—?-

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando se quedó mirando el cuello del rubio, cerca del cuello de la camisa, sobresalía lo que parecía ser un moretón. Se la desabotonó ante las protestas del rubio pero lo mantuvo quieto y cuando logró abrir cuatro botones miró la marca que tenía, que parecía hecha con una varilla gruesa.

-Dean…- este se liberó de su agarre para arreglarse la camisa- ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue Azazel?- no recibió respuesta- ¡Responde!- lo jaló del brazo para voltearlo- Responde mi maldita pregunta-

-No es… asunto tuyo…- respondió bajito y sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no es asunto mío?- dijo casi gritando el mayor- ¿No te das cuenta que esos bastardos están lastimándote? ¿No te das cuenta que eso es maltrato?- lo tomó por los hombros- ¡Están abusando de ti!-

-¡¿Y qué?!-gritó por primera vez el rubio y Balthazar se quedó en silencio de la sola impresión- Estoy es lo que soy, por más que quieras negarlo, por más que te repitas que no es cierto, es lo que es, yo soy esto, Balthazar, soy la perra de Lucifer y haré todo lo que me diga-

-No tiene que ser así, Dean, no tienes que-

-¡Si tengo! Esto es lo que…- su voz titubeó un segundo antes de continuar- Es lo que quiero, es lo que soy y no vas a cambiarlo, acéptalo de una vez, soy una puta que se acostará con quien mi amo estime conveniente, esto es lo que soy y si no quieres aceptarlo… el del problema eres tú-

-Dean-

-Bien, si tanto lo quieres, hazlo- el rubio afirmó sus manos en el escritorio y separó un poco las piernas para mirarlo- Adelante, follame, eso es lo que quieres ¿Verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!- el mayor lo jaló de la mano- Ya te dije que yo no te veo como-

-Soy una puta y me acostaré con quien mi amo me ordene, así como lo he hecho con cada uno de sus socios y amigos-

-Cállate- pidió Balthazar irritado.

-Así como lo hice con Alister durante la fiesta, con cada hombre que ha llevado mi amo a su casa-

-Basta Dean-

-Tal como lo hice con Azazel, y tal como lo hubiera hecho contigo- algo le ocurrió al mayor al oír todas esas barbaridades y sin poder controlarse, le dio una fuerte bofetada al rubio, este lo miró unos segundos antes de bajar la vista de nuevo- Esto es lo que soy…- dijo bajito- Y no puedes cambiarlo… por más que pienses otras cosas, que ellos me obligan, que me lastiman… no es cierto, yo he escogido esto… esto es lo que soy-

Balthazar lo miró fijamente, nadie había conseguido sacarlo de quicio tan rápidamente como oír a Dean diciendo toda esa mierda de lo que creía ser. Se percató del sonrojo de la mejilla donde lo había golpeado cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y Lucifer entró en compañía de Azazel, el primero los observó a ambos y se detuvo en Dean, precisamente en su mejilla.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- Balthazar iba a decirle que lo golpeó y se disculparía con Dean pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Es mi culpa amo… provoqué al señor Novak- Lucifer miró al mencionado durante unos segundos antes de volverse a Dean muy serio y darle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo de no haberse sostenido del escritorio.

-Cuida muy bien lo que dices- siseó.

-Espera, no ha sido culpa suya- replicó Balthazar asustado al ver la sangre en el labio del rubio.

-No lo defiendas Balthy, no sé qué demonios le ocurre a ese idiota, desde ayer que está actuando raro-

-¿Qué…?-

-Siento mucho esto, Balthy, y en cuanto a ti, ya verás cuando regresemos a casa, discúlpate ahora mismo-

Dean se recompuso del golpe para ganarse de rodillas frente al mayor, manteniendo las manos contra el suelo y se disculpó. Balthazar quería decirle que no debía hacer eso, que él tuvo la culpa de todo y no debió golpearlo en primer lugar pero Lucifer no escuchaba razones y no quería ni pensar en lo que le haría a Dean por su culpa. El resto de la reunión fue algo tensa, especialmente porque el rubio no lo miró ni una sola vez y Balthazar deseaba tanto disculparse por lo ocurrido. Lucifer lo invitó a cenar mañana, como una manera de disculparse por el atrevido comportamiento de su mascota. Balthazar los vio marcharse y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, había sido un día de mierda y lo que coronó toda esa basura, fue que por su culpa, Dean sería castigado y lo que más le dolía, es que el rubio estaba convencido de que eso es lo que era, la puta de ese bastardo y no cambiaria jamás. Balthazar golpeó el escritorio sin moverse de su lugar, no iba a rendirse aún, le demostraría a Dean que estaba muy lejos de ser un simple objeto para satisfacer a otros.


	10. Te necesito

**Capitulo 10**

**Te necesito. **

Esa noche no consiguió dormir y el día no fue mejor, Balthazar estaba ansioso porque fuera de noche para ir a la casa de Lucifer, necesitaba cerciorarse que Dean estaba bien, que ese bastardo no lo había lastimado por lo de ayer. Se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido.

Apenas fueron las nueve, Balthazar montó la motocicleta y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Lucifer, la ansiedad estaba comiéndoselo vivo. Tocó el timbre hasta que le abrieron la puerta y supo que algo iba mal, porque no era Dean, sino Azazel.

-Hola Balthy, pasa-

-Hola, permiso-

El mayor se apresuró en entrar y mientras iban hasta el comedor, buscó al rubio con la mirada, ¿Dónde estaba Dean? A la cabeza de la mesa, estaba sentado Lucifer y lo miró con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y saludarlo.

-Hola Balthy ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola, bien, gracias- miró a su alrededor ansioso-¿Y Dean? Escucha Lucifer, sobre lo que pasó ayer-

-Tranquilo, Dean ya me dijo todo, realmente siento lo de ayer, Balthy pero te prometo que no volverá a repetirse, toma asiento, la comida está casi lista-

Balthazar se sentó con un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo, su mente no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas ¿Y si ese bastardo lo había matado a golpes tal como lo hizo con esos dos chicos? ¿Y si Dean estaba agonizando en uno de los cuartos? Estaba asustándose con sus suposiciones cuando escuchó unos pasos y vio como Dean entraba por el umbral de la puerta con la cena. Fue un alivio comprobar que sus pensamientos eran exagerados pero no le pasó desapercibida la tristeza que asomaba en esas esmeraldas. No habló mucho durante la cena, no se sentía de ánimo para hacerlo y tampoco lo estaba para comer.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Balthy?- preguntó Lucifer mirándolo.

-No he tenido un buen día, no te preocupes-

-Ya veo, entonces esto te subirá el ánimo-

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero disculparme por lo de ayer y compensarte por el atrevimiento de Dean, así que organicé una pequeña fiesta privada-

-¿Fiesta privada?-

-Unos amigos vendrán dentro de poco y Dean será el show principal-

Balthazar abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa ¿Cómo que el show principal? ¿Y qué clases de amigos vendrían? Si eran como Azazel y Alister, no quería ni pensar en lo que acabaría todo aquello. Miró a Dean que se encontraba de pie junto a Lucifer con la mirada en el suelo.

-No es necesario, Lucifer, no tienes que hacerlo-

-No te preocupes, ya está hecho, así que procura divertirte-

El mayor no dijo nada más después de eso pero sentía el estomago revuelto y unas pequeñas ganas de vomitar, ¿Cómo Lucifer era capaz de tratar de esa forma a su sumiso? Muchas veces pensó en marcharse de ahí pero dejaría a Dean solo entre todos esos bastardos y no podía hacerlo.

A las once comenzó la fiestecita privada, los cuatro hombres que llegaron, entre ellos Alister, no le gustaron para nada. Dean estaba solo con bóxer y el collar de su cuello lucía muy ajustado. Sintió una enorme pena y rabia al ver el estado del cuerpo del menor, lleno de moretones, cicatrices y marcas de latigazos en su espalda que parecían recientes. Lo otro que no le pasó por alto, era lo delgado que estaba, lo que solo le aseguró que ese bastardo de Lucifer no lo cuidaba como debía. Se tomó un vaso de whisky casi de un solo trago, no podía seguir viendo todo eso sin sentirse asqueado. Alister tenía a Dean sentado en sus piernas y lo besaba con salvajismo, otro de los sujetos estaba acariciando descaradamente su trasero mientras los demás miraban el espectáculo. Las nauseas se acentuaron aún más pero consiguió calmarse.

-Dean, es hora de darle tu disculpa a Balthy- ordenó Lucifer.

El rubio se levantó para ir a gatas hasta él y se acomodó entre sus piernas para llevar sus manos a desabrocharle el pantalón. Balthazar reaccionó ante sus acciones y lo apartó rápidamente.

-No, no quiero esto-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alister- Vamos Balthy, no seas tan puritano, un poco de diversión te vendrá bien-

-Dije que no- respondió con firmeza para apartar a Dean- No te atrevas a hacerlo-

-Como quieras- agregó Alister- No le hagas caso, Lucifer, Balthy es un puritano en todo esto, tiene la creencia de que un sumiso solo debe servir a un amo, ya sabes, es de esos que siguen al pie de la letra todo-

-Ya veo, ven aquí Dean-

El rubio fue hasta donde su amo y Balthazar vio como le daba algo a tragar antes de inclinarse para besarlo. _Lo están drogando_, pensó para sus adentros totalmente asqueado. A la media hora, tuvo la certeza que lo que le dieron al menor era un afrodisiaco, ya no podía seguir mirando como todos le metían mano y ahora estaban turnándose por quien comenzaría a follarselo. Se levantó tomando su chaqueta.

-Balthy-dijo Lucifer mirándolo.

-Tengo que irme, debo preparar una reunión para mañana- mintió- Lo siento pero esto no es lo mío- dijo mirando unos segundos a Dean.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes-

-Si Balthy, nosotros tomaremos toda la diversión- dijo Alister antes de sonreír victorioso- Genial, yo comenzaré-

Balthazar se despidió de los demás, miró por unos segundos a Dean y se marchó rápidamente de ahí. Sin darse cuenta condujo hasta el departamento de Crowley, este le abrió la puerta preocupado.

-¿Balthy? ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?-

El mayor no alcanzó a responder e hizo una carrera al baño para vomitar un poco antes de lograr recomponerse. Crowley lo llevó hasta el living y le preparó un café caliente que dejó sobre la mesita de centro.

-Balthy- este se llevó las manos a la cara para intentar ocultar sus lágrimas- Dime que está ocurriendo-

-No puedo Crowley… no puedo con esto…-

-Cuéntame que pasó- le contó lo de ayer y luego lo ocurrido después de la cena, Crowley lo miró con tristeza- Balthy-

-No puedo con esto, Crowley… ¿Cómo se supone que ayude a Dean si no quiere? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo cuando piensa que esa mierda está bien? Si hubieras visto a esos hombres… no les importaba Dean, solo quien comenzaría a follarselo… y ese hijo de puta de Lucifer lo drogó… me siento tan impotente, Crowley… ¿Cómo se supone que ayude a Dean…? ¿Cómo lo hago?-

-Déjalo- respondió su amigo con seriedad- Es mejor que dejes esto antes de que acabes mal, Balthy, Benny y yo nos haremos cargo de atrapar a ese sujeto- hizo una pequeña pausa- Lo mejor es que lo dejes, no quiero verte así de mal-

El mayor lo meditó unos segundos, claro que dejarlo era lo mejor, se iba a volver loco de la impotencia si continuaba así, no podía ayudar a Dean, no tenían evidencia para arrestar a Lucifer y estaba muy claro que el rubio no iba a entender que las cosas que le hacían eran malas e indebidas pero tampoco podía dejarlo solo ¿Quién iba ayudarlo si él se rendía? ¿Quién estaría con Dean? La sola idea de que hubiera pasado cinco años de esa forma, la sola de idea de que en cinco años nadie lo allá ayudado, ¿Era capaz de dejarlo solo con ese bastardo? Se limpió las lágrimas manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

-No puedo, Crowley… no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda seguir soportando esto pero tampoco puedo dejarlo a su suerte-

-Balthy-

-Dean no tiene a nadie en ese infierno… No puedo darle la espalda cuando más me necesita-

-Él no te necesita, disculpa que te lo diga de esta manera pero no has estado con él durante todo el tiempo que lleva con Lucifer, ha sobrevivido a ese infierno por su cuenta y ni siquiera te escucha, lo siento mucho amigo pero estás equivocado, quizás Dean te necesite, cuando entienda toda la mierda en la que esta pero en este momento, eres tú quien necesita a Dean, no al revés y por eso no puedes dejarlo-

-Crowley-

-Maldición, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte involucrado en toda esta mierda-

-Pues ya es tarde… lo siento pero no me puedo rendir ahora, no puedo dejar a Dean a su suerte- Balthazar lo miró y sonrió un poco- Tienes razón, soy quien necesita a Dean más de lo que él me necesita a mí-

Tomó el café que le preparó Crowley y se lo sirvió casi de un sorbo. Se había dado cuenta de una gran verdad en las palabras de su amigo, claro que necesitaba a Dean, ¿En qué momento se había enamorado tanto de ese chico que ya no concebía una vida sin tenerlo a su lado?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	11. No te dejaré

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 11**

**No te dejaré. **

Balthazar ya había tomado una decisión y ahora lo daría todo para conseguirla, le tomaría trabajo hacer que Dean entendiera que las cosas que le hacían estaba mal, que Lucifer no tenía derecho a lastimarlo de esa manera pero ya lo había decidido y mientras intentaba que lo entendiera, no lo iba a dejar.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, quedó de juntarse con Castiel y Sam, su otro hermano aún estaba enfadado con él y no lo culpaba, solo se preocupaba por él. Divisó a los dos chicos en la entrada y alzó la mano para que lo vieran, ambos lo saludaron afectuosamente antes de tomar lugar frente a él.

-Gracias por venir, chicos- dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-No pasa nada pero nos tienes un poco preocupados- dijo Sam mirándolo- ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Sí, necesito que me den una manito con algo-

-Por supuesto- respondió Castiel.

-Chicos… yo no me voy a rendir con Dean… sin importar lo que diga Gabe u otra persona, yo no dejaré a Dean a su suerte, no podría dejarlo con ese bastardo… así que decidí que mientras no pueda apartarlo de Lucifer, ni consiga la evidencia que prueba sus atrocidades, permaneceré junto a Dean… es todo lo que puedo hacer por el momento…-

-Lo entendemos muy bien, Balthy- dijo Sam tomando su mano- Créeme que yo haría lo que fuera por Gabriel, y aún cuando a veces no puedo ayudarlo, sé que lo reconforta que este a su lado y estoy seguro que Dean también lo apreciará-

-Sammy tiene razón- agregó Castiel asintiendo- Ese rubio cabezota será todo un reto pero cuentas con nuestra ayuda y estoy dispuesto a patearlo para que entienda- Balthazar se rio.

-Sin violencia, Cassie-

-Entendemos como te sientes, Balthy, bueno, Sammy lo entiende mejor que yo pero estoy seguro que si a mí me gustara una persona en la situación de Dean, yo haría exactamente lo mismo que tú y aún cuando duela, permanecería a su lado-

-Cassie-

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo- sentenció Sam asintiendo- Ya verás cómo lo conseguiremos-

-Gracias chicos, son unos encantos-

-Ya lo sabíamos- dijo Castiel guiñándole un ojo- Y yo tengo la idea perfecta para que te acerques a tu rubio bonito esta noche, déjalo todo en nuestras manos-

-Sí-

Comer con su pequeño angelito y su amigo lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Era en esas ocasiones donde sentía aún más celos de Gabriel, tenía a un chico hermoso, externa e internamente, junto a él que lo adoraba, y en cuanto a su hermanito, el hombre que cautivara su corazón sería el más afortunado del mundo pero si lo lastimaba, ya se las vería con el par de hermanos.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayores percances y se una vez terminó, se dirigió a casa para cambiarse de ropa y condujo su motocicleta hasta la casa de Crowley. Le pareció un poco extraño pero Gabriel estaba esperándolo en la entrada junto con Sam, este último lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Hola Balthy-

-Hola Sammy- dijo correspondiendo su gesto y luego le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente. El castaño se giró para darle un besito a Gabriel y le susurró algo que Balthazar no escuchó. Ambos hermanos quedaron solos en la entrada- Hola Gabe…- el castaño lo miró unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-Escucha Balthy… siento lo que te dije el otro día pero no me arrepiento, esto no me parece buena idea, no quiero que te lastimen-

-Gabe-

-Lo sé, lo harás de todas maneras porque te gusta ¿Verdad? Lo quieres tanto que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él- Balthazar asintió- Maldición, mira, no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero Sammy tiene razón, yo haría exactamente lo mismo en tu lugar, haría lo que fuera por Sammy y me importaría una mierda lo que dijeran los demás- el mayor asintió- Bien, entonces… dime en que puedo ayudarte-

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿Me ves cara de mentiroso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja y el mayor se rio antes de abrazarlo.

-Gracias hermanito, si alguien te podía hacer entender esto, era Sammy-

Ambos entraron al salón donde estaban reunidos los invitados, Balthazar buscó con la mirada hasta dar con la mesa donde estaban Sam, Castiel, Crowley, Benny, Lucifer y Dean. Se acercó a ellos y logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para saludarlos antes de sentarse junto a Crowley. Durante unos breves segundos miró al rubio pero este no correspondió su gesto. Estuvo en la mesa casi una hora antes de que se levantara cuando Castiel le hizo un gesto discreto con la mirada. Fue hasta el bar para conversar con un conocido mientras vigilaba la mesa donde estaban los demás, pronto tendría su oportunidad para hablar con Dean. No tuvo que esperar mucho su oportunidad y sonrió un poco por el plan de su pequeño hermanito, le había tirado, "accidentalmente", la copa de vino a Dean, que estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Lucifer, manchándole un lado del pantalón. El rubio se levantó en compañía del menor que se lo llevó por el pasillo y fue tras ellos, procurando que nadie más lo viera.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean, te pasaré otros pantalones- dijo Castiel con falso arrepentimiento.

-No es necesario-

-Claro que sí, ¿Quieres apestar a alcohol el resto de la noche?- el rubio no respondió- No seas tan terco y hazme caso, ya regreso-

Vio a Castiel salir del baño y le guiñó el ojo antes de que se marchara a buscar los pantalones y a vigilar que nadie los molestara. Balthazar entró al baño cerrando la puerta con llave, el menor lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Señor…-

-Por favor, Dean, deja de decirme de esa forma- pidió Balthazar para luego acariciar su mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?- el rubio desvió la mirada- Escúchame Dean… lo siento mucho… no quise golpearte en mi despacho, de verdad lo siento-

-No debe disculparse- respondió bajito el rubio sin mirarlo- Fue mi culpa por provocarlo… por favor perdóname- pidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No Dean, no es tu culpa, lo que yo hice estuvo mal- tomó al menor por la barbilla para que lo mirara- Nadie tiene derecho a herirte, Dean- este solo lo observó- Lo siento mucho, rubio bonito- lo atrajo a su lado para abrazarlo- No quería herirte, no me perdonaría a mi mismo si te hago sufrir- sintió como el rubio correspondía su abrazo tímidamente- Te quiero Dean, te quiero mucho- acarició la espalda del menor con suavidad- No sabes cuánto deseo que estés conmigo, no permitiría que ese bastardo te colocara un solo dedo encima, ni mucho menos permitiría que lo de ayer se repitiera…- tomó al rubio por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Te quiero Dean y si me lo permites… hare que todo esto acabe-

-¿Qué…?-

-Puedo hacer que termine, Dean pero debes ayudarme- el menor lo miró sin entender-¿Quieres seguir con Lucifer? ¿Te gusta estar a su lado?- no recibió respuesta pero pudo ver las lágrimas asomándose en esas esmeraldas y eso lo obligó a suavizar su voz- Por favor, Dean, respóndeme, ¿Quieres seguir a su lado?-

-No…-

-Yo puedo ayudarte, pequeño, no puedo quedarme tranquilo cuando sé por todo lo que estás pasando, cuando luces tan triste, cuando ese infeliz te está lastimando tanto, permíteme ayudarte, Dean, aún si no correspondes mis sentimientos quiero hacerlo, por favor yo-

Balthazar no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando ese rubio lo estaba besando pero no fue un beso salvaje como la vez anterior, tampoco apasionado ni lascivo, fue un beso tímido y suave, tan suave como un suspiro. El mayor lo observó antes de sonreír de medio lado.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír y mucho más al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

-Lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente.

-No estoy enfadado Dean, solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, ¿Quisiste besarme?- el rubio asintió despacio-Mírame Dean- este obedeció sonrojado- ¿Te gustó? Y por favor se honesto conmigo, ¿Te gustó besarme?-

-Sí…- Balthazar sonrió ante esa respuesta y acarició la mejilla del rubio.

-Te quiero, Dean, te prometo que voy ayudarte, ese sujeto no continuará lastimándote, lo prometo- acarició los labios del menor antes de darle un casto beso en la frente- No te dejaré Dean, estaré a tu lado siempre que me necesites, voy a sacarte de ese infierno y nadie volverá a herirte-

-Balthy…-

-No te dejaré-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Balthazar volvió a capturar los labios del menor en un suave y delicado beso para luego abrazarlo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía claro que no sería sencillo encontrar las pruebas para que arrestaran a Lucifer y tampoco sería fácil conseguir que liberara al rubio pero Balthazar ya lo había decidido y mientras conseguía las pruebas para hacer que arrestaran a ese bastardo, iba a permanecer junto a Dean, intentando aminorar en algo, todo el dolor le causaban al rubio y demostrarle que el amor, no implicaba dolor, ni lastimar al otro.


	12. Estrategia

**Capitulo 12**

**El plan. **

Castiel regresó luego de cinco minutos con los pantalones limpios para que Dean se cambiara, Balthazar le dijo a su hermano que salieran para darle privacidad pero el rubio les dijo que importaba. El mayor se dio la vuelta por dos razones, la primera, porque luego de ese pequeño gesto de cariño que tuvo Dean con él, no quería que su cuerpo lo traicionara y terminar excitándose frente al menor y mucho menos frente a su hermano. Y segundo, no se creía capaz de mirar las heridas que tenía el menor sin sentir una ira asesina contra Lucifer e ir a la cocina a buscar un cuchillo para darle su merecido. Cuando el rubio terminó de cambiarse, Castiel tomó los pantalones sucios y los dejó en la lavadora.

-Estarán secos para mañana, así que Balthy te los entregará- Dean asintió.

-Gracias…- Balthazar se volteó sonriendo para acariciar su mejilla.

-Todo estará bien, pequeño, me tienes de tu lado- le dio un suave beso antes de hablar- ¿Me dejaras ayudarte, Dean?- este asintió despacio y luego miró al otro chico- No te preocupes, Cassie está de nuestro lado- el nombrado asintió sonriendo- No tenemos mucho tiempo ahora Dean pero necesito que me respondas algo, es muy importante- el rubio asintió- Sé que hace poco más de un mes, fuiste interrogado por unas personas del círculo de New York- Dean bajó la vista de inmediato- Ellos te hicieron algunas preguntas, respecto a los dos chicos que encontraron muertos- no le pasó por alto el temblor en el cuerpo del menor y tomó sus manos- Tranquilo, yo no voy a dejar que te lastimen, Dean-

-No…- el rubio se liberó de su agarre con la intención de marcharse pero Balthazar lo detuvo para abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, bonito, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- acarició su espalda intercambiando una mirada con Castiel antes de centrarse en el pequeño que temblaba en sus brazos- Está bien, no debes responderme, solo quiero saber una cosa, pequeño ¿Esos chicos estuvieron con Lucifer toda la noche?- no recibió respuesta- Dean por favor-

-Sí…- murmuró bajito.

-Buen chico- le dio un besito en la mejilla- Tranquilo, todo estará bien-

Castiel se acercó para acariciar la cabeza del rubio. Balthazar le agradeció con la mirada que le ayudara a calmar a Dean. Les tomó unos minutos calmarlo y el mayor le dio un besito en la frente.

-Te quiero, Dean, te quiero mucho- el rubio lo miró fijamente y sonrió un poco- Ahora regresaras con Cassie a la mesa, yo iré contigo pronto, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, Dean- este bajó la mirada pero Balthazar lo tomó por la barbilla- ¿Confías en mí?-

-Sí…- el mayor le dio un pequeño besito antes de dejarlo ir.

-Vamos Dean- dijo Castiel tomando su mano para llevarlo de regreso.

Balthazar aguardó unos minutos más antes de regresar al salón, estaba seguro que las cosas mejorarían ahora, Dean estaba muy asustado para hablar y eso solo le confirmó que Lucifer lo tenía amenazado para que permaneciera a su lado. Por otro lado, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que recordaba el tímido beso que le dio ese hermoso chico por iniciativa propia.

Luego de quince minutos regresó a la mesa con los demás y de vez en cuando miraba discretamente a Dean, quien estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Lucifer pero correspondía su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se lamentó enormemente cuando la fiesta terminó y Lucifer se marchó llevándose a Dean. Miró desde la puerta como el auto se perdía calle arriba y entró suspirando. Fue con los demás para contarles lo ocurrido, que el rubio parecía dispuesto a ayudarlos pero estaba muy asustado como para hablar.

-¿Ves?- terminó diciendo para mirar a Benny- Te dije que Dean no era capaz de hacer todas esas cosas horrendas que lo inculpan, ¡Mucho menos podría ser el cómplice de Lucifer!-

-Te creo, Balthy pero no es a mí a quien debes convencer de eso y sabes que el círculo necesita pruebas concretas-

-Maldición-

-Entonces las obtendremos- dijo Castiel serio- Podemos tener la ayuda de Dean pero debemos protegerlo-

-¿Tienes alguna idea, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar serio.

-Sí, tengo una, hay que entrar a su casa y buscar las pruebas que necesitamos-

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- dijo Sam- No será tan sencillo como suena-

-Bueno, Balthy puede invitarlo a comer y yo me escabulliré dentro-

-Eso sí que no- protestó Gabriel- Yo lo haré, no sabes que habrá ahí dentro y no dejaré que tú-

-Lo haré, Gabe, soy el más ágil y rápido de nosotros, Sammy me ayudara a pasar la reja mientras vigila afuera-

-Es peligroso- reafirmó Balthazar serio.

-Estaré bien, Balthy, lo importante ahora es conseguir esa evidencia, por lo menos, podríamos conseguir una orden de arresto contra Lucifer y separarlo de Dean, eso ayudará a que hable-

-Me parece factible- dijo Benny- Peligroso pero puede funcionar-

A Balthazar le parecía una locura todo eso pero podría ser la única forma en que conseguirían una prueba concreta contra Lucifer. De mala gana terminó aceptando la propuesta de su hermano menor y acordaron realizar el plan dentro de dos días. Balthazar tendría una reunión mañana con Lucifer y Azazel, tenía entendido que el segundo estaba quedándose en la casa de ese demonio, así que los invitaría a ambos a cenar, Castiel y Sam irían hasta la casa de ese sujeto y el menor se colaría dentro mientras el castaño vigilaría los alrededores con la ayuda de Gabriel, Balthazar llamaría a su hermano cuando se dirigieran de regreso a la casa de Lucifer, Castiel saldría sin ser visto y luego tres se irían en el auto de Gabriel. En resumen ese era el plan y debía resultar a la perfección porque si Lucifer se enteraba de lo que hacían, lo perderían, de eso estaba seguro.

Por la mañana siguiente, Balthazar esperaba ansioso la reunión con Azazel y Lucifer, especialmente porque vería a su rubio bonito y lo extrañaba. No podía esperar a que esa pesadilla terminara y por fin pudiera estar junto a Dean, estaba seguro que el rubio correspondía sus sentimientos de la misma forma y eso lo motivaba a esforzarse en encontrar las pruebas para liberarlo de Lucifer.

Por fin llegó la hora de la reunión pero para su desdicha, Dean no acompañaba a los hombres, le pareció muy raro ya que Lucifer lo llevaba de un lado para otro. Una vez terminaron de dejar todo en orden para reunión que tendrían con la compañía T, Balthazar le pasó los pantalones de Dean y aprovechó de preguntarle por él.

-No debiste molestarte, Balthy-

-No es molestia, Lucifer, no te preocupes-

-Ok, gracias-

-Pensaba pasárselos a Dean pero como no vino hoy… ¿Le ocurrió algo?-

-Nada, no te preocupes por eso- Balthazar lo miró sin entender y escuchó la risa de Azazel.

-¿Pasó algo gracioso?-

-Te preocupas mucho por Dean ¿Verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa- Si no te conociera, pensaría que sientes algo por ese rubio pero no te culpo, es precioso, deberías follartelo de una buena vez y quitarte las ganas- el mayor se controló para no darle una paliza ahí mismo por la forma tan despectiva en que hablaba de Dean.

-Te equivocas, Azazel- respondió tranquilamente Balthazar- Creo que ambos tenemos concepciones muy diferentes sobre como practicar el BDSM-

-Balthy es un buen chico- aclaró Lucifer- No le van las cosas que nosotros hacemos en nuestras fiestecitas, tampoco se follará a Dean porque tiene dueño-

-Vaya, quedan pocas personas con tanta moral como tú, Balthy, me sorprendes- este solo lo miró- No te preocupes, el chico está bien, si no vino hoy, es porque tuvo una noche movidita, Lucifer tiene un excelente gusto para escogerlos pero sin duda, Dean es el mejor de todos-

-Que no te quepa la menor duda- respondió sonriendo el demonio.

-Claro- dijo Balthazar conteniéndose- Como sea, ¿Les parece ir a cenar mañana? Si cerramos el trato con Darren, bien valdrá la pena festejarlo, ese hombre será un gran socio para los tres-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Azazel sonriendo- Claramente iremos a festejarlo pero creo que Balthy no vendrá con nosotros después de la cena, después de todo, no te gustan nuestras fiestecitas ¿Verdad?-

-Deja de molestarlo, Azazel- dijo Lucifer serio- No le hagas caso, Balthy, se pone un poco pesado, como él ya no tiene moral, le choca la gente que si lo tiene, créeme que yo admiro el respeto que muestras en el círculo y me han dicho maravillas sobre ti-

-Gracias Lucifer-

-Entonces quedamos mañana, ahora vamos Azazel, tenemos más reuniones a las cuales asistir-

-Sí, nos vemos Balthy y siento mis palabras pero a veces no puedo evitarlo-

-No hay problema, nos vemos chicos-

Balthazar los vio salir del despecho y frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada las palabras de Azazel, especialmente porque parecía notar cómo se sentía hacia Dean. Prefirió pasarlo por alto y concentrarse en lo de mañana, solo tendrían esta oportunidad para conseguir las pruebas y no podían desperdiciarlas, el bienestar de Dean dependía de ello. La idea de que esos sujetos lo hubieran lastimado ayer luego de la fiesta le preocupaba, mañana podría medir la magnitud del daño, si Dean no iba a cenar con Lucifer, entonces había sido algo serio y le pediría a Castiel que pusiera cuidado en eso también, por nada del mundo deseaba que el rubio sufriera las consecuencias de lo que ellos planeaban hacer.


	13. Complicaciones

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviws Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13**

**Complicaciones. **

Los cuatro repasaron el plan una última vez más antes de ejecutarlo. Balthazar se colocó su chaqueta y miró a sus hermanos y a Sam.

-Tengan mucho cuidado, chicos, por favor-

-Estaremos bien, Balthy- lo calmó Castiel- Solo procura mantenerlos entretenidos todo el tiempo que puedas-

-Sí-

Balthazar se despidió de ellos y antes de subir a la motocicleta, le envió un texto a Benny para que estuviera al tanto de la situación y le pidió que por favor fuera a ayudarles a los chicos en caso de que las cosas se complicaran. Llegó al restaurant donde quedó con los dos hombres con cinco minutos de antelación, se sentó en la mesa esperando unos minutos cuando divisó a Azazel y Lucifer, el negocio de la mañana había sido un éxito, así que pidieron un buen vino para festejar. Balthazar bebió manteniendo la mirada en la mesa, los chicos ya debían estar en la casa de Lucifer y rezaba porque todo saliera a la perfección, en especial porque Dean no estaba con su amo, lo cual solo significaba que ese par de bastardos, le había hecho algo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar se reuniría con Lucifer y Azazel a las diez, en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad tenía cerca una hora segura para registrar la casa y luego salir. Fueron por la parte posterior de la reja y le hizo una seña a Sam para que le ayudara a subir.

-Ten cuidado, Cas- pidió Gabriel mirándolo fijamente- Apenas encuentres la prueba sal de ahí de inmediato y estate atento al celular, te enviaré un texto cualquier cosa ¿Lo colocaste en silencio y con vibrador?-

-Si Gabe, no te preocupes, estaré bien, ayúdame a subir, Sammy-

-Sí, ten cuidado-

Sam se ganó el posición y entrelazó las manos para que Castiel colocara un pie sobre ellos y lo impulso con fuerza, permitiendo que el menor alcanzara la parte más alta de la reja y con su agilidad natural, logró pasar del otro lado sin complicaciones, rodeó la casa buscando una entrada y decidió que sería la puerta trasera. Con la ayuda de un pequeño alambre de metal y recordando los trucos que le enseñó su compañero de cuarto en la universidad, la abrió sin ningún problema y entró al lugar sacando una linterna. Todo estaba en completo silencio, así que eso le aseguró que estaba solo en el lugar. Subió las escaleras con cautela para comenzar a registrar los cuartos, uno de ellos debía ser el despacho de Lucifer. Luego de entrar a cuartos vacios, la siguiente puerta que abrió, distinguió una silueta recostada sobre la cama, pensaba marcharse en silencio cuando entonces escuchó un susurro.

-¿Amo…?-

-¿Dean?- Castiel iluminó la cama y vio al rubio recostado sobre ella- ¡Dean!-

Se apresuró en ir hasta el rubio pero se detuvo al ver el estado en que se encontraba. Solo tenía puesto unos bóxer, lucia muy pálido pero lo que más lo asustó, fueron las heridas de su espalda, eran varios cortes que sangraban un poco y parecían hechos con una varilla.

-Dios…-

-¿Castiel?- preguntó mirándolo cansado- ¿Qué… haces aquí?- el menor se acercó sentándose al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te ha hecho ese bastardo? ¿Por qué te golpeó?-

-Tienes que irte…- murmuró el rubio- No puedes estar aquí… mi amo se enfadará-

-Shhhh, escucha Dean, necesito encontrar algo que pruebe las atrocidades que ese bastardo comete, necesito pruebas que lo inculpen en la muerte de esos dos chicos- el rubio negó despacio antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Tienes que irte…-

-No me iré de aquí sin eso, Dean- miró a su alrededor- Buscaré algo para curarte y-

-No… mi amo sabrá… que estuviste aquí…-

-Dean-

-Estaré bien…-

-No puedo dejarte así, Dean, no puedo creer esto… ese hombre es una bestia-

-La tercera puerta… derecha…-

-¿Eh?-

-Es el… despacho de mi amo…- Castiel asintió, comprendiendo lo difícil que era para el rubio hacer eso y acarició su cabeza despacio.

-Te prometo que esto acabará pronto, Dean, por favor resiste-

Castiel salió del cuarto para ir al despacho de Lucifer, sentía tanta rabia y asco contra ese sujeto, no entendía como podía tratar a Dean de esa manera tan cruel, lo que le hacía era tortura e iba con la intención de lastimarlo, sin importar el placer de por medio. Respiró profundo para serenarse un poco antes de continuar, si encontraba la prueba que buscaba, el infierno terminaría para Dean y ese bastardo se iría a prisión. Entró al despacho decidido y comenzó a registrar los papeles con cuidado, procurando dejarlos en el mismo sitio y la misma posición. Estuvo un tiempo indefinido buscando, concentrado en lo que hacía pero no obtenía resultados.

-Mierda… tiene que haber algo, por favor-

Continuó buscando mientras se repetía mentalmente que algo tenía que haber, ese bastardo debió cometer algún error, cualquier cosa que probara su culpabilidad. Revisó los cajones del escritorio cuando encontró una carta sin remitente, la sacó con cuidado y la alumbró con la linterna para leerla en voz baja.

_" Me has sorprendido gratamente con el envió, sin duda tienes talento para esto y como muestra de agradecimiento, no solo te depositaré lo acordado, agregué un pequeño bono extra, lo has entrenado de maravilla, pronto estaremos en contacto, compraré otro para un muy buen amigo. Jack Hertbeck" _

Castiel releyó la carta y le tomó una fotografía antes de guardarla, su mente ya le estaba dando pistas pero se negaba a creerlo ¿Lucifer estaba traficando sumisos? ¿Ese infeliz estaba entrenando sumisos para luego venderlos al mejor postor? La sola idea le repugnó y miró la fecha de la carta, tres días atrás. La leyó una vez más y entrecerró los ojos, Jack Hertbeck, el nombre le era familiar pero no lograba recordar de donde. Guardó la carta en su lugar y decidió salir de dudas yendo al cuarto donde estaba Dean. El rubio permanecía en la misma posición y le producía una gran tristeza verlo en ese estado. Se acercó despacio para arrodillarse junto a la cama y quedar a su altura.

-Dean, Dean, necesito preguntarte algo- el rubio abrió un poco los ojos, ¿era idea de él o lucía más pálido que hace un momento?- Escúchame por favor, encontré algo pero tienes que confirmar mis sospechas, ¿Lucifer trafica sumisos?-el mayor lo miró unos segundos-¿Has visto a Lucifer entrenar sumisos para luego venderlos? Por favor Dean, tienes que ayudarme con esto-

-No lo sé…-

-Ok, ¿Has vistos a más chicos por aquí?-

-Sí…-

-¿Hay más personas aquí? ¿Más sumisos como tú?-

-No…-

-¿Lucifer solo te tiene a ti?- Dean lo miró- Por favor trata de hacer memoria, es importante-

-A veces…- murmuró- Había otros chicos…-

-¿Cuándo viste al último?-

-Dos… semanas…-

-¿Lo trajo hasta acá?-

-No… no sé donde… a veces… cuando me lleva donde están los otros chicos… cubría mis ojos…-

-Entiendo, necesito que me respondas otra pregunta Dean ¿Quién es Jack Hertbeck?-

-Un socio… de mi… amo…-

-Ok- acarició el cabello del chico- Muy bien, creo que ya tenemos una pista para comenzar a buscar, ¿Estarás bien?-

-Sí…-

Castiel lo miró sin creerle ni media palabra y llevó su mano a la frente del rubio, tenía un poco de fiebre pero le preocupaba más las heridas que tenía, iba a ir al baño por algunas cosas para curarlo cuando su teléfono sonó y miró el mensaje de su hermano, se asomó por la ventana con cautela y vio el auto de Lucifer.

-Mierda, llegaron antes de lo planeado- se giró para ir con el rubio- Tengo que irme, Dean, por favor resiste, vamos a sacarte de aquí y ese sujeto no te volverá a lastimar-

Iba a salir cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y luego unos pasos que subían las escaleras, no iba a alcanzar a marcharse, retrocedió rápidamente pero tropezó con un mueble que había a los pies de la cama y tiró el florero que se rompió al caer contra el suelo.

-Mierda-

Quiso recogerlo o algo pero entonces alguien lo jaló del brazo. Dean lo llevó hasta el armario para indicarle que se ocultara dentro, en ese momento Castiel vio los moretones que parecían muy recientes que tenía en el torso y por los pequeños quejidos que soltaba el rubio cuando se movía, supo que tenía, al menos, una costilla rota. Se quedó en silencio y mirando por la pequeña abertura que había entre las dos puertas del armario. Alguien entró al cuarto unos segundos después.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- reconoció la voz de Lucifer- ¿Qué mierda hiciste Dean?- vio como el mayor se dirigía a paso raudo hasta el rubio y le daba un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que casi lo tira al suelo- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes?!-

-Lo siento amo…-

-¡¿Quién te dio permiso para levantarte?!-

-Lo siento mucho… quería ir al baño…- Castiel miró entre asustado y sorprendido, cuando Lucifer tomó a Dean por el cuello y lo colocó contra la puerta del armario.

-Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, cuando te lo ordene, vuelves a desobedecer mis órdenes y te arrepentirás, ¿Te quedo claro?-

-Sí amo…- Lucifer arrojó al rubio al suelo.

-Limpia ese desastre y baja de inmediato, tienes personas que atender-

Lucifer se marchó del cuarto y Castiel esperó unos segundos antes de salir del armario. Dean estaba recogiendo las partes del florero roto para luego ir a tirarlas al papelero del baño.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean- dijo Castiel afligido- Dios… no puedo creer la forma en que te trata ese bastardo-

-Tienes que… salir de… aquí…- le pidió el rubio.

-Ese bastardo se irá preso, te lo juro Dean- el menor se disponía a marcharse cuando el rubio lo tomó por la muñeca.

-Espera… bajaré primero… sal por la cocina…- Castiel asintió- No se lo digas…-

-¿Eh?-

-No le digas… esto a Balthy… por favor…-

La desesperación con que el rubio se lo pidió, forzó a Castiel a asentir. Era consciente de que si su hermano se enteraba de lo ocurrido, era capaz de matar a Lucifer sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso solo le probó que Dean sentía algo por Balthazar y no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa.

Castiel logró escabullirse a la salida y saltó la reja sin ser visto, no había rastros de Sam y Gabriel, así que supuso que se tuvieron que marchar con la llegaba de Lucifer. Planeaba irse caminando cuando un auto estacionó frente a él y reconoció al conductor.

-Benny-

-Sube rápido y vámonos de aquí-

-Sí, gracias-

Castiel subió al asiento del copiloto y se alejaron calle abajo.


	14. Trafico de sumisos

**Capitulo 14**

**Trafico de sumisos. **

Castiel les contó lo que había descubierto mientras los demás se turnaban para leer la carta. El menor se quedó en silencio cuando su hermano mayor lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Cómo está Dean?-

El menor pensó unos segundos en decirle la verdad, lo lastimado que estaba y como ese sujeto lo había golpeado por algo tan estúpido como el rompimiento de ese florero pero se contuvo, Dean le había pedido que no lo hiciera y respetaría su decisión, era lo menos que le debía.

-Está… bien, Balthy-

-Cassie-

-Bueno, todo lo que se puede con ese bastardo, no te preocupes-

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Sam- Si Lucifer está traficando sumisos… el tráfico de personas es un delito muy grave-

-Quizás eso explica lo de los chicos muertos- dijo Benny pensativo antes de mirar a los demás- Quizás pensaba reclutarlos pero primero les hizo una prueba, algo así, para ver sus límites, ambos chicos se habían integrado hace poco al círculo, claramente no podrían con una sesión de sadismo/masoquismo-

-Es horrible- murmuró Sam y su pareja lo abrazó.

-Hay que meter preso a ese hijo de puta- soltó Gabriel serio- No solo lastima a Dean, quien sabe a cuantos chicos más ha lastimado-

-Dean dijo que no los llevaba a casa- continuó Castiel- Tiene que haber otro lugar donde… los entrena y mantiene cautivos hasta la venta y que vengan a buscarlos-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Crowley- Y de ser así, no tiene que estar muy lejos de la ciudad-

-¿Encontraste algo más, Cassie?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Nada, Balthy, lo siento… cuando di con esa carta, fui a preguntarle a Dean y entonces llegó Lucifer-

-Está bien pequeño, lo importante es que saliste a salvo de ese lugar- dijo el mayor abrazándolo.

Castiel correspondió el gesto de su hermano y mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, no le gustaba mentirle pero entendía las razones de porque Dean le pidió eso y él tampoco quería que Balthazar cometiera una locura. Se levantó para ir al baño y se lavó la cara para intentar calmarse un poco, no quería que nadie lo notara, cuando volvió a mirar por el espejo, se encontró con un reflejo familia y se volteó.

-Benny, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quizás me equivoque pero tengo la impresión que no nos dijiste todo lo que ocurrió en la casa de Lucifer-

-¿Qué…?-

-Se te nota en la cara Cas y realmente me gustaría saber que es aquello que te perturbó tanto, por lo general eres alguien difícil de leer pero hoy, es como si lo hicieras a propósito- dijo el mayor mirándolo- ¿Hay algo que no querías contarle a Balthy?- el moreno bajó la vista y asintió despacio- ¿Puedes decírmelo a mí? Te prometo que no se lo diré a los demás-

-Yo…-

-No te hace bien guardártelo, Cas- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No me gusta ese hombre… no me gusta lo que le hace Dean…-

-¿Viste algo?-

-Sí… antes de que vinieras a buscarme… Lucifer apareció de de repente, fui torpe y tiré un florero, Dean dijo que me ocultara en el armario… ese hombre lo golpeó y…-

-¿Y?-

-Al parecer llegó con más personas y Dean tenía que ir a… ya sabes-

-Cas-

-Pero eso no es lo peor de todo, Benny… ese infeliz lo golpeó, Dean tenía cortes en la espalda, estaba un poco afiebrado y… Estoy seguro que ese bastardo lo golpeó tan fuerte que… tiene que haberle roto por lo menos una costilla-

-¿Qué…?-

-Le dolía al caminar y tenía moretones muy feos en el torso… Dean me pidió que no se lo dijera a Balthy… no me gusta mentirle a mi hermano pero entiendo a Dean… no quiere preocuparlo-

Castiel no se contuvo para llorar un poco. Odiaba llorar frente a otras personas, solo lo hacía con sus hermanos pero se sentía demasiado mal por Dean, ese chico no se merecía sufrir tanto por culpa de ese hijo de puta. Las caricias del mayor en su cabello lo ayudaron a calmarse y luego se frotó los ojos para limpiar las lágrimas pero Benny lo detuvo.

-Si te sigues frotando así, se te hincharan los ojos y te dolerán-

-Benny-

-Déjame a mí-

El mayor pasó los dedos con cuidado para limpiar sus lágrimas y Castiel lo miró fijamente. Benny sonrió un poco para luego revolverle el cabello cariñosamente.

-Balthy y Gabe son muy afortunados de tener un hermanito que se preocupe tanto por ellos-

-Benny-

-Ellos me dijeron que eres muy perceptivo para estas cosas, puedes empatizar muy rápido con los demás- Castiel bajó la vista- Eso no es algo malo, Cas, lo malo es que te lo guardes todo para ti, eso terminará dañándote-

-Benny…-

-Promete que si algo así vuelve a suceder y no puedes hablarlo con tus hermanos, me lo dirás a mí, ¿Me lo prometes?- Castiel asintió despacio y el mayor sonrió- Eso me deja más tranquilo- se inclinó para darle un besito en la frente- Regresemos con los demás o se preocuparan-

-Sí…-

Castiel lo vio salir del baño y luego de comprobar que todo estaba en orden, mirándose en el espejo, salió para ir al living. No conocía a Benny, por lo que tenía entendido, ese hombre tenía casi toda su vida en New York y solo se encontraba ahí por el asunto de Lucifer pero eso no implicó que no se sintiera extraño cuando lo abrazó y le dijo esas cosas. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y prefirió no pensar en eso, ahora tenía cosas mucho más importantes a las cuales avocarse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar no logró conciliar el sueño esa noche, tenía la sensación que Castiel había ocultado algo de información pero quizás solo eran paranoias suyas ya que el menor nunca le había mentido. Lo único que deseaba era ver a Dean otra vez, asegurarse con sus propios ojos que todo estaba en orden pero por sobre todo, deseaba abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído que estaría bien, que él lo protegería.

Enfrascarse en el trabajo al día siguiente no fue mejor. No vería a Lucifer hasta los siguientes dos días, Benny estaba haciéndose cargo de ubicar a ese Jack Hertbeck y mientras no lo encontraran, no sabrían si realmente Lucifer estaba traficando sumisos. Pensó que se volvería loco, así que luego del trabajo, pasó al departamento de Crowley, le vendría bien beber con su amigo e intentar distraerse un poco, además el mayor no estaba mejor que él, Meg trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital regional y la habían enviado a otra ciudad para una capacitación de dos semanas y no regresaría hasta el lunes siguiente. Por unos segundos pensó en irse a algún bar cercano y ligar por ligar pero no podría, ni de broma se acostaría con otra persona que no fuera Dean. Tomó una cerveza suspirando.

-Esto apesta, Crowley-

-Dímelo a mí- respondió el mayor tomando un pedazo de la pizza que había sobre la mesita de centro.

-Al menos Meg regresará dentro de unos días ¿Y yo qué? Tendré que esperar hasta que atrapemos a ese hijo de puta, apenas llevo tres días sin ver a Dean y te juro que me voy a volver loco-

-Balthy-

-No sé en qué me momento me enamoré tanto de Dean, me siento como un adicto que le han quitado su droga- el mayor se rio.

-Bonita comparación, Balthy, estás bien jodido-

-Demasiado, te juro que si pudiera, tomaría a Dean por la fuerza y me lo llevaría muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie pueda herirlo-

-No seas tan impulsivo, Balthy, no quiero que te metan preso por secuestro o ese infeliz te haga algo-

-Crowley-

-¿Tanto lo quieres?-

-Sí… demasiado, quiero tenerlo a mi lado, quiero abrazarlo, besarlo- el mayor cerró los ojos- Dios, ya parezco una mujer extrañando a su marido- Crowley se rio al oírlo.

-Bueno Romeo, tengo la solución para que veas a tu Julieta-

-¿Eh?-

-Haré una fiesta en mi casa mañana, una de disfraces- el mayor lo miró emocionado- Así que aprovecha tu oportunidad-

-¡Gracias!- lo abrazó sonriendo- Eres el mejor Crowley, te debo una muy grande-

-Y no te preocupes, como bonus, te aseguraré media hora para que estés a solas con tu amorcito- los ojos de Balthazar brillaron de emoción- Y no me agradezcas, me basta con verte feliz-

-¡Te adoro, eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-

La noticia de Crowley lo alegró el resto de la noche y pudo dormir tranquilamente, por fin podría ver a Dean y asegurarse que estaba bien, incluso tendría un buen tiempo para estar a solas con el rubio bonito.

El día comenzó muy bien para Balthazar y durante la hora de almuerzo, recibió la visita de Benny, ambos se fueron a almorzar a un restaurant cercano para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Luego de la charla de ayer, llame a un amigo para que localizara a ese tal Jack, Cas dijo que el nombre le sonaba familiar y resulta que este sujeto es bastante conocido en los negocios y también bajo ellos-

-¿Eh?-

-Ese sujeto tiene fama de jugar sucio con sus adversarios comerciales-

-Tal como Lucifer, no me sorprende que se conozcan-

-La cosa es que este hombre también pertenece al círculo de Londres, y adivina que descubrí, hace una semana adquirió un nuevo sumiso que ha presentado en sociedad-

-La carta que encontró Cassie tenía fecha de hace tres días-

-Exacto, planeo viajar esta misma tarde para hablar con él y también ese chico, si todo va bien, tendremos una prueba muy solida para hacer que lo arresten y lo investiguen-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Balthazar expectante.

-Claro-

-Pero no puedes ir solo, es peligroso y-

-Bueno… sobre eso quería comentarte otra cosa…- Benny lo miró unos segundos- No te enfades ¿Vale? Pero estaba con Castiel y Sam cuando me llamaron para avisarme, entonces Cas se auto invitó al viaje-

-¿Qué…?-

-Dijo que iría aún si debía tomar un autobús hasta allá… lo siento Balthy-

-Mierda, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza a Cassie, no hay quien lo pare-

-Te prometo que voy a cuidarlo, Balthy, nada malo le ocurrirá-

-Gracias Benny, mantenlo vigilado, Cas es impulsivo a veces y no quiero que lo lastimen-

-No te preocupes, no le quitare el ojo de encima, estoy seguro que con esto probamos lo del tráfico de sumisos y será suficiente para meterlo en prisión y que comiencen a investigarlo-

Balthazar esbozó una amplia sonrisa de aprobación, por fin las cosas estaban marchando por buen curso y si todo salía bien, Lucifer se iría a prisión por una buena temporada y Dean quedaría libre de ese infierno.


	15. Fiesta de disfraces

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu reviews Phillyel . Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15**

**Fiesta de disfraces. **

La noche de la tan ansiada fiesta llegó, Balthazar se colocó su mejor traje y guardó algo en sus bolsillos, no había podido evitarlo pero terminó comprando un pequeño obsequio para Dean, aún faltaban tres semanas para el cumpleaños del rubio (por lo que leyó en los expedientes que Crowley le entregó) y sabía que el mejor regalo que podía darle, era liberarlo de Lucifer.

Llegó a la fiesta con diez minutos de antelación, así podría hablar con Crowley un poco y también con su hermanito menor. Castiel estaba ayudando a ordenar algunas copas en la barra con la ayuda de Benny, se acercó al parcito para sentarse en uno de los taburetes y sonrió.

-Quiero un vaso de whisky- el menor se giró a verlo y sonrió- Que barman tan lindo y sexy-

-Idiota- dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Que malo eres, Cassie, te hago un cumplido y me tratas así- Castiel se rio mirando a Benny.

-No le hagas caso, y se supone que el menor soy yo- Balthazar le guiñó un ojo.

-Cassie, ya sé sobre tu- lo pensó un poco- Pequeño viajecito- el menor miró a Benny y este sonrió un poco.

-Tenía que decírselo, es tu hermano-

-Escucha Balthy, sé que piensas que es peligroso y no quieres que algo malo me pase pero yo-

-Ten cuidado ¿Vale?- el moreno lo miró alzando una ceja- Me preocuparé mucho mientras no estés pero si me prometes que te cuidaras y me llamaras para dejarme oír tu linda voz, entonces me sentiré más tranquilo-

-Balthy- el menor se inclinó un poco sobre la barra para abrazarlo por el cuello- Lo haré, no te preocupes-

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mejor a Balthazar y luego se fue para buscar a Crowley, al parecer su amigo estaba ocupado atendiendo una llamada de Meg, así que decidió dejarle su espacio y fue a ayudar en lo que faltara.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados y Balthazar miraba hacía la entrada esperando que Dean llegara. La fiesta era de disfraces, al menos para los sumisos porque los amos venían con sus tenidas formales. Observó a su hermano que se acercaba hacía ellos y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver de que había disfrazado a su pareja, ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

-Te queda perfecto ese disfraz, Sammy- canturreó Balthazar sonriendo- Incluso viene con correa, ¿No piensas abrazarme hoy?-

Balthazar estaba disfrutando de la vergüenza del castaño, Gabriel lo había disfrazado de perrito, incluyendo unas orejas, una colita peluda y una correa para el collar que traía en el cuello. El mayor extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo y Sam lo correspondió haciendo un berrinche.

-No me gusta esto, Gabe- replicó infantilmente y el aludido sonrió sentándose junto a su hermano menor.

-Pero si te ves tan lindo Sammy, además fue tu culpa, siempre usas esa mirada de perrito conmigo y no puedo negarte nada, pues ahora te aguantas-

-Que amo tan cruel eres, te voy a abandonar- dijo infantilmente el castaño sacándole la lengua pero Gabriel tiró sin mucha fuerza de la correa.

-Inténtalo pero te tengo bien sujeto, perrito-

Sam se sentó resignado a su lado y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja mientras suspiraba. Gabriel le revolvió el cabello con cariño y eso bastó para hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Te queda bien ese disfraz, Sammy- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Incluso podrías haberte disfrazado de un osito gigante-

-Cállate, Cas- soltó el aludido haciendo morritos- ¿Y tu disfraz?-

-Son para sumisos, cariño y yo no soy el sumiso de nadie- respondió con superioridad sacándole la lengua.

-Por cierto, Cassie- Balthazar se inclinó hacia su hermano y antes de que este reaccionara, le colocó unas orejas blancas de conejo.

-¡Balthy!-

-Te quedan muy bien, pequeño, déjatelas el resto de la noche-

-Pero yo-

-Vamos Cassie, todos aquí saben que le haces a ambos lados, así que como no usaras disfraz, al menos déjate las orejitas-

-Idiota- respondió Castiel cruzándose de brazos cuando una copa de whisky fue dejada frente a él.

-Yo creo que te quedan muy bien- dijo Benny sonriendo- Bastante bien-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos mientras el mayor terminaba de repartir las copas para luego sentarse entre Crowley y Gabriel, quedando justo frente a él. A Balthazar no le pasó por alto la miradita que le lanzó su hermanito a Benny, y mucho menos que este la correspondió más segundos de lo debido, ¿Acaso había algo entre esos dos? Prefirió no pensar en eso, además Benny le caía bien y sabía que era un hombre responsable y que jamás lastimaría a su hermanito. Escuchó el suspiro de su amigo y lo miró sonriendo.

-No es justo, todos con sus mascotitas sexys menos yo-

-No seas llorón- lo molestó Balthazar sonriendo- Ya solo te quedan cuatro días y volverás al club de las parejitas-

-Aún así no es justo y deberías apoyarme, Balthy-

El mayor iba a replicar algo más cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la entrada y se encontró con esas esmeraldas que lo cautivaron el primer día. Miró el disfraz que usaba y una pequeña sonrisita se apoderó de sus labios, Dean usaba unos pantalones estilo pescadores negros y bastante ajustados, pudo ver la colita gris y peluda en su trasero, vestía una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, el collar de cuero negro en su cuello con una correa que sostenía Lucifer y esas orejitas grises en su cabeza que solo acentuaban aún más sus ojos. Se lamió un poco los labios.

-¿Balthy?- preguntó Gabriel- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué miras como idiota?- se volteó hacia la entrada y sonrió- Ya veo, así que a Balthy le gustan los gatos- el mencionado lo miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos- Que no te de pena, Balthy, seguro que puedes hacerlo ronronear-

El mayor gruñó ante sus palabras pero dejó de ponerle atención a su hermano cuando Lucifer, Dean y Azazel se acercaron a ellos. El rubio lucía precioso, y no solo por el disfraz que usaba, también ayudaba el hecho de que no lo había visto en días y lo extrañaba tanto. Luego de saludarlos, Lucifer y Azazel tomaron lugar y Dean se sentó sobre las piernas de su amo. Balthazar deseaba tanto tener a ese rubio entre sus brazos pero aún no podría.

-Te queda muy bien ese disfraz, Dean- dijo Castiel mirándolo fijamente, a Balthazar no le pasó desapercibido la preocupación en la mirada de su hermano menor- Eres un lindo gatito-

Balthazar no participó mucho de la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa, se sentía perturbado por la presencia de Dean, se veía tan hermoso y deseaba tanto poder abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo a su lado. Se esforzó en intentar mantener la mirada lejos de ese rubio bonito pero le fue imposible hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras.

-Se ve bastante bien, ¿Verdad Balthy?- preguntó Azazel sonriendo y el mayor recordó que ese sujeto seria un problema en el futuro- Te lo dije Lucifer, ni siquiera alguien tan correctito como Balthy quedaría indiferente ante el gatito- el hombre sonrió con cierta maliciosa- ¿Por qué no te lo follas de una buena vez y te quitas las ganas?- Balthazar estaba por decirle un par de verdades pero Castiel intervino.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar de esa manera?- el hombre lo miró- A no todos en esta mesa les gusta que se refieran a otras personas como si fueran simples objetos para satisfacer sus necesidades-

-¿Otro chico correcto?- preguntó Azazel con diversión- Quizás a ti no te vayan esas cosas pero a otros sí-

Castiel estaba por decir, _Dudo que a Dean le guste_, pero se contuvo, no podía arruinar todo el plan antes de tiempo. Esta vez fue Benny quien intervino para dar por terminada la discusión.

-Por favor chicos, cada uno tiene sus propias concepciones sobre esto pero ahorrémonos la discusión para otro día, el espectáculo principal comenzara pronto-

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Gabriel asintiendo y acariciando el cabello de su pareja.

Mientras miraban el espectáculo, un chico con orejas de perrito se acercó a Balthazar, este sonrió ante su disposición para complacerlo y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo de ahí hacia los privados, no le pareció desapercibida la mirada que recibió de Dean pero todo era parte del plan maestro de Crowley y que pudiera tener su tiempo con el rubio bonito. Aguardó unos minutos en el cuarto cuando un hombre, uno de los amigos de Crowley y socio que tenían en común con Lucifer, trajo a Dean sujetándolo de la correa.

-Aquí te lo dejo Balthy, mientras yo tomaré prestado a tu perrito- dijo tomando al otro chico.

-Gracias Bobby- este le guiñó un ojo y se marchó. El mayor cerró la puerta con seguro mirando al rubio que lucía confundido- Tranquilo pequeño, Bobby es un buen amigo de Crowley y nos servirá de tapadera mientras pasamos un tiempo juntos- terminó diciendo para abrazarlo con una sonrisa- Te extrañé mucho, Dean-

-Balthy…- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Pensé que tú… y…-

-Claro que no pequeño- dije dándole un besito en el cuello- Él único al que quiero es a ti, precioso gatito- el rubio se sonrojo- ¿Has estado bien, Dean?- el menor asintió sin mirarlo- ¿Por qué te ausentaste tanto tiempo? ¿Lucifer te castigó?-

Balthazar se percató de que el rubio no quería hablar sobre el tema, así que prefirió no insistir y lo abrazó más fuerte, lo único que le importa es que podría estar a solas con Dean durante varios minutos. Ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama mientras se abrazaban, el mayor le daba pequeño besito en la barbilla.

-Te queda muy bien ese disfraz, Dean- este lo miró sonrojado.

-¿Te… gusta?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Me encanta, gatito, aunque yo te pondría un poquito menos de ropa, consideró un pecado no ver ese precioso cuerpo- Dean lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa- O no, espera, mejor no, me pondría muy celoso con todas esas personas mirándote, definitivamente te colocaría más ropa encima-

Dean se rio bajito manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Balthazar llevó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, quería que el rubio siempre estuviera contento, que siempre riera de esa manera y que nadie lo volviera a herir. Se quedó perdido en esa hermosa vision y reaccionó cuando tenía al rubio encima mientras le comía la boca en un demandante beso. Balthazar no se hizo de rogar, llevó una mano a la nuca del menor para corresponder su gesto pero tuvo que separarse unos segundos después cuando Dean comenzó a frotarse contra su entrepierna.

-Dean… no tienes que…- el rubio se inclinó un poco para quedar frente contra frente.

-Quiero…- murmuró notablemente excitado- Quiero hacerlo… Balthy…-

-Dios Dean, vas a matarme-

Bajó sus manos hasta el trasero de Dean para crear más fricción mientras se restregaba contra el rubio. Ese cuerpo iba a volverlo loco y los gemiditos que obtenía como respuesta le estaban destrozando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sintió como el menor le mordía el cuello y cerró los ojos gimiendo.

-Dean… Dean…- cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda gimiendo, sin duda ese rubio seria su perdición. Cuando logró calmarse miró al menor con una sonrisa- Eso fue genial, gatito-

-Balthy-

-Dios… es la primera vez me corro sin siquiera tocarme- el rubio lo miró sonrojado.

-Yo… también…-

El mayor lo miró fijamente antes bajar una mano para colarla bajo la ropa interior del menor y comprobar sus dichos con una satisfactoria sonrisa. Le dio un besito a Dean y se incorporó para quedar sentado con el rubio encima.

-Deberíamos limpiarnos antes de regresar- Balthazar sonrió entregándole unos pañuelos al rubio y le ayudó a arreglarse la ropa, se acercó al espejo frente a un lado de la cama y giró un poco la cabeza- Vaya, esto tomará unos días en borrarse- se volteó a Dean sonriendo- Pequeño gatito-

-Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó el rubio apenado y Balthazar lo abrazó.

-Pues yo no lo siento, no cambiaría por nada verte así de excitado a causa mía-

-Balthy…-

-Te quiero mucho Dean- besó el cuello del rubio para luego susurrarle al oído- Tienes que ser paciente, pequeño, te prometo que todo esto acabará pronto y no tendrás que regresar al lado de ese bastardo-

Le dio un último beso a Dean antes de que llamara a Bobby para hacer el intercambio. Le guiñó un ojo al rubio y regresó con los demás a la mesa, susurrándole un "gracias" al chico que le había ayudado a hacer la tapadera, otro de los amiguitos de Crowley y Meg. Se sentó en la mesa tomando el vaso de whisky de Castiel y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-Parece que te fue muy bien- dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

-No me quejo-

-Genial pero para la próxima ve por tu propio trago- lo regañó Castiel.

-No te quejes, conejito, soy tu hermano mayor y tengo derecho a tomar tu copa-

Balthazar se rio ante el berrinche de su hermanito y se quedo mirando el espectáculo en el improvisado escenario. Azazel ya no estaba en la mesa, así que supuso que se fue por ahí ligando y Lucifer regresaba a la mesa en compañía de Alister. Unos minutos después, volvió Dean con Bobby. Miró discretamente al rubio y sonrió un poco. Les iba a levantar un altar a esos tres por permitirle pasar ese maravilloso momento con Dean pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, Alister tomó al rubio de la correa para sentarlo en sus piernas mientras le corría mano bajo la camisa.

-Me encanta este gatito, ¿Me lo prestas un momento, Lucifer?-

-Claro pero tráelo de regreso pronto, mañana tengo una reunión temprano y no quiero trasnochar-

-Entendido, vamos gatito-

Jaló al rubio de la correa, Balthazar lo miró conteniendo sus ganas de ir a golpear a ese bastardo. Vio como ambos estaban en el rincón del salón, Alister no perdió el tiempo de besarlo mientras le corría mano sobre la ropa, por unos breves instantes ambos intercambiaron una pequeña mirada y vio la resignación, tristeza y sufrimiento en esas esmeraldas antes de que Alister se lo llevara por el pasillo. Desvió la mirada unos segundos y se levantó tomando su chaqueta.

-¿Balthy?- lo llamó Sam.

-Ya me voy chicos, con lo que dijo Lucifer, recordé que yo también tengo que madrugar mañana, una video-conferencia desde Francia, nos vemos chicos y diviértanse mucho-

Sonrió al despedirse de ellos pero para cuando estuvo afuera y montó la motocicleta, la sonrisa en sus labios no era más que un amago. Tenía que rescatar a Dean de las manos de ese bastardo pronto, ya no podía soportar no tenerlo a su lado pero por sobre todo, no podía soportar verlo tan triste y quedarse de brazos cruzados.


	16. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Capitulo 16**

**Descubriendo sentimientos.**

Balthazar estaba almorzando en su oficina cuando su teléfono sonó y se apresuró en contestar. Esa misma mañana, luego de la fiesta de disfraces de anoche, Benny y Castiel habían tomado un avión a Londres para reunirse con ese tal Jack. No le gustaba la idea de que su hermanito se involucrara en algo tan peligroso pero cuando el pequeño tomaba una determinación, nadie lo convencía de lo contrario.

-¿Cassie?-

-Hola Balthy-

-Menos mal que llamaste ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo llegaron?-

-No te preocupes, todo está en orden, estamos en el hotel donde nos quedaremos antes de ir a buscar a ese sujeto-

-Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor-

-No te preocupes, hermano, las cosas saldrán bien-

-Dejaré de preocuparme cuando te tenga a mi lado, Cassie-

-Te prometo que estaré bien, Balthy, no te preocupes por favor, ya verás como pronto regresaremos con excelente noticias-

-Gracias Cassie-

-Ya tengo que irme, te llamó mañana de nuevo, nos vemos y quédate tranquilo-

-Trataré, nos vemos Cassie-

Guardó su teléfono suspirando, Benny le había dicho que ese sujeto daría una fiesta hoy por la noche y el plan era colocarse ahí para dar con ese sumiso que fue vendido y luego encarar a Jack cuando tuvieran la certeza de lo ocurrido. Rezaba internamente porque todo saliera bien y consiguieran la prueba para mandar a la cárcel a Lucifer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El viaje hasta Londres había sido agotador, salieron a las siete de la mañana y llegaron al aeropuerto cerca de las doce y media del medio día. Tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían y de ahí llamó a su hermano, sabía que Balthazar estaría comiéndose la cabeza entre preocupaciones, así que mejor lo calmaba un poco. Luego de hablar con su hermano, esperó el regreso de Benny, iban a tener que asistir a una fiesta esa noche para acercarse al sumiso que probablemente fue vendido por Lucifer. Decidió recostarse un momento y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Algo suave en su mejilla lo hizo despertar, abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces hasta que se encontró con la mirada fija de Benny, _Que bonitos ojos,_ pensó correspondiendo su mirada unos segundos antes de despertar por completo.

-Benny-

-Hola dormilón, ¿Aún estás cansado?-

-No… lo siento- dijo incorporándose para mirar hacia la ventana y comprobar que ya estaba atardeciendo- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-

-Unas buenas horas, Cas, me gustaría dejarte dormir más pero tenemos una hora y media antes de la fiesta-

-Sí, lo siento Benny…-

-No te preocupes, además te veías lindo dormido, estabas tan tranquilo que no sabía si despertarte o no-

Castiel se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras y se levantó buscando en su maleta la ropa que usaría por la noche. Tomó una ducha rápida y para cuando salió, Benny ya estaba vestido con un traje formal y sentado a la mesa con la cena servida. El menor se sentó a su lado mirándolo unos segundos.

-Te queda muy bien esa ropa-

-Gracias pero tú luces aún mejor- respondió el mayor sonriendo- Come, debes tener hambre y debemos tener energía para lo que se viene-

-Sí-

-Mira, he contactado con un amigo y me envió la fotografía de Jack y su nuevo sumiso- la buscó en el teléfono y se la enseñó a Castiel- Nos enfocaremos en el chico, si confirmamos que antes estuvo con Lucifer, será más sencillo para nosotros y ya tendremos una prueba-

-Me parece bien-

-Otra cosa, Cas, la fiesta de hoy, es de temática Sadomaso, así que procura no separarte de mí, ¿entendido?-

-¿Balthy te llamó de nuevo? Ya le dije a mi hermano que estaré bien, sé cuidarme y- no terminó la oración cuando sintió una caricia en su cabello.

-No quiero que alguno de esos hombres te toque, Balthazar me contó que hace poco entraste al círculo y créeme, no te va a gustar el Sadomaso-

-¿A ti te gusta?- preguntó el menor con cierto interés.

-No mucho, prefiero cosas más suaves, no suelo pasar de la dominación/sumisión- Castiel asintió- Así que mantente cerca mío ¿Vale?-

-Sí-

Castiel comenzó a comer en silencio pero sus labios mantuvieron una pequeña sonrisa, le hacía feliz que Benny se preocupara de esa manera por él.

Luego de la cena, ambos se alistaron para ir a la entrada y tomar un taxi que los llevaría a la casa de Jack Hertbeck, lograron colarse sin problemas a la fiesta. Castiel miró el lugar con sumo interés, era muy distinto a las fiestas de Crowley, ese lugar realmente parecía una mazmorra de torturas. Reaccionó cuando Benny tomó su mano, quería decirle algo pero entonces vio un grupo de personas que se acercaba.

-Hola Benny, tanto tiempo sin verte- lo saludó un rubio.

-Bastante Danny, ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Ocupado con los negocios, ya sabes cómo funciona ¿Y qué te ha traído a Londres?-

-Trabajo, aproveche mi noche libre para distraerme un poco-

-Muy buena elección, te encantara la fiesta, te presentaré a unos amigos, ellos son Kenny, José y Esteban- el hombre lo miró sonriendo pícaramente- ¿Y ese chico tan lindo?- preguntó mirando a Castiel.

El menor no pasó por alto las miradas lascivas de los hombres y que parecían querer tirarlo al suelo para follarselo ahí mismo. Ahora entendía porque el mayor lo había tomado de la mano en cuanto los vio venir.

-¿Es un amiguito tuyo? Podemos darte un tour privado- dijo Esteban sonriendo.

-Te pido que tengas un poquito más de respeto con mi pareja, saben muy bien que yo no comparto, Cas es todo mío, ¿Verdad cariño?-

Castiel no alcanzó a responder ya que el mayor lo tomó por la cintura con una mano y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, lo estaba besando. Sabía que todo era una actuación pero no podía negar que estaba sintiendo muy bien y ese beso le estaba robando el aliento cuando esa lengua caliente se coló en su boca. Castiel se entregó por completo al beso, tomando al mayor por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y comenzando una lucha con sus lenguas para dominar la boca ajena. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y Benny lamió sus labios para luego mirar a los hombres.

-¿Les quedó claro?-

-Clarísimo, hombre, no tienes que restregarnos en la cara lo bien que estás. Vamos, les presentaré al anfitrión-

Los cuatro hombres se dieron la vuelta para internarse en el salón y Benny los siguió sin soltar la mano de Castiel pero antes de girarse, le dedicó una sonrisa al menor, este correspondió su gesto siguiéndolo. No entendía que le estaba pasando con Benny pero le gustaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	17. Pruebas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review, Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17**

**Pruebas. **

A Castiel le bastó con ver a Jack y supo que ese sujeto era un bastardo del mismo calibre que Lucifer. El anfitrión lo miró de arriba abajo, como si quisiera follarselo ahí mismo pero Benny lo tenía por la cintura y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo en un gesto protector que Castiel agradeció mucho.

-Es una gran fiesta la que te has montado aquí- dijo Benny mirando al hombre.

-Se hace lo que se puede, así que eres amigo de Danny, no recuerdo haberte visto antes-

-Solo he venido a Londres un par de veces, por cosas de negocios, soy de New York-

-Ya veo, entonces espero que se diviertan-

-Lo haremos-

Benny se llevó a Castiel hasta la barra y pidió dos whisky para luego mirar a su alrededor, no había señales del chico pero no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo. Castiel se tomó su trago al seco antes de mirar al mayor.

-Busquemos a ese chico- dijo un poco más alto para que el mayor escuchara a pesar de la música. Benny se inclinó para susurrarle.

-Ok, no te separes de mí, Cas, este lugar no me gusta para nada y ni de broma te dejaría ir solo ¿Te fijaste como te miraban esos sujetos? Es repugnante-

-Benny…-

-Perdóname, Cas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por besarte de improviso pero si hubiera dicho que solo eres un amigo, esos sujetos no perderían la ocasión para correrte mano y eso no lo permitiré, a ellos cuatro les va el sadomaso y no quiero exponerte a eso, Cas-

-Está bien- respondió sonriendo- No me desagrado, besas muy bien, Benny- este lo miró uno segundos antes de sonreír.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero tú tienes unos labios increíbles-

Castiel sonrió ante sus palabras, lo tomó por la nuca y volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con más calma, saboreando por completo el beso. Sintió las manos del mayor en su cintura y lo miró con una sonrisa para colocar dos dedos en los labios de Benny, impidiéndole que lo besara de nuevo.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer ¿Verdad?- el mayor sonrió y le dio un besito en la mano.

-Claro-

Benny no lo dejó solo ni un minuto y Castiel lo agradeció, se estaba sintiendo muy cohibido ante las miradas lascivas de algunos hombres, definitivamente eso no era como las fiestas de Crowley y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el sadomaso. Cerca de la media noche, lograron dar con el nuevo sumiso que había adquirido Jack, lo estuvieron vigilando un tiempo indefinido hasta que vieron su oportunidad de acercarse cuando se fue por el pasillo. Ambos lo abordaron para llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones y Castiel cerró con llave.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el joven mirándolo.

-Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte- dijo Benny mirándolo fijamente- Por favor no te asustes, no vamos a lastimarte-

-Tú eres el nuevo sumiso de Jack ¿Verdad?- preguntó Castiel acercándose- ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Lucifer Pellegrini?- el chico desvió la mirada.

-Es importante para nosotros- pidió Benny.

-No sé de qué hablan… por favor déjenme, tengo que ir con mi amo- Castiel lo tomó por las manos y lo miró fijamente.

-Por favor, sabemos lo que Lucifer te ha hecho y es algo horrible… tienes que ayudarnos para que lo metan preso- el chico negó asustado- Sé que tienes miedo pero más chicos como tu están siendo lastimados… conoces a Dean ¿Verdad? Un joven como de tu edad, cabello rubio y ojos verdes- el chico no le respondió- Por favor… Dean la está pasando muy mal… Lucifer lo ha lastimado mucho y sé que te ha hecho lo mismo a ti… lo que hace ese bastardo es horrible y se merece ir a prisión… Por favor ayúdanos… no queremos que más chicos sean heridos, no queremos que más jóvenes como tú sean encontrados muertos…- Benny se acercó también.

-Te prometo que ese sujeto no te lastimará, si probamos que está traficando personas, se irá a la cárcel, al igual que Jack, tendrás tu libertad de nuevo y ayudaras a todos esos chicos que están en la misma situación que tú- el joven estaba llorando.

-Yo sé que no quieres estar aquí- dijo Castiel triste- Apenas llevó unas tres horas en este lugar y me repugna la forma en que me miran, no quiero ni pensar en que te han hecho, por favor…-

Castiel pensó que no funcionaria pero cuando recordaba como ese sujeto dejó a Dean, como lo golpeaba sin razón, como lo prestaba a cualquiera para que abusara de él y como su hermano mayor sufría al verse impotente y no poder ayudarlo. Todo eso lo motivo a insistir en tema y no pudo evitar llorar, no quería seguir sintiéndose triste cada vez que mirada a Dean, a ese chico y a su hermano, no quería sentir esa ira asesina contra Lucifer, Alister, Azazel y ahora ese Jack. El chico lo abrazó llorando.

-Por favor… no quiero estar aquí- les suplicó entre lágrimas- No quiero…- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

-No seguirás aquí, yo no lo permitiré-

Benny les explicó lo que harían para salir de ese lugar sin levantar sospechas. Castiel le aseguró al chico que todo saldría bien, que se lo llevarían de ahí y estaría protegido hasta que todo eso acabara y pudiera regresar a casa. Benny y Castiel regresaron a la fiesta para hacer la pantalla por una hora más y luego se fueron. El mayor había tenido la idea de arrendar un auto y esperaron a una cuadra de ahí a que el chico consiguiera salir. Castiel estaba algo ansioso en el asiento del copiloto.

-Tranquilo, lo conseguirá-

-Sí…-

-No tienes que estar triste, Cas- dijo el mayor acariciando su cabello con suavidad- Esos sujetos no se quedaran impunes-

-Benny-

-Van a pagar muy caro todo el daño que han hecho y se pudrirán en prisión-

-Eso espero… ellos no se lo merecen… no puedo ni imaginarme todo el infierno que ha vivido Dean estos cinco años…-

-Pero eso va a cambiar, Cas, ya verás como las cosas mejoraran para todos, esos chicos quedaran libres al igual que Dean-

-Sí-

-No coloques esa carita- pidió el mayor acariciando su mejilla- Vamos a conseguirlo ¿Sabes por qué?- el menor lo miró- Porque te estás esforzando con esto, Cas y ninguno de nosotros se va rendir hasta que Lucifer este en prisión y esos chicos en libertad-

-Gracias Benny-

Castiel lo abrazó tímidamente y el mayor correspondió su gesto. Estuvieron esperando por cerca de una hora cuando escucharon unos pasos acercarse, Castiel comprobó con alegría que se trataba de ese chico y apenas subió al auto, Benny condujo a toda prisa de regreso al hotel. El menor se pasó a los asientos traseros para abrazarlo, por fin tenían un testigo sobre las atrocidades que cometía Lucifer, muy pronto conseguirían probar la culpabilidad de Lucifer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba dando vueltas por la habitación, ya había amanecido y no tenía ni una sola llamada de su hermanito menor. Sam y Gabriel se quedaron esa noche en su departamento pero estaban dormidos en el cuarto de invitados. Se tomó la segunda copa de vino cuando su teléfono sonó y contentó apresurado al comprobar que era su pequeño ángel.

-¡Cassie!-

-Hola Balthy-

-¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡¿Por qué no llamabas?! ¡¿Ocurrió algo?!-

-Cálmate hermanito, está todo bien, no te preocupes-

-Cassie-

-No te llamé porque estábamos ocupado con lo de la fiesta y llegamos hace unas horas al hotel para dormir un poco pero te tengo una noticia estupenda-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el mayor expectante.

-Lo tenemos, Balthy, tenemos la prueba para inculpar a Lucifer, logramos contactar con Ian, el sumiso que Lucifer vendió a Jack, está con nosotros y aceptó colaborar, declarará en contra de Lucifer-

-Oh Dios… ¿Es en serio?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¡Si Balthy! Ese hijo de puta se irá preso, no volverá a lastimar a otros-

-Dios, Dios, ¡Eso eso genial!- gritó de la emoción- ¿Cuándo regresaran?-

-Benny compró los pasajes para hoy al medio día, haremos una parada en New York para ir a ver al círculo, Ian quedará en buenas manos y protegido, ellos decidirán como proceder-

-Gracias a Dios, es la mejor noticia que me han dado, Cassie-

-Pronto terminará todo, hermanito-

-Estaré feliz cuando lo vea preso y te tenga a mi lado, Cassie-

-Quiero quedarme con Ian cuando lo interrogué el círculo… no quiero dejarlo solo, Balthy-

-Entiendo, Cassie, entonces esperaré paciente tu llegada, cuídense mucho-

-Sí, Balthy, nos vemos pronto, te llamaré por la noche para contarte como resultó todo-

-Sí, nos vemos y gracias por la noticia, me alegraste el día Cassie-

Balthazar guardó su teléfono para ir corriendo hacia la habitación de invitados y despertó a la parejita sacudiéndolos con fuerza. Gabriel gruñó entreabriendo los ojos mientras abrazaba a Sam por la cintura. Ambos lo miraron.

-¿Qué pasa Balthy?- preguntó Sam bostezando.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que así no se despierta a la gente- reclamó Gabriel pero Balthazar se abalanzó sobre ambos sonriendo ampliamente- Balthy-

-Lo tienen, ¡Cassie y Benny lograron dar con ese chico y lo llevaran a New York!-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gabriel mirando a Sam.

-¡Va a declarar en contra de Lucifer! ¡Ese hijo de puta se irá a la cárcel muy pronto!-

-¡Eso es genial!- gritó emocionado Sam para abrazarlo con fuerza- Es la mejor noticia del mundo, Balthy-

-Es estupendo, Balthy- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Sabia que Benny y Cas podrían con esto, no tienes idea de cuánto me alegraré cuando ese bastardo se vaya preso- Balthazar se levantó sacando su teléfono.

-Tengo que decírselo a Crowley, ¡estoy tan contento!-

Se fue por el pasillo llamando a su amigo para gritarle la noticia por teléfono. Por fin se iba a acabar el infierno de Dean y de todos esos chicos que Lucifer había lastimado y aquellos que aún lastimaba pero lo que más lo emocionaba, era la idea de que pronto el rubio sería libre y cuando eso ocurriera, no lo dejaría ir de su lado, no permitiría que nadie volviera a lastimarlo y se aseguraría de enseñarle lo que es verdadero amor y que el dolor, solo es aceptable cuando viene acompañado del placer que provoca y no por el hecho de lastimar al otro.


	18. Sentencia

**Capitulo 18 **

**Sentencia. **

Castiel abrazaba a Ian mientras esperaban en una habitación a que Benny terminara de hablar con el círculo para que aceptara escuchar lo que Ian tenía para contar sobre Lucifer. El menor estuvo calmándolo y le pidió que les contara lo mismo que les dijo a ellos en el hotel, que nada malo iba a pasarle ahí y que todo terminaría pronto para que pudiera volver con su familia.

Benny regreso luego de media hora para indicarles que pasaran, que los cuatro representantes del círculo en New York estaban dispuestos a escuchar lo que Ian tenía que decir. Castiel no soltó al chico en ningún momento hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaban esos hombres, el lugar era similar a una sala de juntas, así que tomó lugar donde Benny le indicó.

-Él es Castiel, quien me ayudó a sacar a Ian de ese lugar, te los presentaré Cas, ellos son los representantes del círculo en este lugar, Travis, Zacarías, Miguel y Rachel- el menor hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo- Ian, por favor cuéntales lo que nos has dicho a nosotros-

Castiel mantuvo al joven abrazado mientras estés les contaba como Lucifer lo había abordado en una fiesta y luego se lo llevó a su casa para una sesión rápida, como al final lo había drogado para luego comenzar a "entrenarlo" antes de venderlo a Jack por una buena suma de dinero. Les habló también sobre los otros chicos que había en ese lugar y como eran torturados, sometidos a golpes para que obedecieran. Los cuatro miembros del círculo escuchaban atentamente hasta que Ian terminó el relato entre sollozos y Castiel acarició su cabello despacio sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya pasó, ese hombre no volverá a herirte-

-Creo que ya hemos oído bastante- dijo Benny mirando a sus compañeros- Y bien ¿les parece suficiente para llevar esto a la justicia?-

-Tenemos un par de preguntas- dijo Travis serio- Ian, dijiste que había más chicos como tú en ese lugar, ¿Qué fue de ellos?-

-No lo sé…- dijo abrazando a Castiel- A mi me dejaron encerrado en una habitación… unos días antes de que… me llevaran con el señor Jack-

-¿Sabes dónde está ese lugar donde los tenían?-

-No… siempre nos tuvieron encerrados… y cuando no estaban… golpeándonos… nos drogaban-

-Esto es horrible- dijo Rachel- Ese bastardo es peor de lo que pensábamos-

-Hay algo más que debemos saber-habló Miguel para sacar algo de sus bolsillos y dejarlo frente a Ian- Este chico, ¿Estuvo presente cuando te lastimaban?-

Castiel miró la fotografía de Dean y luego intercambió una mirada con Benny, los del círculo seguían teniendo sospechas sobre la relación del rubio en los asesinatos y ahora lo estaban vinculando con las torturas y el tráfico de sumisos.

-Sí…- murmuró Ian- Él siempre… estaba presente-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Lucifer?- preguntó Miguel serio.

-No lo sé… mucho tiempo, meses…-

-¿Y conoces a estos chicos?- dejó la fotografía de los jóvenes que habían muerto.

-Sí… ellos llegaron… después que yo… los vi… la puerta del cuarto donde me tenían estaba abierta y los vi pasar-

-¿Con Lucifer y ese chico rubio?-

-Sí-

Miguel miró fijamente a Benny. Castiel no necesitó una señal más clara que esa para entender lo que pasaba. Esos chicos solo estuvieron una noche con Lucifer y luego fueron encontrados muertos, y ahora tenían a un testigo que vio a Dean ese día, cuando se cometieron los asesinatos. El menor negó despacio, eso no era prueba suficiente para decir que Dean era culpable.

-¿Alguna vez ese chico rubio te lastimó?- Ian negó despacio- ¿Lo viste lastimar a otra persona?- asintió despacio- ¿Cómo los lastimó?-

-Con… una varilla… lo golpeó, lo golpeó y lo golpeó… la sangre corría por su espalda…-

-Bien, eso es suficiente por ahora ¿Estás dispuesto a declarar contra Lucifer en el estrado? Eres un testigo clave en todo esto y tenemos evidencia para que lo arresten e inicien la investigación. Nosotros vamos a protegerte, así que no tienes nada que temer y una vez se acabe el juicio, regresaras a casa con tu familia- el chico asintió esperanzado.

-Lo haré…-

-Muy bien- Zacarías llamó a alguien por teléfono y luego de unos segundos una chica pelirroja entró al cuarto- Ella es Anna, es enfermera, se encargará de cuidarte y luego te quedaras en un lugar seguro hasta el día del juicio-

-Sí…- el chico miro a Castiel- Gracias…- susurró despacio.

-No me las des, estás haciendo lo correcto, Ian, pronto volverás a casa con tu familia-

Anna se llevó al chico del cuarto y Castiel pensaba que todo había terminado pero entonces se percató de lo serio que lucía Benny y eso no le gustó. El mayor desafió con la mirada a Miguel.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo- dijo el mayor tranquilamente.

-Estás cometiendo un error, Dean no es cómplice de ese sujeto-

-Las pruebas dicen lo contrario-

-Sabes perfectamente que Lucifer es un hijo de puta y no me sorprendería en lo más mínimo que tenga amenazado a Dean, maldición ¡Lleva cinco años con ese bastardo! Quien sabe que atrocidades le ha hecho para someterlo- espetó Benny enfadado.

-¿Y eso le da derecho a lastimar a otros? ¿Eso le da derecho a matar a otros?-

-¡No es un asesino!- gritó Benny golpeando la mesa y Castiel se tensó- Escucha Miguel, no puedes mandar a Dean a prisión, ¿No te das cuenta que lo arruinaras para siempre? ¿Tienes idea de lo que le harían en ese lugar? Ambos sabemos lo que ocurre con los miembros del círculo que desacatan las leyes y van a prisión, se convierten en las putas del lugar- Castiel lo miró sorprendido- No puedes condenar a Dean a eso, ese chico ya ha sufrido bastante-

-¿Se puede saber porqué lo defiendes tanto?- preguntó Zacarías serio.

-Lo defiendo porque es inocente y no voy a permitir que se cometa una injusticia ¡Es cosa de ver a ese chico para saber lo miserable que es junto a Lucifer!-

-Es mejor que te retires, Benny, nosotros tomaremos una decisión ahora, hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Travis solemnemente- pero ahora nosotros decidiremos como proceder-

-Pero-

-Retírense- dijo Rachel- Tenemos que discutir esto a solas-

Benny se levantó muy enfadado para dirigirse a la puerta, Castiel lo siguió sin entender mucho de lo que había pasado pero tenía claro que esos sujetos buscarían la forma de culpar a Dean también. Alcanzó al mayor en el pasillo y lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Benny-

-Lo siento Cas… al final no conseguimos nada-

-¿De qué hablas? Lucifer irá preso…-

-Y Dean también-

-¿Qué?-

-No me malentiendas, Cas, estoy feliz por todos esos chicos que se salvaran de caer en las manos de Lucifer pero no me parece justo que Dean tenga que seguir sufriendo por culpa de ese hijo de puta-

-Benny…-

-Lo siento, Cas…-

Ambos estuvieron en el pasillo esperando que la decisión que tomarían respecto al caso. Castiel se sentía horrible de solo pensar que Dean también estaría en problemas, no quería ni imaginarse la desesperación de su hermano cuando le contara todo eso, ¿Cómo se supone que ayudarían a Dean? Pasaron cerca de dos horas antes de que Travis saliera para darles a conocer la decisión.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Benny impaciente.

-La evidencia es suficiente para llevarla a juicio, así que haremos los arreglos cuanto antes para que se inicie una investigación en contra de Lucifer- Castiel sonrió.

-Eso es genial-

-Dentro de los próximos días estará la orden para su arresto mientras se comienza a investigar-

-¿Y Dean? ¿Qué pasará con Dean?-preguntó Benny serio.

-En cuanto a ese chico, se decidió que…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estacionó la motocicleta afuera de la casa de Crowley y entró para reunirse con los demás. Castiel lo había llamado por la mañana para decirle que llegarían al anochecer y que se reunieran todos para comunicarles la decisión final. Balthazar tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto y algo le decía que pronto acabaría esa pesadilla y era cosa de tiempo para que tuviera al rubio bonito entre sus brazos.

Benny y Castiel llegaron cerca de las once de la noche, Balthazar los abrazó sonriendo y se dedicó a darle mimos a su hermanito durante unos segundos, este lo miró sonriendo un poco.

-Ya Balthy, no me trates como un niño-

-Siempre serás mi niño, Cassie-

-Basta Balthy- pidió Gabriel- Déjalos que cuenten lo que sucedió- Benny les dijo como llegaron hasta Ion y las cosas que confesó cuando lo tomaron en cautiverio hasta que lo vendieron a Jack.

-¿Y qué decidió el Círculo?- preguntó Crowley con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Bueno, en vista de la evidencia, se abrirá una investigación contra Lucifer, así que es probable que dentro de los siguientes días, lo arresten-

-¡Genial!- dijo Sam abrazando a su pareja mientras sonreía. Balthazar sonrió victorioso pero se fijó en el semblante de su hermano.

-Cassie… ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Lo siento Balthy…- dijo el menor abrazándolo con fuerza- También se abrirá una investigación en contra de Dean-

-¿Qué…?-

-Los relatos de Ian lo sitúan en el lugar… la noche que se cometieron los asesinatos-

-No… no…- murmuró Balthazar negando despacio- Dean no es culpable-

-Lo siento- dijo Benny bajando la vista- Intenté hacerles entender que cometían un error pero no me escucharon, lo siento mucho Balthy pero a este paso, también arrestaran a Dean, a menos que encontremos la forma de probar su inocencia-

Balthazar negó despacio y su vista se nubló por las lágrimas al entender todo lo que se le vendría encima a Dean, ¿Cuánto más tendría que sufrir ese pobre chico? Abrazó más fuerte a Castiel mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento Balthy- dijo el menor y este lo miró tristemente.

-No Cassie… no lo sientas por mí… siéntelo por Dean…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	19. Bajo arresto

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 19 **

**Bajo arresto. **

Luego de enterarse sobre la resolución a la que llegó el círculo en New York, Balthazar estaba muy deprimido, no podía creer que Dean también iba a ir a la cárcel por culpa de ese bastardo. Si era cosa de ver al rubio para saber que no estaba por voluntad propia, mucho menos iba a ser capaz de lastimar a otras personas. Esa noche, recibió un llamado de Benny para decirle que la orden de arresto se dictaría mañana, la noticia ni siquiera lo alegró, pensó que todo ese infierno terminaría cuando se descubrieran las atrocidades de Lucifer pero las cosas solo se complicaron aún más. Se volvió a servir otra copa de whisky y resolvió que mañana estaría presente cuando arrestaran a ese sujeto y al rubio. Se bebió la copa de un solo trago y se recostó sobre el sillón cerrando los ojos, ya estaba cansado de sentirse tan inútil, estaba cansado de solo poder permanecer junto a Dean sin ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, se arregló con un traje formal y se miró al espejo, lucía horrible y muy cansado pero quería estar junto a Dean cuando llegara el momento. Llamó a la oficina para avisar que no iría y se preparó para marcharse cuando su teléfono sonó, pensaba no responder pero vio el nombre de su hermano mayor en la pantalla.

-Gabe, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin siquiera saludar.

-Tienes que venir ahora mismo, Balthy, en este momento están arrestando a Lucifer-

-¿Qué? Pero se supone que no sería hasta pasado el medio día- dijo apresurando sus pasos para ir hasta el estacionamiento.

-Pues lo adelantaron, vente cuando antes a la comisaria, los demás van para allá también-

Balthazar dejó de perder el tiempo hablando por teléfono y corrió el resto del camino hasta el estacionamiento para montar la motocicleta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la comisaria.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel fue uno de los primeros en llegar a la comisaria, se encontró con Benny en la recepción y se acercó rápidamente para saber cómo iba todo. El mayor le dijo que los llevaron a una habitación para leerles los cargos antes de comenzar los interrogatorios. El menor bajó la vista.

-¿Podemos verlo?-

-Aún no Cas-

-Esto no es justo, Benny… no es justo que le hagan esto a Dean- se abrazó al mayor con fuerza y este acarició su cabello despacio.

-Lo siento Cas… si pudiera hacer algo…-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados hasta que llegó Balthazar desesperado por saber cómo estaba Dean. Benny le contó todo lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que pudieran verlos y el mayor se sentó junto a ellos inquieto. Castiel se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, odiaba verlo así de mal.

Las horas fueron interminables, Crowley estaba realizando algunas llamadas para conseguir el mejor de los abogados para Dean. Al cabo de unos minutos, se acercó un policía para comentarles que los detenidos ya podían recibir visitas pero breves. Balthazar se apresuró en pedirle que lo llevara con Dean. Castiel observó a su hermano con tristeza, no sabía cómo iban a sacar al rubio de ese horrible lugar, estaba seguro que Lucifer no lo dejaría tan fácilmente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar avanzó por el pasillo con temor, no quería imaginarse como estaría el rubio en ese horrible lugar. El policía le dijo que estaban interrogando a Lucifer, lo cual fue un alivio para el mayor, ya que las celdas estaban juntas y no quería topárselo mientras hablaba con Dean. Vio al rubio sentado en el suelo, acurrucado contra el rincón mientras lloraba. Se apresuró en ir hasta la celda y se sostuvo de las rejas, escuchó al guardia decirle que tenía solo cinco minutos antes de marcharse.

-¡Dean!- el menor alzó la vista temeroso y en cuanto lo vio se levantó para abrazarlo a través de las rejas.

-Balthy…- dijo entre lágrimas- No quiero estar aquí… por favor no me dejes aquí-

Al mayor se le rompió el corazón verlo así de desesperado, y si de él dependiera, lo sacaría de ese lugar de inmediato, aún si tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza. Calmó a Dean con suaves caricias y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Tranquilo pequeño, voy a sacarte de este lugar-

-Balthy…-

-Crowley llamó a su abogado, ahora está hablando con unos policías para saber la situación y sacarte de aquí-

-No quiero ir a prisión… no quiero Balthy…-

-No dejaré que eso pase, pequeño, no lo voy a permitir, yo sé que tú eres inocente-

-Balthy…-

-Confía en mí, Dean- el rubio asintió despacio- ¿La policía te interrogó?-

-Sí…-

-¿Les dijiste algo?- negó despacio- Dean, hay que probar que no tienes responsabilidad en todo esto, que eres una víctima más de ese bastardo- acarició la cabeza del menor cuando escuchó la puerta y la voz del guardia indicándole que debía salir.

-No Balthy… no te vayas- suplicó el menor llorando de nuevo. Balthazar acarició su cabeza despacio y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te sacaré de aquí pequeño, voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para sacarte de aquí-

-Balthy…-

-Confía en mí- el menor asintió- Volveré pronto Dean, tienes que ser fuerte, pequeño-

Le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de ese lugar para regresar con los demás. Tenía que sacar a Dean de ese lugar cuanto antes, no quería ni pensar en lo que eran capaz de hacerle en prisión, el rubio estaba tan sometido que cualquiera podría aprovecharse de él.

Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza cuando se sentó a su lado y el mayor agradeció el gesto en silencio. Tenía que ser fuerte por Dean y sacarlo de ese lugar cuanto antes.

La buena noticia llegó al anochecer, el abogado de Crowley les comunicó que consiguió sacar a Dean bajo fianza pero debía permanecer con arresto domiciliario hasta el día del juicio, que sería dentro de un mes más. Balthazar lo abrazó de la emoción, le iba a levantar un altar a ese hombre por conseguir sacar a Dean de ese lugar. Balthazar dio su dirección como el lugar donde estaría el rubio y al cabo de medio hora, un policía trajo a Dean. El mayor fue a abrazarlo con fuerza, asegurándole que todo saldría bien.

El viaje en auto fue silencio, Gabriel los estaba llevando hasta su departamento mientras Balthazar iba en los asientos traseros abrazando al rubio, le habían colocado una pulsera electrónica en el tobillo derecho para asegurarse que cumpliera con la sentencia que se le dio. El mayor no quería seguir haciendo todo eso tan traumático para el rubio, así que les pidió a sus amigos que por favor lo dejaran solo con Dean esa noche.

Balthazar apretó el botón del séptimo piso para ir a su departamento, le indicó al menor que entrara mientras él encendía las luces y cerraba las cortinas.

-Siéntate, Dean, ahora está también será tu casa-

-Permiso…- dijo tímidamente y se sentó con las manos en las rodillas, Balthazar se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

-Dean, quiero que entiendas que las cosas serán diferentes ahora, bajo ningún concepto voy a lastimarte, ni mucho menos castigarte, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa-

-Balthy… muchas gracias- lo abrazó llorando y el mayor correspondió su gesto sonriendo.

-Estarás bien, pequeño, yo voy a cuidarte muy bien, ya verás como todo esto quedara atrás y ese infeliz no volverá a tocarte ni acercarse a ti- el rubio asintió- ¿Tienes hambre?- negó despacio- Ok, ha sido un lago día, así que vamos a dormir- el mayor lo llevó hasta su habitación- Aquí dormirás hoy, tengo que arreglar un poco el cuarto de invitados, cualquier cosa me llamas, yo estaré en la puerta de en frente- le dio un casto beso en la frente- El baño es la puerta al final del pasillo, mañana te enseñaré el resto de la casa y- se quedó en silencio cuando el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quédate… conmigo…-

-Dean-

-Por favor…-

Balthazar sonrió ante su petición y ambos se acostaron, Dean lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que al despertar, todo fuera un sueño y aún estuviera en la casa de Lucifer. El mayor le dio un besito en la frente mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad.

-Las cosas mejoraran, Dean, yo voy a cuidarte y estaré a tu lado, te juro que nadie volverá a herirte, yo me encargaré de eso-

-Balthy…-

-Te quiero mucho, pequeño-

Repartió besitos por la mejilla del rubio hasta que sintió su respiración acompasada, que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Balthazar le dio un último suave beso sobre los labios y se durmió junto a la persona que tanto amaba, prometiéndose que lo sacaría de ese infierno y le enseñaría lo que es el amor verdadero.


	20. Convivencia

**Capitulo 20 **

**Convivencia. **

Balthazar se despertó mucho más temprano que de costumbre, sonrió al ver que Dean seguía abrazándolo mientras dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Le dio un besito en la frente y se levantó procurando no despertarlo para ir a la cocina. Llamó a la oficina para avisar que se tomaría el día libre, no quería dejar al rubio solo. Preparó el desayuno y ordenó todo en una bandeja para llevarlo al cuarto, se asustó cuando no vio a Dean en la cama pero rápidamente lo encontró, de rodillas en un rincón del cuarto con la mirada en el suelo. El mayor dejó la bandeja sobre el velador y miró al menor.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Dean? Sube a la cama o te resfriaras- el rubio obedeció sin mirarlo y Balthazar suspiró para subir a la cama y abrazarlo- Quiero que lo entiendas pequeño, no soy tu amo y no me debes respeto, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa-

-Pero…-

-No sé qué cosas te habrá hecho… mejor dicho, no sé qué cosas ese bastardo te obligó a aprender pero no quiero que lo hagas aquí, no debes obedecer mis órdenes, ni nada por el estilo, no eres mi sumiso, Dean, ¿Lo entiendes?- el rubio asintió sin mirarlo y el mayor suspiró, sería difícil sacarle todas esas ideas que Lucifer le hizo aprender a golpes- Ok, vamos a desayunar ¿Vale? Tengo hambre y el desayuno en la cama es de lo mejor-

Balthazar dejó la bandeja frente a ellos y le indicó a Dean que comiera, no le pasó por el alto que el chico apenas probó su parte del desayuno y la sola idea de que ese bastardo no lo alimentará bien, lo enfadaba mucho pero debía contenerse para no asustar al rubio.

-Dean, ¿No tienes hambre?- este negó rápidamente- Debes alimentarte bien, pequeño, estás muy delgado-

-Estoy bien…-

-Quítate la camiseta-

-¿Eh?-

-Vamos, hazlo- Dean titubeó unos segundos y el mayor no tuvo más opción que colocarse serio- Quítate la camiseta ahora- ordenó.

El rubio obedeció casi en el acto pero mantuvo la mirada en la cama mientras sus manos apretaban nerviosamente las sabanas. Balthazar no podía creer la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía ese hermoso cuerpo y algunas lucían muy recientes, le ordenó que se diera la vuelta y apretó los puños viendo las marcas de varillazos y una que otra quemadura. Quería matar a ese hijo de puta de Lucifer pero se contuvo y se centró en lo importante, hoy llegaba Meg y le pediría que por favor revisara las heridas de Dean, lo otro que le preocupaba, era la evidente desnutrición del rubio, le enfadaba pensar que ese bastardo lo dejara sin comer o lo acostumbrara a comer tan poco.

-Dean mírame- este se dio la vuelta pero no se atrevió a mirarlo- Dean- acarició la mejilla del menor con suavidad- Yo jamás te lastimaré, pequeño, muy por el contrario, quiero cuidarte y si me lo permites, enseñarte que el amor no es así y mucho menos que cuando te entregas a alguien por completo, este tiene el derecho de lastimarte- le dio un besito en la frente- Te quiero mucho Dean-

-Balthy…- murmuró mirándolo por primera vez desde que despertó.

-Me encanta que me llames así- admitió el mayor sonriendo y le dio otro besito, provocando que el menor se sonrojara un poco- ¿Seguro que no quieres comer otro poco?- el rubio asintió despacio- Bien, lo dejaré pasar por ahora- el mayor se levantó de la cama- Ven pequeño, puedes tomar un baño tibio mientras yo hago unas llamadas-

Se percató del temor en esas esmeraldas y sonrió un poco, intentando disimular el enfado que sentía, ya se imaginaba que esas mismas frases ocupaba Lucifer cuando llamaba a sus amigos para hacer las fiestas privadas donde lastimaban a Dean.

-Con lo de ayer… me estoy tomando unos días libres en el trabajo, pequeño, por eso debo volver a fijar las reuniones que tengo para esta semana, mi secretaria puede hacerlo pero prefiero hacer algunas llamadas por mi cuenta- el menor asintió aliviado y Balthazar le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente- Ahora vamos al baño, te prestaré ropa mía, eso es otra cosa que arreglaré, como no puedes dejar el edificio, le pediré a Cassie que me acompañe, son casi de la misma talla, así que no habrá problemas-

-Pero Balthy, no tienes que- el mayor le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-No quiero replicas, pequeño, deja que te mime un poco, ¿Vale?- el rubio sonrió tímidamente y le dio un pequeño besito- ¿Y eso?-

-Yo… lo siento es que…- Balthazar se rio mirándolo.

-No tienes que disculparte, Dean, sabes que me encanta cuando lo haces y soy muy serio cuando digo que te quiero-

-Balthy…-

-Ahora vamos, quiero dejar todo listo pronto y así puedo dedicarme por completo a ti, ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- el rubio asintió tímidamente- Genial, entonces prepararemos las palomitas juntos-

Llevó al rubio hasta el baño y le indicó que se desnudara mientras él preparaba la tina. Tomaría unos minutos que se llenara, así que colocó algo de jabón para crear espuma y se volteó a Dean sonriendo.

-Dentro de unos minutos estará listo pero si quieres puedes ir…- no terminó la oración al ver al rubio que estaba desnudo frente a él y eso solo confirmó lo hermoso que era. Carraspeó un poco para darse la vuelta- Espera que se llene hasta como la mitad antes de entrar, cuando tengas el agua suficiente cierras la llave… estaré afuera-

-No te vayas- pidió casi con desesperación.

-Solo estaré afuera Dean… debo hacer un par de llamadas para cambiar unas reuniones-

-Balthy…- el mayor se giró a mirarlo.

-Disfruta el baño, Dean… permiso-

Se dirigió a la salida pero primero le dio una mirada rápida a Dean, ese cuerpo iba a ser su perdición y si se quedaba un solo segundo más ahí, no iba a poder disimular el bulto en su entrepierna.

Balthazar logró calmarse luego de esa maravillosa visión y se concentró en terminar de llamar a sus socios. Encendió la televisión cuando recibió la llamada de su hermanito menor.

-Hola Cassie-

-Hola Balthy, ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Muy bien- respondió sonriendo.

-¿Y Dean?-

-Está bañándose, quería pedirte un favor, Cas, Dean necesitará algo de ropa y como ustedes son casi de la misma talla pensé que podrías acompañarme a comprar-

-Claro Balthy, dalo por hecho-

-Gracias Cassie, te adoro- el menor se rio.

-¿Está bien si me pasó por tu casa por la tarde?-

-Claro pequeño, me encanta tenerte por aquí, ¿Sabes si Meg ya llegó?-

-Crowley dijo que llegaba pasado el medio día, ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Sí, es que- se aseguró de que Dean no estuviera cerca- Quiero pedirle que revise al pequeño… si lo vieras Cassie… me da tanta rabia de solo imaginar como ese hijo de puta le causó todas esas heridas-

-Balthy- el mayor se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No quiero hablar de eso Cassie… nos vemos por la tarde ¿vale?-

-Sí, nos vemos hermanito-

Balthazar guardó su teléfono suspirando y se fue a la cocina, estaba sacando una olla para preparar las palomitas cuando escuchó unos pasos y se giró sonriendo al ver al rubio con su ropa, se acercó a él acariciando su cabello y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Te queda muy bien esa ropa, pequeño-

-Balthy…-

-No te secaste bien el cabello, ven- lo llevó al baño para tomar una toalla y le secó el cabello con suavidad- Si no te secas bien, puedes resfriarte pequeño y lo último que quiero es que te enfermes- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Dean?-

-Gracias Balthy… yo…- lo miró sonrojado- Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo…- el mayor sonrió ampliamente y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Y a mí me hace muy feliz tenerte a mi lado, Dean y por sobre todo, soy muy feliz con solo verte sonreír, mi pequeño lindo-

Correspondió el abrazo del menor sonriendo, ese mes teniendo a Dean en su casa, serian los días más maravillosos de su vida.


	21. La calma antes de la tormenta

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 21 **

**La calma antes de la tormenta. **

Balthazar no podía estar más feliz de tener a Dean a su lado, había sido una semana maravillosa junto al rubio pero el lunes debía regresar a trabajar y Crowley le sugirió que comenzaran a ver lo del juicio, necesitarían la versión de Dean para defenderlo. El mayor suspiró, no quería hacer que el menor recordara esas cosas pero no tenía más opción.

Ese domingo habían quedado todos para reunirse a cenar, Crowley, Meg, Gabriel, Sam, Castiel y Benny, Balthazar tampoco había pasado por alto la cercanía entre su hermanito menor y Benny, ya se encargaría de averiguar qué ocurría con ese parcito.

Sus amigos llegaron puntuales, vio como Sam se dirigía a Dean para darle un gran abrazo de oso. El rubio aún no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño pero a Balthazar le hacía gracia como se sonrojaba cuando Sam lo abrazaba de esa manera y lo más lindo de todo, era que luego Dean lo miraba buscando su aprobación para corresponder ese saludo tímidamente y Balthazar se compadeció de él.

-Ya Sammy, suelta a Dean que tú ya tienes marido-

-No seas celosito, Balthy, me encanta abrazar a Dean, es tan lindo- volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Ya, ya, que corra el aire- dijo Gabriel separándolos y jalando a su pareja a su lado. El rubio lo miró unos segundos riéndose bajito.

-No le hagas caso a ese idiota- agregó Castiel pasando su brazo por los hombros de Dean- Gabe es bastante posesivo, si te contara las escenitas de celo que le ha hecho a Sammy-

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando fuimos al restaurant?- preguntó Crowley sonriendo- Si lo hubieras visto, Dean, el pobre mesero no pudo- Gabriel le cubrió la boca con una mano.

-Dejen de molestarme, trío de idiotas- Balthazar hizo morritos.

-Oye, que yo ni te he molestado-

-Pues te golpearé si siguen molestándome, por idiota- Balthazar hizo un puchero antes de abrazar al rubio.

-¿Ves Dean? Te dije que mi hermanito era violento y había que colocarle un bozal-

-¡Oye!- gritó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño- Yo no soy violento, tú eres un idiota que siempre me saca de quicio-

-Dejen de pelear, niños- pidió Crowley suspirando- Tengo hambre-

-Estás de suerte- dije Balthazar sonriendo- Dean me ayudó a preparar la comida y quedo delicioso-le dio un besito en la mejilla al rubio y este se sonrojo.

Los ocho pasaron al comedor, Balthazar vio como el rubio se disponía a servir la comida y lo tomó por la muñeca para sentarlo, este lo miró confundido y el mayor le dio un besito en la mejilla para susurrarle al oído.

-Ya te dije que iba a mimarte mucho, así que yo te serviré hoy-

-Pero…-

-Déjame consentirte, bonito-

Sirvió la cena a cada uno y luego tomó lugar junto a Dean, el rubio seguía sin comer mucho, ni quiera se servía la mitad del plato. A Balthazar le preocupaba su falta de apetito pero Meg le dijo que le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y por sobre todo, acostumbrarse a que ya no tenía que hacer lo que Lucifer le enseñó a base de castigos. También le aconsejó que no lo presionara, que hubiera ocasiones en que el rubio mostrara un retroceso en su progreso pero que eso era perfectamente normal y debía apoyarlo y comprenderlo.

-Comes muy poquito, Dean- dijo Sam mirándolo preocupado- ¿No te gusta la comida?- el rubio mantuvo la mirada en el plato- Si quieres puedo dártela en la boca- Sam tomó el tenedor para coger algunos tallarines- Vamos, di ah-

-Déjalo tranquilo, Sammy- pidió Gabriel suspirando- Si no quiere más, no lo obligues a comer-

-Pero es muy poquito- alegó Sam colocando el tenedor con la comida frente a la boca del menor- Vamos Dean, come un poquito más, está muy rico y- el castaño se quedó en silencio cuando vio que el rubio lloraba, manteniendo la vista en el plato.

-Ya es suficiente, Sam- dijo muy serio Gabriel y se levantó de su lugar para ir con Dean, lo giró por los hombros para limpiar sus lágrimas- No le hagas caso, a veces se pone un poco pesado, no tienes que comer si no quieres- el rubio asintió despacio- Cree que porque él es un gigante que se puede comer toda la olla solo, los demás somos igual de glotones-

-¡Oye, no soy un glotón!- alegó Sam cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía morritos.

-A veces pareces un barril sin fondo, seguro que si me descuido, me comes también-

Dean se rio bajito y Gabriel le acarició el cabello antes de darle un besito en la frente para volver a sentarse junto a Benny. Balthazar miró a su hermano sonriendo antes de atraer al rubio a su lado para darle un besito en la mejilla y Sam lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

-Lo siento Dean, no quería hacerte llorar, ¿Me perdonas?-

-Sí…-

-Gracias bonito-

Luego de la cena, se quedaron conversando en el living. Balthazar abrazaba a Dean y este estaba acurrucado contra su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Intercambió una mirada con Crowley, no quería hacerlo pero era necesario.

-Dean- este lo miró sin moverse de su lugar, carraspeó un poco sin saber cómo continuar y decidió decirlo directamente- Dentro de tres semanas… será el juicio…- el rubio bajó la vista- Ya sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en esto y yo no te dejaré solo, yo sé muy bien que tú no tienes nada que ver con las atrocidades que cometía ese sujeto, que solo has sido una víctima más- acarició la espalda del menor- Por eso necesito que nos cuentes algunas cosas, es la única manera en que podemos ayudarte-

-No quiero…- murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Por favor…-

-Es necesario pequeño, no quiero que vayas a prisión por culpa de ese bastardo, tienes que contarme lo que ocurrió, bonito-

-Balthy…-

-Yo voy a protegerte, precioso, ¿Confías en mí?- el rubio asintió temeroso-Todo saldrá bien, bonito, te doy mi palabra-

Dean estuvo abrazándolo el resto de la noche sin decir nada más, aún cuando Sam quería jugar con él. Balthazar decidió que mañana a medio día conversarían con el abogado que contrató Crowley para que defendiera a Dean. Cuando todos se marcharon a sus casas, el mayor llevó al rubio a la habitación, este lo sostuvo de la muñeca y con ese silencioso gesto comprendió que debía quedarse. Ambos se acostaron mirándose y Balthazar acarició la mejilla del menor.

-No tienes nada que temer, precioso, yo estaré contigo-

-¿No… me dejarás?- preguntó bajito y sin mirarlo.

-Sí bonito, estaré contigo en todo momento, vamos a salir de esto juntos-

-Gracias Balthy- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Te divertiste hoy, pequeño? Por favor no te enfades con Sammy, él solo está preocupado por ti y se pone un poco pesadito pero solo lo hace porque le importas Dean y te quiere mucho- el rubio se sonrojo mirándolo- Y como no quererte, si eres tan lindo y adorable- le dio un besito en la frente- No te preocupes, pequeño, iremos a tu ritmo-

-Gracias Balthy… a mi también… me gustan ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los demás y Balthazar sonrió.

-Me alegra oírlo pequeño pero cuidadito con quererlos más que a mí o me pondré celoso- el rubio se rio cerrando los ojos y el mayor sonrió, le gustaba la idea de hacerlo reír y que Dean estuviera tan a gusto a su lado- No me pondrás celosito ¿Verdad?-

-No- respondió el menor sonriendo.

-Descansa, Dean, te quiero mucho- el rubio lo miró unos segundos antes de abrazarse a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Buenas noches Balthy…-

El mayor lo estrechó entre sus brazos, escuchando la respiración acompasada de Dean que indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Miró ese rostro, gracias a la luz que se colocaba por la cortina abierta y sonrió un poco. Estaba muy feliz de estar con Dean pero a la vez lo ponía triste el que tuviera que recordar todas cosas que el hijo de puta de Lucifer le había hecho durante esos cinco años. Le dio un besito en la frente y cerró los ojos, no sabía que haría cuando supiera toda la verdad pero si tenía claro que se quedaría junto a Dean para cuidarlo, protegerlo y si él se lo permitía, amarlo.

Balthazar abrió los ojos despacio y palpó a su lado mientras terminaba de despertarse. Lo primero que notó fue la ausencia del rubio y se incorporó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor. Salió de la habitación casi a una carrera.

-¿Dean?-

Lo buscó en las demás habitaciones, asustando a cada segundo que no daba con él, horribles ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente pero todo se disipó cuando encontró a Dean en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Suspiró de alivio y fue a abrazarlo dándole un besito en el cuello.

-Balthy-

-Buenos días, pequeño, te levantaste temprano hoy-

-Quería…- desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Dean? ¿Te sientes mal?-

-No- el mayor lo miró fijamente- Es que… quería llevarte… el desayuno- admitió sonrojado, Balthazar esbozó una amplia sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza- Balthy…-

-Gracias Dean, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces con esto- el menor correspondió su abrazo y le dio un besito en los labios que el mayor correspondió- Te quiero mucho, pequeño, vamos a probar esta deliciosa comida-

Balthazar besó su mejilla y luego se sentó a la mesa, dentro de dos horas llegaría Crowley con su abogado y quería estar listo para eso.


	22. Interrogatorio

**Capitulo 22 **

**Interrogatorio. **

Balthazar tomó la mano de Dean cuando se percató de lo tenso que estaba. Crowley y su abogado, Enias, habían llegado hace diez minutos y luego de las presentaciones fueron directo al punto.

-Tienes que contarnos todo, Dean- pidió Enias- Crowley no va a caer solo y está culpándote de algunas cosas-

-¿Qué?- exclamó el rubio mirándolo.

-Hay evidencias que te sitúan el día y el lugar donde murieron esos dos chicos-

- Yo no lo hice- se defendió el rubio casi llorando- No lo hice, Balthy-

-Lo sé pequeño- dijo el mayor abrazándolo- Pero tienes que contarnos que pasó ese día, por favor Dean-

-Balthy…-

-Yo estoy de tu lado, pequeño, voy a protegerte-

Acarició la espalda del rubio y este lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura mientras comenzaba a hablar. Balthazar estaba seguro que terminaría muy cabreado con ese bastardo y cuando Enias le contó las acusaciones que hacía Lucifer contra él, quiso ir a matarlo a prisión pero se contuvo, además estaba ese otro asunto que aún no le habían contado a Dean, Lucifer salió hace dos días de prisión, con libertad bajo fianza y arresto domiciliario mientras se realizaba la investigación pero no se lo diría todavía.

-¿Estuviste en ese lugar, Dean? ¿Estuviste presente cuando Lucifer lastimó a esos chicos?-

-Sí…- se abrazó más fuerte a Balthazar.

-¿Viste cuando los mató?- el rubio comenzó a temblar y Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien- repartió besito por la frente del menor.

-Tienes que contarnos que pasó ese día, Dean-pidió Enias- Necesito saberlo- el rubio no respondió- ¿En donde encontró a esos dos chicos?- Balthazar acarició la espalda del menor.

-Dínoslo, Dean, por favor- pidió suavemente, lo que pareció surtir efecto.

-Había… un fiesta…- comenzó a contar en un susurro- Mi amo me llevó… estuvimos ahí unas horas… cuando llegaron esos chicos… mi amo estuvo hablando con ellos…-

-¿Sobre qué hablaron?- preguntó Crowley serio.

-Ellos llevaban… poco tiempo en el círculo… y estaban ansiosos… mi amo les ofreció… enseñarles algunas cosas… y tener una sesión…-

-¿A dónde los llevó?- prosiguió Crowley.

-No lo sé… no conocía el lugar…-

-¿Podrías llevarnos hasta allí?- preguntó Enias.

-No sé… el camino…-

-¿Qué pasó después?- dijo esta vez Balthazar.

-Fuimos por un pasillo… hasta que llegamos a un cuarto… mi amo ató… a uno de ellos y…- Dean comenzó a llorar mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del mayor- Por favor… no me hagas decirlo… él se enfadará… por favor…-

Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza para intentar calmarlo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con los demás. Estaba más que claro que ese sujeto tenía amenazado a Dean para que no hablara pero no podían ayudarlo sin saber todo lo ocurrido. Balthazar logró calmarlo luego de unos minutos, lo tomó por las mejillas para darle un beso en la frente.

-Todo estará, Dean, te prometo que nadie te lastimará, yo voy a protegerte-

-Balthy…-

-Confía en mi pequeño, ese hijo de puta no volverá a tocarte pero tienes que decirnos que ocurrió en ese lugar- el rubio negó despacio- Por favor Dean, yo no dejaré que te lastimen, Lucifer tiene que ir a prisión o seguirá lastimando a más chicos inocentes, tienes que hablar, Dean, por favor-

-Me ordenó… que me quedará… en un rincón del cuarto…- dijo abrazando con fuerza a Balthazar- Usó… las cadenas de la pared… para inmovilizar al otro chico… entonces tomó una fusta…y…- el rubio volvió a llorar- Lo golpeó muy fuerte… lo amordazó para que no gritara…-

-¿Intentaste detenerlo?- preguntó Enias serio pero no recibió respuesta- Dean-

-No…- Balthazar lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te amenazó?-

-No…- el rubio lo miró llorando- Yo no lo hice…-

-Nadie está culpándote, Dean- aclaró Crowley- ¿Lo había hecho antes?- el rubio asintió temblando- ¿E intentaste detenerlo ahí?- volvió a asentir- Dinos que te hizo Dean, sé que no dejarías que lastimaran a alguien frente a ti-

El rubio seguía llorando y estaba algo pálido, Balthazar no quería forzarlo a que siguiera hablando, ya había sido demasiado para Dean. Intercambió una mirada con los dos hombres pero Crowley le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que lo dejara responder esa última pregunta.

-Tienes que hablar, Dean, por favor- pidió Crowley-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que lastimó a alguien?-

-Hace… cuatro años…- respondió en un murmullo-

-¿En dónde?-

-En… Texas…- Balthazar acarició su cabeza- Yo quise detenerlo, Balthy- aseguró entre lágrimas- Pero se enfadó mucho conmigo…-

-¿Te golpeó?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí…-

-¿Qué pasó con el chico de esa ocasión?- prosiguió Enias.

-No lo sé….-

-Debes decírnoslo Dean- pidió Crowley- Es importante-

-No lo sé… me desperté… tres días después… en el hospital…-

Balthazar abrió un poco la boca antes de fruncir el ceño notablemente enojado. El solo pensar como debió golpearlo para mandarlo al hospital, le hacía hervir la sangre y desear asesinar a ese infeliz. Acarició la cabeza del rubio.

-Ya Dean… lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy- dijo mirando a Enias y este asintió- Ven pequeño, debes descansar un poco-

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto para recostarse a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza, repartiendo besitos por su rostro hasta que el menor se durmió. Sentía tanta rabia contra ese hijo de puta que se creía capaz de matarlo en ese mismo momento pero se contendría por Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador para llevarlas a la sala de estar junto con unas papitas que dio vuelta en un plato. Las dejó sobre la mesita de la sala de estar y se sentó junto a Benny, pasándole la cerveza y miró el reloj.

-Crowley y Enias ya deben estar hablando con Dean-

-Las cosas saldrán bien, Cas-

-No es eso… estoy preocupado por Dean- admitió suspirando- Ya viste como se puso Ian cuando declaró frente al círculo… pero a Dean… a él lo han lastimado de formas mucho peores…- el mayor pasó un brazo por los hombros del menor y lo atrajo a su lado.

-Estará bien, Cas, además, Balthy está a su lado y lo protegerá-

-Eso espero, Benny…-

-Las cosas mejoraran, aún cuando ese hijo de puta este en arresto domiciliario, ya no seguirá lastimando a nadie-

-No entiendo como salió, Benny, ese bastardo tendría que estar en prisión-

-Tiene buenos abogados de su lado y amigos poderosos, no caerá tan fácil, a menos que tengamos pruebas concretas-

-Benny-

-Estoy seguro que el testimonio de Ian será importante, al igual que el de Dean-

-Solo quiero que esto termine pronto, que Dean esté a salvo de ese sujeto y junto a Balthy-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de que así sea, ¿Te parece que vayamos a verlos por la tarde?- los ojos de Castiel se iluminaron.

-Claro que sí-

Castiel se perdió en la mirada ajena, estaba sintiéndose muy extraño junto a Benny y las cosas estaban más raras desde que llegaron de New York. Sintió una caricia en su mejilla.

-Lo siento Cas-

-¿Eh?-

-Perdóname pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo-

El mayor lo miró curioso cuando la mano de su mejilla fue hasta la nuca y la otra mano del mayor a su cintura, atrayéndolo a su lado para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Castiel no opuso resistencia porque si era honesto, él también deseaba probar esos labios de nuevo y no perdería la ocasión. Le gustaba las sensaciones que le provocaba Benny y esos labios sobre los suyos, se sentían maravillosos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ""

Gracias por leer. Saludos! :)


	23. Te quiero

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 23 **

**Te quiero. **

Balthazar abrió los ojos despacio, al final se había quedado dormido junto a Dean. El rubio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba. El mayor sonrió y le dio un besito en la frente antes de mirar por sobre el hombro de Dean para ver la hora, eran las cuatro de la tarde y eso le recordó que el menor no había comido algo luego del desayuno. Lo movió despacio, dándole pequeños besitos hasta que despertó.

-Hola pequeño-

-Balthy…-

-Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que almorzar- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza- Todo estará bien, pequeño, lo hiciste bien-

-Balthy…-

-Yo estoy contigo, rubio bonito y no te dejaré- le dio un besito en los labios- Te quiero mucho- el menor sonrió un poco- Ahora vamos a preparar el almuerzo… aunque ya es tarde, ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza?- no recibió respuesta- Está bien, Dean, puedes escoger lo que quieras, no tienes que tener miedo, yo no te heriré-

-Balthy…-

-Vamos a comer pizza de almuerzo- le dio un besito- Es más rápido y tengo hambre- el rubio sonrió mirándolo- Vamos pequeño, una cerveza me vendrá bien-

Balthazar se dirigió a la sala de estar mientras llamaba a la pizzería, luego de eso, llamó a Crowley, para preguntarle qué ocurriría con lo de hoy. Su amigo le aseguró que lo retomarían pasado mañana, ya que Enias haría algunas averiguaciones con la información que consiguieron, también le dijo que iría a verlo junto con Meg por la noche, ya que estaba preocupado por Dean. El mayor se despidió agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho cuando sintió unos pasos acercándose y se volteó sonriendo para abrazar al rubio.

-Balthy-

-La pizza tardará un poco en llegar, así que tendremos que esperar-

-Yo… no tengo hambre…- dijo bajito el menor.

-¿No te gusta la pizza?- Dean lo miró- Tienes que comer, aunque sea una rebanada- no recibió respuesta- Hazlo por mí pequeño, por favor- lo miró usando su carita más tierna y vio el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-Sí…-

-Genial, me has hecho muy feliz-

Balthazar le dio un besito en la mejilla y fue por unas cervezas y jugo para Dean. Dejó todo sobre la mesa de centro para ver una película mientras esperaban la pizza. El rubio lo tenía abrazado mientras miraba atentamente la pantalla y se sobresaltó con el ruido del timbre.

-Yo voy pequeño- le dio un besito y fue a abrir la puerta- Cassie, Benny-

-Hola, esperamos no molestar- dijo el menor sonriendo.

-Para nada, nunca lo harían, pasen chicos- los dos saludaron al rubio y Castiel se sentó a su lado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Ocurre… algo?- preguntó Dean bajito y el menor lo abrazó.

-Nada, me alegra ver que estás bien-

-Cas estaba muy preocupado por ti- aclaró Benny- Y yo también, ¿Estás bien?-

Dean se sonrojo un poco y asintió despacio, correspondiendo tímidamente el abrazo de Castiel. Balthazar sonrió cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y fue a abrir pensando que era la pizza pero se encontró con Gabriel y Sam, les indicó a ambos que entraron y el castaño fue corriendo a abrazar a Dean.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo de oso.

-Sentimos venir sin avisar- comenzó a decir Gabriel- Pero estábamos preocupados por Dean, ¿Enias y Crowley ya estuvieron aquí?-

-Sí, no se preocupen, todo está en orden- el timbre volvió a sonar- ¿Y quién falta ahora? Crowley y Meg llegaran por la noche-

El mayor recibió la pizza, en ese momento asintió en aprobación por haber pedido una grande, aún cuando no se esperaba tantas visitas seguidas. Balthazar se logró hacer un espacio para acomodarse junto a su rubio bonito y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Yo estaba ahí- dijo Sam haciendo morritos.

-Tú tienes marido, me toca a mí abrazar a esta lindura- Dean se sonrojo mirándolo- ¿Quieres otro pedazo de pizza, bonito? Tienes que aprovechar antes de que el glotón de Sammy se lo trague todo- el menor se rio ante sus palabras.

-No soy un glotón- se defendió el castaño y se levantó para ir a sentarse en las piernas de su pareja- Defiéndeme, Gabe-

-Pero si es verdad, te encanta comer-

-Malo, no te daré un besito por molestarme- Balthazar rodó los ojos.

-Y ahí van de nuevo, no les hagas caso, Dean, mientras no se quiten la ropa frente a nosotros, todo bien-

-Y mira que ya lo han hecho- agregó Castiel sonriendo- Y casi nos trauman de por vida, ¿Verdad Balthy? Quien iba a pensar que tendríamos un hermano tan pervertido-

Dean se rio un poco más fuerte mientras correspondía el abrazo de Balthazar. Castiel se levantó para traer unas cervezas más y algo de jugo para el rubio. Se inclinó un poco para sacarlas del refrigerador cuando escuchó un silbido y giró un poco la cabeza sonriendo, sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Benny?-

-No- el menor arqueó una ceja- Me fascina- el comentario lo hizo reír y sacó las cerveza dejándolas sobre la mesa.

-¿Te ayudo a llevarlas?-

-Claro, aún falta el jugo para Dean y vamos-

-Oye Cas- dijo tomando su mano mientras lo miraba y lo atrajo a su lado- ¿No me dirás nada por lo de hace un rato?-

-¿Debo decir algo?- preguntó sonriendo un poco.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que te besé-

-Corrección, prácticamente me comiste la boca mientras me corrías mano- dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-Detalles- se defendió Benny sonriendo- ¿Y bien?-

-No sé qué quieres que diga- respondió coquetamente- No tengo nada que decir- el mayor asintió suspirando- Más bien, te lo demostraré-

Lo tomó por la nuca mientras con la otra mano rodeo su cintura para atraerlo a su lado y comerle la boca en el beso. El mayor rápidamente respondió a su gesto, empujándolo despacio hasta que lo dejó contra la pared. Castiel estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones de su cuerpo y de esa mano que se movió de su cintura para colarse bajo su camisa. Un carraspeó los hizo separarse y el moreno se relajó un poco al ver a su amigo.

-Sammy-

-Ya veo porque tardaban tanto con las cervezas, no se detengan por mí- dijo traviesamente para tomar las cervezas y el jugo antes de mirar a Castiel y le guiñó un ojo- Lo sabía, te dije que estabas loquito de amor por Benny, yo nunca me equivoco-

-Idiota- respondió el moreno sacándole la lengua- Sal de aquí antes de que te golpeé-

-Claro, quieres tu tiempo a solas con Benny, ahora no tienes moral para burlarte de Gabe y yo, diviértanse chicos, yo me invento algo para cubrir su ausencia-

Castiel lo persiguió hasta que lo vio correr hacia la sala de estar y regresó gruñendo despacio. Ya se iba a enterar ese idiota por estar molestándolo. Se percató que Benny estaba cruzado de brazos mientras lo miraba divertido.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Es cierto? Estás loquito de amor por mí-

-No es eso…- desvió la mirada y suspiró- Vale, que llamaste mi atención de hace un buen rato… no vuelvo a contarle algo a ese idiota-

-Que bien, me complace mucho oírlo- el menor lo miró fijamente.

-Benny-

-Yo también estoy interesado en ti y mucho- Castiel se acercó sonriendo y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tanto?- El mayor sonrió.

-Lo suficiente para decir que te quiero y pedirte que salgamos juntos, ¿Qué dices?-

-Digo que has tardado mucho en preguntarlo, yo también te quiero-

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso antes de regresar con los demás a la sala de estar. Crowley y Meg ya estaban ahí. Castiel vio que estaban montando una pequeña fiesta. Tenían despejado el centro, haciendo una improvisada pista de baile en el cuarto. Crowley estaba bailando con Meg, Sam con Balthazar y luego jaló a Gabriel para que se les uniera. El menor sonrió al percatarse de la forma en que Dean miraba a su hermano mayor y fue hacía él para tenderle la mano.

-Arriba bonito, todos tienen que bailar-

-Yo no…-

-Te diré un secreto, Dean- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- A Balthy le encanta bailar y estoy seguro que te fascinará las cosas que puede hacer con su pareja de baile, especialmente si es un lindo chico rubio que lo trae loquito de amor-

-Cas…-

-Te lo enseñaré- se giró sonriendo- Balthy- lo llamó más fuerte y este lo miró- Dean quiere bailar contigo-

Balthazar se acercó con una amplia sonrisa para sacarlo a bailar, el rubio estaba algo tenso al comienzo pero se dejó guiar por el mayor, en un mal paso (o por la intervención de Sam que le hizo una zancadilla a Balthazar) ambos cayeron sobre el sillón.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-este asintió sonrojado y el mayor se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Te quiero mucho, pequeño, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy al tenerte a mi lado- el rubio lo abrazó mirándolo sonrojado.

-Balthy… yo también te quiero-

El mayor lo miró unos segundos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, Dean dijo que lo quería. Una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que el rubio correspondió, ajeno a las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos y sus hermanos.


	24. Malos recuerdos (I)

**Hola a todos! En los siguientes 3 capítulos, se dará a conocer el pasado de Dean, antes de que se convirtiera en el sumiso de Lucifer y luego que pasó después, abarcando sus pensamientos cuando conoció a Balthazar. Gracias por leer! :) **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" "

**Capitulo 24**

**Malos recuerdos (I)**

Dean estaba mirando el rostro durmiente del mayor y aún no se podía creer que estuviera ahí, que ese maravilloso hombre lo quisiera tanto y por sobre todo, que Lucifer estaba en prisión. Llevó una mano con cuidado hasta la mejilla del mayor para acariciarla despacio, ¿Realmente se podía quedar con él? ¿Podía quedarse en ese lugar y las cosas serian diferentes? Desde que Balthazar lo llevó a su departamento, no le había puesto una mano encima, a diferencia de Lucifer que lo golpeaba casi todos los días y por cualquier cosa. Ninguno de ellos lo lastimaba, ni los hermanos ni los amigos de Balthazar, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que alguien no lo trataba con ese cariño?

Los recuerdos de Dean sobre su infancia eran buenos, sus padres lo quisieron mucho hasta que entonces ocurrió aquel incidente y el rubio se quedó solo. Luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de auto, estuvo dos meses en un orfanato antes de que lo adoptaran. No tenía ningún otro pariente al cual recurrir y ya daba por hecho que viviría en ese orfanato un tiempo indefinido. Entonces apareció John Winchester en su vida, el hombre que lo adoptó cuando tenía seis años, al principio estaba un poco cohibido pero a medida que convivían juntos y pasaban los meses, terminó queriendo a ese hombre como si fuera un padre. Siempre fue gentil con él, amable, lo trataba como su hijo. Cuando cumplió los trece años, John se casó con Mary Campbell, Dean hizo su mejor esfuerzo para llevarse bien con ella, quería que su padre adoptivo fuera feliz y la rubia lograba eso. La boda fue algo privado, entre familiar de ambas partes. Las cosas marcharon muy bien los primeros meses y Dean sentía que realmente podía querer a Mary, aunque no tanto como John porque eran cariños diferentes pero entonces comenzó el principio de lo que sería su infierno personal. Una tarde que el rubio regresaba de la escuela un poco más temprano de lo usual, se extrañó al no encontrar a Mary, por lo general, la rubia estaba a esa hora en la casa, preparando la comida para cuando regresaba de la escuela. La primera idea que pasó por su mente, fue que algo le hubiera ocurrido, tomó el teléfono con la intención de llamarla cuando escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso. Dean subió las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido pero apresuró el paso al oír un murmullo.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó al mismo tiempo que giró el pomo de la puerta para abrir la habitación matrimonial y abrió la ligeramente la boca ante la escena- Mamá…-

-¡Dean!- gritó la rubia- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

El rubio no podía creer que Mary estuviera con otra persona y más encima en la cama que compartía con John, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de engañar a una persona tan maravillosa como John? Una intensa ira comenzó a invadirlo, y en vez de marcharse de ahí, lo que hizo fue sacar al hombre de la cama, tirarlo al suelo y comenzar a golpearlo sin contenerse. John le había dado un hogar, cariño, afecto y cuidados, no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran de esa manera. Sintió las manos de la rubia en su cabello y perdió el equilibrio unos segundos, momento que aprovechó el hombre para golpearlo en el rostro y empujarlo a un lado para levantarse.

-¡¿Quién mierda es este niño?!- gritó furioso el hombre.

-Vete de aquí- pidió Mary.

-¿Estarás bien, cariño?-

-Sí pero por favor márchate ahora-

Dean quería golpear a ese hombre de nuevo pero Mary se lo impidió, quedándose de pie en la puerta. El rubio dio una vuelta por el cuarto para intentar calmarse y se asomó a la ventana, el hombre se iba a paso raudo de ahí.

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó sin mirarla- ¿Hace cuanto engañas a mi padre?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dean-

-¡Si lo es! No dejaré que lastimes a mi papá… él te quiere mucho-

-Entonces no le digas sobre esto y ya-

-¿Qué…?-

-John no tiene porqué saber esto, así que sé un buen niño y quédate calladito-

-No, él se va a enterar- sentencio Dean yendo hacia la puerta pero la rubia lo miró sonriendo.

-Pues adelante, Dean, ve y dile toda la verdad, ya veremos a quien le cree, ¿A la mujer que ama o al molesto mocoso que adoptó por lastima?- el menor la miró fijamente- ¿No lo sabías Dean? Si John te adoptó, fue porque se sentía solo, ¿Realmente crees que le importas? No seas iluso, ahora que me tiene a mí, ya no te necesita a su lado y basta con que yo se lo diga y te echará de la casa-

-Mentira- dijo Dean asustado- ¡Mientes! Papá me quiere…-

-Sigue mintiéndote, Dean pero sabes perfectamente que tu única función aquí era hacerle compañía a John, eres algo así como su mascotita y ahora que me tiene a mí, ya no eres importante-

Dean no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos ante esas crueles palabras, sabía que John no era así pero tenía miedo de las amenazas de Mary ¿Y si lo echaban de la casa porque ya no era útil? No quería volver de nuevo al orfanato y tampoco quería marcharse de ahí, por fin tenía una casa, un hogar y una persona que lo quería mucho, ¿Y si perdía todo eso? Sintió una mano en su mejilla y vio a Mary que sonreía.

-Solo tienes que ser un buen chico, Dean y decidiremos conservarte un tiempo más-

El rubio apartó esa mano con rabia y se marchó corriendo de ahí sin rumbo fijo, ¿Y si Mary tenía razón? Él no era el hijo de John y nada cambiaría el hecho de que fue adoptado, en cambio Mary era su esposa, su mujer, ella podía darle hijos biológicos a John y entonces ¿Qué sería de él cuando eso ocurriera? La sola idea de volver a estar solo, era dolorosa.

Dean optó por guardar silencio, no le gustaba mentirle a John pero tenía mucho más miedo de la idea de que Mary lo convenciera para que lo echaran de la casa. Estuvieron así medio año, hasta que entonces ocurrió y conoció al hombre que volvería de su vida, un infierno.

John era un hombre de negocios, a veces tenía que ausentarse por semanas enteras para viajar fuera del país. Dean se ponía triste cuando eso ocurría porque desde que encontró a Mary engañando a su padre, la mujer lo trataba muy mal cada vez que podía. Una tarde que regresaba de casa de un amigo, vio las luces encendidas y suspiró, John estaba fuera por negocios y regresaría dentro de tres días. Se armó de valor para entrar a la casa y fue directo a su cuarto cuando vio a un hombre sentado sobre su cama. Jamás lo había visto antes, así que solo había una opción.

-La habitación de Mary no es aquí- siseó muy enojado.

-Tú debes ser Dean ¿Verdad?- el castaño se levantó con una sonrisa y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto?-

-No hay necesidad que sepas mi nombre aún y en cuanto que hago aquí- el hombre lo tomó por la barbilla- Solo miro la mercancía-

-¿Qué…?-

El hombre misterioso sonrió y Dean lo apartó de un manotazo, no sabía quién demonios era ese sujeto pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Fue hacia la puerta para ordenarle que saliera de su cuarto y en cuanto estuvo afuera, cerró la puerta con fuerza y colocándole seguro.

Una semana después se enteró de quién era ese sujeto, Lucifer Pellegrini, el nuevo socio de su padre. Ese despreciable sujeto iba con frecuencia a la casa y Dean prefería evitar su presencia, diciendo que tenía tarea para ir a su cuarto. La situación se volvió insostenible, cuando en una cena que preparó su madre con algunos amigos de la familia, Lucifer lo abordó en el baño y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Sal de aquí- siseó Dean intentando no mostrar su miedo.

-Tranquilo, rubio, solo quería hablar a solas contigo-

-Lárgate o gritaré- amenazó el joven.

-Eso sería un problema, Dean, un verdadero problema-

Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, el mayor lo tenía contra las baldosas, cubriéndole la boca con una mano y con la otra sostenía sus brazos por las muñecas para inmovilizarlo presionándolo con su cuerpo.

-Así está mejor- Dean forcejeó para liberarse pero un chico de dieciséis años, no tenía la fuerza suficiente contra un hombre cerca de diez años mayor que él- Te sugiero que te tranquilices o será peor para ti- al rubio no le quedó más opción que obedecer- Buen chico, tengo un interés real en ti, Dean, así que quiero que vengas conmigo, te aseguro que no te faltará nada y si te portas bien, te premiaré- el menor negó enérgicamente- Piénsalo Dean, ¿A que no sabías que Mary está embarazada?- el rubio lo miró con sorpresa- Planean contarlo durante la cena, así que Dean, creo que tu utilidad se acabará muy pronto aquí, claramente John prefiere a un hijo que lleve su sangre y no un chico adoptado, mascotita-

Soltó a Dean con una sonrisa y se marchó por el pasillo satisfecho. El rubio comenzó a llorar y se quedó de rodillas en el baño, ¿Así iba a terminar todo? ¿John iba a dejarlo luego de que tuviera un hijo de verdad?


	25. Malos recuerdos (II)

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 25 **

**Malos recuerdos (II)**

Las cosas no mejoraron con el correr de los días, John estaba muy feliz con la noticia de que Mary estaba embarazada y Dean sentía que lo dejaron de lado. Los acosos de Lucifer no cesaron y el rubio sentía que ya no podía más, por eso tomó la determinación de acabar con todo eso de una vez. Aprovechó que Mary salió a quien-sabe-donde y esperó su padre en el living, este llegó cerca de las nueve de la noche.

-Dean-

-Hola papá…- el mayor lo abrazó.

-¿Ocurre algo pequeño? Tienes una carita rara- el rubio correspondió su gesto con fuerza.

-Tengo… algo que decirte, papá…-

-Claro, dímelo-

Dean se disponía a decirle todo, las infidelidades de Mary, lo mal que lo trataba la rubia cada vez que estaban solos y los acosos de Lucifer cuando el teléfono de John sonó. Esperó que respondiera, recordando todas las cosas que esa mujer le había dicho y no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿Dean?- John se sentó a su lado tomándolo por las mejillas- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Lo siento papá… debí decírtelo antes pero tenía miedo... no quiero que te enojes-

-No me enfadaré, Dean- respondió el mayor acariciando su espalda despacio- Dime que ocurre, pequeño-

-Mary… te está engañando- dijo el rubio mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos- Lo siento mucho papá… debí decírtelo en cuanto la descubrí pero… lo siento mucho… no quiero que se aprovechen de ti, papá… no quiero que te lastimen, no te mereces eso…-

-Dean- estrechó al menor entre sus brazos- Lo sé, pequeño, ya lo sé todo-

-¿Qué…? ¿Ella te lo dijo?-

-No… los vi besándose en el parque cerca de aquí-

-Papá…-

-Sé que no puedes entenderlo aún, Dean pero yo amo a Mary y seguiré estando a su lado-

-¿Aún… cuando te engaña?- preguntó el rubio dudoso.

-Sí, pequeño, aún cuando las cosas sean así… además ella tendrá un hijo mío…-

-¿Te gusta… la idea de tener un hijo de verdad?- preguntó Dean con tristeza.

-No sé qué está pasando por esa pequeña cabecita- dijo John tomándolo por las mejillas para que lo mirara- Pero nada cambia el hecho de que tú eres mi hijo y te seguiré queriendo-

-Papá…- Dean lo abrazó llorando y el mayor acarició su espalda.

-Eres muy importante para mí Dean y eso jamás va a cambiar- ambos se miraron y John le dio un golpecito en la nariz- ¿Entendido pequeño?-

-Entendido- respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Ahora vamos a preparar la cena, ya que has sido un buen chico, cocinaremos lo que escojas-

Dean estaba tan feliz por las palabras de su padre, que olvidó por completo el asunto de Lucifer. Las estuvieron bien por un tiempo, el rubio cumplió los diecisiete y solo quedan dos meses para que naciera el bebé de Mary pero entonces comenzaron los problemas. La mujer estaba más insoportable que nunca y Dean siempre optaba por irse directo a su cuarto para no provocarla, sabía cuánto significaba ese bebé para John y no quería alterar a Mary. Aquella tarde, el rubio llegó de clases más tarde de lo usual, planeaba marcharse directamente a su cuarto cuando escuchó un quejido desde la cocina, se asomó con cautela, viendo a Mary de rodillas y afirma en el mueble de cocina. Se arrodilló a su lado rápidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡No me toques!- la mujer lo apartó de un empujón y el rubio la miró fijamente.

-¿Te duele?-

-Esto es tú culpa-

-¿Qué…?- preguntó confundido el joven.

-John se enteró de todo… ¡Por tu culpa lo sabe todo!-

-No… yo no se lo dije- replicó el menor.

-¡No me mientas! Estarás feliz con esto ¿Verdad? Siempre tuviste celos de mí… ¡Siempre me has querido apartar para tener a John solo para ti!- Mary volvió a quejarse mientras mantenía una mano en el estomago.

-Mamá…-

-¡No me digas así!- Dean iba a decir algo cuando se quedó mirando la parte baja del vestido de la mujer.

-Sangre…-

La rubia bajó la vista y comenzó a llorar. Dean se apresuró en llamar una ambulancia y luego a su padre. Mary le prohibió acompañarlo en la ambulancia y el rubio tuvo que tomar un taxi para ir al hospital, encontrándose con su padre en la sala de espera. Ambos se quedaron afuera por cerca de una hora hasta que el doctor salió a hablarles sobre el estado de Mary. Dean mantuvo la vista en el suelo hasta que escuchó aquellas palabras, las mismas que dijo aquel doctor cuando murieron sus padres, "Lo siento" John entró a ver a Mary mientras el menor se quedó solo afuera de urgencias mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Los siguientes días no fueron agradables, Mary estaba muy irritable y lo culpaba de la muerte del bebé pero lo que más le dolía, era que John estaba muy deprimido y había comenzado a beber más de la cuenta. Dean intentaba detenerlo, convencerlo que eso estaba mal y no podía permitir que el dolor lo consumiera de esa forma pero el mayor no lo escuchaba, su alegría había desaparecido por completo. Lo otro que terminó por sofocarlo, era que los acosos que Lucifer se habían intensificado. Dean quería contárselo a John para pedirle ayuda pero el mayor pasaba las noches emborrachándose y lo enviaba a su cuarto sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar. Dean se sentía acorralado y ya no pudo soportarlo cuando ese desagradable sujeto, lo abordó por la noche y lo forzó a besarlo en un callejón. El rubio le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna y se fue corriendo hacia su casa mientras lloraba, ya no podía más con eso, necesitaba ayuda, necesita a John. Apresuró sus pasos y entró llorando a la casa, vio a su padre en el sillón y lo abrazó llorando.

-Ya no puedo, papá… por favor ayúdame… no lo soporto- no recibió respuesta- ¿Papá…?- se separó del mayor y lo sacudió por los hombros- Papá… ¡Papá! ¡PAPAAAAAAA!-

Dean llamó una ambulancia pero ya era tarde, John fue ingresado muerto al hospital pero su infierno no hacía más que comenzar. Se descubrió que alguien lo había envenenado y con la declaración de Mary en su contra, todas las sospechas se centraron en Dean. El rubio les gritó que era inocente, que jamás lastimaría a su papá pero Mary insistía en su culpabilidad y también unos amigos de la familia declararon en su contra, hablando sobre peleas que jamás ocurrieron. En ese momento el rubio comprendió que no tenía escapatoria, que Mary estaba decidida a mandarlo a prisión por el asesinato de John y para su desgracia, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Dean estuvo dos meses en prisión mientras se realizaba la investigación y con todas las declaraciones en su contra, lo declararon culpable, condenándolo a veinte años de pena remitida. El rubio sufrió mucho el tercer mes, especialmente porque los internos se metían con él. El cuarto mes fue aún peor, recibió las visitas de Lucifer, prometiéndole que lo sacaría de ahí pero a cambio debía volverse su sumiso, debía entregarse por completo a él y obedecerle en todo. Dean lo mandó a la mierda cada vez que vino pero entonces, todas las noches, venían tres guardias a darle unas brutales palizas. La peor de ellas, terminó dejándolo en la enfermería por una semana. El quinto mes fue el peor de todos, los guardias que iban a su celda por las noches, pasaron de los golpes a la violación. Dean ya no podía soportar las palizas, los constantes acosos de los demás internos, ni mucho menos las violaciones y cuando se cumplió el sexto mes, aceptó la propuesta de Lucifer, internamente se repetía que sería mejor, que al menos lo violaría el mismo hombre por las noches y así fue como cerró un trato de palabra con el demonio y este lo sacó de prisión sin contratiempos.

La vida junto a Lucifer, era literalmente un infierno, así lo fue los dos años que el demonio estuvo entrenándolo para convertirlo en un obediente sumiso. Ese bastardo no tuvo contemplaciones en lastimarlo, darle palizas mucho peores que las que recibió en prisión, dejarlo sin comida y agua a modo de castigo y aplicar un sinfín de torturas que ni siquiera creía posibles. Una sola vez intentó escapar pero el castigo que recibió por eso, lo convenció de que no era buena idea volver a intentarlo. Poco a poco Lucifer terminó de someterlo por completo, quitándole todo y volviéndolo su obediente mascota que cumpliría todos sus deseos. En esos dos años perdió todo, Lucifer lo presentó oficialmente al círculo como su sumiso y de ahí las cosas fueron aún peores, si es que eso era posible.

Lucifer era un completo sádico que disfrutaba del sexo rudo, torturar y no le importaba el bienestar ni satisfacción de la otra persona. Dean jamás se había sentido tan miserable en su vida, tan vacío y con tantas ganas de que todo acabara. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto morir como los cinco años siguientes que pasó junto a Lucifer.

El mayor lo trataba como un objeto, solía organizar fiestas privadas, en donde llamaba a sus amigos o socios de negocios y le ordenaba satisfacerlos en todo sentido. La mayoría eran unos sádicos, pervertidos y degenerados. Los primeros meses intentaba negarse pero los castigos que le daba Lucifer eran cada vez peores y ya no pudo seguir. Dean terminó por ceder completamente ante ese sujeto, mentalmente se convenció que eso era lo correcto, que si se portaba bien y complacía en todo a Lucifer, las cosas estarían bien. Se convenció que esa vida le gustaba, que hacía todo aquello porque era lo que debía hacer. Poco a poco fue rindiéndose hasta que dejó de importarle todo, ya no le interesaba que esos sujetos que lo violaban cada noche lastimaran su cuerpo para satisfacerse, ya no le importó ser la puta de esos hombres, no le importaba recibir palizas por parte de Lucifer, no le importaba las formas en que lo lastimaran. Dean ya no iba a resistirse, en ese momento aceptó que era la perra de Lucifer y que eso jamás iba a cambiar, por eso se obligó a dejar de pensar, a dejara de sentir, dejar de soñar y se convirtió en un obediente perro que cumpliría todas las ordenes de su amo. Al menos así era, hasta que al cuarto año, ocurrió aquello.


	26. Una pequeña luz de esperanza

**Capitulo 26 **

**Una pequeña luz de esperanza. **

El cuarto año que llevaba como sumiso oficial de Lucifer ante el círculo, fue cuando ocurrió aquello que le hizo abrir los ojos y volvió a sentir. Hace poco Dean había notado algo, Lucifer lo llevaba a un extraño lugar en donde había más chicos como él, le tomó unos meses entender que su amo estaba entrenando y vendiendo sumisos en Sadismo/masoquismo. Ese sujeto tomaba chicos inexpertos y nuevos en el círculo para entrenarlos, junto con otro sujeto que más tarde supo su nombre, Azazel. Ambos estaban a la cabeza de ese lucrativo negocio de tráfico de personas. Dean sentía un poco de pena por aquellos chicos ¿Pero qué podía hacer él por ellos? No es como si estuviera mejor.

Lucifer solía tenerlo en un rincón del cuarto, de rodillas, para que mirara como entrenaba a los nuevos chicos y literalmente los violaba. El rubio no soportaba los gritos, los llantos y las suplicas pero si tenía que ser honesto, Lucifer le hacía cosas mucho peores pero nada lo preparó para aquel momento. Esa noche, su amo lo llevó hasta el lugar donde tenían a los sumisos en potencia. Le ordenó permanecer quieto en un rincón y mirar. Dean obedeció pero entonces comprendió que algo iba mal, el chico no estaba respondiendo como Lucifer esperaba y los golpes eran cada vez más violentos. El rubio desvió la mirada ante la sangre y cada vez era más y más pero Lucifer no se detenía. Dean comenzó a temblar ante viejos recuerdos, el cuerpo del chico cayó al suelo y sus ojos se encontraron, vio como movía la boca despacio para suplicarle por ayuda antes de recibir una patada por parte de Lucifer.

-¡No sirves!- gritaba el mayor golpeándolo más fuerte y entonces Dean intervino.

-¡Detente!-

Detuvo a Lucifer por la espalda pero este lo aventó contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo cada vez más fuerte hasta que Dean perdió el conocimiento. Cuando volvió a despertar, reconoció el cuarto de hospital y por lo que dijo la enfermera, ya llevaba tres días dormido. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y tuvo que permanecer ahí por una semana. Cuando Lucifer volvió a buscarlo, lo dejó encerrado en el sótano, contándole con diversión que el chico al cual intentó proteger estaba bien muerto y que si volvía a interferir, el siguiente seria él. Dean lloró en silencio. Lucifer lo tuvo seis días encerrado, privándolo de agua y comida. Cuando por fin lo sacó de ese lugar, volvió a llevarlo para que presenciara los entrenamientos de los nuevos sumisos y el rubio no volvió a interferir, volvió a endurecer su corazón y someterse por completo ante su amo, aunque la pregunta nunca dejó de pasar por su mente ¿Cuándo más iba a durar todo ese infierno? ¿Qué crimen tan malvado cometió para tener que soportar todo ese castigo?

Al quinto año, ambos fueron a New York por los negocios de Lucifer, el mayor estaba de un humor extraño y las sesiones que mantenían habían sido más suaves de lo habitual. Todas las noches fue forzado a presenciar los entrenamientos que daba Lucifer a su nueva mercancía pero entonces ocurrió el siguiente incidente, la sesión de esa noche fue más brutal de lo habitual y ambos chicos terminaron sin moverse en el suelo y cubiertos de sangre. Dean estaba temblando mientras se cubría los ojos pero entonces Lucifer lo levantó del cabello y lo forzó a mirar los cadáveres.

-Eres tan culpable como yo, Dean- susurró a su oído- Más te vale mantener la boca cerrada con esto o ya verás la paliza que te daré- dijo sonriendo- Si yo caigo, Dean, tú vendrás conmigo, eres mío y nadie va a cambiar eso-

Luego del incidente, el círculo de New york comenzó a sospechar de Lucifer, los llamaron para un interrogatorio sobre lo ocurrido, ya que alguien vio a los dos chicos muertos con Lucifer. Dean no dijo nada, estaba demasiado asustado para hablar y no soportaría otra paliza por parte de su amo. Fue así como nuevamente se mudaron y el destino fue Vancouver. Su amo lo llevó a una fiesta para presentarlo ante la comunidad BDSM que había en la ciudad y entonces lo conoció, a ese hombre que cambiaría su vida por completo. Al principio no llamó mucho su atención pero cuando se rehusó a aceptar sus servicios (ya que sería socio de Lucifer) y la preocupación genuina que mostraba por él, Dean terminó quebrándose y cayó en los encantos de Balthazar. El rubio era totalmente opuesto a todos los hombres que había conocido, le recordó a John y ese sentimiento cálido que le transmitía. Poco a poco y sin saber muy bien como sucedió, se terminó enamorando de ese hombre. Balthazar prometió cuidarlo, protegerlo y le pidió ayuda con Lucifer, el círculo sabía lo que había hecho pero necesitaban pistas concretas. Castiel fue el encargado de conseguir una valiosa pista al colarse en la casa del demonio y la preocupación que le demostraba era incomprensible para Dean, ¿Por qué esas personas se preocupaban tanto por él? Ni siquiera lo conocían.

La primera vez que Balthazar le dijo que lo quería, el corazón de Dean latió con fuerza. Poco a poco, el mayor comenzó a convertirse en esa pequeña lucecita que le daba esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían, que podía tener una vida mejor. Muy pronto se tuvieron las pruebas para culpar a Lucifer de la muerte de esos dos chicos pero Dean también fue encarcelado, bajo los cargos de cómplice. El rubio sabía que no lo soltarían con tanta facilidad, tenía muy claro que el demonio no lo dejaría ir. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Balthazar, con la ayuda de Crowley, consiguió sacarlo bajo fianza y ahora cumplía un arresto domiciliario. Al principio estaba muy asustado y temeroso de lo que ocurriría, tenía miedo de que Balthazar lo lastimara o lo obligara a hacer cosas que no quería pero fue todo lo contrario, lo cuidaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo, lo llenaba de mimos y atenciones que Dean jamás esperó recibir en esos últimos años. Los amigos del mayor eran igual, Sam siempre le daba sus tradicionales "abrazos de oso" (como los llamada Balthazar), Castiel era tan gentil con él, lo trataba como un hermano más, Gabriel, Benny y Crowley pasaron a comportarse como sus hermanos mayores y Meg fue como una hermana para él. Dean jamás pensó que podía volver a sentirse "como en familia" pero esas personas eran tan amables y afectuosas con él. Fue por eso que cuando tuvieron la pequeña fiesta en casa de Balthazar y ambos estaban bailando, sintió el impulso de hacerle saber sus sentimientos y fue la primera vez que le dijo "Te quiero". La sonrisa del mayor fue tan reconfortante que Dean se sintió como en otro mundo, estaba tan a gusto con esas personas que deseaba quedarse ahí para siempre. Una semana después, comenzó lo que tanto temía, Crowley llegó con su abogado para que hablaran sobre el juicio, Dean sabía que era necesario pero tenía mucho miedo de las represalias de Lucifer y no fue mucho lo que contó la primera vez. Balthazar lo había estado abrazando en todo momento, susurrando esas dulces palabras y afirmándole que no lo dejaría. El rubio se sentía tan querido en ese momento, así como lo fue con sus padres biológicos, así como lo fue con John. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando sintió una mano que la limpiaba y salió de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con esos ojos azules.

-Balthy…-

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla, pequeño?- preguntó gentilmente el mayor.

Dean lo miró fijamente, Balthazar era tan cariñoso con él, lo estaba cuidando y hacia que se sintiera de una forma que jamás antes había experimentado. Le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido al instante y acompañado de caricias en su espalda.

-Tranquilo pequeño, solo fue un mal sueño, yo estoy a tu lado, Dean, nada malo pasará-

-Gracias…- murmuró el rubio para mirarlo con lágrimas en los ojos- Gracias por estar conmigo, Balthy… gracias por llegar a mi vida- el mayor lo miró con un poco de sorpresa- Gracias por ser la luz que creía perdida… Gracias…- terminó diciendo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

-Dean- el mayor lo tomó por las mejillas y sonrió- No pequeño, soy yo quien está agradecido de haberte conocido y aún más, de tenerte a mi lado en este momento. Soy yo quien está inmensamente feliz de tenerte en mi vida-

-Balthy…-

-Te amo Dean- dijo el mayor con seriedad- Y te juro por mi vida, que jamás permitiré que vuelvas a sentirte triste, no estuve cuando te lastimaron en el pasado pero me aseguraré de que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, voy a tomar toda tu tristeza y te haré feliz, Dean-

-Balthy…-

-Habrá momentos difíciles, pequeño, pero mientras estemos juntos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa- el rubio lo miró amorosamente, estaba tan feliz de estar junto a ese hombre, Balthazar era la luz de esperanza que hace mucho tiempo no tenía, bastaba unas palabras de ese hombre y toda la tristeza se iba.

-Yo también Balthy…- este lo miró fijamente- Yo también te amo…-

-No pensé que fuera posible- el rubio lo miró mientras el mayor acariciaba sus mejillas- Dios, no pensé que dos simples palabras pudieran hacerme tan feliz cuando tu las dices-

Dean sonrió mirándolo, por fin ese infierno se acabaría y podía ver una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel. Abrazó con fuerza a Balthazar y este acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Las cosas mejoraran, pequeño, todo esto se acabará y yo me encargaré de hacerte muy feliz-

-Balthy-

-Eres la primera persona que me hace sentir de esta manera, Dean- el rubio sonrió mirándolo- Ya te lo había dicho ¿Verdad? Lo hermoso que te ves cuando sonríes-el menor se acomodó contra el cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo en todo momento esos cálidos brazos rodeándolo- Intenta dormir un poco más y luego te preparé algo muy delicioso para el almuerzo, lo que tú escojas-

-¿Lo que… yo quiera?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí pequeño, lo que desees, ¿Hay algo que te guste en especial?- Dean pensó en negar pero su boca se movió por su cuenta, estaba tan a gusto junto a Balthazar.

-Pescado…- el mayor le dio un besito en la frente y sonrió.

-Entonces será pescado, mi pequeño gatito-

Dean sonrió ante las palabras del mayor y cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa calidez que le ayudo a conciliar el sueño casi al instante. Balthazar era esa pequeña luz que le hacía pensar que las cosas mejorarían.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Gracias por leer, saludos! :)


	27. No puedes ser feliz

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Phillyel . Saludos! :)  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 27**

**No puedes ser feliz. **

Balthazar estaba terminado de freír el pescado, era la primera vez desde que Dean se mudó a vivir con él, que quería algo específico de comer. De reojo, observaba como el rubio ponía la mesa y sonrió. Apagó el gas para luego abrazar al menor por la espalda y darle un besito en el cuello, este giró un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Balthy-

-Ya está listo pequeño, siéntate a la mesa y lo serviré-

-Yo puedo hacerlo…-

-Déjame consentirte, Dean- le dio otro besito en el cuello para luego servir la comida- Adelante pequeño-

-Gracias por la comida…-

Balthazar esperó que el menor probará el pescado, fue la primera vez que vio a Dean comer con ansias desde que vivían juntos. El menor estaba saboreando cada bocado hasta que se acabó todo el pescado antes que el arroz. Esbozó una sonrisa al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Dean.

-¿Quieres más, pequeño?- este negó rápidamente y Balthazar acarició su cabello- Que no te de pena, Dean, me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado lo que he preparado-

-Balthy-

-Está bien si repites, aún queda pescado-

-¿Puedo… comer un poco más?- preguntó bajito.

-Claro que sí, pequeño, todo lo que quieras, mi pequeño gatito- el rubio se sonrojo ante sus palabras- Eres adorable, Dean-

Balthazar le sirvió el resto del pescado que quedaba y comió mirando de reojo a Dean, le gustaba tanto que el rubio estuviera comiendo más que de costumbre. Su alegría aumentó cuando se sirvió todo lo del plato y le dio un tazón de helado.

-Balthy…-

-Los niños buenos tienen postre y ya que te has comido todo, te lo has ganado, gatito, adelante-

-Gracias…-

El mayor terminó su comida y se sirvió un poco de helado sin dejar de sonreír, estaba tan feliz de que el apetito del menor estuviera regresando. Luego de la comida, dejó todo limpio y Dean se encargó de secarlo para guardarlo en su lugar. Balthazar lo abrazó por la espalda mientras sonreía.

-Te tengo una sorpresa, pequeño-

-¿Eh?-

-No puedes salir del edificio pero hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo, aunque tendremos que esperar un par de horas-

-Balthy-

-Ya verás, estoy seguro que te gustará, a mi me encanta y quiero compartirlo contigo-

Ambos se colocaron a ver una película pero Balthazar estaba concentrado en la calidez que le transmitía el cuerpo de Dean mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera podía imaginar todas las cosas por las que había pasado el rubio pero se encargaría de que hacerlo feliz y compensar toda esa tristeza con momentos felices. Miró el reloj con una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Dean.

-Ya es hora pequeño-

-Balthy-

-Vamos- lo tomó de la mano para salir del departamento y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo- Cierra tus ojos-

-Balthy-

-Confía en mí, pequeño, todo estará bien-

Dean cerró los ojos mientras tomaba su mano. Balthazar sonrió al pensar que el rubio estaba confiando por completo en él y lo guió con cuidado hasta la azotea, lo llevó cerca del borde y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Ya pequeño, abre tus ojos, esto es lo que quiero compartir contigo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estaba curioso con la sorpresa de Balthazar, durante unos segundos pensó en negarse cuando le pidió que cerrara los ojos pero confiaba mucho en el mayor, así que obedeció de inmediato y tomó su mano, Balthazar no lo lastimaría, no era igual a Lucifer ni esos hombres. Sintió una brisa de aire contra su rostro y luego de caminar un poco se detuvieron, el mayor lo abrazó por la espalda para indicarle que ya podía abrir los ojos. Dean lo hizo parpadeando un poco y luego miró la maravillosa vista que tenía en frente, a lo lejos lograba ver un gran puente que estaba iluminándose ya que atardecía y también alcanzaba a distinguir el mar.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando quiero pensar un poco, es muy tranquilo a esta hora- dijo Balthazar afirmando el mentón en su hombro- Cuando todo esto acabe, Dean y ese hijo de puta de Lucifer se vaya preso por muchos años, te llevaré a ese lugar-

-¿Eh?-

-El atardecer en el mar es precioso y quiero que lo veamos juntos-

-Balthy-

-Será una promesa, ambos iremos, ¿Te parece bien?- el rubio se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Me encantaría, Balthy… muchas gracias-

Ambos compartieron un suave beso y se quedaron mirando la puesta de sol.

Dean miraba como el mayor iba de un lado a otro tomando unos papeles que estaban repartidos por diferentes partes de la sala de estar, luego marcó un número en su teléfono y logró escuchar el nombre de Castiel antes de irse por el pasillo. Dean se quedó en su lugar hasta que sintió los pasos y luego Balthazar lo abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Ya tengo que irme pequeño, deja todo bien cerrado, si necesitas algo me llamas al celular- lo tomó por las mejillas para mirarlo- Cassie llegará pasado el medio día- suspiró- No quiero dejarte solo, pequeño-

-Estaré bien, Balthy… tienes trabajo que hacer-

-Te llamaré durante mi hora de colación, cuídate mucho pequeño, dejé la comida en el refrigerador, solo tienes que colocarlo al microondas- el mayor hizo un gesto de pensar- Creo que eso es todo-

-Balthy… no soy un niño-

-Lo sé pequeño pero me preocuparé de todas formas- su teléfono volvió a sonar- Llámame cualquier cosa, Dean, te amo-

El mayor le dio un beso antes de marcharse mientras hablaba por teléfono. Dean se quedó solo en la habitación, la casa estaba muy silenciosa sin Balthazar y apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando comenzó a sentirse solo. Fue hasta el cuarto para recostarse tomando una de las camisas del mayor y miró el celular sobre el velador, Balthazar se lo había regalo hace tres días, argumentando que así estarían en contacto en todo momento. Dean abrazó la camisa sonriendo. No pensó que fuera capaz de sentirse de esa manera otra vez, todo era tan maravilloso junto a Balthazar que a veces temía que fuera un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento.

En algún momento se quedó dormido y el timbre lo hizo despertar. Se levantó adormilado, suponiendo que era Castiel. Abrió la puerta bostezando pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando tenía a un hombre encima, cubriéndole la boca con una mano mientras el otro cerraba la puerta con seguro. Dean los miró asustado y reconoció a uno de ellos, lo había visto una vez con Lucifer, en ese lugar donde entrenaban a los sumisos antes de venderlos.

-Así que aquí te escondías-

El rubio comenzó a forcejear por liberarse y logró darle un rodillazo a su captor, corrió hacia el pasillo para ocultarse en el cuarto pero uno de los hombros lo alcanzó y lo dejó contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Había olvidado que esta pequeña perra muerde- el hombre lo aventó al suelo y Dean se vio acorralado entre ambos- Tenemos un mensaje para ti, perra, te atreves a decir una sola palabra sobre lo que hacemos y no solo te ganaras la paliza de tu vida, Lucifer se encargará personalmente de asesinar a ese bastardo de Balthazar- el rubio lo miró asustado- ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo sabíamos? Te sugiero que vayas con cuidado, perra, cuando esto termine, te ganarás un buen castigo por parte de Lucifer- el hombre le dio una patada en el estomago- Esta será tu única advertencia, cuida muy bien lo que haces o ya verás y te sugiero que no te encariñes tanto con Balthazar, ni a vivir aquí, una puta siempre es una puta y tú no eres la excepción-

Ambos hombres comenzaron a golpearlo con violencia desmedida. Lo único que podía hacer Dean era cubrirse el rostro e intentar aguantar. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero luego se encontró solo a mitad del pasillo, apenas podía moverse pero lo que más le dolía, era la idea de pensar que Lucifer era capaz de lastimar a Balthazar, ese sujeto no lo dejaría ir y Dean no permitiría que la persona que amaba, resultara herida.

-Balthy…-

Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas, le dolía tanto pensar que eso pronto se acabaría, que volvería a estar junto a Lucifer y su tiempo con Balthazar, solo quedaría en un bonito recuerdo.


	28. Por ti

**Capitulo 28 **

**Por ti. **

Castiel tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando llamó a Dean y no recibió respuesta. Se bajó del taxi a tres cuadras del edificio de su hermano para correr lo que le quedaba de camino. Tomó el ascensor y apenas se abrieron las puertas, salió corriendo hasta el departamento. Tocó el timbre tres veces y probó llamar al rubio de nuevo pero no había caso. Era en esos momentos que se alegraba de que Balthazar le hubiera dado una copia de la llave de su casa. Abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente.

-Dean- lo llamó pero no había señales del rubio en la sala de estar, tenía intenciones de ir a buscarlo al cuarto cuando entonces lo vio tendido a mitad del pasillo- ¡Dean!-

Se asustó el ver lo lastimado que estaba, rápidamente marcó un número en su teléfono para pedirle a Benny que viniera cuanto antes. Logró levantar al rubio para llevarlo hasta el cuarto y lo dejó recostado.

-Dean despierta- dijo acariciando su mejilla con preocupación- Dean por favor-

Se debatía mentalmente entre llamar a Balthazar o no, su hermano debía saber lo que estaba pasando. Luego de quince minutos llegó Benny, Castiel lo llevó hasta el cuarto para que mirara a Dean. El mayor procedió a revisarlo mientras el moreno le contaba lo ocurrido.

-Y como no respondía, usé la llave que me dio Balthy y lo encontré en el pasillo inconsciente, ¿Se pondrá bien?-

-Le dieron una buena golpiza- el menor lo miró fijamente.

-¿Crees que… haya sido Lucifer?-

-No, Cas, ese hombre está con arresto domiciliario pero quizás fueron algunos de sus amigos-

-Dios…entonces ese hombre ya sabe que Dean está aquí-

-Esperemos que despierte y le preguntaremos que pasó-

-Sí…- Benny acarició la mejilla de su pareja.

-Se pondrá bien, Cas, despertará muy pronto-

Cerca de media hora después, el rubio se movió un poco sobre la cama antes de abrir los ojos despacio. Castiel sonrió con genuino alivio al verlo y lo abrazó con suavidad, procurando no pasar a llevar sus heridas.

-Cas… Benny…-

-Hola pequeño- dijo el moreno sonriendo un poco- ¿Cómo te sientes?- no recibió respuesta- ¿Quién te hizo esto, Dean? ¿Quién te lastimó?- el rubio se mordió el labio desviando la vista- ¿Fue Lucifer? ¿Ese bastardo mandó a alguien a golpearte?-

Dean se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda y Castiel supo que había acertado con lo último. Quería decir algo más pero Benny le hizo un gesto para que se callara. No era el mejor momento para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Eso solo hizo enojar a Castiel, ¿Cómo se suponía que se quedara de brazos cruzados al ver como ese sujeto volvía a lastimar a Dean? Un gran enfado comenzó a invadirlo y jaló al rubio por el brazo para que lo mirara.

-No, no voy a dejar pasar esto, me dirás ahora mismo que mierda pasó o llamaré a Balthy para que venga de inmediato y se lo digas a él- Dean negó despacio mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- ¡No puedes encubrir a ese hijo de puta! ¡No puedes permitir que siga manejándote como su marioneta! ¡Haz algo Dean! Tienes la oportunidad de enviarlo a prisión y que pague por todo el daño que ha hecho ¡Avalarás que siga lastimando a más chicos inocentes! ¡Quieres que mueran más personas!-

-Cas Basta- pidió Benny al ver el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio y como lloraba.

-¡No! ¡No quiero que te sigan lastimando Dean! ¡Te quiero como si fueras parte de mi familia! Por favor… tienes que hacer algo, ¡Ese hijo de puta debe ir a prisión!-

Castiel estaba por gritarle algo más pero Benny lo jaló a su lado y cubrió su boca con una mano, en ese momento el moreno se dio cuenta que Dean estaba llorando mientras permanecía de lado, abrazando una de las camisas de Balthazar. Respiró profundo para contener su enfado y acarició el cabello de Dean antes de abrazarlo.

-Perdóname… no quería gritarte… es que me da mucha rabia que ese sujeto se crea con el derecho de lastimarte… no te mereces eso, Dean- el rubio correspondió su abrazo- Tranquilo pequeño, las cosas mejoraran pronto y ese hombre no volverá a herirte-

Castiel y Benny decidieron que lo mejor era no insistir en el tema, así que el mayor calentó la comida en el microondas mientras el moreno estaba con Dean en el living, abrazándolo mientras veían televisión. Se sentía tan mal por el rubio, no quería verlo lastimado, no quería que siguiera aprovechándose de él. Lo quería mucho y le dolía verlo de esa forma.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean agradeció cuando Castiel dejó de hostigarlo a preguntas y gritarle. No quería hablar sobre eso, no quería recordar que jamás podría alejarse de Lucifer y que pronto tendría que volver a su lado, olvidándose para siempre de Balthazar o resultaría herido por su culpa. Apenas probó la comida que le sirvió Benny.

-¿No tienes hambre, Dean?- preguntó el mayor y este negó despacio.

El rubio estuvo cabizbajo el resto de la tarde. Cuando llegó Balthazar, no se atrevió a mirarlo mientras Castiel le contó lo sucedido. El mayor rápidamente le abrió la camisa, mirando fijamente todos los moretones que le habían quedado.

-Ese hijo de puta…- murmuró Balthazar antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero Dean lo detuvo.

-No Balthy-

-¡Esto no se quedará así, Dean! ¡Ese hijo de puta no tiene derecho a lastimarte! Voy a destrozarlo con mis propias manos-

Dean comenzó a llorar mientras escuchaba sus palabras, ¿Por qué Balthazar lo cuidaba tanto? ¿Por qué era tan gentil con él? El rubio no se creía merecedor de todo ese cariño y preocupación. Le suplicó al mayor que no lo hiciera, jamás podría perdonarse si por su culpa, Balthazar resultaba herido.

-Por favor…- suplicó llorando mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- Por favor… no vale la pena…-

-Eres un idiota Dean…- el mayor lo abrazó llorando- ¿No te das cuenta que también me estás lastimando con esto? ¿No te das cuenta lo mucho que me duele ver que te lastimen y te de lo mismo? Me duele Dean… me duele verte así porque te amo mucho… me siento impotente por no poder protegerte-

El rubio se mantuvo abrazado a Balthazar el resto de la tarde, bajo ningún concepto iba a permitir que ese Lucifer lo lastimara. Amaba demasiado al mayor como para permitir eso. Cerca de las diez, Castiel se fue con Benny, el moreno estaba visiblemente enojado y fue un poco tosco en su despedida. Vio como Balthazar tomaba una chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas…?- preguntó temeroso el rubio.

-No te preocupes, no haré ninguna estupidez pero necesito pensar un poco-

-Balthy…-

-Lo siento Dean pero esto no es fácil para mí, necesito estar solo ahora-

Dean vio como se marchaba del departamento y se quedó solo en la sala de estar. No le gustaba que Balthazar se enfadara con él pero lo hacía por su bien. Conocía los métodos de Lucifer y era capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener su venganza. Dean sacó su teléfono y respiró profundo antes de realizar la llamada.

-Diga- dijo la voz del otro lado y el rubio dudó unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Amo…-

-Dean, así que ya recibiste mi regalito, ¿Y bien?-

-Por favor… no lastimes a Balthy- suplicó llorando- Haré lo que quieras pero por favor no lo hieras…-

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo me haya engañado y no creas que saldrás libre de esta, Dean, ya verás el castigo que te espera cuando regreses, disfruta muy bien los pocos días que te quedan con ese bastardo porque cuando todo esto se arregle, nos iremos muy lejos de aquí y te enseñaré lo que es el verdadero infierno- amenazó Lucifer. Dean sollozó ante esas palabras- Voy a hacer los arreglos para que regreses aquí-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Realmente crees que te dejaré pasar más tiempo en ese lugar? Vendrás aquí, donde te corresponde, con tu Amo, ¿Quedó claro?-

-Sí… amo…-

Dean bajó la vista llorando y guardó el teléfono. No quería regresar a ese lugar, a esa miserable vida y con ese despreciable sujeto. Se recostó sobre el sillón sin dejar de llorar mientras intentaba convencerse mentalmente que eso era lo mejor, que si volvía junto a Lucifer, Balthazar estaría a salvo, al igual que lo demás. Dean estaba dispuesto a regresar a ese infierno con tal de mantenerlos a salvo y por sobretodo, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por proteger a Balthazar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	29. Tocando el cielo para luego caer

**Capitulo 29 **

**Tocando el cielo para luego caer. **

Balthazar estuvo hasta la media noche en un bar, uno que otro chico se le había insinuado pero no estaba de humor para esas cosas y de estarlo, solo quería hacerlo con Dean. Pagó la cuenta para regresar a casa, al menos había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco y ya estaba extrañando sentir ese cálido cuerpo a su lado. Entró al departamento procurando no hacer ruido y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver al rubio durmiendo sobre el sillón. Se acercó con sigilo para arrodillarse a un lado y acarició ese hermoso rostro.

-Te amo, Dean- le susurró observándolo fijamente- No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz-

Estuvo mirando al rubio unos segundos y luego lo tomó con cuidado para cargarlo en brazos hasta la habitación. Le quitó la ropa hasta dejarlo solo en bóxer y luego se arregló para quedar igual antes de acostarse junto a Dean. El menor lo abrazó soltando un pequeño ronroneo que hizo sonreír a Balthazar. Amaba tanto a ese rubio bonito, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dejarlo solo? Sin importar como, encontraría la manera de alejarlo de Lucifer y le enseñaría que el amor no es sufrimiento.

Luego de ese incidente, Balthazar se aseguró que cada día que debía ir a trabajar, alguien estuviera con Dean, en caso de que sus amigos no pudieran, el mayor llamaba cada media hora a casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Las cosas estaban algo tensas con Dean, a pesar de que seguían estando como antes, lo ocurrido con Lucifer pesaba en ambos.

Balthazar llegó un poco más de lo habitual, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la golpiza que le dieron a Dean, el rubio había vuelto a los viejos hábitos, comía muy mal y prácticamente tenía que ordenarle que subiera a la cama o se quedaba de rodillas en el suelo. Esa noche encontró al menor en el pequeño balcón del departamento, lo abrazó por la espalda y se percató que sus ojos lucían muy tristes y parecía haber llorado hace poco.

-Dean-tomó las manos del menor y afirmó el mentón en su hombro- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? No me gusta verte así de triste-

-Balthy…-

-Has estado muy desanimado estos días y apenas comes, estoy muy preocupado por ti, Dean… por favor dime qué puedo hacer para ayudarte-

El menor se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que entraran al departamento y se fueran directo al cuarto. Balthazar abrazó al rubio, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo mientras repartía besitos por sus mejillas. Dean lo miró fijamente y entonces dijo aquellas palabras que Balthazar no se esperaba.

-Balthy… Hazme el amor-

-Dean…-

-Te amo…-

El rubio no le dio tiempo de replicas o preguntar algo más ya que estaba devorándole la boca mientras le acariciaba el pecho con suavidad. Balthazar no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y soltó un gemido cerrando los ojos cuando una de esas manos bajó hasta su entrepierna para apretarlo despacio. Quería decirle a Dean que se detuviera pero pronto se vio despojado de su ropa interior y todo rastro de cordura fue borrado cuando el rubio quitó las tapas y bajó a tragar su virilidad. Balthazar arqueó la espalda ante el montón de sensaciones que lo invadía.

-Dios Dean… por favor… por favor- ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba suplicando pero se sentía tan bien- Sí Dean… Dios… tu boca…-

Se sentía apunto de correrse y tuvo que jalar a Dean del cabello para apartarlo. Este se lamió los labios mirándolo con necesidad no disimulada. Balthazar lo tomó por la cintura para ganarse a gatas sobre él y se inclinó mordiéndole el cuello. El rubio dejó salir un coro de gemidos que solo excitaron más al mayor, este lo miró jadeando.

-Dean… ¿Estás… seguro?- preguntó entre gemidos.

-Sí Balthy… por favor… hazme el amor- respondió casi en una súplica el rubio.

Balthazar asintió excitado y estiró la mano para sacar un botecito de lubricante y un condón del velador. Le encantaba dominar durante el sexo pero sería la primera vez que lo haría con Dean y tampoco quería hacer algo que le trajera malos recuerdos. Le dio un apasionado beso al rubio y bajó su boca para lamer ese bien formado pecho, entreteniéndose en mordisquear esos pezones, deleitándose con los gemidos que recibía como respuesta. Dejó el condón a un lado para esparcir algo de lubricante en sus dedos y penetró al rubio con cuidado, este dio un respingo antes de jadear.

-Balthy…-

-Te amo, Dean- dijo el mayor penetrándolo con uno de sus dedos- No tienes idea de cuánto te amo-

Dejó de hablar para lamer ese abdomen antes de bajar hasta la entrepierna y tragar su virilidad en la boca, asegurándose de darle todo el placer posible. Dean gemía como poseso mientras movía sus caderas para pedir silenciosamente por más. Balthazar lo complació por completo, y a pesar de las protestas del menor, continuo lamiéndolo mientras lo penetraba con tres dedos, podía sentir como el rubio estaba por llegar al orgasmo, así que lo tragó profundo y movió los dedos con más fuerza, obteniendo un ronco gemido de placer al mismo tiempo que el menor acababa en su boca. Le dio una última lamida antes de incorporarse con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Dean gimiendo, haciendo que el mayor sonriera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacerme sentir tan caliente? ¿Por ser tan jodidamente sexy? ¿Por corresponder mis sentimientos y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo?- preguntó mientras daba besitos por eso hermoso rostro.

-Balthy…-

-Te amo, Dean y no te preocupes por esto- dijo lamiéndose los labios- Apenas estamos comenzamos-

Balthazar se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio y se colocó el condón para aplicar un poco de lubricante encima. Se sentía demasiado caliente y los jadeos de Dean no le ayudaban a calmarse en lo más mínimo.

-Dime si te duele, Dean… no quiero herirte- dijo el mayor dándole un besito en los labios.

-Te amo, Balthy… hazme tuyo-

El mayor lo tomó por los muslos y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio conteniendo sus ganas de follarselo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Dean lo abrazó clavándole los dedos en la espalda mientras jadeaba. Balthazar contempló ese rostro con atención mientras lo embestía con suavidad.

-Balthy… Balthy….- comenzó a gemir el rubio con los ojos entreabiertos- Más, Balthy… quiero más…-

Balthazar lo complació por completo y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, se sentía tan bien estar follandose ese estrecho interior. Dean arqueó un poco la espalda cuando el mayor embistió un punto dentro de su interior que lo hizo retorcerse de placer y arañó la espalda ajena.

-¡Dean!- gimió de placer el mayor- Dios… ya no puedo, Dean… te sientes tan bien… me vuelves loco… Dios Dean…-

-¡Sí Balthy!- gritó de placer el rubio- ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más!-

Balthazar dejó de contenerse y permitió que su excitación lo guiara. Las embestidas tomaron un ritmo desenfrenado y errático, el rubio rasguñaba su espalda mientras gritaba de placer. Bajó una mano para tomar la virilidad de Dean y comenzar a masturbarlo con fuerza. Sentía su propio orgasmo muy cerca.

-¡Balthy!-

Dean apretó las piernas contra su cintura, arqueó la espalda cerrando los ojos y apretó las sabanas mientras acababa entre ambos abdómenes. La imagen de ese bello rostro inundado por el placer fue demasiado para Balthazar. Lo embistió una última vez con fuerza mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, sintiéndose aprisionado por ese estrecho interior. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y salió del menor con cuidado, se quitó el condón para arrojarlo a la papelera y luego se acomodó junto a Dean, cubriéndolos a ambos con las tapas. Repartió besitos por ese rostro que adoraba.

-Eso fue increíble, Dean- dijo el mayor satisfecho y somnoliento- Te amo-

-Yo también te amo… Balthy… te amo mucho…-

El menor se aferró a él con fuerza y Balthazar se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos, con una sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo mientras abrazaba al hombre que amaba, ¿Acaso podría haber algo mejor?

Por la mañana siguiente se levantó al oír el timbre. Dean no estaba a su lado, así que supuso que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno o algo por el estilo. Se colocó un buzo y una camiseta para luego ir a abrir la puerta. En ese momento se percató que Dean estaba completamente vestido mientras se encontraba sentado mirando el suelo tristemente. Balthazar vio a ambos policías con recelo.

-¿Qué ocurre señores?-

-Hemos venido por Dean Winchester-

-¿Qué? Pero aún quedan dos semanas para el juicio, no entiendo- dijo el mayor.

-El juez aceptó el pedido de reubicación, el señor Winchester cumplirá lo que queda del arresto domiciliario junto con el señor Pellegrini-

-¿Qué…?- se volteó a mirar al rubio, este caminó hacia los policías cabizbajo-¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Ese hijo de puta lo lastimará!-

-Cuide su lenguaje, señor- dijo uno de los policías.

-No lo permitiré, no se llevarán a Dean de aquí- siseó Balthazar.

-La orden ya fue emitida y aprobada, ambas partes están de acuerdo, así que déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo-

-¿Ambas partes…? Dean…-

-Es cierto… estoy de acuerdo…- murmuró el rubio aguantando las lágrimas- Por favor no vuelva a acercarse a mí… señor Novak-

Balthazar vio como ambos policías se llevaban a Dean y se quedó de pie por varios segundos hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar, ¿Dean se iría con Lucifer? ¿Dean había escogido a ese hijo de puta por sobre él? Las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que hace unas horas se sintiera en el cielo y ahora todo se volviera una mierda?

-Dean… Dean…- ¿Así acabaría todo? ¿Ya no volvería a estar junto a su rubio bonito? ¿Lucifer había ganado? Se afirmó en la puerta apretando los puños- Dean… ¡DEAN!-


	30. Rendirse no es una opción

**Capitulo 30**

**Rendirse no es una opción. **

Castiel se había apresurado en ir al departamento de su hermano mayor cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. No entendía como Dean había escogido marcharse con ese bastardo y eso solo le confirmó que esos hombres no solo le dieron una paliza aquel día, probablemente lo habían amenazado también. Cuando llegó al departamento, Crowley, Gabriel y Sam estaban ahí. Los saludó antes de abrazar a su hermano que permanecía sentado.

-Vamos a traerlo de regreso, Balthy-

-Dean escogió irse…- respondió en un murmullo el mayor- Se fue con ese hijo de puta… se marchó…-

-Balthy-

-Algo más ahí aquí- dijo Gabriel cruzándose de brazos mientras Sam lo abrazaba por la espalda- Dean no se marcharía con ese sujeto por voluntad propia-

-Estoy de acuerdo- agregó Crowley- Le pedí a Enias que hiciera algunas averiguaciones… efectivamente Dean estuvo de acuerdo con la reubicación y también hay otra cosa- Balthazar lo miró fijamente- El abogado de Lucifer, dijo que ambos "hablaron" y llegaron a esa determinación-

-No entiendo- respondió Balthazar.

-Ese bastardo solo puede hablar de una forma con Dean, por teléfono-

-No es posible, yo le compré el celular a Dean y solo ustedes y yo tenemos su teléfono-

-Entonces solo queda una opción- habló está vez Castiel- Que Dean lo haya llamado, estoy seguro, Balthy, que esos hombres que lo golpearon tuvieron que amenazarlo-

-Dean me lo hubiera dicho- murmuró el mayor.

-A menos que…-

-¿A menos que, Cassie?-

-Que lo hayan amenazado… con lastimarte- dijo el moreno mirándolo- Lucifer es capaz de cualquier cosa y… estoy seguro que Dean cedería ante sus amenazas si te involucraran a ti-

-Por mí…- susurró Balthazar y se llevó las manos a la cara- Rubio idiota… no debiste hacerlo…-

Castiel abrazó a su hermano con fuerza mientras intercambiaba miradas con los demás. Para él era muy claro que Lucifer estaba detrás de todo y si consiguió llevarse a Dean, fue por medio de amenazas. Estaba muy enojado, casi tanto como su hermano mayor y quería destrozar a ese sujeto con sus propias manos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Sam triste- Lucifer lastimará mucho a Dean antes del juicio y ambos terminaran yendo a prisión… no quiero que eso pase-

-Sammy- Gabriel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya no podremos contar con el testimonio de Dean- dijo Crowley- Así que tendremos que ocupar la información que nos dio, Enias ya está trabajando en eso pero creo que necesitaremos un poco más de ayuda o no llegaremos a nada-

Castiel entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de su lugar para ir al cuarto de su hermano, buscó bien hasta que dio con aquello y regresó con los demás sonriendo.

-Yo tengo la solución, podemos ocupar esto- Castiel les enseñó un diario.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Sam.

-Se lo regalé a Dean unos días después de que comenzó a vivir aquí, le dije que fuera anotando algunas cosas y al parecer me hizo caso, hay varias páginas escritas, estoy seguro que si Dean lo dejó aquí, fue por algo-

-Cassie- Balthazar lo abrazó con fuerza antes de tomar el diario- Gracias pequeño-

-Vamos a traerlo de regreso, Balthy, ese rubio bonito volverá aquí y se ganará un buen regaño de mi parte por ser tan idiota-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchaba en silencio lo que decían los policías, Lucifer asintió a todo y luego los acompañó hasta la puerta. El rubio sabía que las cosas se pondrían muy mal pero estaba haciendo eso por Balthazar. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un fuerte golpe fue a parar a su mejilla derecha, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Así que creíste que podrías deshacerte de mí y jugar a la familia feliz con Balthazar?- el menor no respondió- Es mejor que te metas esto muy bien en tu cabecita- Lucifer comenzó a patearlo sin compasión- Me perteneces Dean- patada- Eres solo mío- patadas- Y eso jamás va a cambiar- patadas- Gracias a mí saliste de prisión por el asesinato de tu padre y si quiero, puedo volver a meterte preso y me aseguraré personalmente que sea la peor experiencia de tu vida- el rubio se quedó quieto cuando dejó de golpearlo pero la tranquilidad le duró bien poco, ya que Lucifer lo levantó del cabello para dejarlo contra la pared- Espero que te hayas divertido estos días con Balthazar y que te haya follado de una buena vez porque jamás, jamás- recalcó mirándolo muy serio- Vas a volver su lado y si te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes voy a matar a ese bastardo-

-Por favor… no- suplicó Dean llorando.

-Depende de ti, perra, si te comportas como debes, pensaré en perdonarte y no lastimaré a ese hijo de puta pero no creas que esto te saldrá barato- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído- Si creías que tu vida antes era un infierno, no tienes idea de que te espera ahora-

Tomó el rubio por el cabello para llevarlo hasta la habitación y lo empujó al suelo. Dean no hizo ningún esfuerzo por defenderse, sabía que eso solo provocaría más a Lucifer. Pronto se vio despojado de su ropa y arrojado sobre la cama, los primeros golpes con la varilla lo hicieron llorar pero se mordió el antebrazo para evitar gritar porque sabía que eso aumentaría la rabia del mayor y el castigo sería peor. Se concentró en las dos maravillosas semanas que vivió junto a Balthazar, sus cuidados, sus cariños, sus besos, sus caricias y la forma en que lo miraba y lo trataba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

-Balthy…- murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-Sigue llamándolo- gruñó el mayor tirando la varilla a un lado para luego quitarse los pantalones y acomodarse entre sus piernas- Llama a ese hijo de puta mientras te follo porque jamás volverás a verlo, yo me aseguraré de eso y cuando esto acabe nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, maldita perra-

El mayor comenzó a asfixiarlo mientras lo follaba frenéticamente. Dean cerró los ojos llorando, sabiendo que las suplicas serían inútiles y que solo podía resistir, aguantar en silencio todo pero dolía tanto, dolía mucho porque ya no podría estar junto a Balthazar, jamás estaría junto al hombre que amaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar iba a volverse loco, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Dean se fue con ese hijo de puta y lo extrañaba tanto. Tomó el diario que escribió el rubio y lo volvió a leer. Tenía un par de pistas para iniciar a buscar, comenzando por la madre de Dean para aclarar todo el asunto de la muerte de su padre y también buscarían ese lugar donde Lucifer entrenaba a los sumisos actuales. Balthazar no quería pensar en el infierno que estaba pasando su rubio bonito y se concentró en leer las últimas páginas del diario, las que hablaban sobre lo bien que se sentía viviendo en esa casa y como Balthazar fue ganando su corazón.

-Dean…- unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas- Por favor que estés bien… por favor mantente a salvo… mi rubio bonito-

No podía seguir soportando la espera ni la incertidumbre, Crowley se estaba haciendo cargo junto con Enias en lo referente al tráfico de sumisos, Benny y Castiel se encargarían de buscar a la madre de Dean para hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Incluso los demás estaban ayudando y Balthazar no se quedaría al margen esperando. Se levantó para tomar una chaqueta y bajó hasta el estacionamiento para montar la motocicleta. Necesitaba ver a Dean y asegurarse que estuviera bien, aún si para ello, tenía ir a casa de ese bastardo.

Condujo a toda prisa hasta que llegó a la casa de ese demonio. Tocó el timbre varias veces y quien le abrió la puerta no fue ese bastardo pero ese sujeto tampoco le agradaba.

-Balthy, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí- dijo Azazel sonriendo.

-Llama a Lucifer ahora-

-Me temo que no es posible, ¿Vienes a la fiesta?-

-¿Fiesta?-

-Claro, estamos celebrando el regreso del hijo prodigo-

Balthazar se atemorizó al oír esas palabras y pasó de Azazel para buscar a ese demonio por su cuenta. Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón principal y abrió un poco la boca. Había cerca de cuatro hombres ahí, no reconoció a ninguno pero su mirada se centro en Dean, que lo tenían recostado sobre el sillón mientras uno de esos hombres se lo follaba sin delicadezas y el otro lo forzaba a abrir la boca para meterle su virilidad.

-Dean… ¡Suéltenlo!- iba a ir hacia ellos pero una mano lo jaló por la muñeca y lo aventaron contra la pared.

-Ni un paso más, no eres bienvenido aquí- dijo Lucifer sonriendo.

-¡Hijo de puta!- gritó Balthazar con la intención de golpearlo pero Azazel lo detuvo por la espalda.

-Sí que tienes valor para venir aquí, Balthy- agregó el demonio burlonamente- ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? Para que veas que no soy rencoroso-

-Bastardo-

-No te preocupes, Dean lo está disfrutando de lo lindo, no tienes idea de cómo le encanta que lo monten como la perra que es-

-¡Cállate, bastardo!-

-Ya que no quieres entonces vete de mi casa y déjanos divertirnos-

-Yo mismo me aseguraré de que te pudras en prisión, infeliz- siseó Balthazar mirando hacia donde estaba Dean, en ese momento se percató que tenía una expresión rara y parecía como ido, lo que solo le aseguró que Lucifer lo había vuelto a drogar- Vas a pagar todo esto, bastardo, ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-

-Pues si lo haré, porque no podrán probar nada, te digo un secretito Balthy- sonrió de medio lado- A esta hora, tu único testigo que está New York, ya está pasando a mejor vida-

-¿Qué…?-

-Una simple carta no probará nada, Jack sabe cubrir sus rastros al igual que yo, así que muy pronto estaré libre y jamás volverás a ver a Dean en tu vida-

-Tú…- Lucifer se acercó a él para mirarlo muy enfadado.

-Prefiero matar a Dean, antes que permitir que me deje- sonrió dándose la vuelta- Es mejor que te vayas Balthy, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, nos vemos el día del juicio y asegúrate de mirar muy bien a Dean, porque será la última vez que lo veas-

-Bastardo- Azazel lo obligó a caminar hasta la puerta- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Dean! ¡Voy a sacarte de aquí, Dean!-

Balthazar fue sacado de la casa y caminó hacia su motocicleta para alejarse de ahí. No iba a permitir que Lucifer ganara, no iba a dejar que siguiera hiriendo al rubio de esa forma. No iba a rendirse hasta que Dean fuera libre, hasta que lo tuviera a su lado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer :D


	31. No todo está perdido

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 31**

**No todo está perdido. **

Castiel le dio unas palabras de ánimo a su hermano mayor ante de cortar la llamada y mirar a Benny. Este correspondió su gesto y lo tomó por la muñeca para sentarlo en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Balthy fue a casa de Lucifer… ese infeliz tenía montada una fiestecita…- no necesitó decir más ya que Benny lo comprendió de inmediato- Necesito que confirmes algo-

-Claro-

-Lucifer dijo… que Ian… está muerto-

-¿Qué? Eso no es posible, Cas, apenas ayer estuve hablando con Travis y me aseguró que todo iba bien-

-Por favor Benny-

El mayor sacó su teléfono para llamar de inmediato a Travis. Castiel lo miraba inquieto, no le gustaba para nada lo que ocurría, no había forma en que Lucifer lastimara a Ian, se supe que lo protegerían hasta el día del juicio. Escuchó una exclamación por parte de su pareja y eso le bastó para confirmar todos.

-Está muerto ¿Verdad?-

-Lo siento Cas… No tienen idea que pasó- dijo el mayor con genuina preocupación- Anna encontró al chico muerto en su habitación, ahora se encuentra en la morgue para la autopsia-

-Dios… Ese bastardo…-

-Esto no está bien, Cas, no había forma en que llegara hasta Ian, se supone que lo mantendrían a salvo-

-Benny- el menor lo miró fijamente- ¿Crees que… haya un traidor en el círculo?-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿De qué otra forma podrían haber llegado hasta Ian sin que nadie lo notara?-

-Dios… esto no está bien-

-Tenemos que adelantar el viaje, Benny, no quiero que Dean siga con ese sujeto… no quiero que más personas inocentes sean lastimadas- terminó diciendo con lágrimas en sus ojos y el mayor lo abrazó.

-Sí, Cas, apresuraré las cosas y nos iremos cuanto antes-

-Gracias…-

Ambos permanecieron abrazados y Castiel terminó quedándose dormido sobre el mayor. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación pero no había señales de Benny. Se levantó somnoliento y se fue por el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de su pareja, esperó que terminara de hablar por teléfono antes de llamar su atención.

-Benny- este se volteó a verlo.

-Cas- lo abrazó besando su mejilla- ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí… ¿Pasó algo? ¿Con quién hablabas?-

-Estuve haciendo un poquito de presión y es muy probable que hoy por la noche tenga la dirección donde está la madre de Dean-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó emocionado el menor.

-Sí Cas, así que si todo sale bien, partiremos mañana por la mañana-

-Genial-

-¿Está bien que faltes tanto a la universidad?- preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja.

-Estamos en los exámenes de final de semestre y yo me eximí de cinco, y el que es obligatorio lo tengo la siguiente semana-

-Que chico tan listo- le dio un beso en los labios- Muy inteligente-

-Te sorprendería cuanto- respondió coquetamente el menor y lo abrazó con fuerza, estaba tan feliz con la noticia.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, la persona que haría las averiguaciones sobre el paradero de la madre de Dean se contactó con Benny. Castiel escuchó atentamente la conversación y miró al mayor con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Que cariñoso- dijo de manera casual y Benny lo abrazó.

-¿Estás celosito, Cas? Ya te dije que solo es un amigo que me debe un par de favores-

-¿Favores?-

-Vamos Cas, que no son de ese tipo, no seas celosito, aunque te ves muy lindo así- el menor sonrió un poco-Solo es un amigo de infancia, te juro que jamás ha pasado algo de nosotros, además él tiene pareja y no le van los hombres-

-Mejor para mí- respondió Castiel abrazándolo- ¿Entonces?-

-Haré las reservaciones, nos vamos a Dallas-

Castiel sonrió emocionado y no se aguantó las ganas para darle la noticia a Balthazar. Su hermano se alegró mucho con la noticia y les agradeció a ambos su ayuda. Esa noche Benny se quedó en su departamento y ambos durmieron abrazados, mañana saldrían muy temprano para buscar a esa mujer, Mary Campbell.

El viaje fue agotador, partieron a las siete de la mañana y llegaron por la tarde. Pasaron a dejar las cosas al hotel y Benny detuvo un taxi para que los llevara a la dirección donde debía estar esa mujer. Castiel estaba algo ansioso y también nervioso, la acusación que pesaba sobre Dean era muy grave y lo más probable era que Mary no quisiera ayudarlos. Benny tomó la mano de su pareja para darle un besito. Ese gesto sirvió para que Castiel se calmara un poco, no iba a rendirse fácilmente y conseguiría algo que pudiera ayudar a Dean.

La casa era bastante bonita y en el antejardín, había una niña rubia jugando con una pelota. Castiel se acercó a la reja para tocar el timbre, lo que también llamó la atención de la niña que se acercó a mirarlos.

-Hola pequeña- saludó Castiel con una sonrisa- ¿Está tu mamá en casa?- la niña asintió tímidamente- ¿Tu mamá se llama Mary?- la niña volvió a asentir cuando una segunda voz se dejó oír y el moreno alzó la vista para reconocer a una mujer rubia.

-Ve adentro cariño- la niña asintió mirando a Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa y obedeció la orden de su madre- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó acercándose a la reja.

-Mi nombre es Castiel y él es Benny, necesitamos hablar con usted-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre su hijo- intervino Benny.

-Yo no tengo ningún hijo, solo a Lilith-

-¿Tan rápido se ha olvidado de Dean?- dijo está vez Castiel.

-Váyanse de aquí-

-Por favor- pidió el moreno- Usted es la única que puede ayudarnos- la mujer negó despacio y se dio la media vuelta para entrar a la casa- ¡Por favor Mary! Dean irá a prisión por culpa de Lucifer- La mujer se detuvo unos segundos-Por favor, ayúdenos… Dean la ha pasado muy mal estos años y puede acabar en la prisión si no demostramos que todo ha sido obra de Lucifer- Castiel se percató que la mujer reaccionó ante ese nombre- ¿Usted conoce a Lucifer Pellegrini?- al ver que no recibía contestación y Mary se podría ir, decidió probar aquello- Si no lo quiere hacer por Dean, al menos… piense en John- la mujer se volteó a verlo- Por favor… él no querría que las cosas acabaran de esta forma, no querría ver a su hijo en prisión por algo que no hizo-

Castiel estaba pensando en darse por vencido cuando Mary lo miró fijamente antes de ir a la reja para abrirla e indicarles que pasaran. Los tres fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en los sillones. Benny comenzó a explicarle la situación a Mary, sobre los asesinatos, la investigación y acerca del círculo BDSM, la mujer estaba algo pálida mientras oía todas las atrocidades de ese hombre. Castiel la miró unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Y ahora Dean está con ese sujeto, sufriendo sus abusos, lo ha lastimado demasiado… por favor… necesito que nos ayude, cualquier cosa que puedas contarnos sobre ese hombre-

-Era un socio de John- dijo Mary juntando sus manos- Iba a la casa a comer con nosotros… no lo hacía frente a John pero… había veces donde miraba a Dean de una forma extraña… yo no me llevaba bien con Dean… pero tampoco quiero que esté pasando por ese infierno… John no lo querría. Adoraba a ese chico, se desvivía por él… y yo estaba celosa- Castiel la miró fijamente- ¿Pueden hacerlo? ¿Pueden llevar a ese hombre a prisión?-

-Claro que sí pero necesitamos pruebas concretas- respondió Benny serio- ¿Sabes algo más?-

-Hay algo más…- dijo la mujer antes de una lágrima corriera por su mejilla- Dios… ese hombre debe irse preso… luego de la muerte de John… me fui con mi madre… estaba segura que Dean había tenido algo que ver pero entonces… cinco meses después… Lucifer vino a verme… yo era la tutora legal de Dean y quería que le diera esos derechos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Castiel.

-Lucifer estaba… obsesionado con él, estaba tan enfadada que firmé sin pensar y unos días después fui a su despacho para entregarle unos papeles y lo escuché- se cubrió la boca llorando antes de seguir hablando- Estaba hablando con otro hombre… Azazel… dijo como presionaba a Dean en la cárcel para que cediera a su propuesta de irse con él… y como… como fue él quien mató a John-

-¿Qué?- exclamó Castiel intercambiando una mirada con Benny antes de voltear a la mujer- ¿Estás segura? Es una acusación muy grave-

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Yo lo escuché… lo encaré de inmediato pero se colocó muy violento y me amenazó… dijo que si decía algo… iba a matar a mi familia… y luego a mí… Ese hombre es una basura… dijo que lo asesinó… porque John se había dado cuenta de las miradas y la forma en que trataba a Dean… no le gustaba eso… y quiso cortar los tratos con él pero…-

-Lucifer lo mató- completó Castiel muy serio- Tienes que ayudarnos, Mary, eres la única que puede ayudar a Dean en este momento, no hay pruebas contra ese hijo de puta y si vamos a juicio, quedará libre y se llevará a Dean muy lejos… por favor, ayúdanos-

-Lo siento… no puedo… tengo una familia ahora y… si Lucifer se entera… no puedo- dijo la mujer asustada y Castiel se arrodilló frente a ella tomando sus manos.

-Por favor Mary, no solo se trata de salvar a Dean y a todos esos chicos que tiene cautivos… sabes que está es la manera de hacer justicia por la muerte de John, él se merece esto-

La mujer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Castiel se sentó a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza mientras miraba a Benny. Lucifer había destruido a esa familia por su insana obsesión con Dean, ahora tenía muy claro que debían meterlo preso cuanto antes porque ese tipo de obsesión, fácilmente, podría acabar en tragedia y en un suicidio/homicidio.

Castiel y Benny se despidieron de Mary para ir calle abajo. El mayor suspiró.

-¿Crees que nos ayude, Cas?-

-Lo hará-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? A ella no le agrada Dean-

-Quizás pero su amor por John era genuino y ella sabe que Dean, era lo más preciado para ese hombre y lo cuidará-

-Ojala tengas razón, Cas, las cosas se vuelven cada vez más turbias… esto no terminará bien-

-Lo sé… pero no me rendiré hasta que ese sujeto este preso, Dean no se merece todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado-

-Nadie se lo merece, Cas-

-Ya que estamos aquí, vamos a ver a esos policías-

-Cas-

-Mary dijo que ese sujeto iba con bastante frecuencia a visitar a Dean a la prisión para hacerle su propuesta- el mayor asintió- Algo hizo ese hijo de puta para que aceptara, porque te puedo asegurar que Dean no quería ir a su lado-

-¿Crees que lo amenazó?-

-No lo sé pero eso averiguaremos-

Ambos tomaron un taxi para regresar al hotel, tendrían que juntar sus cosas y hacer un pequeño viaje a Texas. Castiel tenía una vaga idea sobre la forma en que Lucifer consiguió hacer que aceptara su propuesta de irse con él pero rezaba porque no hubiera sido más que amenazas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar llegó a su departamento, arrojó las llaves de la motocicleta sobre el sillón y se fue directo al cuarto para recostarse sobre la cama, al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Le había dolido mucho ver el estado en que estaba el rubio pero le dolía aún más, no poder sacarlo de ese infierno. Deseaba tenerlo a su lado, deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo mientras le diría que todo estaría bien, que saldrían juntos de aquello.

-Dean…-

Se acurrucó abrazando la almohada sin contener su llanto. ¿Por qué tendrían que existir hijos de puta como Lucifer? ¿Por qué lastimaba de esa forma a Dean? Le parecía tan ilógico la forma en que lo trataba, porque no lo solo lo hería, ni lo usaba como su esclavo sexual, estaba muy claro que ese sujeto sentía algo por Dean o no lo mantendría a su lado a como diera lugar, ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo entre el rubio y Lucifer? ¿Podría ser posible que se conocieran de antes? ¿Por qué Lucifer estaba tan… obsesionado por Dean? ¿Por qué era tan renuente a la idea de dejarlo ir? La respuesta lo atemorizaba pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba entenderlo. Porque a pesar de todo, Balthazar quería confiar en que no todo estaba perdido y que conseguiría liberar a Dean de su prisión.


	32. Escarbando en el pasado

**Capitulo 32 **

**Escarbando en el pasado. **

Castiel apresuró el paso y Benny lo tomó de la mano para que se calmara un poco. El moreno suspiró mirándolo unos segundos antes de continuar. Ya estaban en Texas e iban en camino hacia la prisión donde tuvieron retenido a Dean por medio año. Benny le había pedido que lo dejara todo en sus manos, que él se haría cargo esa vez, ya que sabía cómo moverse ahí y hacer ciertas presiones de ser necesario, aunque claro, Castiel no se quedaría callado.

Ambos se miraron antes de entrar, Benny averiguó el nombre de la persona que estuvo a cargo del caso de Dean.

-Buenos días- saludó cortésmente Benny al hombre de la recepción- ¿Se encuentra el señor Smith?-

-Él ya no trabaja aquí-

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

Castiel escuchaba en silencio como Benny intimidaba un poco al guardia para que le diera la dirección de ese hombre. Sonrió disimuladamente cuando consiguió su objetivo y ambos se fueron a ese lugar.

-Eres genial, Benny- dijo Castiel mientras iban en el taxi.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?- respondió con cierta arrogancia el mayor y tomó su mano- Esto es importante, Cas y debes usar todo lo que tenemos a mano-

-Sí-

Luego de quince minutos de trayecto, llegaron a una casa ubicada en la periferia de la ciudad. Los dos se miraron y asintieron despacio para dirigirse a la puerta. Castiel miró al hombre que les abrió con suma detención, ya era alguien mayor, debía estar sobre los cincuenta y no le pasó por algo la cara que puso cuando mencionaron a Dean. El hombre los hizo pasar al living y los miró fijamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Mark.

-Eso no es lo relevante aquí- respondió tranquilamente Benny- Necesitamos hacerle un par de preguntas sobre Dean Winchester, tenemos entendido que usted estuvo a cargo de su caso-

-Así es-

-¿Usted también creía que ese chico era culpable?- el ex-policía no respondió- John quería mucho a su hijo, a pesar de ser adoptado-

-La madre declaró en su contra, al igual que unos amigos de la familia- Castiel intervino.

-¿Y uno de sus amigos se llamaba Lucifer Pellegrini?- el mayor solo lo miró- ¿Qué sabe sobre ese hombre? Y no diga que nada porque ese sujeto iba muy seguido a visitar a Dean y yo sé, que usted tiene algo que decir al respecto-

-No sé de que hablas, yo no-

-¡Ese hijo de puta merece ir preso!- gritó Castiel muy enfadado- Ese infeliz tiene a Dean y no sabes todas las atrocidades que ha hecho con él, ¿Realmente puede permitir eso?-

-Escuche señor Smith- prosiguió Benny- Lucifer es sospechoso de asesinato, tráfico de personas y ha maltratado mucho a Dean, no hay pruebas concretas contra él y a este paso, quedará libre, por favor… ese hombre debe pagar todo lo que ha hecho, usted debe hacer lo correcto, por algo es policía, para proteger a las personas, no para encubrir criminales-

Castiel se percató de la duda en el rostro de ese hombre y eso le aseguró que sabía algo al respecto. Decidió probar otra cosa para que hablara.

-Por favor, yo sé que tiene miedo de hablar y no lo culpo, ese sujeto es una bestia pero esto es lo correcto, Dean es un buen chico y no tiene idea de las atrocidades que Lucifer le ha hecho… tiene que ayudarnos-

-¿Por qué… te preocupas tanto por él?- preguntó el hombre.

-Mi hermano mayor… está enamorado de Dean… hace unas semanas, logramos separarlos y él estuvo viviendo con mi hermano… yo lo quiero como si fuera parte de mi familia, es un muy buen chico y no se merece pasar por todo esto… ya ha estado cinco años en manos de esa bestia, por favor… si Lucifer sale absuelto del juicio, desaparecerá y volverá a quedar libre por sus crímenes- Benny tomó la mano de su pareja y acarició su cabello despacio para calmarlo.

-Lo siento…- murmuró el hombre apretando las manos sobre las rodillas- Debí detenerlo… pero no pude-

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Benny.

-Noté un comportamiento extraño en algunos de los gendarmes bajo mi cargo, una noche decidí quedarme un poco más luego de mi turno, fui a hacer una ronda para asegurarme que todo estaba bien… hasta que llegué al ala donde se encontraba Dean, las luces estaban apagadas pero algo de luz salía de su celda y se escuchaban unos ruidos, fui a ver qué pasaba y… dos gendarmes estaban… abusando de Dean-

-¿Permitió que eso pasara?- preguntó Castiel indignado.

-Claro que no, los detuve de inmediato y redacté una carta para enviarla a mis superiores, no iba a avalar algo así pero cuando me marché a mi casa… a las pocas horas llegó un hombre a hablar conmigo, más bien a amenazarme-

-¿Lucifer?-

-Sí… en ese momento me enteré de lo que había estado haciendo durante esos cinco meses, le pagaba a gendarmes para que entraran a la celda de Dean a violarlo y golpearlo todos los días. Dijo que si yo hablaba… sería el más perjudicado de todos, no lo entendí en ese momento hasta que… mi esposa tuvo un accidente por culpa de ese bastardo y luego me destituyeron de mi cargo… no puedo arriesgar la vida de mi familia-

-¿Había cámaras ahí?- preguntó Castiel mirándolo.

-Sí, hay cámaras en casi toda la prisión-

-Necesitamos las cintas de seguridad de ese tiempo, por favor señor Smith- pidió Castiel- Ese hombre debe irse preso, no tiene que declarar en el juicio si no quiere pero por favor…-

-No les aseguro nada, chicos- respondió el ex-policía- Pero lo intentaré…-

-Muchas gracias-

Castiel le dejó su número de teléfono y luego regresaron al hotel. El menor abrazó con fuerza a Benny mientras sonreía.

-Cas-

-Estoy seguro que nos ayudará con las cintas, tendremos pruebas concretas, Benny-

-Aún no pequeño, tendremos que dar con esos hombres para hablar con ellos-

-Pero hemos conseguido algo y eso es bastante para lo que teníamos al principio-

-Tienes razón, Cas- le dio un besito en la frente- Eres bueno persuadiendo a la gente-

-Quiero ayudar a Dean y… no quiero que mi hermano este triste-

-Vamos a ayudarlo y ese sujeto pagará todo lo que ha hecho-

El moreno lo empujó despacio y ambos cayeron sobre el sillón mientras se besaban. Castiel estaba perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le producían esos labios, coló una mano bajo la camisa del mayor mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello y se restregaba contra su cuerpo. Benny lo tomó por la cintura para intercambiar de lugares sonriendo.

-No es justo- replicó el moreno haciendo morritos- Me toca a mí hacértelo-

-Sigue soñando pequeño, que tú eres mío y te encanta que te lo haga-

-Tienes razón- admitió el menor tomándolo por la cintura- Me fascina, así que comienza de una vez o te enseñaré que no soy tan sumiso como parezco-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su amigo, por fin, Crowley había conseguido dar con algo. Había un movimiento extraño en una casona a las afueras de la ciudad y con la ayuda de Enias, averiguarían un poco más.

-Eso es genial, Crowley- dijo el mayor algo más tranquilo.

-¿Has sabido algo de Cas?-

-Lo llamé hace un rato pero no respondió, supongo que estarán ocupados y me devolverá la llamada cuando se dé cuenta-

-No te preocupes, Benny lo cuidará muy bien-

-Lo sé pero a veces… Cassie es un poco impulsivo y tengo miedo de que le pase algo-

-El pequeño más listo que todos nosotros juntos, en ese caso, deberías preocuparte más por Benny- el mayor se rio al oírlo.

-Tienes razón-

-Lucifer ira a la cárcel, Balthy, eso tenlo por seguro-

-Aún queda una semana y media para el juicio… estaría mucho más tranquilo si tuviera a Dean a mi lado… ese infeliz…- se pasó una mano por la cara al recordar cómo había encontrado a su rubio bonito cuando fue a casa de ese demonio.

-Balthy-

-¿Has investigado un poco sobre lo que te pedí?- Crowley asintió.

-No encuentro ninguna relación pasada entre Lucifer y Dean, ese sujeto figura por primera vez como un socio de John pero no hay nada antes-

-Tiene que haber algo, estoy seguro que algo falta, Crowley, ¿Por qué Lucifer esta tan obsesionado con Dean? Ese sujeto es un bastardo sin escrúpulos y sabe que no le conviene que Dean hable… entonces no entiendo…-

-¿Por qué no ha intentado matarlo aún?-

-Exacto… ese hijo de puta es capaz de cualquier cosa para cubrir sus rastros pero sin embargo, se llevó a Dean con amenazas de este lugar, fue capaz de silenciar a Ian ¿Por qué ahora es distinto? Tiene que haber algo más, Crowley, puedo sentirlo, ¿Qué hay de los padres biológicos de Dean?-

-Ambos murieron en el hospital luego de sufrir un accidente automovilístico-

-¿Puedes averiguar más sobre eso?- Crowley lo miró fijamente y asintió- Gracias-

Balthazar tenía el presentimiento que había otra razón para tanto sadismo por parte de Lucifer hacia Dean, ¿Por qué deseaba mantenerlo a su lado a cualquier precio? ¿Por qué tanto interés en Dean como para ponerse en riesgo? Sabía que las respuestas estaban en el pasado y tendría que escarbar un poco para averiguarlas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel abrazando a su pareja luego de la sesión de sexo que acababan de tener. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando el teléfono del moreno sonó, se giró sobre la cama para tomar su celular del velador y respondió mientras Benny lo tenía abrazado por la cintura y le daba besitos en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Castiel?-

-Sí, con él habla, ¿Quién es?-

-Soy Tomas Smith- Castiel miró a Benny y colocó el altavoz.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Ya tengo las cinturas de seguridad que me pidieron, eran tres gendarmes lo que estaban involucrados en esto, dos de ellos murieron en servicio, uno de los reos los asesinó en las duchas-

-Dios…-

-El otro aún vive, se fue de la ciudad pero tengo su dirección-

-Muchas gracias- respondió Castiel sonriendo con genuina felicidad.

-He envié las cintas a la dirección que me diste, espero que eso sea suficiente para ustedes-

-Lo será, muchas gracias-

Castiel cortó la llamada sonriendo ampliamente, en cualquier momento llegaría el paquete con las cintas y la dirección de ese hombre, ahora solo tenían que ir al lugar para hablar con él. Abrazó a Benny con fuerza antes de marcar otro número en su teléfono.

-Hola Balthy, sé que es pasada la media noche por allá pero te tengo excelentes noticias-

-Gracias a Dios llamaste, Cassie, me tenían preocupado-

-Lo siento hermanito, estamos bien, tranquilo pero escucha esto, lo tenemos, tenemos como probar que Lucifer hizo cosas indebidas para que Dean aceptara irse con él y también…- dudó unos segundos antes de hablar- Mejor te cuento todo cuando lleguemos-

-¿Qué ocurre, Cassie?-

-No te preocupes, iremos a comprobar otra cosa mañana y luego regresaremos-

-Tengan cuidado y no hagan nada peligroso-

-Entendido, tú también cuídate hermanito y trata de calmarte un poco o te dará algo- sonrió al oír la risa del mayor.

-Lo intentaré, nos vemos Cassie-

-Nos vemos Balthy- el moreno dejó el teléfono en su lugar para abrazar a Benny.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste, Cas?-

-Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, Benny, si lo hubiera dicho: "Hemos descubierto que el muy hijo de puta de Lucifer asesinó al padre de Dean para mandarlo a la cárcel y le pagó a tres hombres para que le dieran palizas diarias y lo violaran, creemos que tiene una obsesión con Dean y no lo dejará ir tan fácil, incluso a amenazado a Mary para que no hable, ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido y también acoso al rubio desde que se volvió socio de John pero tú tranquilo, probaremos todo el día del juicio"- terminó de hablar el moreno- Te puedo asegurar, que Balthy es capaz de ir a casa de Lucifer y matarlo a golpes-

-Cas…-

-Tengo que decírselo en persona y con la ayuda de Gabriel, no quiero que haga una idiotez que ese sujeto pueda aprovechar a su favor…-

-Entiendo pequeño- lo abrazó dándole un besito en la frente- Eres un buen chico, Cas-

El menor se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso y podía asegurar, que todas las respuestas se encontraban en el pasado y tendrían que escarbar un poquito para encontrarlas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! :)


	33. Pruebas concretas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Phillyel . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Capitulo 33**

**Pruebas concretas. **

Castiel miraba los dos videos que habían llegado en el paquete junto con un papel que tenía una dirección y un nombre. Benny había bajado a la recepción para conseguirse un reproductor de VHS. Regresó al cabo de diez minutos con el aparato y lo conectó a la televisión. El moreno colocó el primer VHS y le puso play. La toma era de noche, del patio de la prisión. Adelantó el video cuando aparecieron tres siluetas y dejó que avanzara en tiempo real. Las dos siluetas arrojaron al tercero al suelo antes de comenzar a patearlo indiscriminadamente. Castiel desvió un poco la mirada y entonces se les unió una cuarta silueta que encendió una linterna para apuntarla al que yacía en el suelo, a Dean. Vio como uno de los hombres lo tomaba por el cabello para levantarlo y dejarlo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones. Castiel miró a Benny y decidió adelantar la cinta lo más rápido que podía. Había diferentes momentos del día donde esos tres gendarmes golpeaban y violaban al rubio, preferentemente en el patio, tras la cancha de básquetbol. La otra cinta contenía escenas totalmente diferentes, eran de la sala de visitas, donde Lucifer estaba con Dean. A veces lo toqueteaba más de la cuenta y lo miraba con arrogancia. Castiel pensó que no habría nada más pero casi al final de la cinta, vio aquello que le heló la sangre. Dos de los hombres que lastimaban a Dean, estaban haciendo guardia en la puerta mientras Lucifer tenía al rubio contra la pared y le bajaba los pantalones para abusar de él.

-¡Esto es horrible!- soltó Castiel apagando la televisión, ya no quería seguir viendo esas cosas- No puedo creer que le haya hecho todo eso a un chico inocente-

-Cas…-

-¡Es un hijo de puta, un bastardo de mierda!- Benny abrazó al menor para intentar calmarlo.

-Pues ese hijo de puta se irá preso cuando enseñemos estás evidencias, ahora vamos a conseguir el testimonio de ese hombre-

-No querrá cooperar, Benny, has visto las sonrisas en sus caras mientras abusaban de él…-

-Tengo un plan, pequeño, se llama, grabadora oculta- sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó- ¿Estás listo para esto, Cas?-

-Benny, ¡Sí!- gritó abrazándolo con fuerza- Vamos a hacerlo-

Benny hizo las reservaciones para viajar mañana a primera hora, la ciudad donde estaba ocultándose ese sujeto, quedaba a tres horas en bus, así que partirían temprano.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar estaba ansioso mientras esperaba la llamada de Crowley. Habían confirmado el lugar donde Lucifer junto a otros sujetos, mantenían cautivos a esos chicos para entrenarlos y luego venderlos al mejor postor. Enias había conseguido una orden judicial para qué allanaran el lugar y eso debía estar ocurriendo justo ahora. Lo otro que le preocupaba, era Castiel, no quería que algo le ocurriera a su hermanito menor.

La espera se le hizo eterna y luego de media hora recibió la tan anhelada llamada de Crowley.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó desesperado.

-Ya está hecho, Balthy, ¡Los han detenido a todos!- festejó su amigo del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Y los chicos?-

-Las policías se los está llevando para interrogarlos y algunos tuvieron que ir al hospital pero Balthy, es cosa de tiempo para que comprueban la relación de Lucifer en esto y no tendrá forma de escapar-

-¡Sí!- gritó Balthazar muy emocionado- ¡Es la mejor noticia que has podido darme, Crowley! ¿Entonces dejaran a Dean en libertad?-

-Aún no, Balthy, ese tema es aparte, deben probar que el pequeño no tuvo participación en esto, pero es algo que dudo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Lucifer hablaba muy seguro de sí mismo… creo que obligó a Dean a lastimar a algunos de esos chicos…-

-¡Pero es inocente!-

-Lo sé, Enias se hará cargo de todo eso, aún si Dean ha tenido participación en eso, puede probar que fue por las amenazas y constates maltratos de Lucifer, eso bajara la condena y lo podrían dejar en libertad bajo fianza-

-Crowley-

-Tranquilo, nos haremos cargo de todo eso, te llamaré cuando tenga más noticias, ¿Has sabido algo de Benny y Cas?-

-Me llamó hace un rato, dijo que ya tenían algunas cosas pero que me lo contarían cuando llegaran, tengo un mal presentimiento, Crowley, algo tiene que haber ocurrido para que no me lo dijera de inmediato-

-No sacaras nada preocupándote, Balthy, confía en ellos y si no te lo han dicho, quizás es porque quieren confirmar algunas cosas antes-

-Podría ser-

-Tranquilízate, Balthy, todo está comenzando a salir bien-

-Sí… llámame apenas sepas más, nos vemos y gracias Crowley-

-No tienes que darlas, Balthy, yo también le he cogido cariño a Dean y sé cuan feliz te hace- el mayor sonrió- Nos vemos-

Balthazar se quedó más tranquilo luego de eso, al menos ya habían dado con ese lugar donde entrenaban sumisos y era cosa de tiempo para que Lucifer se fuera preso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel comprobó que la dirección fuera la correcta y tocó el timbre. Benny había ocultado la grabadora en uno de sus bolsillos y por si acaso, el moreno también llevaba una, tenían que asegurarse de obtener la confesión o todo seria en vano. El hombre los hizo pasar y los tres se sentaron en el living.

-Y bien señores, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Queríamos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre sus días de gendarme en la prisión de Texas-

-¿Van a escribir un artículo?- preguntó el hombre curioso y Castiel asintió, intercambio una mirada con Benny antes de continuar.

-Pensábamos titularlo algo como: "La historia de Darren: el gendarme que fue sobornado para golpear y violar a un chico inocente"-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Te suena el nombre de Dean Winchester?- soltó Castiel con enfado- Él mismo chico al que tú y esos otros dos hombres golpearon y violaron durante medio año-

-No sé de qué hablan… ¡Salgan de mi casa ahora!- gritó Darren.

-Quizás esto te refresque la memoria-

Castiel había tomado algunas fotografías con su celular del video, sabía que le sería útil para presionar a ese hombre y no tuviera forma de negar lo que hizo. Se las enseñó sin cambiar su expresión de enfado.

-Te aconsejo que hables- dijo tranquilamente Benny- Ya sabemos lo que has hecho y tenemos pruebas para demostrarlo-

-Yo…-

-¿Quién les dio la orden de lastimar a Dean?- el hombre bajó la vista.

-Lucifer Pellegrini…-

-¿Y qué te dieron a cambio de hacerlo?-

-Nos ofreció… una gran suma de dinero a cambio de torturar a ese chico…-

-¿Por qué quería herir a Dean?-

-No lo sé… dijo que era necesario para que todo fuera de acuerdo a su plan… a nosotros no nos importaba, nos pagó muy bien por el trabajo…-

-Los otros dos hombres del video están muertos- Darren desvió la mirada- Fue él ¿Verdad? Lucifer los asesinó-

-Ellos… ya no podían con el cargo de consciencia… y planeaban confesar todo… Lucifer se enteró…-

-Y los sacó del camino- completó Castiel serio y miró a Benny- Lucifer está por ir a prisión bajo los cargos de asesinato doble y tráfico de personas, puedes ayudarnos a-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Acaso no has oído lo que dije?! Ese sujeto me mataría primero… lo siento pero no… -

-Esconderse no es la solución- dijo Benny mirándolo- ¿Quieres vivir con miedo el resto de tu vida? ¿Quieres huir toda tu vida? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?-

-No…- murmuró el hombre notablemente afligido.

-Entonces haz algo al respecto- agregó Castiel levantándose- El juicio será el 14 de septiembre, en Vancouver, si quieres seguir escondiéndote, viviendo con miedo y huyendo, entonces quédate aquí el resto de tu vida pero tú sabes que es lo correcto, no hay otra opción-

Castiel lo miró unos segundos antes de marcharse seguido de Benny. Confiaba en que ese hombre fuera a tomar la decisión correcta y estaría presente el día del juicio, la grabación seria valiosa pero un testimonio y un testigo, era invaluable. Ambos tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel y arreglaron sus cosas para regresar a Vancouver, el vuelo saldría a las siete de la tarde y estarían llegando por la madrugada.

-Creo que esto resultó mejor de lo que esperábamos- dijo Benny abrazándolo por la cintura y besó su frente- Ya tenemos pruebas concretas para demostrar su culpabilidad y también como sometió a Dean, estoy seguro que eso lo absolverá-

-Yo también quiero eso, Benny-

-¿Qué te preocupas, Cas?-

-¿Cómo le diré a Balthy todo lo que descubrimos? Querrá ver ese video…-

-No lo subestimes, Balthy es un hombre fuerte, aunque le duela ver esto, logrará sobreponerse y luchará con más fuerza para liberar a Dean de ese bastardo-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Así que cambia la carita, esto acabará muy pronto, precioso- ambos se besaron- Ya es hora de irnos-

Ambos tomaron sus bolsos y luego de cancelar su corta estadía, tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto.


	34. Antes del juicio

**Capitulo 34 **

**Antes del juicio. **

Balthazar esperaba inquieto la llegada de su hermano, incluso se había tomado el día libre en el trabajo. Crowley lo llamó cerca de las diez para avisarle que varios de los chicos sindicaron a Lucifer como quien ejercía los maltratos, quien los embaucó y lo llevó a ese lugar bajo engaños pero algunos, también dijeron haber visto a Dean en el lugar. Su amigo le aseguró que no se preocupara, que Enias estaba haciendo todo lo posible para demostrar que el rubio también era una víctima de Lucifer y no su cómplice.

Pasado el medio día sonó el timbre y Balthazar fue abrir casi corriendo. Abrazó a Castiel con fuerza mientras miraba a los demás, Benny, Gabriel y Sam. En cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la parejita, supo que no había buenas noticias.

-Ya, Balthy, estoy bien, tranquilo- aseguró Castiel acariciando su espalda- No te preocupes, ahora déjanos pasar que te tengo excelentes noticias- los cinco se sentaron en los dos sillones- Conseguimos las pruebas, Balthy, tenemos pruebas que demuestran que Dean es una víctima más de Lucifer-

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntó emocionado y el moreno asintió- Eso es genial, Cassie-

-Hablamos con la madre de Dean y con dos de los policías que estuvieron por el tiempo donde fue a prisión-

-¿Ya llevaron la evidencia a la policía?-

-Aún no- dijo Castiel tomando su bolso- Descubrimos… ciertas cosas que deberías saber-

-Cassie-

-Quiero que me escuches con atención y por favor, no interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿Entendido?-

-No me asustes así, dilo de una vez- pidió el mayor.

-Balthy-

-Está bien, no te interrumpiré pero por favor habla ya-

Balthazar estaba inquieto y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que le diría su hermanito menor. No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, como esa mujer, Mary, maltrataba a Dean porque le tenía celos, como apoyó el hecho de que lo acusaran de la muerte de John y que todo fue obra de ese bastardo pero aún faltaba lo peor, el moreno le habló sobre como Lucifer comenzó a acosar a Dean cuando se hizo socio de su padre. Una intensa ira comenzó a recorrerlo al final de la historia, ese hijo de puta les había pagado a esos gendarmes para que golpearan y violaran a Dean hasta que lo hicieron ceder ante la propuesta de Lucifer y se fue con él. También le contó como mató a esos dos policías y amenazó a Mary. Castiel le enseñó la grabación de la conversación que tuvieron con Darren.

-Balthy- susurró el moreno preocupado.

-Quiero ver ese video-

-No tienes que hacerlo- intervino Gabriel- Es mejor que-

-¡He dicho que lo quiero ver!-

Castiel no tuvo más opción que entregárselo, Balthazar conectó el reproductor VHS a la televisión y le colocó play manteniendo la mirada fija en la pantalla. El primer video era de cómo esos guardias golpeaban y violaban a Dean sin compasión mientras se reían. El segundo eran las visitas de Lucifer al rubio y al final de la grabación, mostraba una ocasión donde lo violó mientras dos gendarmes hacían guardia mirando la escena con diversión.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, vio ambos videos sin decir una sola palabra y ahora estaba de espalda a ellos. El moreno esperó que acabara la cinta y tenía planeado acercarse Balthazar pero este se levantó, la mayoría de sus músculos estaban en tensión y Castiel supo que no se venía nada bueno. Su hermano mayor arrojó el control de la televisión contra la pared antes de ir hacia allá y comenzar a darle de golpes mientras lloraba. El moreno quería ir con él pero Gabriel lo sostuvo por la muñeca y le indicó que no lo hiciera, que Balthazar necesitaba hacer eso para aplacar un poco todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Al menor le dolió en el alma y comenzó a llorar mientras Gabriel lo abrazaba. Solo en una ocasión antes, había visto a Balthazar de esa manera y fue cuando murieron sus padres, jamás había visto a su hermano perder el control de esa manera y ahora estaba ocurriendo de nuevo. Se asustó al mirar la sangre en la pared, se liberó de su hermano para ir con Balthazar y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Basta Balthy! Por favor detente… deja de herirte así… no es tu culpa… esto no es tu culpa- dijo el moreno llorando y ambos cayeron de rodillas- Basta… por favor…-

El mayor no dijo ni una sola palabra, afirmó su cabeza en la pared y Castiel escuchó en silencio sus sollozos, llorando con él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar logró calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar. Se liberó del abrazo de su hermanito menor y fue a lavarse las manos para limpiar la sangre de sus nudillos antes de vendarlos. Hace mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de esa manera, desde la muerte de sus padres cuando fueron a ese viaje de negocios. Volvió por el pasillo para sentarse en su lugar y Sam lo abrazó con fuerza, el mayor sonrió un poco acariciando su cabeza.

-Ya estoy mejor, Sammy-

-Balthy- lo miró con genuina preocupación.

-Hay que llevar esos videos y la grabación cuanto antes a la policía-

-Sí- dijo Benny mirándolo- Con Cas íbamos a-

-Yo también iré, Crowley está allá y así me entero de cómo va todo-

-Pero Balthy- intervino Gabriel mirándolo fijamente.

-Tengo que ir Gabe, si me quedo aquí… haré alguna estupidez…-

-Entiendo pero no te apartaras de donde mis ojos te vean- sentenció Gabriel- ¿Entendido?-

-Gracias Gabe-

Los cinco se arreglaron para ir a la comisaria. Balthazar solicitó hablar con el encargado en el caso mientras Castiel ponía al tanto de todo a Crowley y Enias. Le entregó las pruebas al hombre, dejándole muy claro que Dean no tenía nada que ver en todo ese asunto y que solo era una víctima más de ese bastardo. El mayor fue con los demás y no le pasó por alto la mirada que le dirigió Crowley luego de ver la venda en sus manos.

-¿Y cómo va todo?- preguntó casual.

-Las pruebas son suficientes para arrestar a Lucifer- informó Enias- Los delitos que ha cometido son muy graves, tráfico de personas, asesinato, prostitución, ese infeliz estará en prisión por mucho tiempo y créeme que conseguiré que le den la cadena perpetua- el abogado miró a Castiel- Seria ideal que Mary y esos dos policías pudieran venir a declarar-

-Eso depende de ellos- respondió el menor- Solo de ellos-

-¿Y qué pasará ahora?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta el día del juicio- el mayor lo miró preocupado- No te preocupes, en vista de la nueva evidencia, hablaré con el fiscal a cargo del caso para que revoque la libertad condicional de Crowley y también para que Dean vuelva contigo-

-¿Qué?- el mayor lo miró fijamente- ¿Puedes hacer eso?-

-La evidencia está muy clara, Dean no puede seguir cerca de ese hombre, dame unos días y te daré la decisión, aunque si quieres mi opinión profesional- Enias sonrió un poco- Ve arreglando tu cuarto para recibirlo-

Balthazar sonrió ampliamente ante la noticia, deseaba tanto tener a Dean de su lado, sentirlo cerca suyo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solo quedaba una semana para el juicio cuando Enias le dio la gran noticia, Lucifer estaba en la cárcel y Dean cumpliría lo que quedaba del arresto domiciliario en su departamento, también le aseguró que el fiscal estaba convenciéndose de la inocencia del rubio y que era otra víctima más de ese hijo de puta.

Balthazar estaba ansioso, había organizado una pequeña fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Dean. Castiel fue a buscarlo en compañía de Benny pero de eso ya hacía media hora.

-¿Por qué no llegan aún?- preguntó nervioso y Sam le dio un abrazo de oso.

-Tranquilo, ya tendrás a tu rubio bonito para acapararlo toda la noche-

-Sammy-

-No seas impaciente, llegarán en cualquier momento y- el timbre sonó- ¿Vez? Ya llegaron-

Gabriel abrió la puerta sonriendo para recibir al recién llegado. Uno a uno fueron saludando a Dean y abrazándolo, dándole la bienvenida. Cuando todos lo hicieron, Balthazar miró fijamente al rubio, este correspondió su mirada antes de ir casi corriendo hacía él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Balthy…- el mayor lo abrazó posesivamente y repartió besitos por su cuello.

-Tranquilo pequeño, las cosas saldrán bien, yo no voy a dejarte-

-Lo siento…-

-¿Eh?-

-Por lo que dije ese día…- aclaró el rubio llorando- No quiero estar sin ti…-

-Eso no pasará pequeño- respondió el mayor acariciando sus mejillas- No te desharás de mí tan fácil, rubio bonito-

-Balthy-

-No tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti, Dean-

-Yo tampoco Balthy…- el mayor acarició sus mejillas con suavidad.

-Te amo, pequeño- el rubio sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Balthy-

-¿Te he dicho lo precioso que te ves con una sonrisa?-

Dean asintió antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos para que sus bocas se juntaran en un suave beso que se fue volviendo más y más hambriento, necesitaban sentir la calidez ajena, comprobar que nada era un sueño y que estaban juntos de nuevo. Un carraspeo los hizo separarse y Sam jaló al rubio para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Sam…-

-No, ya te dije que debes decirme Sammy- el rubio sonrió mirándolo- Y Balthy te acaparará por la noche, así que ahora es mi turno de abrazarte- Balthazar lo miró haciendo un puchero.

- Gabe, controla a tu cachorrito y que suelte a mi rubito-

-No seas celosito, Balthy- respondió su hermano sonriendo- Sammy tiene razón y no puedes acaparar a Dean está noche, estamos celebrando su regreso, luego podrás tenerlo solo para ti-

-Eres un mal hermano- dijo el mayor infantilmente y le sacó la lengua.

Balthazar tuvo que soportar que todos abrazaran a Dean lo que duró la fiesta. Aunque le hacía gracia ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del menor al recibir tanto afecto. Sonrió con maldad cuando Sam y Castiel lo tenían abrazado en el sillón mientras los demás bailaban. El rubio lo miraba constantemente y Balthazar se levantó de su lugar para ir con ellos, quedó frente a Dean y le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo, bonito?-

-Sí…-

-Lo siento chicos pero Dean es mío y ya lo han toqueteado suficiente por hoy- tomó al rubio por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y lo llevó a la improvisada pista abrazándolo- Te rescaté justo a tiempo ¿Verdad? Cuando esos dos se pasan de copas, se ponen muy empalagosos-

-No es eso…- respondió el menor avergonzado- Me gusta… yo… también los extrañé mucho pero… quiero estar contigo Balthy- dijo casi en una súplica- Quiero que me abraces hasta convencerme que esto no es un sueño y despertaré en…-

-No Dean, eso no pasará- lo abrazó con fuerza- Yo estoy contigo y no nos separaran de nuevo, las cosas mejoraran precioso-

-Gracias Balthy-

-Te amo Dean, estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado-

-Yo también Balthy, no quiero perderte, no quiero que mi amo te…-

-Shhhh pequeño, mañana hablaremos todo lo que quieras sobre ese tema pero ahora, regálame este momento y piensa solo en mí-

Dean asintió con una sonrisa y Balthazar volvió a besarlo mientras lo mantenía abrazado. Aún tenía muchas cosas que hablar con el rubio y otras tantas que contarle pero lo dejaría para mañana, que ahora quería disfrutar que lo tenía a su lado.


	35. Juicio y sentencia

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green y Anksunamun Nefertiti . Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 35**

**Juicio y sentencia. **

Balthazar tuvo el mejor despertar de esos días, en cuanto abrió los ojos, Dean estaba dormido mientras lo abrazaba y lucia muy tranquilo. El mayor se quedó mirándolo por varios minutos y acariciándole el cabello, amaba tanto a ese rubio bonito. Repartió besitos por su rostro cuando escuchó algo similar a un ronroneo antes de que el menor abriera los ojos adormilado.

-¿Balthy?-

-Buenos días dormilón- le dio un besito en los labios- ¿Cómo durmió mi chico favorito?- Dean lo abrazó sonriendo.

-Muy bien… contigo siempre duermo bien…- dijo sonrojado.

-Me alegra oírlo, precioso- acarició el cabello del rubio- Te preparé un delicioso desayuno-

-Balthy…-

-Dean-

-Gracias por todo…-

-No tienes que dármelas, pequeño, yo solo quiero que estés bien y feliz-

-Eres un angelito, Balthy- este sonrió.

-Gracias por el cumplido, mi pequeño gatito-

Ambos se besaron antes de ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Balthazar no podía estar más feliz de tener a Dean a su lado pero aún debía contarle las cosas que habían averiguado Benny y Castiel. Esperó un poco luego del desayuno y cuando los dos estuvieron sobre el sillón abrazándose, el mayor le dio un besito en el cuello antes de hablar.

-Tengo algo que decirte, Dean-

-Balthy-

-Primero que nada, ya hay pruebas concretas contra Lucifer, ese hijo de puta estará preso por muchos años- sonrió ante el alivio en la mirada del menor- Enias se encargará de que te absuelvan de los cargos, solo has sido una víctima de ese infeliz-

-Balthy-

-Hay algo que debes saber, pequeño… Castiel y Benny hablaron con algunas personas… esos gendarmes de la prisión donde estuviste que…- el rubio ocultó el rostro en su pecho- Tranquilo pequeño- dijo Balthazar acariciando su cabello- No has tenido culpa de nada, Dean, Lucifer le pagó a esos hombres para que te lastimaran-

-Yo no quería…-

-Lo sé, pequeño y pagará por lo que te hizo pero hay otra cosa… mucho más grave-

-¿Eh?-

-Unos días antes de que tu padre muriera… John vio como Lucifer te acosaba-

-¿Qué?-

-No le gustó para nada las miradas ni el modo en que te trataba y pensaba romper los negocios que tenía con ese infeliz…-

-Balthy-

-Lo siento mucho pequeño… Mary dijo… que quien mató a tu padre, fue Lucifer… ella lo escuchó hablando con Azazel pero ese bastardo la amenazó con lastimar a su familia-

Balthazar mantuvo abrazado al menor cuando sintió los espasmos en su cuerpo y luego escuchó sus sollozos. Se sentía tan impotente sin poder hacer algo por el hombre que amaba, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse. Sintió algo cálido en sus mejillas y los volvió a abrir despacio, encontrándose con esa mirada esmeralda.

-Dean…-

-Balthy… por favor no llores…-

-Lo siento Dean… si pudiera hacer algo…-

-Has hecho mucho por mí… demasiado- respondió el rubio- Gracias Balthy, ese hombre irá a prisión ¿verdad? Va a pagar lo que le hizo a mi papá ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, Dean, Enias cree que puede conseguir la cadena perpetua para ese hijo de puta y la muerte de tu padre tendrá justicia-

-Sí- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Lo siento Balthy… no puedo dejar de llorar-

-No pequeño, no te contengas… no puedo hacer nada por ti, y sé que nada de lo que diga te quitará el dolor que sientes pero estoy contigo, Dean, estoy a tu lado y no te dejaré solo, compartiré tus alegrías y también tus tristezas-

-Balthy-

Ambos se mantuvieron abrazados mientras lloraban. Dean por la muerte de John y que al final conocía al verdadero culpable que pagaría por su crimen, y Balthazar, lloraba por su rubio, porque no soportaba verlo triste pero sabía que conocer al responsable de la muerte de John y que pagaría por eso, le daría cierta tranquilidad a Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El día del juicio fue extraño y casi irreal. Balthazar pensaba que el rubio estaría más afligido, nervioso y preocupado de ver a Lucifer pero fue todo lo contrario, desde que supo que ese infeliz mató a John, no se refería a él como su amo, ni mostraba el mismo respeto y sumisión de antes. Dean seguía con hábitos alimenticios poco saludables pero Meg le había explicado que no sería sencillo equilibrarlo y tendría que tener paciencia. También le recomendó que sería prudente que viera a un psicólogo para someterse a terapia y comenzar luego del juicio.

Balthazar estaba en primera fila, mirando y escuchando como el abogado de Lucifer interrogaba a Dean, este en ningún momento titubeo y eso le hizo comprender que John Winchester, había significado mucho en la vida del rubio, lo había querido tanto que era capaz de sobreponerse a su miedo para hacer justicia por su muerte. Las pruebas eran contundentes, varios chicos declararon en contra de Lucifer y los abusos reiterados a los cuales los sometió. El mayor estuvo a punto de quebrarse cuando escuchó el testimonio de un chico de tan solo, dieciséis años, especialmente porque le recordó a Dean, ¿El pequeño había lucido así también? ¿Se había sentido de esa manera tan horrible? Tomó la mano de Castiel que estaba a su lado y continuó presenciando el juicio. Uno de los gendarmes informó sobre la llegada de dos testigos importantes para el caso y sonrió un poco al notar la sorpresa en Dean cuando vio a Mary ahí. La mujer declaró todo lo que sabía, los acosos de Lucifer hacia Dean cuando tan solo era un adolescente, la conversación que escuchó donde admitía haber asesinado a John Winchester y las amenazas que le hizo para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. El siguiente en subir al estrado, fue uno de los gendarmes que lastimó a Dean, el hombre admitió que lo hizo por dinero y luego habló sobre las amenazas de Lucifer para que se fuera de la ciudad y su posible relación en la muerte de los otros dos gendarmes. Se expuso el audio con la confesión y también los videos. La defensa de Lucifer seguía insistiendo en la culpabilidad de Dean y su participación en los maltratos a esos chicos y en la muerte de esos dos jóvenes. Enias llamó a declarar a Dean y Balthazar se puso tenso, no quería que su rubito se sintiera mal pero la convicción en esas esmeraldas le aseguró que las cosas saldrían bien.

-Cuéntanos a todos que ocurrió esa noche, Dean- pidió el abogado.

-Fuimos a una fiesta que organizó un amigo de mi am— se mordió el labio unos segundos- Lucifer… convenció a esos chicos de ir a un lugar más privado y los llevó a ese lugar… hasta el cuarto en donde los ató, me dio la orden de quedarme en un rincón mirando y sin moverme mientras él comenzaba a probar a esos chicos para decidir si se unirían a los demás o no…- el rubio se frotó las manos con cierto nerviosismo antes de continuar- Comenzó a golpearlos… tuvo sexo con ellos… pero no le gustó cuando uno de los chicos dijo que ya no quería… que por favor se detuviera… se enojó mucho y comenzó a golpearlo con una varilla… desató a uno de ellos para tirarlo al suelo… y le dio de patadas hasta que dejó de moverse y hablar…-

-¿Qué hizo con el otro chico?- preguntó Enias mirándolo.

-Él comenzó a llorar… y a gritar que se detuviera… mi am— apretó las manos contra sus rodillas- Lucifer… lo desató… y comenzó a golpearlo… gritándole que se callara…-

-¿Qué hiciste en ese momento, Dean? ¿Por qué no intentaste detenerlo?-

-No era… la primera vez que eso pasaba…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar- Hubo un chico… que golpeó muy fuerte… él suplicaba que se detuviera…- no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas y la voz se le quebró un poco- Lo golpeó mucho…intenté detenerlo… quise hacerlo pero se enfadó y me golpeó también-

-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-

-No lo sé… quedé inconsciente y... me desperté unos días después en el hospital- Varias exclamaciones se dejaron oír en el público, Enias tomó unos papeles para presentárselos al fiscal.

-Estos son los informes médicos de aquella vez, como puede apreciar, Lucifer ingresó a Dean bajo otro nombre y está demás decir que compró el silencio del doctor pero eso no es todo, le hicieron otro chequeo médico a Dean cuando se le permitió regresar a casa del señor Novak y como podrá ver, su estado de salud era deplorable, Lucifer Pellegrini, no solo golpeaba, amenazaba, humillaba y violaba a Dean, también lo mantenía en pésimas condiciones, privándolo de comida por días y ejerciendo fuertes castigos cuando no obedecía una de sus ordenes. Dean no es cómplice de ese sujeto, si no lo detuvo en aquella ocasión, fue porque cuando lo hizo en su momento, Lucifer le propinó una golpiza que lo dejó con diversas heridas y fracturas en el hospital. Dean no es su cómplice, solo es otra víctima más-

Balthazar vio como Enias le entregaba un pañuelo al rubio y luego le ofrecía un vaso de agua para que intentara calmarse un poco. La defensa de Lucifer intentó desestimar las pruebas pero su objeción fue denegada y el juez se dispuso a dictar la sentencia del juicio. Balthazar estaba muy ansioso y preocupado por Dean, quería ir a abrazarlo, besarlo y asegurarle que esa pesadilla acabaría pronto. El juez miró a los presentes antes de hablar.

-En vista de la evidencia presentado a lo largo de la investigación y los testimonios que hemos escuchado durante esta audiencia, el señor Lucifer Pellegrini ha sido encontrado culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputan y será sentenciado a cadena perpetua, sin derecho a libertad condicional- Balthazar contuvo la respiración- Y en cuanto a las acusaciones que pesan sobre el señor Dean Winchester, este juzgado, lo ha encontrado inocente de los cargos que se le imputan, ya que solo ha sido una víctima más del señor Pellegrini-

Balthazar miró a Enias y este asintió con una sonrisa, el rubio se levantó emocionado y saltó por sobre la estructura de madera que lo separaba del lugar donde estaban Lucifer, Dean y sus respectivos abogados. Se acercó a su rubio bonito para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras se reía de la felicidad.

-Eres libre Dean, ya se acabó todo, pequeño-

-Balthy-

-Por fin terminó esta pesadilla-

El mayor lo abrazó llorando de la felicidad y el rubio lo imitó sin soltarlo. Balthazar vio como dos gendarmes se llevaban a Lucifer pero este, en todo momento, mantuvo una sonrisa, lo cual no le gustó para nada a Balthazar pero estaba demasiado feliz por Dean como para pensar en que significaba. Por fin todo había acabado, Dean era libre, ya no tendría que estar con ese sujeto y Lucifer se pudriría en prisión. Al fin la pesadilla había terminado, al menos eso pensaba Balthazar mientras repartía besitos por el rostro del rubio sin soltarlo de su abrazo.


	36. Relativa calma

**Capitulo 36**

**Relativa calma. **

En todos los diarios y noticiaros se hablaba sobre el juicio al que fue sometido Lucifer Pellegrini y como lo encontraron culpable de todos los cargos. Su foto estaba en todas partes y varios programas hacían reportajes sobre ello. Los chicos que fueron rescatados de ese lugar, pudieron regresar con sus respectivas familiar. La semana siguiente a ese hecho, fueron cayendo los demás cómplices de Lucifer, todos fueron encarcelados menos Azazel que consiguió huir.

Balthazar escuchó unos pasos y cambió el canal antes de girarse a ver al joven que venía adormilado. Le hizo gesto para que se acercara y lo sentó en sus piernas.

-Buenos días, dormilón-

-Balthy- el rubio lo abrazó bostezando.

-Debiste seguir durmiendo, pequeño, tienes carita de sueño-

-Desperté y… no estabas…-

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- el menor asintió despacio y afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor- Está bien, pequeño, solo fue un mal sueño-

-Balthy-

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama para que duermas un poco más?-

-No… no quiero dormir-

-Entonces podemos hacer el desayuno juntos ¿Te parece?- el rubio lo miró y asintió despacio.

-¿Qué ocurre bonito?- preguntó Balthazar preocupado- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?-

-Nada…-

-Dímelo, Dean- este lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Aún… no lo encuentran?-

-¿A quién, pequeño?-

-Azazel…- murmuró bajito.

Balthazar comprendió de inmediato a que se refería el menor, este le había contado sobre los días que pasó con Lucifer cuando se lo llevó con la amenaza de herirlo y le dijo que Azazel estuvo ahí también, diciendo cosas horribles sobre como lo mataría frente a sus ojos. El mayor acarició su cabello con suavidad.

-Pronto lo encontraran Dean, ese hombre no se podrá ocultar para siempre-

-Sí…-

-Alégrate, precioso, hoy llevarán a Lucifer a una prisión de máxima seguridad y se pudrirá ahí-

-Balthy-

-Arriba- dijo levantándose para que el rubio también lo hiciera- Hoy vas a ser mi asistente en la cocina, y si te portas bien, haremos pescado para el almuerzo, mi pequeño gatito- el aludido sonrió mirándolo-¿Me ayudarás?-

-Sí, Balthy-

-Buen chico-

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso para luego ir a preparar el desayuno a la cocina. Ya que Dean lo ayudó en todo, Balthazar lo premió, cocinándole pescado para el almuerzo, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba y el menor le contó que John también se lo preparaba muy seguido cuando descubrió que era su comida favorita. Pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo una película, Dean estaba sentado entre sus piernas mientras el mayor lo abrazaba por el abdomen. El rubio sostenía la fuente con palomitas y hace un buen rato que tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, Balthazar estaba dudando de si fue buena idea ver una película de terror, el menor parecía muy tenso y eso se confirmó cuando sonó el timbre y dio un saltito, tirando la fuente al suelo.

-Tranquilo pequeño- dijo Balthazar divertido- Solo es el timbre-

-Lo siento… limpiaré esto de inmediato…-

-No te preocupes- el mayor se levantó sin dejar de abrazar al menor.

-Balthy-

-Si vamos juntos a abrir la puerta no tendrás miedo- Dean sonrió y asintió despacio. Ambos fueron abrazados a abrir.

-Hola chicos- los saludó Sam y Castiel, el primero sonrió.

-Que lindos se ven así-

-Adelante- dijo Balthazar sin soltar a Dean y le dio un besito en el cuello. Los cuatro se fueron a sentar.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Sam mirando el suelo.

-Me asusté con el timbre…- dijo el rubio avergonzado- Estábamos viendo una película de terror…-

-No deberías mostrarle esas cosas a Dean, tendrá pesadillas después- lo regañó Sam.

-No te preocupes, yo lo abrazaré toda la noche y no tendrá ningún mal sueño, ¿Verdad mi gatito?-

-Sí Balthy-

-Buen chico- volvieron a sentarse sin separarse- ¿Y Gabe y Benny?- preguntó el mayor.

-Salieron luego del almuerzo, así que decidimos venir a visitarlos- dijo Castiel sonriendo- ¿Has estado bien, Dean? ¿Mi hermano te ha cuidado como debe o ya se propasó contigo?-

-Cassie, me haces parecer un degenerado- Sam se rio ante las palabras del moreno al igual que Dean- ¿Tú también, gatito? Esto es tú culpa, Cassie, por malo ya no te querré más-

-Admítelo, Balthy, no puedes vivir sin mí- dijo el moreno sonriendo victorioso.

Balthazar hizo morritos y se abrazó a Dean con más fuerza, repartiendo besitos por su nuca. Los cuatro terminaron de ver la película y Sam pidió una pizza mientras esperaban que Benny y Gabriel llegaran. Estuvieron conversando animadamente, sin prestar atención a la televisión que quedó olvidada. Castiel estaba contándole viejas historias de su niñez a Dean.

-Si lo hubieras visto, Dean- dijo el moreno sonriendo- Ambos cayeron rodando por la pequeña pendiente mientras peleaban por quien le daba esa rosa a mamá y cayeron en un charco de barro- el rubio se reía bajito, a diferencia de Sam que estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Ya basta Cassie- pidió el mayor algo sonrojado- Deja de avergonzarme con Dean…-

-Mamá los regañó a los dos- continuó Castiel- Les tomé una foto cuando estaban peleando en el barro, mañana las traeré para que las veas-

-Sí- dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

-Pero gatito- protestó Balthazar y se cruzó de brazos- Dejen de burlarse de mí, te voy a acusar a Gabe que contaste esa historia- su hermano menor le sacó la lengua- Yo también sé algunas cosas tuyas-

-Claro Balthy, cuéntalas y mostraré unos videítos que tengo, de ese paseo al lago que hicimos hace diez años-

-¡Cassie! Eso es trampa, eres un malvado- abrazó a Dean- Defiéndeme, gatito-

-Yo quiero verlo…- respondió el rubio mirándolo algo avergonzado- ¿Puedo verlo, Balthy?-

-Dean… está bien pero si te ríes te dejaré sin pescado por un mes, gatito- Castiel se rio y se acercó para susurrarle al rubio.

-Eso no pasará, solo debes mirarlo con esa linda carita y ya lo tienes en tus manos-

-¿Qué le dices a mi pequeño, Cassie?-

-Secreto-

Cerca de las nueve llegaron los demás y comieron la pizza mientras veían las noticias. Balthazar se iba a levantar para traer más cervezas pero Dean le ganó en hacerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio pasó al baño antes de ir a la cocina para traer más cervezas para los demás, que a él aún le quedaba bebida. Tomó dos cervezas en cada mano, ya que Castiel prefirió la bebida y regresó al living cuando escuchó unas exclamaciones por parte de Benny. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo y se quedó mirando como el mayor fruncía el ceño mientras guardaba el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, Benny?- preguntó Castiel preocupado- ¿Quién te llamó?-

-Era Crowley, tengo muy malas noticias-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- insistió el moreno asustado- Dilo de una vez, Benny-

-La policía llamó a Enias para contárselo hace unos minutos y este a Crowley- los miró a todos- Lucifer escapó-

-Eso no es posible- dijo Balthazar serio- Se supone que hoy se lo llevarían a una prisión en otro lugar y-

-Atacaron el vehículo en donde lo transportaban, mataron a los cuatro policías y se lo llevaron, alguien ayudo a Lucifer a escapar- un ruido los hizo voltear, Dean había dejado caer la cervezas, Balthazar fue a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Tranquilo pequeño-

-Vendrá por mí…- susurró llorando- No quiero que te lastime, Balthy… no quiero…-

Se aferró al mayor llorando desconsolado, ¿Acaso la pesadilla no terminaría jamás?


	37. En las garras del demonio

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reiews Anksunamun Nefertiti y Green. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""

**Capitulo 37**

**En las garras del demonio. **

Balthazar estaba preocupado por Dean, hace dos días que Lucifer había escapado y todo indicaba que fue con la ayuda de Azazel, ya que este se encontraba desaparecido. El rubio volvió a los viejos hábitos, apenas probaba su comida, la mayor parte del tiempo, Balthazar tenía que casi ordenarle que subiera a la cama o que se sentara en el sillón. El mayor no soportaba verlo en ese estado pero tampoco era mucho lo que podía hacer, sabía que lo único que calmaría a Dean, seria que Lucifer y Azazel estuvieran en la cárcel.

Esa noche no fue diferente, Sam, Gabriel, Benny, Castiel, Crowley y Meg estaban ahí, y para nadie pasó inadvertido que el rubio apenas probó algo de comer mientras mantenía la mirada en su plato. Un ruido rompió el incomodo silencio y Dean casi saltó de su silla, Balthazar lo tomó de la mano preocupado.

-Tranquilo pequeño, solo es el teléfono de Crowley, nada malo pasará-

-Mentira…- murmuró el menor- Él vendrá… y estará muy enojado…- Dean se levantó murmurando un pequeño "permiso" y se fue por el pasillo.

-Dean- murmuró Sam.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- preguntó Crowley mirando a su amigo y este negó despacio.

-Nada bien… no solo no come como debería, tampoco está durmiendo bien, se ha despertado varias veces por las pesadillas y en la mañana… lo he encontrado haciendo guardia cerca de la puerta, dice que así Lucifer no podrá tomarnos desprevenidos… Esto tiene que acabarse pronto…-

Las cosas no mejoraran los días siguientes y cuando se cumplió la semana, Balthazar tuvo que llevar a Dean al doctor, alguien que le recomendó Meg en el hospital. El rubio estaba muy delgado, apenas dormía dos horas por noche y era cosa de tiempo para que colapsara. Lo peor era que se negaba a ir al psicólogo, así que solo le dieron pastillas para dormir. Balthazar preparó algo de pescado para la cena y lo sirvió a su pequeño rubio.

-Come precioso, es tu favorito-

-No quiero…- murmuró cabizbajo.

-Por favor Dean, ya has oído lo que dijo el doctor, tienes que comer, estas muy delgado Dean, no quiero que te enfermes-

-No tengo hambre…-

-Pero-

-No quiero- dijo llorando y el mayor lo abrazó con fuerza- No quiero que te hiera, Balthy… no quiero…-

-Estaré bien, Dean, ese bastardo no me lastimará, hay policías afuera del edificio, no tiene forma de entrar aquí-

-Balthy…-

-Por favor amor… debes comer, me duele verte de esa manera… no quiero perderte Dean… por favor- suplicó el mayor llorando- Por favor…-

El rubio se comió la mitad del pescado y eso era suficiente para Balthazar. Lo llevó a la cama para que descansara y sacó una de las pastillas, entregándosela junto con un vaso con agua.

-Debes tomártela, Dean-

-¿Y… si viene… mientras duermo?-

-No precioso, eso no ocurrirá porque yo te estaré cuidando-

-Balthy-

-Yo te cuidaré mientras duermes-

Dean asintió despacio y se tomó la pastilla. Balthazar se acomodó a su lado para abrazarlo por la cintura y con la otra mano acarició su cabeza con suavidad hasta que la respiración acompasada del menor le indicó que dormía profundamente. El mayor se quedó despierto un par de horas, tenían que encontrar rápido a esos sujetos o Dean colapsaría en cualquier momento y él también. Ya no soportaba ver a su pequeño de esa manera, no quería que ese bastardo siguiera lastimándolo. Cerca de la media noche no pudo aguantar más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Dean seguía dormido a su lado y ya había amanecido. Miró por sobre el hombro del rubio y comprobó que eran las nueve y media de la mañana. Se levantó con cautela pero en cuanto se movió un poco, el menor abrió los ojos.

-¿Balthy…?-

-Buenos días pequeño- respondió besando su frente.

-¿A dónde vas…?-

-A preparar el desayuno-

-Voy contigo-

-Dean… si pequeño, vamos-

El rubio permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Balthazar sabía que tenía miedo de que resultara herido pero era exagerado que estuviera a su lado dentro de la casa, prácticamente solo le permitía estar solo cuando iba al baño y lo esperaba afuera pero también lo entendía.

-Dean- dijo el mayor terminando su café y miró el reloj- Tengo que ir a la oficina por algunos papeles-

-Pero Balthy-

-Solo serán unos minutos, pequeño, volveré pronto-

-No… no puedes salir… es peligroso-

-Por favor Dean, iré en la motocicleta y regresaré dentro de una hora-

-No Balthy- casi gritó el rubio asustado- No puedes… no quiero que te lastime…-

-Estaré bien, Dean, necesito esos papeles-

-Entonces… voy contigo- susurró el rubio mirándolo afligido- Balthy…-

-Está bien, Dean, ve a colocarte un chaleco que hace frío afuera-

El rubio fue casi corriendo y volvió de inmediato listo para salir. Balthazar lo llevó de la mano hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón hasta el primer nivel del estacionamiento. Ambos montaron la motocicleta y el mayor condujo hasta la oficina. Le pidió sus papeles a la recepcionista y luego de hablar con su secretaria, se volteó al rubio.

-Ok, ya podemos regresar-

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Dean aferrándose a su brazo mientras miraba la carpeta que llevaba en su mano.

-Sí pequeño, eso es todo, ya que hemos salido, podemos detenernos en el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas-

-Balthy-

-Solo nos tomará unos minutos Dean, además hay mucha gente así que no hay peligro-

-Sí…-

-Vamos pequeño-

Balthazar lo abrazó para llevarlo al estacionamiento, el rubio parecía a punto de un ataque de pánico y quería evitar eso a toda costa. Bajaron al estacionamiento y se disponían a subir la motocicleta cuando un ruido metálico los hizo detenerse.

-¿Me extrañaron?- preguntó una voz familiar y Dean se volteó llorando.

-Am… Lucifer…-

-Apenas unas semanas con Balthy y ya has perdido todos los modales que te enseñé pero no importa, los aprenderás de nuevo- un auto negro estacionó junto a ellos- Suban-

-Por favor… no hieras a Balthy…- suplicó el rubio.

-Suban de una vez o les daré un tiro aquí mismo-

Balthazar miró discretamente las cámaras, al menos todo estaría registrado y sabrían que fue Lucifer quien estaba detrás de todo eso. Tomó la mano de Dean para subir al auto y lo abrazó con fuerza, mirando a Azazel.

-Hola chicos-

-No se saldrán con la suya- dijo el mayor serio cuando Lucifer se sentó junto a ellos.

-Pues adivina, ya lo hicimos, arranca, Azazel-

Lucifer les esposó las manos tras la espalda y luego vendó sus ojos. Balthazar podía oír los sollozos de Dean mientras suplicaba que no lo hiriera. El mayor se acercó todo lo que pudo al rubio, para que sintiera que estaba a su lado y que no lo dejaría, eso pareció calmarlo un poco pero entonces escuchó la voz de ese molestó hombre.

-Aprovecha tus últimos momentos junto a Dean, porque no lo volverás a ver en tu vida y yo me encargaré personalmente de eso-

-Amo por favor…- suplicó el rubio- Por favor…-

-Llora todo lo que quieras, perra, nadie te librará del correctivo que recibirás, ¿Creíste que te desharías de mí? Pues mala suerte porque ya estoy de vuelta y no tienes escapatoria Dean, ahora estás en mis manos, yo sostengo tu correa y no iras a ningún lado, aún si tengo que matarte para que no estés con ese bastardo-

Balthazar apretó los puños tras la espalda, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar a Dean de ahí o ese hijo de puta era capaz de matarlo pero no podía hacer nada mientras fueran en el auto, ni mucho menos dejar a Dean solo con Lucifer. Permaneció el resto del viaje junto al rubio, este había afirmado la cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Lucifer los tenía en sus manos, Balthazar rezaba porque llegaran los refuerzos cuanto antes y tendría que mantener a Dean a salvo mientras eso ocurría.


	38. Mío por derecho de sangre

**Capitulo 38**

**Mío por derecho de sangre. **

Balthazar miró a su alrededor y le tomó unos segundos descubrir donde estaban. Reconocía muy bien el lugar porque hace dos años atrás, Crowley organizó una fiesta misteriosa ahí. El lugar estaba abandonado, era una vieja fábrica que se fue a banca rota hace unos cinco años. Se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y era el lugar perfecto para ocultarse o matar a alguien, ya que estaba alejado y cerca estaba un puente que atravesaba un furioso rio antes de llegar a la carretera. Un pequeño quejido llamó su atención y bajó la mirada a Dean, luego de que los dejaron ahí, sin esposas ni venda, logró calmar un poco al menor y este se durmió afirmando la cabeza en sus piernas.

-¿Balthy…? Tuve un sueño horrible…- murmuró adormilado- Lucifer y Azazel… estaban en él… y querían herirnos…-

-Lo siento pequeño pero no es un sueño- el menor se tensó al oírlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- Estaremos bien, Dean, estoy seguro que los demás ya están buscándonos, es cosa de tiempo para que lleguen aquí-

-Balthy…-

-Vamos a salir de esta, pequeño, tienes que ser fuerte-

El rubio lo abrazó llorando y Balthazar correspondió su gesto. Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que la puerta de metal se abriera y Lucifer entrara seguido de Azazel y un hombre que reconoció de inmediato.

-Tú…- dijo mirándolo fijamente- Debí suponerlo, no podrían haber matado a Ian sin ayuda interna, eres un bastardo Zacarías-

-Piensa lo que quieras, Balthy, créeme que no quiero matarte pero ya no hay opción, con todos los demás en prisión, solo quedamos los tres, así que debemos eliminar testigos-

-Ven aquí, Dean- ordenó Lucifer y Balthazar reparó en la varilla que tenía en la mano- Muévete ahora o solo será peor-

-Por favor…- suplicó llorando.

-Quizás necesitas un incentivo- dijo Azazel sonriendo y sacó una pistola apuntándola a Balthazar.

-Ven aquí, Dean, no me hagas repetirlo- ordenó Lucifer.

-Sí… amo…-

Fue hacia ese hombre a pesar de las protestas de Balthazar, este quería levantarse pero Azazel seguía apuntándole con el arma. Vio como Lucifer tomaba a Dean del cabello sin medir su fuerza para luego aventarlo contra la pared, en ese momento se percató que había unas cadenas que salían de la pared y con ellas, Lucifer inmovilizó al rubio por las muñecas. Vio como le desgarraba la camisa para dejarlo con el torso desnudo.

-¡Detente!- gritó Balthazar con la intención de ir hacia él pero Zacarías le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Quiero que los cuentes, perra- ordenó Lucifer antes de darle el primer varillazo.

-Uno…- dijo Dean apretando las manos y recibió el siguiente- Dos… Tres… Cuatro…- las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos mientras la sangre dibujaba líneas antes de perderse en la cinturilla del pantalón- Diez…-

-¡Basta!- suplicó el mayor asustado- Detente por favor…-

-Dean ha sido un chico malo- dijo mientras seguía castigándolo- Y esto es solo el comienzo-

Balthazar lo miró llorando, ese infeliz estaba hiriendo al hombre que amaba y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. El rubio contó el varillazo número cuarenta cuando Lucifer se detuvo. Dean estaba llorando bajito y ese hombre lo liberó para arrojarlo al suelo.

-Muy bien, lo hiciste bien Dean pero aún no es suficiente si quieres que te perdone, porque quieres que te perdone ¿Verdad?-

-Sí amo…- susurró bajito y manteniéndose de rodillas.

-Bueno chico, me gusta que seas así de obediente, aún no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que dijiste en el juicio- Lucifer comenzó a darle de patadas sin compasión.

-¡Basta!- gritó Balthazar llorando pero Zacarías volvió a golpearlo para mantenerlo alejado.

-Y para que sepas Dean, sí, fui yo quien mató a John ¿Sabes porque?- preguntó dándole otra patada en las costillas- Ese bastardo quería que me alejará de ti porque no le gustaba la forma en que te miraba, ¡Por eso quiso apartarme de ti! Pero claro- le dio otra patada al rubio- Yo no lo permitiría- se arrodilló junto a Dean para tomarlo del cabello y que lo mirara- Le hice un regalo a tu papito, deje una botella de vino con veneno en su despensa y la bebió, tal como lo esperaba, tu mamita me dijo cosas interesantes sobre John, como que siempre toma una copa de su vino especial cuando está aproblemado- el rubio lloraba mirándolo- Y solo tuve que follarmela para saber eso… pero bueno, volvamos al punto, tú, mi pequeño Dean, todo esto se trata de ti- acarició las mejillas del rubio- ¿No sabes quién soy, Dean? ¿No me reconoces?- el menor negó despacio antes de toser un poco de sangre. Lucifer lo aventó al suelo asintiendo-Claro, no había razón para que lo hicieran, nunca las hubo-

Balthazar observó al rubio, estaba muy lastimado y por lo menos, debía tener unas dos costillas rotas por las patadas que le dio Lucifer. Escuchó atentamente las palabras de ese sujeto, ¿Acaso conocía a Dean de antes? Eso no era posible, el menor se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Cómo que conoces a Dean?- preguntó Balthazar mirándolo- Estás obsesionado con él, eres un enfermo-

-Cállate, Balthy- respondió Lucifer sonriendo- Tú no sabes nada, así que no opines aquí-

-¡Solo eres un hijo de puta que se obsesionó con el hijo de uno de sus socios!-

-¿Es es lo que crees? Estás muy equivocado, Balthy- Lucifer caminó hacia él y se inclinó para levantarlo del cabello- Dean me pertenece, desde hace mucho tiempo el es mío y John cometió el error de tomar algo que ya tenía dueño-

-Estás loco-

-¿No lo sabes, Balthy? Yo tengo derechos de sangre sobre Dean-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando sus padres murieron en ese accidente de tránsito, bueno, no fue un accidente- Dean lo miró fijamente desde el suelo- ¿No te lo dije, pequeño? Yo corté los frenos del auto-

-No…- respondió aterrado el menor- No… mis papás…-

-Sí Dean, maté a la zorra de tu madre y a ese detestable hombre-

-¡No hables así de ellos!- gritó el rubio furioso. Lucifer se rio para soltar a Balthazar y fue hacia Dean para levantarlo del cabello.

-Ellos no eran las buenas personas que tú creías, Dean, tu madre era una zorra y en cuanto a tu padre… no sé quedaba atrás, tuvo una amante por muchos años, muchos antes de que tú nacieras, aproximadamente cinco años antes de tu llegaras a este mundo y me arruinaras-

-¿Qué…?-

-Déjame que te cuente una historia-

Le dio un fuerte golpe al rubio en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo y caminó por el cuarto con una sonrisa mientras hablaba.

-Había una vez una modesta mujer, no tenía grandes lujos y vivía de lo que ganaba como profesora en una pequeña escuelita de la ciudad. Un día conoció al hombre de sus sueños, un apuesto e inteligente hombre asalariado que trabajaba en una de las compañías más importantes de la ciudad. El hombre le prometió muchas cosas, entre ellas, que estarían juntos. La mujer quedó embarazada y todo era perfecto, al menos eso pensaba hasta que se enteró que su hombre tenía a otra mujer con la cual llevaba dos años de relación y estaban próximos a casarse. Obviamente la mujer fue dejada de lado, ese hombre solo le daba un dinero mensual para mantener al niño y nada más. El chico cumplió los nueve años cuando su madre cayó gravemente enferma, ella le contó sobre su padre y que vivía en la ciudad, así que el niño decidió ir, con la esperanza que ese hombre pudiera ayudar a su madre con la costosa operación que debía hacerse para salvar su vida ¿Pero qué crees que pasó? El hombre lo mandó a la mierda, le gritó que se fuera de ahí y que no tenía ningún hijo, bueno, al menos no con esa profesorcita de escuela. Pero si tenía un hijo propio y yo lo iba a ver bastante seguido, ese niño tan feliz, creciendo amado por sus padres y sin que nada le faltara, ¿Sabes quién era ese chico?- Dean lo miró llorando y Lucifer lo levantó del cabello con violencia- ¡¿Sabes quién era?!-

-Yo…- respondió llorando.

-Así es Dean, tú padre se desentendió de mí y de mi madre, por su culpa ella murió sin recibir la operación que necesitaba. Me quedé con mis abuelos pero jamás pude perdonarlo, así que decidí que le haría pagar y que mejor que quitarle lo que más adoraba en el mundo, a ti, así es Dean, soy tu hermanastro, soy la única familia biológica que te va quedando y tal como dice la ley, eres mío-

Balthazar escuchaba sin creer ni una sola palabra, ¿Dean y Lucifer eran medios hermanos? ¿Ese infeliz planeó todo eso como una venganza contra el hombre que lo abandonó? ¿Todo el sufrimiento que le causó a Dean fue por una estúpida venganza? Miró al mayor con profundo odio, ahora entendía todo, porque esa obsesión con tener al rubio a su lado, porque lo había herido de formas impensadas, porque había matado a las personas que Dean más quiso y lo dejó solo, completamente solo. Vio como Lucifer levantaba al menor del cabello.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes, Dean? Jamás te iras de mi lado, eres mío, me perteneces y la única forma de que te separen de mí, será muerto-

Balthazar entrecerró los ojos intentando controlarse, ese hijo de puta no tenía idea de con quien estaba tratando porque no iba a permitir que lastimara a Dean, le haría pagar todos sus crímenes, aún si eso significaba que debía matarlo con sus propias manos con tal de asegurarse que el rubio estaría a salvo y tranquilo.


	39. Escape

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 39**

**Escape. **

Balthazar observaba fijamente a ese bastardo, luego de golpear a Dean y contarles que era su hermanastro, Azazel y Zacarías habían salido del cuarto dejándolos a solas. El rubio llevaba un buen tiempo sin moverse y de no haber sido porque Lucifer tenía una pistola que la apuntaba a Dean, le habría dado una buena paliza.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?- preguntó el mayor serio- No permitiré que sigas haciendo sufrir a Dean-

-Así que Azazel tenía razón, sientes algo por él-

-Lo amo y a diferencia de ti, jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarlo, no sé por lo que has pasado pero Dean no tiene la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a tu madre-

-Cállate-

-Si quieres odiar a alguien, pues hazlo con ese hombre que los abandonó, no con Dean, tú sabes que ese chico no tiene la culpa, lo has lastimado de formas horrendas y vas a pagar cada golpe que le has dado- Lucifer lo miró fijamente.

-Quizás pero hoy no, ¿Sabes que pasará? Cuando Zacarías y Azazel vengan, te daré un tiro en la cabeza, aunque primero te daré una lección, así sabrás las consecuencias de jugar con las cosas de otros y luego me llevaré a Dean muy lejos de aquí- sonrió de medio lado- Y lo tendré encerrado una larga temporada, así aprenderá que no debe desobedecer mis órdenes-

-Hijo de puta- siseó Balthazar.

Lucifer lo miró sonriendo antes inclinarse un poco para levantar a Dean del cabello, este abrió los ojos despacio y las lágrimas no tardaron en surcar sus mejillas. El demonio sonrió abrazándolo por la cintura.

-No es tiempo de dormir, Dean, o te perderás la función especial- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Es mejor que dejes de llorar, sabes que detesto cuando lo haces- el rubio se pasó las manos por la cara- Buen chico, aún no te he perdonado por lo que has hecho, así que- apuntó el arma a Balthazar- ¿En donde daré primer disparo?-

-No…- suplicó el rubio- Por favor…-

-Por culpa de ese hombre te has rebelado contra mí y no puedo tolerarlo, solo eres mi obediente mascotita, Dean y lo que me has hecho por culpa de Balthy- se rio- Eso amerita un castigo, así que elige, ¿En donde le doy el primer tiro?-

-No… por favor no lo hieras…- suplico el menor llorando de nuevo- Por favor amo… haré lo que desee… por favor…-

-¿Lo que yo quiera?-

-Sí amo…- respondió rápidamente el rubio.

-Bien, tendrás que convencerme de que no le dispare a Balthy, comienza ahora- el menor se arrodilló adolorido y le desabrochó el pantalón.

-No Dean- dijo el mayor- ¡No lo hagas, Dean! ¡No tienes que seguir obedeciéndole!-

-Si Dean, no obedezcas y así mataré a tu amorcito, que está rogando porque le dé un tiro en la cabeza-

Balthazar miró fijamente a ese bastardo y como Dean le bajaba la ropa interior antes de tragar su virilidad en la boca. El mayor frunció el ceño y se levantó muy enojado para golpear la pared con fuerza por la impotencia que sentía. Se mantuvo de espaldas o era capaz de matar a ese bastardo de Lucifer pero no quería colocar en peligro a Dean. Escuchó los gemidos del mayor y apretó los puños furioso.

-Buen chico, Dean, tienes una boquita maravillosa- el mayor se volteó mirándolos fijamente- ¿Qué ocurre Balthy? ¿Acaso te da asco? Porque te aseguro que a Dean le encanta, es toda una putita cuando quiere- levantó al rubio del cabello-Es hora de irnos, esto fue divertido Balthy, es una pena que deba matarte pero bueno, así son las cosas- Apuntó el arma hacía el mayor, Balthazar lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego al menor que estaba llorando.

-No Dean, no tienes que llorar, sin importar lo que haga ese bastardo… tú eres una persona maravillosa, no permitas que te hagan pensar lo contrario, pequeño- sonrió un poco- Eres perfecto Dean, te amo-

Cerró los ojos parar esperar el final, no iba a olvidar todos los momentos que pasó con Dean y esperaba que el rubio consiguiera salir de ese infierno. Su último deseo para el menor, era que pudiera ser feliz. Escuchó el disparo y luego todo quedó en silencio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchaba las palabras del mayor sin poder contener sus lágrimas, a pesar de todo, seguía pensando que él era una persona maravillosa, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndolo. Vio como cerraba los ojos y Lucifer le apuntó con la pistola. Dean negó despacio, ¿Así acabará todo? Le importaba una mierda volver a serla puta de ese sujeto pero si Balthazar resultaba herido, ¿Qué razones tendría para seguir viviendo si el hombre que amaba, si la persona que le enseñó que era el amor, iba a morir frente a sus ojos?

-Balthy…- susurró llorando- No… por favor…-

Escuchó como Lucifer quitaba el seguro de la pistola y giró un poco la cabeza para ver como sonreía con satisfacción. Dean no quería que Balthazar muriera, no quería perderlo, no podía perderlo. Se armó de valor y antes de que disparara, le dio un empujón. El arma se disparó contra el techo y Dean logró tumbarlo en el suelo para comenzar a golpearlo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera era por todos los crímenes que cometió, por dejarlo solo, sino que lo golpeaba por intentar herir a la persona que le dio una pequeña luz de esperanza para seguir viviendo.

-No volverás a quitarme a alguien que amo- dijo firmemente para volver a golpearlo en el rostro- ¡No volverás a dejarme solo!- unas manos lo detuvieron por los hombros y se volteó asustado hasta que reconoció ese rostro que amaba- Balthy…-

-Vamos pequeño, no vale la pena que hagas esto, no te ensucies las manos con ese bastardo, tú no eres igual a él-

Dean se levantó abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba, Balthazar acarició su cabello dándole besitos en la mejilla. El rubio miró por sobre su hombro como Lucifer alcanzaba la pistola, tomó la mano del mayor para salir del cuarto, evitando el disparo. Ambos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo. Dean no tenía idea de adonde estaba yendo pero solo le importaba salir de ahí para llevar a Balthazar a un lugar seguro. Estaba entrando en pánico cuando llegaron a un pasillo sin salida.

-Déjame a mí, pequeño- pidió Balthazar tomando su mano con fuerza- Vamos a salir de esta-

-Sí…-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar no se esperaba que Dean lo defendiera de esa manera y mucho menos la forma en que estaba golpeando a Lucifer en el suelo. La idea de lo que hacía por él, era muy reconfortante y satisfactoria. Ambos salieron corriendo de allí hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida. Balthazar tomó el control de la situación para llevarlo por otro lugar. Recordaba más o menos donde estaba la salida trasera y de ahí tendrían que esconderse por el bosque hasta encontrar la manera segura de llegar a la ciudad. Pensó en ir a la carretera y pedir ayuda a los autos que por ahí pasaban pero sería peligroso, ya que esos tres hombres estaban armados y no podía involucrar a gente inocente en eso. Logró llegar hasta la salida pero se detuvo en la cocina, registrando los maltrechos cajones hasta que dio con un fierro.

-Hay que ir con cuidado, Dean- le susurró al oído- No sabemos donde están Zacarías y Azazel, nos ocultaremos e intentaremos llegar a la ciudad, ¿Entendido?-

-Balthy…-

-No tienes nada que temer, estaremos bien, yo voy a cuidarte y nada malo te pasará-

Esas palabras parecieron calmar al rubio y sin soltar su mano, corrieron hacia el exterior. Estaban por llegar hacia el bosque cuando una serie de disparos los hizo apurar el paso. Se ocultaron tras un árbol para mirar hacia la fábrica.

-¡No tienen a donde huir!- gritó Lucifer, seguido de Azazel y Zacarías, los últimos dos se fueron por otro lugar- ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape Dean, te arrepentirás de haberme golpeado! ¡Te haré suplicar porque te mate, pequeña perra!-el rubio se tensó ante esas palabras y el mayor lo abrazó- ¡Está vez te mataré, Balthazar!-

Dean comenzó a llorar y temblar en sus brazos. El mayor lo tomó de la mano para indicarle que se movieran. Tenía que sacar al rubio de ese lugar cuanto antes o esos tres sujetos los matarían a los dos y luego escaparían. Se escabulleron por el bosque cuando Balthazar le indicó que se ocultaran tras unos arbustos y vieron a Zacarías.

-No hay donde esconderse- dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras apuntaba a su alrededor- Solo están aplazando lo inevitable- el rubio iba a llorar pero Balthazar cubrió su boca.

-Escúchame muy bien, pequeño- susurró bajito para que solo el menor lo escuchara- Tengo una idea para salir de aquí pero necesito tu ayuda, tendremos que enfrentarnos a ellos, no hay otra opción. Haremos esto juntos Dean- el aludido asintió despacio y Balthazar le dio un besito en los labios- Esto terminará pronto, pequeño y estaremos juntos-

-Balthy…-

-Te amo, Dean-

-Yo también te amo…-

Ambos se dieron un suave beso y Balthazar le explicó su plan, ambos se miraron unos segundos y asintieron despacio, ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y darían la pelea hasta el final para poder estar juntos.


	40. Cara a cara con el demonio

**Capitulo 40**

**Cara a cara contra el demonio. **

Castiel estaba con el alma en un hilo, al igual que Gabriel cuando se enteraron del secuestro de su hermano mayor y Dean en el estacionamiento de la compañía. Lo que más lo atemorizaba, era que Lucifer y Azazel estaban detrás de todo eso.

-¿Por qué aún no los encuentran?- preguntó Castiel inquieto y Benny lo abrazó. Ya llevaban dos horas reunidos en el departamento de Gabriel, sin tener noticias de ellos- No quiero que los lastimen-

-Tenemos que confiar en que estarán bien- respondió Benny abrazándolo- Balthy no se rendirá fácilmente-

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando el celular de Gabriel sonó, este no reconoció el número y pensaba dejar que sonara pero algo le dijo que respondiera y así lo hizo. Miró a sus amigos respondiendo casi en un grito.

-¡Balthy! ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡¿Dónde estás?!-

-Por favor no grites- murmuró la voz del otro lado- Tienen que venir cuanto antes, estamos en los alrededores de la fábrica abandonada que hay a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Crowley hizo la fiesta misteriosa hace dos años. Ambos estamos bien pero- un disparo se oyó del otro lado.

-¡Balthy!-

-Dense prisa y tengan cuidado, nos encargamos de Zacarías pero Azazel y Lucifer están muy cerca, por favor vengan rápido-

La llamada se cortó y Gabriel les dijo lo que acababa de suceder. Benny, Gabriel y Crowley se alistaron para salir pero Castiel no iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-No, tú no vendrás- dijo Gabriel muy serio.

-¡Es mi hermano y Dean quienes están en peligros! ¡No me quedaré sin hacer nada!-

-No Cas, esto es peligroso, ya tengo suficiente con que ellos estén peligro-

-Por eso yo-

-¡No! No quiero que algo te pase a ti-

-Gabe…-

-Por favor quédate con Sammy y Meg, llamen a la policía y avísenle donde vamos-

-Ten cuidado- dijo Castiel abrazándolo con fuerza- Por favor cuídense y tráiganlos de regreso-

-Así será, Cas-

Sam le dio un fuerte abrazo, pidiéndole que se cuidara mucho y que regresaran a salvo, los cinco (incluidos Dean y Balthazar). Los tres se fueron en el auto de Crowley, este conducía a toda prisa por la ciudad, pasándose un montón de luces rojas y casi chocando en dos ocasiones. Gabriel rezaba porque esos dos estuvieran bien hasta que llegaran.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Con la ayuda de Dean, le tendieron una trampa a Zacarías y mientras este se entretenía pensando que atrapó al rubio. Balthazar lo golpeó en la cabeza con el fierro, tomó su celular para llamar a su hermano mayor y pedirle ayuda. Se alivio al pensar que llegarían en cualquier momento pero entonces escuchó un disparo. Tomó la mano de Dean para continuar corriendo y ocultarse. Ya estaba atardeciendo y la mejor opción era ir hacia la carretera para esperar la llegada de los demás. Al poco andar escucharon unos pasos y se detuvieron, viendo como Azazel aparecía de entre los árboles. Balthazar miró a Dean y este asintió despacio para ir con cuidado antes de fingir una caída para llamar la atención de ese hombre. El mayor se acercó con sigilo por atrás.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Azazel sonriendo mientras miraba al rubio que estaba en el suelo- Parece que te han dejado atrás, pequeño- Iba a sacar su teléfono para hacer una llamada pero Balthazar lo golpeó con el fierro en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Jamás dejaría a Dean atrás, bastardo- se aseguró de atarle las manos tras la espalda con la corbata que usaba, tal como lo hizo con Zacarías y tomó su arma- ¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí, Balthy…-

-Vamos pequeño, ya casi llegamos a la carretera-

Ambos se tomaron de la mano para seguir corriendo cuando se detuvieron a unos metros de la carretera, Lucifer apareció con el arma en la mano y le apuntó a Dean mientras sonreía. Balthazar le dio un empujón al rubio, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo y recibió el disparo en el muslo derecho.

-¡Balthy!- gritó Dean asustado al ver la sangre.

-Tienes que huir, pequeño- dijo el mayor mirándolo- Corre, yo me encargaré de él-

-No… no me iré sin ti…-

Dean tomó el arma para disparar contra Lucifer, este se ocultó tras unos árboles y aprovechó el momento para ayudarle a Balthazar a levantarse. El mayor pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio y este le rodeó la cintura con un abrazo para ayudarle a caminar. Balthazar sabía que no llegarían muy lejos de esa forma pero Dean estaba decidido a no irse sin él. Continuaron avanzando lo más rápido que podían hasta que llegaron al viejo puente que cruzaba el rio, el cual había visto tiempos mejores y lucía muy inestable.

-No, Dean… no podremos cruzarlo… tienes que seguir sin mí-

-¡No te dejaré!- gritó el rubio mirándolo decidido- No te dejaré, Balthy… sin importar lo que pase… estaremos juntos ¿Verdad?-

-Dean… sí, juntos-

Ambos cruzaron el puente con cuidado, ya que se balanceaba con cada paso que daban. Estaba por la mitad cuando un disparo los hizo detenerse. Se voltearon con cautela para ver como Lucifer iba hacía ellos apuntándoles con el arma.

-¿De verdad pensaron que escaparían? No irán a ninguna parte-

-Bastardo- dijo el mayor mirándolo con odio.

-Amo por favor…- suplicó el rubio- Por favor no-

-¡Cállate! No me interesa oír tus mentiras, ni tus engaños, si tanto deseas estar con Balthy, pues bien, los mataré a ambos y se pudrirán en el infierno juntos-

Balthazar dio un paso adelante para proteger a Dean con su cuerpo y desafiar con la mirada a Lucifer. El rubio estaba aterrado ante la idea de perder al hombre que amaba, si alguien merecía recibir ese disparo era él, fue por él que Balthazar se involucró en todo eso, por ayudarlo, por protegerlo. Abrazó al mayor por la espalda mientras lloraba.

-Balthy-

-No llores, pequeño- pidió correspondiendo su gesto- Te amo, Dean-

-Balthy… yo también… te amo- ambos se dieron un suave beso.

-Por favor, paren el melodrama- pidió Lucifer irritado- Esto es tu culpa, Dean, si no te hubieras involucrado con Balthazar, nada de esto estaría pasando, si tan solo hubieras sido un buen chico-

-No es cierto, yo decidí cuidar de Dean, yo decidí estar a su lado y no lo dejaré, ni por ti, ni por nadie- Balthazar soltó al rubio y avanzó hasta que la punta del arma quedó contra su pecho- SI vas a disparar hazlo-

-¿Estás dispuesto a morir por él?-

-Lo amo, y estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por Dean-

-Balthy- murmuró el rubio serio- Yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti…-

-Es suficiente- dijo Lucifer enfadado- Los mataré a ambos y se acabó-

-¡No!-

Dean corrió hacia ellos y Balthazar aprovechó el descuido de Lucifer para darle un golpe en la mejilla. Logró quitarle el arma que cayó al rio y ambos rodaron por el suelo intentando dominar al otro. El rubio se sostuvo de uno de los fierros del borde cuando el puente se sacudió con violencia. Dean miró hacia atrás, uno de los soportes estaba cediendo y era cosa de tiempo para que toda la estructura cediera.

-¡Balthy!-

Este se encontraba al borde del puente, con la mitad del cuerpo afuera y con Lucifer encima. El rubio miró con horror como el mayor se disponía a tirarlo a las furiosas aguas del rio. Negó despacio recordando todos los años de maltrato, como perdió a sus padres, como perdió a John y todo por culpa de ese hombre ¿Estaba dispuesto a perder a Balthazar? Corrió hacia ellos guiado por un extraño sentimiento y empujó a Lucifer, tirándolo abajo del puente. Vio como se perdía entre las aguas del rio y tomó la mano de Balthazar para atraerlo a su lado mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Dean…-

-¿Lo…maté?- preguntó atónito- Maté…a Lucifer…-

-No Dean, me has salvado la vida, eso es lo que hiciste- dijo el mayor abrazándolo para darle un apasionado beso- Gracias por salvarme, Dean-

-Balthy-

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza cuando el puente volvió a sacudirse. Se levantaron a toda prisa para correr hacia el lado por el cual cruzaron primero. Dean consiguió salir sin problemas pero un fuerte ruido lo hizo voltear y vio como el puente colapsaba antes de que el mayor consiguiera atravesarlo.

-¡BALTHYYYYYYYY!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Conté mal los capítulos y me equivoqué en la numeración, así que son 43 capítulos, publicaré el último el martes y los dos epílogos el jueves, que van juntos. Gracias por leer :D


	41. El final de la pesadilla

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Green. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 41**

**El final de la pesadilla. **

Gabriel bajó del auto a toda prisa para recorrer los alrededores. Crowley y Benny se harían cargo de mirar en la fábrica. Al poco andar se encontró con Zacarías, este estaba atado en el suelo y había un arma a su lado. La tomó para guardarla en su pantalón y corrió llamando a gritos a su hermano mayor y a Dean, si algo llegaba a ocurrirles… no quería ni pensar en esa horrenda posibilidad. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando no daba con ellos y entonces su teléfono sonó.

-Cas-

-¡¿Los has encontrado?!-

-No- respondió casi llorando- Encontré a Zacarías atado pero no hay rastro de ellos…-

-Gabe…- escuchó los sollozos de su hermano menor.

-No sé donde están… he buscado en los alrededores pero no los encuentro…-

-¡El puente!- gritó Castiel del otro lado- Si no mal recuerdo hay un puente cerca de ahí, quizás Balthy llevó a Dean a ese lugar, pasándolo, se puede llegar a la carretera-

-Iré de inmediato, gracias Cas-

-No te rindas, Gabe, tienes que encontrarlos-

-Lo haré-

El castaño guardó su teléfono y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el puente. Rezaba porque su hermanito menor tuviera razón y ellos lo hayan cruzado para llegar a la carretera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Balthazar daba todo por perdido cuando el puente colapsó antes de que alcanzara a cruzarlo. Juntó lo último de las fuerzas que le quedaba y dio un salto, intentando sostenerse pero sus dedos solo rozaron el borde de tierra. Cerró los ojos para aceptar el final pero entonces una mano lo tomó por la muñeca y detuvo su caída.

-¡Balthy!-

El mayor abrió los ojos, Dean lo tenía sujeto por la muñeca con una mano mientras que con la otra, se sostenía apenas de un fierro que antes fue uno de los soportes del puente. La estructura cayó al rio y luego todo se quedó en silencio.

-Dean…- el rubio tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro mientras se sostenía. Lucifer lo había herido mucho y esa posición solo acentuaba sus heridas. Balthazar miró la gran distancia y luego al rubio- Dean, mírame por favor- este obedeció llorando- Tienes que soltarme-

-¿Qué…?-

-Vamos a caer los dos si no lo haces-

-No Balthy…-

-Apenas puede sostener nuestro peso y el dolor de las heridas debe ser insoportable… por favor- pidió llorando- Déjame caer… al menos sálvate tú o jamás podré perdonarme esto-

-Balthy…-

-Por favor Dean… quiero que vivas, quiero que tengas una vida, sin que alguien te hiera, sin estar obedeciendo órdenes, sin Lucifer… por favor, Dean… no puedo permitir que mueras aquí-

-No Balthy… no te dejaré-

-No hay opción, Dean- sonrió un poco- Gracias por todo… jamás pensé que podría sentirme de esta manera por alguien…-

-Balthy- dijo entre sollozos- Por favor no… no me dejes… te necesito… te necesito a mi lado…-

-Estarás bien, Dean… eres un chico fuerte y podrás sobreponerte a esto, por favor sé feliz, pequeño… solo quiero que seas feliz, te amo y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho por ti, volvería a hacer todo para que llegáramos a este momento y ver que al fin eres libre de ese bastardo, te mereces una vida, Dean, te mereces ser feliz, aún si no es conmigo al lado-

-Balthy… por favor…- suplicó llorando- por favor…-

-Te amo, pequeño… y jamás dejaré de protegerte-

Balthazar lo miró con una sonrisa y soltó su mano, era la única manera de salvar a Dean, era la única manera de que el rubio pudiera salir de esta y tener al fin la vida que se merecía, ser libre. Balthazar lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir por él. Sintió que el agarre de Dean era aún más fuerte y lo miró fijamente.

-Dean suéltame-

-¡No! ¡Eres un idiota egoísta!- gritó Dean llorando- ¡Eres un estúpido!-

-Dean…- dijo el mayor sorprendido.

-¡No quiero estar sin ti! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDO SER FELIZ SI NO ESTARÁS A MI LADO?!- gritó entre sollozos- No quiero una vida sin ti, Balthy… tú me enseñaste… que soy alguien valioso… me enseñaste lo que es el amor, me enseñaste a amar, ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE VIVA SIN TI?! No puedo, Balthy… no puedo sentir esto por otra persona… sin ti… no tengo nada…-

-Dean- el mayor lo miró llorando- Dean-

-No quiero una vida sin ti… no quiero estar sin ti…prometiste que no me dejarías… yo tampoco te dejaré Balthy… Mi vida se volvió una mierda por culpa de Lucifer pero… seguirá siéndolo si no te tengo conmigo… no puedo tener una vida si no estás tú a mi lado para que la disfrutemos juntos-

-Dean…-

-Te amo mucho Balthy y si así acabará todo… yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada… si este será el final- el rubio sonrió- Está bien, mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien-

Ambos se miraron fijamente, transmitiéndose todo lo que sentían con ese simple gesto. Los dos sonrieron un poco y Dean soltó el fierro, aceptando su final mientras fuera junto al hombre que amaba.

-¡Esto no acabará así! ¡Par de idiotas!- ambos miraron hacia arriba y Gabriel había sostenido la mano de de Dean- ¡¿Qué mierda piensan dándose por vencidos tan fácilmente?! ¡¿Tan poco les importamos nosotros?! Ya verán-amenazó Gabriel llorando- ¡LES DARÉ LA PALIZA DE SU VIDA POR LLEGAR A PENSAR EN ACABAR ASÍ!-

Gabriel aguantó los pocos segundos que tardaron en llegar Crowley Benny, los llamó mientras corría hacia el puente y entonces escuchó los gritos de Dean. No dudó un segundo tomar su mano, aún cuando corría el riesgo de caer con ellos pero no iba a dejarlo acabar de esa manera. Consiguieron subir al parcito y Gabriel les dio un golpecito a ambos en la frente antes de abrazarlos con fuerza.

-Par de idiotas, realmente son tal para cual-

-Gabe- dijo Balthazar llorando.

-No vuelvan a asustarme de esa manera, nunca más, ¿Quedó claro?- ambos asintieron llorando.

El viaje al hospital había sido algo caótico, la policía y la ambulancia llegó unos quince minutos después. Castiel les había llamado apenas salieron en dirección a la fábrica a las afueras de la ciudad. Zacarías y Azazel fueron llevados a la comisaria, sumándole a los cargos, el secuestro e intento de homicidio. Lucifer jamás apareció, por más que lo buscaron pero era muy probable que se hubiera ahogado en el rio y esperarían a que apareciera el cadáver. Balthazar y Dean permanecieron en el hospital por cerca de una semana, ninguna de las heridas era grave o dejaría secuelas permanente pero a ninguno les importó, lo único relevante era que todo había acabado y por fin podrían estar juntos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Seis meses después… _

Balthazar sirvió todo en la bandeja y lo llevó hasta el cuarto procurando no hacer ruido. Dean seguía profundamente dormido mientras abrazaba la almohada. Luego de lo ocurrido con Lucifer, las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas, el rubio había mejorado sus hábitos alimenticios, aunque de vez en cuando, tenía una pequeña recaída, en especial cuando algo le recordaba a los años que pasó con Lucifer. Dos veces por semana iba con el psicólogo, este le aseguró a Balthazar que su recuperación iba bien y eso se debía en gran parte a él y todo el apoyo que le daba, al igual que los demás que ya consideraban a Dean parte de la familiar. El mayor sonrió sentándose al borde de la cama y acaricio el cabello de su pareja. Le gustaba como sonaba cada vez que lo decía o pensaba "Pareja", Dean Winchester es su pareja. Se inclinó para darle besitos en el cuello y el menor soltó un pequeño ronroneo antes de abrir los ojos sonriendo.

-Balthy…- dijo adormilado.

-Hola dormilón, es hora del desayuno- el rubio sonrió incorporándose para quedar sentado y lo abrazó dándole un apasionado beso.

-No comiences, gatito, tienes que desayunar y luego iremos a visitar a los tortolitos-

-Pero yo quiero quedarme en la cama contigo- respondió infantilmente el menor.

-Me encantaría, pequeño pero ya le prometí a Gabriel y Sammy que iríamos a comer con ellos, no puedo creer que mi hermanito se vaya a casar-

-¿Se lo pedirá hoy?-

-Sí, durante el almuerzo, te puedo apostar lo que sea a que Sammy se pondrá a llorar con la noticia, esto es lo que siempre ha querido y ya era hora que mi hermanito se lo propusiera-

-Balthy- lo abrazó sonriendo- Deberíamos bañarnos juntos para ahorrar tiempo-propuso el menor.

-Pequeño pervertido, más te vale mantener las manos donde las vea- amenazó de broma el mayor- Gabe nos matará si llegamos tarde y te culparé por ello-

-Que malo eres- respondió el rubio sonriendo- Yo le diré que fuiste tú, que comenzaste a correrme mano en la ducha y te regañará-

-Gatito malo, todo porque nadie puede resistirse a esa linda carita que tienes. Voy a regañar a Sammy por enseñarte a poner esa carita-

-Balthy-

-Deberíamos ir a la ducha primero y luego desayunamos en la camita, mi amor-

Dean lo besó apasionadamente y Balthazar correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, estaba tan feliz de cómo estaban resultando las cosas. Aunque no le había dicho todo a Dean, pues sería una propuesta triple, ya que Benny le daría un anillo de compromiso a Castiel, y el planeaba lo mismo con su rubio bonito. Ahora que era suyo, no lo dejaría ir nunca más y estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Al final Balthazar acertó a medias, porque no solo Sam se puso a llorar de la emoción con la propuesta, Castiel y Dean también lo hicieron.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Los dos epílogos finales, los publicaré el jueves, gracias por leer :)


	42. Epílogo (I)

Hola a todos, gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel y Green, sí, son dos epílogos porque al termino del primero, quería darles un final más completo y colocar un poco de BDSM más explicito, ya que al final, la temática del fic iba por ahí. Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 42**

**Epilogo (I): "Quiero ser tuyo para siempre" **

Ya había pasado un mes desde que los tres hicieron sus propuestas en aquel almuerzo. Gabriel y Sam estaban a dos semanas de casarse, Castiel y Benny parecían estar mejor que nunca pero Balthazar estaba algo preocupado por su rubio bonito, ya que desde hace dos días que tenía un comportamiento raro. Regresó del trabajo un poco más tarde de lo habitual y las luces estaban apagadas, prendió la del living cuando vio la mesita de centro, tapada con un mantel blanco. Se acercó pero una voz lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas-

-¿Dean?- se iba a dar la vuelta pero unas manos se lo impidieron- ¿Qué está ocurriendo pequeño?-

-Es que… yo… te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Eh?-

-Cierra tus ojos ¿listo?- el mayor asintió dejando la mochila en el suelo, escuchó al rubio que movía por el cuarto y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar- Ahora puedes mirar…-

Balthazar obedeció y sonrió al ver lo que había bajo el mantel, tendrían una cena romántica y en su lugar, había una rosa roja. Se giró para agradecerle a su pareja pero se quedó con la boca ligeramente entreabierta cuando vio la ropa que usaba.

-Dean…- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

-¿Te… gusta?- preguntó sonrojado y frotándose las manos nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta.

El rubio traía solo unos bóxers negros puestos, del cual, salía una colita gris peluda en la parte trasera. En el cuello usaba un collar de cuero negro y traía puestas unas orejitas grises de gato sobre la cabeza. Balthazar tragó saliva desviando la vista.

-¿Qué… haces así?- preguntó entre sorprendido y excitado- Por favor Dean… no puedes tentarme de esa manera…-

-Balthy- el menor caminó hacía él y tomó sus manos.

-Dean-

-Yo quiero esto… me gusta estar contigo, me gustas tú… me gusta estar aquí… no solo quiero ser tu pareja, también quiero ser tu sumiso-

-Pero Dean…-

-Yo sé que esto te gusta… yo quiero Balthy-

-No Dean- dijo el mayor mirándolo fijamente- No puedo… te han lastimado mucho, te forzaron a obedecer… ni siquiera escogiste esto… no puedo lastimarte… no podría ser como ese sujeto…-

-No Balthy- el menor lo tomó por las mejillas- Yo te amo… y cuando fuimos a esa fiesta en casa de Crowley… yo también quería hacer lo mismo contigo… quiero ser tuyo por completo-

-Dean…-

-Sé que jamás me lastimaras, por favor Balthy, yo quiero hacerlo- el mayor cedió ante esa mirada- Quiero ser tuyo, Balthy, quiero ser tu sumiso y hacer estas cosas contigo, solo contigo…-

-¿Estás… seguro?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo preocupado y Dean asintió- Bien… vamos a comer primero-

-Sí… amo-

El mayor se excitó al oírlo y se sentó sobre los cojines que estaban en el suelo antes de indicarle a Dean que se sentara a su lado. Ambos comieron entre miradas cómplices, una plática agradable y dándose caricias por sobre la ropa. Cuando terminaron de comer, Balthazar se levantó y miró al rubio fijamente.

-Dean-

-Sí amo- respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa que le aseguró al mayor que quería aquello.

-Vamos al cuarto- el menor asintió para levantarse pero Balthazar negó despacio- Ya que eres un gatito, tienes que ir como tal hasta la habitación-

-Sí amo-

La obediencia del menor solo conseguía excitarlo más, abrió la puerta para que Dean pasara y luego lo hizo él, mirando las cosas que había sobre la cama y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y esto, gatito? ¿Estuviste mirando mis juguetes?-

-Sí… Cas me dijo donde estaban…- Balthazar arqueó una ceja- Él y Sammy… me acompañaron a comprar el disfraz…-

-Debí suponer que esto era obra de ese parcito, bueno, luego se los agradeceré, ahora tengo un gatito del cual ocuparme- el rubio sonrió- Ya que será la primera vez para nosotros de esta forma, haré algo suave-

-Balthy-

-No gatito, debes referirte a mí como amo-

-Amo-

-Buen chico, sube a la cama-

Dean obedeció en el acto y lo miró esperando la siguiente orden. Balthazar observó los juguetes, no se decidía sobre esposarlo o usar la cuerda. Miró al rubio para que eligiera cual de los dos, este optó por la segunda opción. Balthazar asintió dejando las esposas a un lado y le indicó que se quedara de rodillas. Ató las muñecas del rubio tras la espalda y le rodeó la cintura para asegurarse que no pudiera moverlas, decidió dejar sus piernas libres la primera vez y le ayudó a acomodarse para quedar de rodillas.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?-

-Sí amo- respondió sonrojado.

-Buen chico, te ves muy lindo así- colocó una venda en los ojos del rubio y este se tensó.

-Balthy…-

-Tranquilo pequeño, quiero enseñarte algo-

-Sí…-

Lo recostó con cuidado sobre la cama y le quitó la ropa al rubio antes de hacerlo consigo mismo para tomar el lubricante del cajón y un preservativo. Se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas del menor y lo acarició despacio.

-Te amo, Dean, no tienes idea de cuan feliz me haces-

-Amo…-

-Quiero que sientas cada cosa que te hago, Dean, quiero que lo disfrutes-

No le dio tiempo al rubio de comprender y se inclinó para tragar su hombría en la boca. Dean comenzó a gemir de placer. Balthazar aumentó la fuerza en su boca, utilizando su lengua para lamerlo mientras lo tragaba con ímpetu. Esparció un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a penetrar al menor despacio. El cuerpo de Dean se arqueó mientras gemía de placer y pedía por más.

-Balthy… Amo… más por favor…- pidió entre gemidos- ¡Balthy!-

Volvió a arquear la espalda cuando el mayor lo embistió con dos dedos directo a ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer. Dean estaba jadeando como si le faltara el aire mientras movía sus caderas para embestir esa boca que lo enloquecía. Balthazar ya tenía tres dedos en su interior y podía sentir como el rubio estaba a punto de acabar. Aumentó el ritmo en su boca cuando escuchó el grito de placer del menor.

-¡Balthy!-

El mayor le dio una última lamida antes de incorporarse y sonrió mirando las relajadas facciones del rubio, que seguía jadeando para recuperarse del orgasmo que acababa de tener. Balthazar le quitó la venda con cuidado y lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Todo bien, gatito?-

-Increíble, amo- respondió jadeando despacio mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Buen chico, aún falta lo mejor-

Balthazar se colocó el condón y aplicó lubricante encima mientras mantenía la mirada en Dean, este se lamió los labios. Se acomodó tomándolo por los muslos y lo penetró despacio. El rubio entrecerró los ojos ante el placer que sentía.

-Más Balthy… por favor… follame más fuerte- suplicó notablemente excitado.

El mayor no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a embestir en ese estrecho interior con fuerza. Sacándole un coro de gemidos a Dean y algunas suplicas por más. Se inclinó para darle un besito en la mejilla mientras aumentaba la fuerza. El rubio se estiró un poco y le mordió el cuello, haciendo que el mayor soltará un gruñido. Dean sabía cómo ponía de caliente a su pareja cuando lo mordía en el cuello mientras tenían sexo. Balthazar comenzó a penetrarlo más fuerte mientras gemía el nombre de su rubio bonito como si fuera algún mantra. Lo enloquecía cada vez que Dean le mordía el cuello en una sesión de sexo y tenerlo a su completo merced, lo ponía aún más caliente.

-Dios, Dean…- gimió el mayor- Ya no puedo… estás tan estrecho… Mmm… te amo, gatito… te amo tanto… ¡Dean!-

Balthazar soltó un ronco grito de placer cuando sintió como ese estrecho interior presionaba su virilidad mientras Dean alcanzaba el orgasmo por segunda vez, mordiendo su cuello con tal fuerza que le dejaría una marca por días. Eso fue suficiente para el mayor, lo embistió una última vez y acabó con un gruñido. Jadeó varias veces para recuperar el aliento y gimió despacio cuando Dean dejó de morderlo y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Balthy… te amo- dijo jadeando despacio.

-Yo también te… amo, gatito- respondió el mayor dándole un suave beso- Eres maravilloso, Dean- el menor miró el cuello de su pareja con una sonrisa- Está vez sí que me has marcado, gatito, esto no se borrará en toda la semana-

-Mejor así- dijo Dean sonriendo- Yo te quiero solo para mí y así sabrán que tienes un gatito que te complace muy bien- Balthazar se rio antes de levantarse un poco para quitarse el condón y arrojarlo a la papelera, y luego desató a Dean. Este lo abrazó suspirando.

-Claro, todos sabrán que tengo un gatito muy travieso, que le encanta morderme-

-Solo marco lo que es mío- se defendió el rubio acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

-Claro mi gatito, soy todo tuyo y tú eres todo mío, por mucho, mucho tiempo-

-Para siempre- aclaró Dean adormilado.

-Para siempre- confirmó Balthazar abrazándolo y besó su frente- Te amo, Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Balthy-

Ambos se abrazaron disfrutando del calor del otro cuerpo y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con una sensación de bienestar que les duraría por mucho tiempo pero aún les faltaba algo para ser completamente felices y Balthazar ya lo tenía todo planeado.


	43. Epílogo (II)

**Capitulo 43**

**Epilogo (II): "Atalo y no lo dejes ir" **

Balthazar tenía todo muy bien planeado y con la ayuda de sus amigos, se decidió a hacerlo cuando fueron a la comida familiar que organizó Gabriel en su casa. Ya había pasado un mes desde la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Dean usando algunos de sus juguetes pero jamás hacía algo duro, siempre optaba por lo más suave para no incomodar a su rubio bonito, aunque tampoco podía negar que le gustaría hacer mucho más pero no quería que Dean tuviera malos recuerdos y estaba dispuesto a dejar sus intereses de lado por el bien de su pareja.

Cuando todos terminaron de almorzar, Balthazar intercambió una mirada con su hermano y este alzó la copa sonriendo.

-Chicos, préstenme un poco de atención- pidió Gabriel- Primero que nada, gracias a todos por venir-

-Claro que íbamos a venir a recibirlos, acaban de llegar de su luna de miel- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Y los extrañé mucho- Sam lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también los extrañé-

-Bueno, aún así gracias- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Ustedes son nuestra familia y para nosotros significa mucho-

-Chicos- Balthazar se levantó para ir a abrazarlo con fuerza- Te quiero tanto, Gabe-

-No empieces, Balthy- lo regañó el menor con una sonrisa- Controla a tu parejita, Dean- este sonrió- Ya, suéltame y ve a abrazar a tu gatito-

-Idiota- dijo el mayor dándole un besito en la mejilla-Aprovechando que estoy aquí, yo también quiero decir algunas palabras- agregó el mayor mirando a los demás y Gabriel se sentó sonriendo- Primero que nada, ya saben que los quiero mucho, y tal como dijo Gabe, son nuestra familia pero hay alguien a quien quiero agradecer en especial- miró a su hermanito menor- Gracias Cassie-

-¿Eh? Balthy- lo miró sin entender.

-Gracias por convencerme de ir a la fiesta de Crowley porque de lo contrario, jamás hubiera conocido al hombre de mi vida y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- dijo caminando hacia Dean para tenderle la mano y este la tomó levantándose.

-Balthy-

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas Dean, y aquel día cuando Lucifer nos detuvo en el puente- el rubio lo miró fijamente- Todo lo que dijiste ese día… créeme que me ha llegado muy profundo y entonces confirmé aquello que sentí la primera vez que te vi-

-Balthy- el rubio lo miró emocionado.

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Dean, eres mío, eres mi pareja, eres mi sumiso, eres mi compañero, eres mi amante, eres mi amigo y yo he decidido que no quiero dejarte ir, así que aún me falta una cosa para poseerte por completo, para atarte y no dejarte ir jamás. Dean Winchester- Balthazar sacó una cajita de su bolsillo para enseñarle su contenido- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Balthy…-

Dean lo miró llorando emocionado y lo abrazó con fuerza, el mayor lo sostuvo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo y luego lo tomó por las mejillas. Tenía muy claro la respuesta de su pareja pero necesita escucharlo de esos deliciosos labios.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Sí… ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Balthy! ¡Te amo, te amo!-

Balthazar sonrió ante la alegría de su rubio bonito y correspondió su abrazo con fuerza mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

El día de la boda llegó rápidamente. Amigos cercanos y gente del círculo en la ciudad fueron invitados. Unos días antes, les habían informado sobre la sentencia que se había dictado sobre Zacarías y Azazel, ambos recibirían cincuenta años de prisión efectiva, sin derecho a libertad condicional. Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir Dean. Luego de la boda, hicieron la fiesta en la casa de Crowley. Balthazar miró el reloj y abrazó a esposo por la espalda.

-Ya es hora de irnos, amor, nuestro vuelo sale en cuarenta minutos, vamos a despedirnos de nuestros chicos-

-Si amor-

Se despidieron de todos en la fiesta y Gabriel junto con Sam, Castiel y Benny los llevaron al aeropuerto. El moreno los abrazó con fuerza y mientras Gabriel se llevaba a su hermano para hablar sobre algo, este se acercó a Dean junto con Sam y Benny.

-Disfruta mucho el viaje, gatito- dijo Castiel sonriendo- Y recuerda todo lo que te dijimos-

-Sí, muchas gracias chicos- respondió el rubio abrazándolos con fuerza a los tres- Los quiero mucho-

-Nosotros también Dean- dijo Sam sonriendo- Llámanos muy seguido, que Balthy te raptará por una semana-

-No le hagas caso- lo contradijo Benny- Tienes que disfrutar tu luna de miel, pequeño, diviértete mucho, yo controlaré a este parcito para que no te este llamando cada cinco minutos- Dean se rio- Cuídense mucho y pásenlo muy bien-

Balthazar miró como los tres abrazaban a Dean y sonrió para luego enfocarse en su hermano que sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Hay algo que quiero darte, Balthy-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto me lo dio mamá… una semana antes de morir- el mayor bajó la vista- Ella me pidió que te lo diera cuando encontraras a una persona que amaras por sobre todas las cosas-

-Gabe-

-Siempre nos has cuidado, Balthy, ya es hora de que te enfoques en tu propia felicidad, Cas y yo estaremos bien, tienes que ser feliz y ahora tienes un gatito que cuidar-

-Gabe-

-Ten hermano- Le entregó una cadenita al mayor que tenía una pequeña cruz plateada- Papá se lo dio a mamá el día en que dijo que la amaba, ella quería que lo tuvieras-

-Mamá…-

-Es hora de ir por tu propia felicidad, hermanito- ambos se abrazaron con fuerza- Cuídense mucho, ¿Vale? Y nada de estar llamando, yo me encargaré de cuidar a Cas y vigilarlo para que se porte bien, aunque ya sabes cómo es Benny, lo sobreprotege más que tú- ambos se rieron- Nada le pasará a nuestro hermanito-

-Sí, muchas gracias Gabe, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermanito-

Ambos regresaron con los demás para despedirse y tomaron el vuelo que los llevaría a España, planeaban pasar seis días en Madrid y Balthazar tenía algo especial para el último día de su luna de miel. Llegaron al aeropuerto al atardecer y tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel en donde se quedarían. Dean vio la cama matrimonial y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta, gatito?-

-Me encanta- respondió el mayor sonriendo- Es fabuloso, Balthy, muchas gracias-

-No amorcito, no tienes nada que agradecerme, me basta con tu sonrisita- el menor sonrió cuando su pareja lo tomó en brazos al estilo nupcial.

-Balthy-

-Déjame llevarte hasta la cama, dulzura-

El mayor lo dejó con cuidado y se acomodó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente. Dean recordó las cosas que le había dicho Sam y Castiel antes de apartar a su esposo por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre gatito?-

-Te tengo una sorpresa-

-Genial-

-Ponte cómodo mientras regreso-

-Estoy ansioso por verlo, gatito-

Balthazar lo vio salir del cuarto y se quitó la ropa para quedar solo en bóxer, se sentó al borde de la cama con una sonrisa. Estaba tan feliz de estar junto a su rubio bonito, jamás pensó que podía sentirse de esa manera por alguien. Unos pasos llamaron su atención y sonrió al ver que Dean volvía solo con bóxer pero traía un bolso de mano y caminó hacia él sonriendo.

-¿Y eso?-

-Esto- dijo con una sonrisa- Es un regalo de mi parte para ti, bueno… Sammy y Cas me ayudaron-

-Ese par de pervertidos te terminará corrompiendo-

-Balthy- sonrió sentándose en sus piernas y dejó el bolso al lado- Está noche amor, soy todo tuyo-

-Dean-

-Te amo- lo besó apasionadamente antes de sacar las cosas del bolso y dejarlas sobre la cama. El mayor lo miró fijamente- No sé cómo se usaran alguna de estas cosas… estaba muy avergonzado cuando fuimos a ese "sex shop"-

-Me imagino- dijo Balthazar riendo- Gatito lindo, gracias-

-Quiero que lo hagamos como te gusta a ti, Balthy, no debes contenerte porque sé que adoraré cada cosa que me hagas-

-Dean-

-Te amo mucho, Balthy, los chicos me explicaron todo lo del BDSM, y esto será sano, seguro y consensuado-

-Pequeño- el mayor lo abrazó por la cintura- Te amo mi gatito-

-Yo también, amo-

-Te enseñaré todo lo que me gusta, gatito, estoy seguro que serás un buen chico y aprenderás rápido-

Balthazar miró todos los juguetes que había y tomó un collar de cuero negro que tenía un cascabel en la parte delantera, se lo colocó al rubio sonriendo e hizo sonar el pequeño objeto de metal. Le colocó unas muñequeras de cuero que combinaban con el collar y unas tobilleras. Tomó otra cosa que Dean quedó mirando.

-¿Qué es eso, amor?-

-Esto, mi pequeño gatito, es una "cruz de Bondage"- el rubio lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza- Te enseñaré como se usa, colócate de rodillas- su pareja obedeció de inmediato- Lleva tus manos atrás de la espalda, cerca de tus tobillos-

Dean separó un poco las piernas para acomodarse antes de quedar en la posición requerida. Balthazar aseguró cada uno de los cuatro extremos de la cruz a cada argolla que había en las muñequeras y las tobilleras, el rubio no podía moverse de esa posición y sus movimientos se limitaron.

-¿Entiendes como funciona ahora?-

-Sí amo-

-Buen chico- Balthazar tomó unas pinzas con vibrador para colocarlas en sus pezones y le dio un besito- Te ves tan sexy así-

-Amo- dijo el rubio agitado.

-Aún falta esto- le enseñó una especie de argolla grande.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Dean.

-Esto, mi amorcito, se coloca aquí- Balthazar acarició su hombría un par de veces antes de colocarle el anillo y ajustarlo, haciendo que el rubio gimiera.

-Amo…-

-Esto, mi amor, es para evitar que te corras-

-Amo…-

-Ya verás cómo te encantará-Balthazar sonrió quitándose la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba y tomó al rubio por el cabello con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo- Y ahora, me enseñarás que puedes hacer con esa preciosa boquita que tienes, mi gatito sexy-

Antes de que el rubio comenzara, Balthazar encendió el vibrador de las pinzas y el rubio gimió estremeciéndose. El mayor le ayudó a acomodarse, dejándolo afirmado en sus rodillas y guió la cabeza de Dean para que tragara su virilidad por completo. Esa boca hacía maravillas y Balthazar se sentía incapaz de aguantar mucho tiempo más. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que apartarlo o acabaría antes de comenzar. Le dio un beso al rubio para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta tu boca, Dean, es maravillosa-

-Amo…- gimió el rubio.

Balthazar lo acomodó para que quedara afirmado en sus rodillas, con los brazos a los costados e inmovilizados cerca de sus tobillos gracias a la cruz y su trasero quedó totalmente expuesto mientras permanecía con la cabeza sobre la cama, mirándolo mientras jadeaba.

-Esto te encantará, gatito- El mayor tomó el consolador para aplicarle algo de lubricante y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio y profundo, sacándole roncos gemidos de placer al rubio. Aumentó el ritmo hasta hacerlo gritar de placer- ¿Te gusta, Dean?-

-Amo… ¡Sí! Dios… por favor… necesito… necesito correrme- pidió el rubio con la mirada vidriosa por la excitación- ¡Amo!-

-Aún no, Dean, aguanta un poquito más-

-¡Aaaahhh! Amo… por favor… ¡Amo!- suplicó Dean- Por favor… quiero sentirte… quiero que te corras dentro de mí…-

El mayor se sentía incapaz de aguantar más y al oír esas palabras quitó el consolador para comenzar a embestirlo con fuerza. Deleitándose con los gritos de placer del rubio y sus suplicas porque se lo follara más fuerte.

-¡Aaaaahhhh! Amo… ¡Sí! Mmm… por favor…. Amo… necesito correrme-

Balthazar bajó una mano para quitarle el anillo y comenzó a mastúrbalo al ritmo de las desenfrenadas embestidas y se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

-Córrete Dean- ordenó.

-¡Balthy!- gritó el menor acabando mientras se dejaba llevar por el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Balthazar gimió al sentir como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad y acabó.

-¡Dean!-

Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse del orgasmo antes de levantarse para moverse con cuidado y liberar a Dean, le quitó el collar, las muñequeras, las tobilleras y las pinzas antes de acostarse a su lado abrazándolo.

-Dios Dean… eso fue maravilloso. Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, Balthy- dijo el menor sonriendo- Fue increíble-

-Mi gatito lindo-

-Te amo- le dio besitos en el pecho- Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo, Balthy-

-Yo también, mi amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra-

Ambos se abrazaron con suavidad y a los pocos minutos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, satisfechos y disfrutando la calidez del otro cuerpo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El sexto día, Balthazar compró los pasajes para ir a Texas, ambos fueron hasta el cementerio y se quedaron frente a la tumba. El mayor abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, dándole besitos en el cuello antes de hablar.

-Sé que no has podido despedirte de John como corresponde… y que luego de lo ocurrido… no has vuelto aquí-

-Balthy…-

-Pensé que ahora…-

-Gracias-

-Te dejaré un momento a solas-

-No es necesario-

-Dean-

-A pesar de que no era mi papá biológico… siempre me quiso como un hijo- el rubio miró la tumba- Y yo también lo quería como si fuera mi papá, siempre tendrá un lugar muy importante en mi vida, gracias por todo papá, te amo y ahora podrás descansara tranquilo, ese sujeto no volverá a herir a otra persona… y yo estoy feliz, papá… junto a personas que quiero como mi familia y al hombre que amo- Balthazar sonrió y tomó su mano quedándose a su lado.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, John, yo cuidaré muy bien a Dean, él es el lo más valioso e importante de mi vida, no podría ser feliz sin tenerlo a mi lado- le dio un beso en el anillo- Voy a cuidarlo muy bien-

-Balthy-

-Te amo, Dean-

-Yo también te amo, Balthy-

Ambos compartieron un suave beso y se quedaron en la tumba unos minutos más. Balthazar tomó la mano del rubio para ir a recorrer la ciudad. Su vida ya no podía ser mejor, tenía a su familia, sus hermanos estaban felices y junto a las personas que amaban, y él, no podría estar con alguien mejor, un hombre que lo llenaba por completo y lo amaba más que nada en el mundo. Dean abrazó a su esposo mientras caminaban calle arriba, las cosas habían sido difíciles al principio, se quedó solo y a merced de un hombre que quería herirlo y hacerle pagar por algo que no hizo pero entonces apareció aquella pequeñita luz que le dio esperanza, apareció ese hombre que le enseñó que las cosas podían ser mejores, que el amor no dolía, ni lastimaba. Balthazar lo liberó de esa prisión, le enseñó a amar, le dio una familia, un hogar y lo convirtió en el hombre más feliz del mundo. Miró el anillo en su dedo y luego el de su esposo sin evitar sonreír. Ambos estarían juntos hasta el final de sus días, el camino había sido difícil pero ahora que consiguieron atarse mutuamente, no se dejarían ir jamás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias a todos por leer el fic hasta el final. Saludos! :3


End file.
